Reformation Of A Smuggler
by morninsunshines
Summary: Next story after New Beginnings. Takes place between Camaas Document and Yuuzhan Vong War. Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal will be the main characters with side stories of their associates. Rated M for a few scenes. I'll note at the top the chapter's affected.
1. Nawara Ven

The _Uwana Buyer_ settled onto the spaceport docking area smoothly as Dankin, an experienced pilot put her down. Chin was his co-pilot for the trip and both were happy to be off the _Wild Karrde_ for a paint run. Also on the tarmac were Karrde owned ships, _Dawn Beat_ and _Lastri's Ort_.

Talon led the way to the local cantina just off the spaceport, which catered to spacers. He followed Shada inside the _Tanaab Hole _and was amused to see holographs of Han Solo and what was probably the owner prominently displayed. Also were shots of the _Falcon _and Chewbacca_. _His eyes did their own sweep and he spotted his people and captain's, Aves, captain of _Lastri's Ort_ and Lachton who captained his vessel, _Dawn Beat_.

Shada looked around, paying extra attention to strangers and noting the positions of Karrde's people. Most customers glanced to see who came in, didn't recognize them and went back to drinking. Still she sat with her back against the wall so she could watch the entrance and customers. She noted their crews were dispersed through the room as if expecting trouble. Karrde liked to space his people around him when in a possible hostile environment, although Tanaab was considered a mild planet, which was why he maintained a warehouse here.

Talon punched up drinks, "What are you having, Shada?"

"Juice," she was still looking around.

Talon shrugged and ordered whiskey for him and juice for her. "No fun with juice in you," he muttered while Aves and Lachton laughed into their whiskeys. He glared at his men, "Are you loaded yet?"

"About half way," Aves spoke for them. "How did we get roped into Booster's paint deliveries instead of the _Pulsar Skate_?"

"Mirax stayed on Coruscant to close up shop. She needed her ship to move them. Corran owns his X-wing so she's putting it in her hold for the trip to Bilbringi, along with household items. Booster has time for painting right now before he has to make deliveries to a few systems, but didn't have haulers lined up. Since we're reorganizing, I volunteered you guys."

"It all pays the same," Lachton observed. He had Karrde's largest cargo freighter and usually made heavy runs for the organization.

Drinks arrived and Shada sipped hers while she added. "Plans keep changing. Mirax and I were going to do run's in her ship. Talon took control of the _Venture _for a few days when we arrived at Bilbringi from our honeymoon and until Hassla'tak returned from Ryloth. We decided to come and add our ship to the amount taken. That way our ships are freed up for our organization. This will paint half of the _Venture_."

"What was it like, being in charge of the destroyer?" Chin told Aves Karrde was captain of the star destroyer when he called to tell them the bosses were back from their honeymoon.

Talon looked as happy as a boy with a new toy, "If he ever wants or needs to sell, I WILL be first in line. The things I could do with a ship like that. Of course, the first thing I'd do is remove the casinos and enlarge Traders Alley. We'd be the floating center of commerce for anything legal or otherwise."

"I thought we were going straight," Shada reminded him.

"We would be. I'd be the negotiator, for a cut. Like what Booster does on a smaller scale."

Aves looked at Shada, "I see you survived your honeymoon. Does the old man treat you right?"

"He does okay."

"I do better than okay." He took her hand and looked at his men, "I've reconsidered my opinion about marriage. I want all my captains wed within a year."

"Including Faughn?" Lachton replied.

Talon thought while Shada smirked, and he answered, "Male captains. That way you won't be looking for something in every port."

Aves gave a look of mock horror and addressed Shada, "You're either really good or running the show now and want all us to stop our wicked ways, which is it?"

Shada leaned closer to him, "I'll get back to you on the later, but I am that good." They were still laughing when another customer entered. Shada looked up immediately and spotted Lando Calrissian in the doorway. Like a true smuggler, he was scoping the joint out for possible trouble. His gaze settled on them and smiled in relief as he wound his way through the tables.

With a clap to Talon's shoulder, he dropped into the last available chair, "Good to see you survived the honeymoon phase of marriage."

"Booster doesn't have good ideas often, but that was one," Talon watched him immediately order a drink.

"You're looking good, Shada. How are you feeling?" Lando turned his attention to Shada, who was across the table from him.

"I feel fine so far."

"Good, good," he looked around. "I'm supposed to be meeting a Skip Ravin here for a little business.

Talon sifted through his eidetic memory for the person. "He owns a droid factory," he finally placed the name. He bought a few droids from his company over the years.

"That's right. All my enterprises require specialized droids and they don't come cheap. I'm looking at buying his operation as he wants to retire."

The news surprised Talon. Usually his informants kept him apprised of Calrissian's business dealings. Of course, he'd been occupied the last few weeks and hadn't yet caught up on his reading. "What droids do you need?"

"Mostly mining, but I have ideas for military fighting droids and want to pursue that idea."

"I don't know if you noticed, but the galaxy seems to be mostly at peace," Talon chuckled.

"There will always be another war on the horizon and I want to be ready with technology in place to offer my services."

"Governments usually pay better than the private sector," Talon shrewdly extrapolated.

"What brings three of your ships, I saw when I landed, to this lovely backwater?" Lando changed the subject before Karrde wanted a piece of his action.

"Booster hired me to transport paint this time around."

"The paint you own?"

"That better not get back to him."

Lando smiled and zipped his mouth.

The next day they were loaded and heading back to Bilbringi. Talon turned the bridge over to his trusted colleagues and told them not to bother him and retreated with Shada to their room.

"Want another Roba steak for supper?" she asked. "The cook droid wants an order."

"Sure, if you'll join me," he caught her quick nod and she placed the order.

They spent the evening lounging close to each other watching a holodrama and talking. "Are you going to have the baby sexed?" he finally asked.

"If you want. It would be nice to know what to buy for."

"I'm thinking I would like to know. Give me a chance to prepare myself."

"The doctor on the _Venture_ can test," she informed him.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" he was holding her against him, their feet kicked up on an ottoman.

"No. I didn't think about it."

"Get a checkup while we're on the ship," his hand stroked her bare arm.

"Before I do, I'm buying maternity clothes. I feel bloated and my onesie's are getting tight."

He moved his hand to her stomach and felt all over, "You are slightly puffed out. Did I tell you I find fat women a turnoff."

She slapped his hand, "No seeing me naked then and no sex."

He stood and pulled her up, "I'll make an exception for you." He kissed her and guided her to the bedroom.

* * *

Nawara Ven entered the cordoned off area and approached the sounds of laughter and music. He stood in the doorway, enjoying being in the presence of his friends once again. Wes Janson saw him and let out a yell from his table, turning all heads in his direction. Wedge and Tycho hurried over and drew him into hugs and backslaps.

"I heard you couldn't come," Tycho let him go.

"Booster allowed Karrde to stand in for me."

"He's babysitting his grandson tonight, but Corran and Mirax are here." Wedge hesitated, uncertain Nawara's relationship with his ex. "Rhysati is here."

Nawara smiled. He was handsome for a Twi'lek, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. He was taller than the average pilot, topping out at just over six feet. His skin was light gray and Lekku were long and thick, hanging down his back as he greeted his friends. "Good, I was hoping to see her."

"You two still on friendly terms?" Tycho inquired.

"We parted as best friends."

"Let's get a drink," Wedge guided him to the bar and had to wait while the pilots and mechanics gathered around to say hello. "I want to talk to you before you disappear," he called over the din.

Nawara nodded he heard as Wes, Gavin and Hobbie were vying for his attention.

At a table in the corner, Rhysati was sitting with Pash Cracken, Mirax and Corran. She turned to Mirax, "You told me Nawara couldn't make it."

"That's what Booster told me. Something must have changed and I wasn't told. He's been a huge part of Rogue Squadron for many years," Mirax was surprised.

"I haven't seen him since the divorce."

"He's not said one word of why you two split. Want to talk about it?" Mirax noticed the men were listening closely.

Rhysati shrugged, "Not much to tell, no other people involved. I will always love him and he me. We both wanted children. I quit the squadron so I could get pregnant. Then we found out we weren't compatible on a cellular level after trying for two years and nothing."

I've heard of mixed children from Twi'lek and human," Corran cut in.

"Only the Lethan is close enough to cross with human. Nawara is Rutian. There are two different species of Twi'lek."

"I didn't know that," Pash decided he was going to do some research.

"We didn't know Rutian couldn't cross until the medical staff told us. We talked about adopting like Gavin and Asyr were going to. That's when I learned something about Twi'lek's. They have orphans on Ryloth. The females are sold as slaves mostly, but none get adopted. They grow up in orphanages within their family units. I told Nawara it was cruel and he said it was their way. I asked about adoption of any species and he thought I was crazy. He broached the option of us having children by him impregnating a Twi'lek and buying the offspring and he said if I wanted human children, he would allow me to be impregnated by a human."

"Wow. I think being human, we take our customs for granted and assume other cultures are like ours," Corran couldn't fathom the Twi'lek coldness towards their children.

"I pressed him and he drew away from me. I asked about adopting from his family unit. He said the children were taken care of and his family was wealthy enough to not sell their children. He comes from one of the wealthiest families on Ryloth. I told him I could get artificially inseminated and we could find a Twi'lek for him to do the same to. He told me no artificial inseminated existed for Twi'lek."

"Why can't they?" Mirax asked.

"He was vague, but I believe it would be considered bad luck for the child not to be conceived in the normal manner."

"So you get a tube and he a fun time," Mirax concluded.

Rhysati took a drink, "I could tell he really wanted children and suggested maybe our union wasn't to be. He fought it for two years, but we drifted apart after he quit the Rogues and told me your father had an opening on his ship for an Executive Officer. We decided fate wasn't in our favor and split as friends. It was a time in our lives, we needed each other, but now we've moved on. I'm back flying with the Rogues again and it's different without him in the unit."

"So you're available?" Pash asked.

She smiled at him, "I haven't thought about it, but I guess the answer is yes."

Hobbie invaded their space, "Mirax, this _Ryshcate _is wonderful."

"It's a Corellian cake and has Whyren's Reserve in it."

"I knew it was fantastic for a reason."

Nawara finally broke away from his friends and found their table. He leaned over and gave Rhysati a kiss, then sank in a chair beside her on the other side of Pash and reached over to shake his hand.

"You look good," she spoke first.

"Life is easy on Booster's ship," Nawara admitted. The others at the table left them alone to talk. He told her of his life on the _Venture _and she filled him in on her new adventures as a returning Rogue.

"Have you found anyone yet?" she asked her most burning question and saw him hesitate. "Who is she?"

"She's not you," he took her hand.

She covered their entwined hand with her free one, "I hope not. Tell me about her."

He chuckled, "I could use advice. She doesn't seem to like me. She's a new arrival. Her name is Jari'kyn and she designed Mara's dress."

"That was a beautiful gown. I watched the vid footage. I didn't see any Twi'lek's at the wedding."

"She was fired for designing that dress. Her boss wanted a more risqué version and she refused. Booster brought her on the _Venture_ when he left Coruscant after the wedding, and promptly tried to pair her with me."

"So you don't know if you're going to date her or not?"

"She's the best prospect I've seen outside you."

"And she can bear your children," Rhysati gently reminded him why they were no longer a couple.

The smile dropped off his face and he squeezed her hand that he was still holding, "I feel responsible for not checking that fact out before we married and made plans."

"You can't be expected to know everything."

"What if Jari'kyn could be persuaded to have children I could purchase and make us a family. The offer for you to have human offspring is still open."

"Once again, I don't understand why you would adopt my children who won't be biologically related to you, but am unwilling to adopt other kids needing families."

"They would be half you, some blood to make the family unit. Bastards aren't unknown in Twi'lek society and the child belongs to the mother's clan by virtue of blood. Any mate she takes can accept her children."

"I'll never understand or accept," she replied and watched his Lekku twitch.

"I had to try before moving on for good," he disengaged his hand.

She reached out and stroked tchun, his left Lekku, "I miss making love to you."

He smiled, showing an even row of sharp teeth, "We can, for old time's sake, but I'm sure Pash was sitting next to you to gather the courage to ask you out."

She looked surprised, "He's not a Rogue anymore and besides he was my partner. We're just friends."

He chuckled, "He doesn't have to be Rogue to be interested in you. Have you dated since our divorce?"

"No. I've been kept busy flying and being deployed. Still lots of small fires we're putting out and of course the almost civil war."

Nawara looked around the room. He saw Pash nursing a drink and looking in their direction. His intuition was correct and he turned back to Rhysati, "I've monopolized enough of your time and promised Wedge, I'd talk with him." With a kiss to her cheek, he left her at the table alone.

Pash moved quickly back to her side, "How are you doing?"

She sipped her drink, "Melancholy that we are worlds apart. I'm not wrong and neither is he. Our species reached an impasse. We could get back together under his conditions only. I would have to accept his having an affair at least twice to produce children for him and he left me having a relationship with a human to produce children. It's so cold and I couldn't do it. I could do artificially, but not take another man to bed just for his seed. Outside that one issue, he's the best man I know."

"Are you getting back with him?" Pash had let her talk.

"No. Our desire to have children for the future will keep us apart. I want to remain his friend and hope he finds the perfect Twi'lek companion."

"What about you, are you looking to move on?" He pressed.

She sighed and looked at him with a smile, "I guess so."

"Keep me in mind," he watched her eyes widen and continued. "I would have asked you out all those years ago, but Nawara beat me to it. I would like to date you now."

"I'm afraid my track record with Rogues isn't the best. Don't you have someone?"

"I've had several someone's, but nobody special."

"Nawara said you were interested in me. How do you suppose he knew?"

"Twi'lek's are smarter and more intuitive than they let on. That's what made him such a good E.O. I bet he's just as good on the _Venture," _Pash waited for her response.

"If we don't work out, can we remain friends like I am with Nawara?"

"We're friends now aren't we. Let's build on that, okay?" He was relieved, the hard part of dating was over, asking the woman out.

She accepted by clinking her glass to his.


	2. Maternity Wardrobe

Hassla'tak, the Twi'lek helmsman of the _Errant Venture _guided the star destroyer back so the front port was attached for easier access to accommodate the painting crew. He didn't need permission from Nawara Ven, the First Officer or the Captain, Booster Terrik as he was the third officer also. The Corellian Action VI freighter _Wild Karrde_ was in his front view screen and at the next floating dock. The _Uwana Buyer_ was tethered to it.

On the _Karrde_, Talon was touring the renovations. He and Shada stayed on the _Errant Venture _after returning from their honeymoon, only leaving once for a paint run to Tanaab_. _Shada took over Mara's duties and she made three deals over the holocomm and arranged for the _Starry Ice_ and _Etherway_ to pick up and deliver cargo, all legal. That gave the captain's a chance to take orders from her directly and learn how her style differed from Mara.

The day after their return from Tanaab, Shada woke late after working on transactions most of the previous evening. Her pregnancy was just starting to make its appearance known with more sleep and mild nausea. Now she automatically rubbed her belly when waking, silently saying good morning to the baby. Entering the sitting room from her morning shower, she found a note on a datapad.

_Morning love, Booster is back and has supplies for the Wild Karrde. Should be back in time for lunch, love you. T_

She wondered through small boutiques on the Blue and Diamond level looking for maternity clothes, wanting to have some for all stages on hand before they left on the _Wild Karrde_. She entered yet another shop, with a human and Twi'lek the only beings in the area.

"May we help you?" the human spoke while the Twi'lek looked on.

"I'm shopping," Shada looked around. She saw beautiful gowns, suitable for the casinos or a fancy dinner, but no maternity clothing. "I'm looking for maternity apparel."

"I can design and make anything you desire," the Twi'lek spoke, drawing Shada's attention to her.

Shada saw a beautiful blue lavender skinned female who was wearing more clothing than the typical Twi'lek and mistook her for a customer when she entered. She was planning on buying pre-made clothing, but the thought of having something designed met with her approval. "Show me what you can do."

"This way," the Twi'lek motioned her to a holopad. "What do you wear normally?"

"Usually skin tight one piece jumpsuits and knee high boots." She had the figure to look good in one-piece outfits or she wouldn't wear them.

Jari'kyn ran a scanner over Shada and soon a model with her exact measurements was hovering above the screen. She tweaked a button and the stomach started protruding. She stopped at a marker showing three months. She looked at the figurine and added tight pants that were extremely low cut, then added a top that was loose and floated over the abdomen. The figure no longer looked pregnant in those garments. "Length of sleeves?"

"Let's see all the choices," Shada was intrigued when the Twi'lek made another adjustment and the model looked exactly like her. Jari'kyn changed sleeve length and colors and patterns several times.

"I'd like a mixture of each." For the next two hours, they constructed a maternity wardrobe.

At the end, Jari'kyn tallied the amount, "It will be two thousand credits down payment and another two thousand when the order is finished, and I need your name and contact information." She expected her customer to start removing items from the list. Although she worked on the Diamond level, and in her month onboard saw very wealthy patrons, this woman wasn't wearing the most expensive clothing. Shada was wearing an old and comfortable outfit of low cut pants and a long tunic that covered her belly, trying to hide her condition. She had put a belt on and it was uncomfortable so it she discarded it.

"I'm Shada Karrde and can be reached with a message at the Emberlene Suite," she pulled her adjustable rate chip from a pocket and handed it over.

Carie, who was surreptitiously listening while she waited on a few customers came over, "You're the wife of Talon Karrde?"

"Yes," Shada assumed word of their wedding onboard was a topic for gossip.

"I want to thank you for selecting our establishment and congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you," Shada wasn't into small talk with people she didn't know.

Carie pressed on, oblivious to the short answer, "The Emberlene Suite is one of the nicest on this level. We can deliver the garments when they are ready."

"That would be nice," Shada directed her reply to Carie, smiled at the Twi'lek and left.

"Do you know who that is?" Carie asked Jari'kyn.

"Someone with credits to spend," Jari'kyn guessed.

"I'd have given anything for Talon Karrde to acknowledge I even exit. He's a very handsome, rich smuggler and good friends with Captain Terrik. He gave Mara Jade away."

Recognition entered Jari'kyn's expression. "I was packing during the wedding, but had the holovid on and caught part of the wedding. He was the tall, dark haired human." She was going to watch the wedding again, now that she had a connection to the wedding aside from Mara. "If you don't need me, I'm going to my quarters and start working on this order."

"Go ahead. If you need help, just ask."

Jari'kyn assured her she would, but knew her talent surpassed her boss's. She was glad for the chance after her last employer fired her and screamed she'd never work in the trade again. She figured Mara said something to Booster Terrik, as one of his people called her the morning of the wedding and offered her work in her trade on the _Errant Venture_. The thought of escaping Coruscant and Vanar's threats made her accept immediately.

She stepped into a lift and to her dismay, Nawara Ven was the only other occupant. She started to step out when he grabbed her arm and held her until the doors closed. "I'm not going to molest you," he spoke softly Ryl. "Which deck?"

"Black level." She could only afford meager accommodations as Vanar took all the money for Mara's wedding dress and kept the other's she made at her own expense.

He pushed a button, "I haven't seen you since I got back. My offer still stands." He continued speaking in Ryl, their native language.

She responded in kind, "I came to work and build a new life, not be the whore to the second in command. There are plenty of those working in the casinos. I'm sure you've sampled them all."

He grinned at her, "Not a one. If you have supper with me, I'll explain who I am."

"You told me all I need to know, with you being a member of the celebrated Rogue Squadron."

"What do you have against pilots who helped defeat the empire?" He tried to keep frustration from his tone.

"A woman in every port, for one."

"My wife was also a member of the squadron," he didn't want to mention his failed marriage like that, but couldn't overlook her biasness.

She turned surprised red eyes on him, "Where is she now, on Ryloth with your children while you gallivant around the galaxy sampling women at will?"

"We split up over not being able to have children, she was human," he didn't know why he told her that. It was something only a few friends knew and as an attorney, he knew when to keep quiet.

"Why me?" her question made him think.

"Maybe because you know how to put clothes on."

"Most males prefer we don't," the lift stopped and doors opened. To her surprise, he followed her out with his slight limp. This was the most they'd talked since he escorted her to her quarters on her arrival and asked her out. They exchanged a few greetings when he would come in the shop, then it was rumored he wasn't on the ship. When she found out he went to a Rogue Squadron gathering, she relaxed. Now he was back and she didn't want to be pressured.

"I like your profession, it's honest and shows that Twi'lek women can be more than prostitutes and dancers," he was still walking beside her. She hadn't conversed so much in Ryl in a long time. She found it refreshing and was surprised at herself for enjoying it.

His comlink beeped, "Ven."

Booster's voice resounded down the hall, "I need a good attorney, know one?"

"You can't afford him," Nawara responded with humor.

"Karrde and I are working a deal with a rim world and they insist on a formal contract, imagine that. They have one drawn up and shipped it over, but I want you to look it over."

"Put it on my desk and I'll get to it when I come that way."

Jari'kyn looked at Nawara in shock.

He put his comlink away and turned back to her. They were in front of her door by the time he finished. "Thank you for the delightful conversation in Ryl."

"You're an attorney also?"

"My chosen profession. I'm hoping to go back to it someday, goodbye," he limped off with her looking at his twitching Lekku. They told her he was still interested in getting to know her better.

* * *

Shada went back to their empty apartment. He still hadn't returned and she wanted lunch, but if he were working, she didn't want to bother him. "Kriff," she muttered and grabbed her comlink. "Shada to Talon."

"Go ahead, my dear," his prompt cheerful response made her glad she interrupted him.

"I'm hungry. Have you eaten?"

"No. Meet me…," talking was heard in the background and then he was back. "Order something in. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He arrived at the same time the server was at the door. "I'll take it," he paid and carted the tray inside.

Shada looked up from her work and smiled. He placed the tray down and sat beside her. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled a small box out and handed it to her. "I love you," he leaned over for a kiss. She raised her eyebrows so he explained, "I didn't have time to add these with the necklace for our wedding."

Shada smiled and opened the box. Inside were a pair of earrings with talons holding diamonds. Her breath caught, "Oh, these are beautiful. How did you get them here?"

"Nawara brought them back with him."

"Remind me to thank him," she put them on and turned to him. His admiring look told her what she knew. She hurried to the mirror anyway. "After lunch, I'll show my appreciation if you're not rushing off again."

"Nope, that's what my rushing off this morning was for, so we could take the rest of the day for us."

* * *

Nawara looked the contract over and made a few changes, which he showed to Booster.

"Looks good, send it back," Booster ordered.

"Shouldn't Karrde have a say?" Nawara didn't want to get in trouble with him.

"Karrde is out of commission for the rest of the day and all night. His words, not mine. You remember having a wife, Nawara."

The Twi'lek grinned, "I had a new wife while flying with the Rogues. My memories rival Corran's. Something like a night at home and two weeks gone."

"You and Rhysati were on good terms at the retirement functions."

"We are very close. The desire to propagate our next generation is strong in both of us. If she would agree to my terms, we'd still be together."

"I heard your terms. Is that really how a Twi'lek thinks?"

Hassla'tak joined them and Booster turned the question to him, "Twi'lek's really don't adopt children?"

The two Twi'lek's exchanged glances and Booster missed the conversation taking place with the Lekku. The helmsman answered, "That would be correct. We wish our stamp on the children we provide for."

"No wonder so many of your children are slaves," Booster didn't understand their reasoning.

"Twi'lek are weaned at a young age. I started studying to be an attorney at age twelve," Nawara informed him.

"And I worked in our spaceport at Mos Eisley's by the time I was ten," Hassla'tak added.

"I've seen many Twi'lek children in the workplace. I thought they were slaves," Booster muttered.

Both Twi'lek shook heads and Nawara added, "Some are, but most are apprentices."

"If you had a child, Nawara, would it work like an adult at age ten?"

"Depending on its chosen profession. Most of our children are through basic education by age ten and ready for apprenticeships."

"I forget you have greater brain capacity," Booster admitted. "You're so goofy looking." He laughed as a Lekku from each man slapped him.

* * *

A week later, Jari'kyn left a message; she was required at Carie's for a fitting. She commed Jari'kyn back and they agreed to meet the next day.

Jari'kyn was proud of her work, but insecure her visions were what her clients wanted. She made minor adjustments to the designs and hoped they met with approval. She was speechless when Shada's husband stepped inside the small shop also. She watched the wedding again and paid special attention to these two.

"Mrs. Karrde," she greeted her. If you step into the back, I have a selection from each category for you to try on.

Talon found a seat and waited, nose in his datapad. In the back, Shada grabbed the first item and held it up, "This is adorable, better than the design."

"I saw some changes I'd make if it were for me," Jari'kyn offered shyly.

"I can see now why Mara had you create her wedding gown," she stepped behind a panel and soon had form fitting pants of taupe and a blue patterned top on. She stood still while the seamstress checked the fit.

"Does it feel good?"

"Like it was tailored just for me. I'm showing my husband." Barefoot she walked into the shop.

Talon looked up from his datapad and smiled. Jari'kyn could see the love in his eyes and wished a mate would look like that at her someday. Nawara's face flashed through her mind. She quickly squelched that line of thinking. He was married to a human in the past. She had no problem with them, but didn't think species should marry outside their own.

After the fittings, Jari'kyn told her the rest would be ready in a week, but she could take the one's ready with her. She bagged the six finished garments.

Talon looked carefully at her and finally had to ask, "Am I correct in you are seeing my friend, Nawara Ven?" He knew the truth and agreed to help Nawara.

Jari'kyn's Lekku twitched violently, "No, we just met. He's not my type."

"And what is your type? Another species perhaps?"

"Oh no, I prefer Twi'lek men. He's so accomplished, while I'm just a seamstress who's never done anything else."

Nawara asked Talon to find out why Jari'kyn wouldn't give him the time of day.

Talon found the answer, "What are your long term goals?"

"To be the best designer."

"You're well on your way to achieving that goal. Do you know why Booster grabbed you up?"

"Not really."

"He recognized talent and knew your clothes would be in high demand. Already, your gown for Mara is being replicated, but only you can lay claim to the original. Anything with your name on it will command large credits. If you were to work with Nawara, he could help you with the legal aspects and how to protect your work. You should be getting royalties on the replicas of Mara's wedding dress."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. Can he really help me make money with my designs?"

"Ask him."


	3. Mara Visits

The onboard doctor droid finally got Shada in for an appointment.

"I didn't know you were so busy," Shada sat where it indicated.

"I'm the only doctor with three assistants for over twenty thousand beings. It's a good thing I don't require sleep." The droid researched its internal memory. "You are here for obstetrician services."

"I haven't been to a doctor yet and want to know if it's a boy or girl."

It did a thorough exam and pronounced her fit to carry any fetus to term. She thanked the droid and left after paying the prescribed rate to an account Booster had set up for anyone visiting the Infirmary.

Excited and in shock with the knowledge of what she was having, she planned the best way to tell Talon. He was on the _Wild Karrde_ again today overseeing crucial wiring to their new living area. She walked through the Diamond Level, not really looking, just moving, deep in thought at the stunning news the medic droid told her.

The call of "Shada," made her turn to the voice. Mara was hurrying to catch up. "Where's that no good rotten smuggler?" Mara stopped, fire in her eyes.

"Umm, which one?"

"I think you know, the one you MARRIED," Mara shouted the last word, causing beings to turn and look at them.

Mirax rushed up, having followed Mara from the docking bay. The _Pulsar Skate_ and _Jade's Shadow_ traveled together from Coruscant. Mara didn't wait for her after docking and took off looking for Karrde. She saw Mara had cornered Shada and didn't want to miss anything.

Shada sighed, her news deflated at the look of hurt and anger in Mara's eyes. "We didn't want to distract from your wedding." She decided Talon didn't need to bear the brunt of Mara's wrath and lifted her chin. "We wanted a private wedding and the timing was perfect, what with our smuggler friends already gathered."

"If you'd have told me, Luke and I would have postponed our honeymoon and gone to your wedding," she calmed down some.

"It happened fast," she withheld the fact, she hadn't been told until after Mara and Luke left.

"Was there some other reason I wasn't invited?" Mara switched gears.

Shada and Mirax exchanged surprised looks. Shada thought about it, "I don't believe so. The timing just happened. Talon made his mind up and we were married, no ulterior motive," but Mara got her thinking. Maybe Talon had more feelings for Mara than he ever let on and married on the rebound. Her hand went automatically to her stomach and thoughts that she was a conciliatory prize flashed. Her earlier euphoria melting away as the endorphins subsided, leaving her depressed.

"I want to give Karrde a piece of my mind, where is he?" Mara felt in the force a shift in Shada and almost felt bad, but the closer she got to Bilbringi, the angrier she became and forgot about her Jedi training. Once again she was the Emperor's Hand, full of rage.

"I'm not telling you in your present state of mind, you might hurt him."

Mara reached for her center and realized she'd been embracing anger and let it go and her tone mellowed, "I won't hurt him, but he hurt me."

"Excuse me," Shada hurried off without a glance to Mirax, leaving them standing in the middle of the promenade. She didn't want them to see her tears and was mad at herself for not being able to control her capricious hormones.

"She's upset," Mara could feel that much.

"If you jumped all over me like that, I'd be upset also. What's gotten into you?" Mirax wasn't expecting Mara's brusque attitude towards Shada.

"I let what everyone told me get to me on the trip. I couldn't figure why Talon would get married the very next day after me and not say a word. I didn't mean to take it out on her," she went from angry to remorseful. She no sooner got to the Solo's when Leia and Han filled her in, then Mirax added details about being the matron of honor and she felt left out of an important moment in Talon's life.

"Let her cool off before making amends. I need to get back to unloading. I rushed off and left Corran with everything including Valin."

Shada walked swiftly towards her room, not looking at anyone. Soon she was behind locked doors and let the tears fall in streams while her arms wrapped around her body. Crossing to the bedroom, she threw herself on the bed, clutched her pillow and sobbed. After her crazy hormonal morning, a good cry was what she needed.

* * *

Talon pierced the magcon and before settling in his assigned spot, he recognized the two ships. Raising the ramp and locking the _Uwana Buyer_, he moved in the direction of Mara's ship. The ramp was down so he entered and called out, "Mara."

She appeared, greatly chagrinned from her earlier outburst. "I've been meditating, trying to center myself and not hurt you. I told Shada I wouldn't."

Talon smiled, "You heard?"

"Hmmm, it was all over Coruscant. Everyone was dying to tell me. Why did you marry her the next day?"

"Our friends were congregated and I was so scared Shada would find something about me she couldn't live with and take off. I never even informed her until after your wedding, and was making arrangements to be married the next day at your reception."

"She took the brunt of my anger and I tore her up pretty badly. I'm so sorry, Talon," she saw his countenance darken and remembered one didn't want to be on his bad side.

"My wedding was my business, Mara. I figured you'd be upset, but to take it out on my wife is inconsiderate and uncalled for. She didn't do one thing to merit anything except warm wishes from you."

"I know," her voice was small. She had never been on the receiving end, but had witnessed it on more than one occasion. "Talon, I was thinking of myself and how I would have loved to attend if I knew. I'm going to apologize to Shada and will go with you so she understands it had nothing to do with her. It was you totally I wanted to hurt."

"Let's go."

On the way, she took his arm, "Luke is always harping about anger. I completely forgot my training. I'm supposed to be Jedi and the first little bump, I fail."

"Where is Luke?"

"I dropped him at Yavin IV and closed his apartment up at the palace and rented a smaller place in the same complex as Leia and Han."

The lift opened near the Emberlene Suite. Talon punched in the lock code and they entered. Mara sensed her in the bedroom. Talon went directly to that room and opened the door. He saw Shada lying on her side, facing away from him. Sitting on her side of the bed, he placed a 8hand on her shoulder, "Dearest."

She felt the bed dip and his warm hand, "What," her muffled reply was into the pillow.

"Mara feels dreadful for going off on you in place of me," his soft voice and soothing hand made her angry. How dare he marry her when he couldn't have Mara.

She pushed him away and sat up. Scooting around him, her feet hit the floor, "She's back. Now you can resume your affair."

She left him speechless for a moment, "What did she tell you?"

"That there had to be a reason she wasn't invited. The only reason would be if you didn't want your mistress at your wedding."

He put an arm around her shoulders and felt her stiffen, "Total nonsense and you know it. We talked on the way here and she was mad because I didn't tell her or plan the wedding so she could attend, nothing more." He reached out and pushed her long hair off her face, "You're the only woman I want or love. If I have to tell you every day, I will."

"Mara's here?"

"She feels horrible and wants to apologize and make things right between you two."

"I don't feel well." She was queasy.

"I'm not letting you get out of her apologizing with the 'I'm sick' excuse," he helped her up. She broke away from him and ran to the refresher. He heard retching and realized she really wasn't faking. He wanted to go in and decided to give it a couple minutes. If she didn't come out, he would check on her.

He was pacing when she returned, face washed and makeup restored. Without a word, she went to the sitting room.

Mara was pacing and whirled when the door opened. Shada looked pale and she felt through the force, the woman wasn't well. Quickly she crossed to her and took her hands, conscious that Karrde was standing in the doorway, an intimating look on his handsome features. "I know I said horrible things earlier, I'm so sorry."

Shada squeezed back, released and went to sit down, "You did upset me, I'll admit that. When you inferred there was another reason Talon married me, I could only think he didn't want his mistress at his wedding."

Mara was shocked, "You don't mean me?"

Shada nodded.

"Oh, Shada. He has never come onto me, we're only friends. When he was bucking to make me his lieutenant and second, I thought he was coming onto me and it scared me to death. He had to tell me he wasn't."

"I remember that," Talon moved to sit beside Shada, and took her hand. "Please, Mara, sit."

She sank into a chair near the sofa. For a moment nobody spoke.

Shada broke the silence, "I probably overreacted."

"Did you go to the doctor?" Talon was worried about her health, especially after her episode in the refresher.

She nodded.

"And, what are we going to have?"

"A baby."

Talon and Mara both picked up on her reticence to talk right now.

"Shada, I'm dropping a load and heading to Yavin IV. I want to make amends. What you say to a little female time and let me buy you supper."

"Shada is ill. I don't think now is the best time for her to party," Talon's tone brooked no argument.

"I'm sorry. Were you sick when I jumped on you?" Now Mara felt real bad.

"I worked myself into a state and haven't eaten. Tell you what, let's have lunch and I'll rest this afternoon," she added the last to appease her husband.

"I know a great place," Mara hoped Talon wouldn't insist on coming.

Shada, as if knowing his thoughts, put a hand on his thigh, "I'll be fine. You and Booster can hang out for lunch."

"No thanks. He'll insist on the family joining us. I'll work here and order something." With a kiss, he let her get up.

"I'm really happy you two are married," Mara added before they left.

The ladies talked about their honeymoons and soon were giggling over soup.

"Luke is more romantic than any man I've ever met, so kind and in little things that most men overlook and a lot of it's done in the force. We have our own connection the other Jedi can't feel, that makes me feel totally loved and cherished." Mara opened up, hoping to assuage Shada's fears of her and Karrde.

"Talon's completely different. He puts an almost indifferent front on around his male friends and workers when I'm present. He tries so hard to project an obdurate image, although he's caring and affectionate in private."

"I've seen you two in private. You don't have to explain how much he loves you."

"If you want, I have a copy of our wedding for you to watch."

"Of course I want to see it. I was so jealous that Mirax got to be your matron of honor."

"If you were here, I would have asked you."

"That makes me feel better. And speaking of feeling, how are you doing?"

"Better with food in me," Shada admitted.

"You went to the doctor, anything wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I heard that at my wedding shower. Did the doctor find anything wrong with you?"

"No, I'm healthy enough for this undertaking."

Mara brought up the other thing on her mind that was troubling her, "I want you to be unmistakably clear on this issue. I have never been involved with Karrde, ever."

"I believe you. It was the way you suggested there was another explanation that gave me doubts. And he has had lots of women."

Mara shook her head, "Not in the years I've known him. His men would go on the prowl in ports and he would have dinner and a few drinks and go to his rooms alone. I know because I was his companion most of the time. We would work or talk. Sometimes he would get hit on with me sitting with him when the women figured I wasn't you know, WITH him. Only twice can I remember him going with them and they were high class owners of establishments that he was probably looking for a cut into their businesses."

"Has he ever been with Kina Margath?"

"You know of her?" Mara knew and didn't care for her.

"Mazzic does business with her, so yes, I've seen her in action, you?"

Mara looked uncomfortable, "It's not my place to rat out names, but yes, he's spent time with her. She was the women he left with on a few occasions when we were on Elshandruu Pica."

Shada felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Margath was a beauty and used her assets for personal favors and business. They'd had words in the past and Shada even went so far as to threaten her after leaving bodies all over her most prestigious hotel room. Margath told her not to return to any of her establishments especially the 27th Hour Social Club where the incident took place. When she and Mazzic left that trip, they never needed to return or she would have sashayed in and let Margath have her removed, if she could. "Now I'm going to hurt him."

"You didn't hear it from me. I'm in enough trouble for upsetting you."

Lunch over, Shada didn't feel like facing him yet with her new found knowledge. "Let's walk and do some shopping. Do you know about a Twi'lek he had working her way through medical school on the _Uwana Buyer_?"

Mara thought back, "When I first started with him, he had a young Twi'lek working for him. I can't remember her name, why?"

"She did a few special favors for Talon also."

"Really, I was under the impression he didn't do employees?" Mara was stunned and it showed on her face because Shada nodded. They wandered into Carie's, where Shada wanted to check on the progress of her wardrobe.

"Jari'kyn," Mara called in delight and rushed over to give the Twi'lek a hug. "I didn't know you were here."

Jari'kyn filled her in on how she came to be employed on the ship.

When she finished, Mara retorted, "Serves Vanar right for firing you. I went by his shop to see you and it was closed up. Looks like he's the one who got his due. I want you to make some of my Jedi outfits. I told Luke, no way would I wear unisex, drab robes or other garments. He showed me vids of previous female Jedi and I'm not the first to buck the system. Most of them had their own versions of what the order should wear."

"I would be honored to design and make you clothes," Jari'kyn smiled at Shada. "Mrs. Karrde, another day and the maternity clothes for three to six months will be finished."

"Good. Did you get a chance to talk to Nawara yet?"

Jari'kyn's countenance fell, "I am scared to. He will think I am interested in him, as he's already asked me out."

"What's wrong with Ven?" Mara asked. "Besides the obvious, he's a typical lecherous Rogue."

"How do you know?" Shada asked her.

"I'm kidding. Nawara is like Corran, docile around women, quite unlike Hobbie and Wes."

Shada turned back to Jari'kyn, "Nawara's a good man. I would take it as a complement that he's interested in you. If you want, I will go with you to see him, but you really should protect your work."

"I don't know what I want right now for a man and don't want to jump into a relationship that won't last," Jari'kyn admitted.

"Or it could be the beginning of the perfect match," Mara countered.

"I'll go, and alone. I will trust you two that he is honorable," Jari'kyn decided.


	4. Kits

THIS CHAPTER HAS M RATED CONTENT

Shada entered her quarters, leaving Mara designing with Jari'kyn. Talon looked up from his holographic screen with information dancing between them in the air. "You and Mara make up?"

"We did. Of course she had to give up one of the names of your conquests," she settled on the sofa and looked for his reaction.

He shut the monitor off and joined her on the sofa, "Did she now. And who do I have to explain to you?"

"Kina Margath."

For once Talon didn't laugh or brush it off. Instead, he got up and went to the sideboard for a drink. Looking at her, he raised a carafe, "Brandy?"

She nodded and watched him pour two large tumblers. She sipped the burning liquor and waited for him to begin.

"Kina only beds those she considers her equal. I did have a few affairs with her, in fact she was the last woman before you and that was about three years ago. We spent the night together. I used protection and left as friends."

"She doesn't have the same opinion of me. She told me never to grace her establishments again," Shada let him know her relationship with the woman.

"She was never someone I would take seriously, but she has a good head for numbers. Not somebody I would marry, but I know someone who would marry her."

"Who would be that desperate?" Shada figured it had to be a low-life smuggler.

"Booster, he's in love with her."

"You've got to be kidding me. He has better taste than that, at least for Mirax's sake I hope so," she took a larger gulp of brandy.

"Booster told me the first stop he's making when he leaves here is to Elshandruu Pica. They have a special relationship."

"Like the one you had?"

"I was a diversion, she might say yes if he were to ask."

"I hope he never does. That's one wedding I'll not attend," she took her empty glass to be cleaned.

He followed and his arms circled her protectively. "What did the doctor say?" he rumbled against the skin on her neck.

"I'm not sure your heart can handle what the doctor said," she looked in his eyes and saw a flash of anguish.

"You can't keep the baby," his secret fears tumbled forth. Now that she was pregnant and his, he wanted progeny with her more than he thought possible. Any defective fetus was aborted, laws that went back for millennia.

"The baby is healthy, in fact both of them are," she waited for his reaction.

It was fun to see pure surprise in his expression and she smiled as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"You know, my life parallels Solo's in an uncanny chain of events, now twins. One of each, I hope," he rested his hand on her stomach as if to protect his babies.

"Again you diverge, both are boys."

"Sons," his face lit up making him look much younger than his forty-nine years. He kissed her deeply and she responded eagerly and felt him responding against her stomach and ground into him. He lifted his head, mischievousness written all over his face, "You did say you were going to rest this afternoon."

"You're right. I'm going to lie down right now," with a smile, she slipped out of his arms. He checked to make sure the door was locked and turned the holocomm off. She was removing her pants when he hurried in, shedding his shirt as he walked.

He brushed her hands out of the way and removed her bra, lowering his head to suck a nipple between his lips. He felt the tip harden and moved to the other side. Her hands rubbed over his pants until with a growl of frustration, he kicked his boots off, and yanked the socks as fast as he could. Then he removed his pants and briefs together and pushed her on the bed. She clamped her knees together as he went to pull her panties down. He all but snarled and his member hardened even more having been denied access. She slowly and tantalizing pulled them down. She got as far as her knees when he grabbed them and gave the ultimatum, "Do you want to wear these again?"

"I have more." With a ripping sound, the panties were parted on each leg. "Are you adding them to your collection?"

"I am," he tossed them to his side of the bed to be put in a night table drawer when done. With a hard thrust, he entered her and lowered his mouth to hers.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and flipped him on his back, keeping them joined.

He grinned, "Are we playing the mistress and slave game?"

"You better know it," she pushed his arms out to the side and rode him hard, stopping before he found release until he was begging and trying to finish by bucking against her. Abruptly she got off him, "I'm going to the sofa."

In a daze, he followed and saw her perch on the back. He grabbed her hips and felt her legs wrap around him as he entered and brought both of them to completion, breathing heavily in her moist neck as he came. Sweat ran down his chest and back and his legs started giving out. He flipped over the couch and lay panting. She twisted to look down on him, "Did Kina do that to you?"

He shook his head, "Not in her wildest dreams. Where are you going?"

"Shower, you're running down my leg."

He struggled to his feet and followed, enjoying the view. After her finding about Margath, he had damage control to do and lavishing attention was what she needed until he was satisfied she understood he loved her completely.

* * *

He wandered onto the bridge the next morning. "You want to see me?" he smiled lazily at Booster.

Booster shook his head, "Really, turning the holocomm off. It had better have been important."

"Is Mara still here?" Talon evaded the comment.

"No, she left last night. You newly married can't seem to stay away from your mates."

Nawara joined them and stood on the other side of Booster's chair, "Don't pay the grouch here any mind. A nanny droid was found babysitting Valin and the parents were locked in their bedroom, like you and Shada. He had me for company last night, a mutually unbeneficial waste of our talents."

"Meaning you both struck out with the fairer sex," Talon deduced.

"That's what I just said," Nawara's Lekku twitched. His comlink beeped, "Must be time to go to work. Wonder what problem only I can solve. Ven."

There was a slight pause then a female voice spoke. As soon as he heard it, Nawara looked at Booster, "My day is looking up," then he went back to listening, as did the eavesdroppers.

"…is Jari'kyn. I was told you might be able to help me or direct me to someone who knows the law."

"Better direct her to someone who actually knows the law," Booster cut in with a laugh.

One of Nawara's Lekku poked out in his direction as he answered, "I'm busy this morning, but I have time this afternoon," he was conscious Booster and Talon were staring at him and Booster had his mouth open, while Karrde was grinning.

"I have to watch the shop this afternoon. Carie gives me mornings off to sew."

"Where do you do your work?" Nawara really didn't want to wait to see her again, but didn't want to appear too anxious.

"In my quarters."

"Maybe tomorrow morning about nine," he offered.

"That would be fine, goodbye." The link was severed.

"And what are you so busy with this morning?" Booster was openly laughing.

Nawara showed a row of very sharp teeth, "Building some suspense. I know what she will be asking and will take today to brush up on contract law involving textiles."

"Don't matter how glib you are, she won't go out with you," Talon added.

"What do you know?" Nawara's Lekku were like twisting ropes.

"She wants to build a career and be independent with her own shop before she feels worthy of a mate," Talon offered. He knew she confided that much to he and Shada.

"Maybe I can expedite the process," Nawara headed to his office.

Talon focused on Booster, "What was so important that you left four messages on my comm?"

"Your ship, the _Starry Ice_, ran into some difficulties on their delivery. I don't know the details, but Faughn called into my ship looking for you. She wouldn't tell me anything."

"Thanks, I'll contact her," Talon headed back to his suite. He peeked in on Shada and she was still sleeping. With a smile, he sat at his desk and accessed the holonet. Soon Shirlee was on the other end. "Fill me in."

"We arrived at Tholarin's Moon and the authorities, who always give us a waiver, all of sudden decided to question the cargo and apply taxing protocols. I was forced to leave the surface and am orbiting, awaiting instructions."

"You didn't let them examine the cargo?"

"I'm not stupid, Boss. That's why I'm not having a drink in a quiet cantina."

"I'll contact the Prefect and sort this out. I'll be in contact," he cut the link, called up the directory and found his personal contact. A portly human who accepted his bribes had died, shot by his wife in the bed of his mistress. He looked for anyone he knew who could sort this out. "Is sub-prefect Elroon available. This is Talon Karrde."

Soon the face of a Gotal appeared, "I've been expecting you, Karrde."

Talon forced a smile, "Greetings, my vessel is carrying food for your prisons and you wish to tax the food, driving the prices out of the reach of the prisoners to pay?"

"Not my problem, most eat too well. All goods must be inspected and taxed according to the content. That's been the law for centuries and smugglers have been circumventing our laws. No more."

"And the tax is?"

"Ten percent for food, thirty percent for anything else."

"A little steep. Thank you for your time, Karrde out." He sat thinking a way around the laws, hand stroking his facial hair.

"It's too early in the morning for deep thought," Shada wandered in, wearing a robe and settled on his lap. He filled her in. "I need caf before tackling anything that arduous," she rose and went to the sideboard. "Want some."

"Please."

She settled in a chair beside his and they looked at the laws together. "Stop, back up," she requested. He did and she pointed to an addendum, "It says tax is waived on all religious imports. I feel spiritual all of the sudden," she continued reading. "Jedi are considered a religion. Maybe we can have Corran and Mirax deliver the supplies."

Talon called Elroon back, "In your laws, allowances are made for delivery by religious entities and Jedi fall into that category. It says they can deliver anything and inspections and taxes are waived in deference to their faith."

Elroon was hard to read as were all Gotal's, but he asked a droid standing beside him if that were the law. The C5PO droid recited the exact quote they had just read. The Gotal looked back to Talon, "Jedi are exempt and can deliver supplies anyplace on Tholarin," he cut the connection.

"I'll pay Mirax a visit today," Shada sipped her caf. All the sudden she turned green, roughly sat the cup on his desk and ran to the refresher. He started to follow, then sat back down and looked up the first phase of pregnancies in humans. He started to place a call to Faughn when his door chimed.

"Jari'kyn, this is a pleasant surprise, come in," he stepped aside. "Let me have that," he relieved her of a large satchel that was quite heavy. "You moving in?" he joked.

"Those are half of the items, Mrs. Karrde bought. We told her we would bring them to her. Is she here?"

"She's puking right now." He saw her look of concern and added, "Perfectly normal for human women. Don't Twi'lek's get sick during pregnancy?"

"No, we turn colors, usually several shades darker."

"Is it permanent?" he motioned her to take a seat. "Caf?"

"No, thank you. We go back to our normal shade a few weeks after the kit or baby as you call it is born."

Shada came out and sank into a chair."

"You going to live?" Talon half teased.

"When I told the medic droid I was having mild nausea, it told me any day now, it would get worse. If it is too bad, the medical bay has medicine. My first stop will be to dope up." She turned to Jari'kyn, "I'm sorry you had to witness this."

"No problem. I had a human female roommate at the University and she got with kit and did the same thing."

"I have two kits in me, so am getting a double dose of sickness, I'm sure and a bonus dose because Talon is the father," she struggled up and pointed to the satchel, "My clothes?"

"On Ryloth, twins are considered good luck," Jari'kyn stood to heft the bag.

"Let me," Talon reached over and easily picked it up and took it to the bedroom. He returned to hear Shada asking him to pay for this part of the order. "How much?"

"One thousand credits."

Talon sat at his desk and brought up Carie's account, "It goes to Carie or you?"

"To Carie's."

He paid and took a hundred credit chip from a drawer and walked to her, "This is for you, for taking good care of my wife," he pressed it into her hand.

"Thank you," this would pay part of her rent that she was struggling to pay.

"I'll leave you ladies to unpack and look over the items that I know Shada is dying to do. I'll go and talk to Corran and Mirax," he directed the last comment to Shada and left.

"He's right about that," Shada got up and motioned, "Come, I can hardly wait to see what you brought me." She was delighted with everything. Showing Jari'kyn to the door she asked, "When will the rest be done?"

"I was going to stop working on yours and do Jedi Mara's next."

"That will be fine. I have months before I'll need them anyway," she showed the Twi'lek out with a profound thank you.


	5. Helping A Friend

Nawara rang the chime of the small quarters promptly at nine. Perched in one hand was a tray containing two cups of caf and a plate of pastries. Jari'kyn took the tray and placed it on the tiny, low table in front of an equally small sofa as she bid him to enter. Every spare space had evidence of her work piled high. She had clear off two spaces for them to sit. He realized he could have invited her to his commodious office, but wanted to see her place. Now he had an idea on how to help her achieve her goals.

Jari'kyn woke early, stomach tied in knots, thinking maybe that she made a mistake seeking him out. He would most likely take it as a sign she was interested. If he assaulted her, she had nobody to turn to, as he was friends with the captain. It was these thoughts that were running through her mind when he arrived. To her surprise, he was dressed in traditional Ryloth apparel.

He was dressed in a light purple shirt and black pants tucked into knee high black boots. His ensemble was completed with a dark purple loincloth and bandoleer. Stitched on the bandoleer were his various kills from his time with Rogue Squadron. A traditional Twi'lek dagger was in the top of a boot and two vibroblades hidden in the bandoleer. Over his shoulders was a cloak of the same dark purple and lined with gray, a few shades darker than his skin.

He smiled as he doffed his cloak and sat on the sofa, trying to ignore her svelte beauty by reaching for a cup of caf and pastry, "In the tradition of our home world, I bring gifts, help yourself," he spoke in Rylothean or in short called Ryl, hoping to put her at ease.

Jari'lyn took the caf and a tempting pastry, "Thank you." She sat in the chair across from him.

He looked at the sofa, and sat the pastry back on the plate and grabbed a few bolts of cloth and moved them to the top of another pile. He patted the small space beside him, "Sit here, you need to see the screen," he pulled a holopad from his cloak he'd slung on the back of the sofa.

He turned it on and a legal document danced above the unit. Tentatively she sat on the edge and kept space between them. He noticed and started talking in his cultured tone. Finally, they reached the bottom, "Any questions?"

"If someone were to breach my name and copy my work, how is the process to make them stop?"

He reached for the plate and offered her the choice of the last two tarts, trying to keep the meeting professional, "If I were your attorney, I would file a cease order with the courts on whichever world it happened on and they would get a lawsuit that would put them out of business."

"It's a big galaxy. I don't see how we could ever know."

His grin was feral, "There is a program that tracks all new creations. Your work would be added. The computer automatically looks for copycats. To become an elite designer, which with the gown you made for Mara, you are already included in that group, certain steps have to be taken. First, you need a corporate license from Coruscant for your business. I can file the forms. You are working under other licenses, like Carie's. That has to stop."

"But I work for her."

"And she takes advantage of you and I'm sure in the agreement you signed, she has rights to pilfer any of your work she wants. I can set you up in your own shop."

"And what would this cost me?" She felt a trap being set.

"You can't afford my services, Jari'kyn. I command many credits when I perform any legal service. My name was made years ago when I represented Tycho Chelchu, of the Rogues, in a murder case. I have wealthy clients clear across this galaxy."

"Then why do you not work in the profession?"

He smiled, "It would take me a long time to answer that. Right now, I'm happy being on a ship and not staying too long in one place. Maybe it's just a transition from being a fighter pilot. What I'm getting at, is you and I can form a partnership and all your legal fees will be free and you won't have to put any credit up front. I would take ten percent until you have paid me off and am sufficiently wealthy enough to buy my or another attorney's services."

"No sexual favors?"

He spoke gently, "No. This is strictly a business arrangement. I still hope we can become friends and you feel comfortable enough in my presence to relax. Yes, I find you very attractive and would like to date you, but am not going to push myself on you."

Jari'kyn was starting to relax around him, he was so unlike most males that came on to her, like Vanar, "I want to be financially independent before I look for a mate."

His comlink chimed, "Excuse me," he switched to basic. "Ven."

"We're ready to leave, Nawara. Your supplies are loaded and if you want to pilot my ship out of the hold, you had better hurry. Dankin is giving me dirty looks when I told him he was co-pilot," Talon's cheerful voice filled the small room.

"I'm on my way," he stood and pocketed his comlink, "I will be gone for a few weeks. I'll leave the holopad for you to study. You can tell me your decision when I return," with a slight Twi'lek bow, he limped to the door, donning his cloak as he walked.

"I have a few more questions, may I walk with you?" It was a bold move, but she felt safer in his company knowing she wasn't going to be physically assaulted.

He waived his lekku up and down. She locked her door and fell into step with him, "Why do you limp?"

He grinned, "Is that one of your business questions?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"You want the story, you have to have dinner with me when I return."

"I'm not that curious."

He laughed, "You are. Now back to business."

She asked several more questions and wondered where he was taking her. The lift went down, then horizontal for a long ways. They came out in a large hall and he started limping to an area where the sounds of engines were running. She realized they were heading to a docking bay. They entered a door into the largest open area on the ship. She was in awe by the number of large ships in the area, and hoisted to the ceiling were all kinds of small fighters. She looked around and tried to keep up.

Booster was standing at the bottom of the _Uwana Buyer's_ ramp talking to Talon. Both turned when Nawara and Jari'kyn hurried up. They of course knew about his meeting, but were surprised to see her with him.

Booster smiled at her, "Are you settling in, Jari'kyn?"

She hadn't seen him after he greeted her personally when she came onboard and took her to the bridge where he turned her over to Nawara. "I like my work here, Captain."

"Good," he turned his attention to Nawara. "I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather. Hassla'tak told me the call came in late last night so you haven't had much time to prepare. Do you need anything?"

"He was old and his time was over. I've been preparing for months so all I had to do was find a ship willing to take me home." He turned to Talon, "It was most kind of you to take my personal call last night and offer your services."

"I have to go that way to settle a problem and was leaving today anyway. Our first stop is Ryloth, then onto Rishi where this ship goes back in dry dock. From there we'll take the _Lastri's Ort_ to Tholarin with Corran. Then to Yavin IV and back here. When will you head back?"

"In about three weeks," he looked at Booster, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"I don't need both you and Hassla'tak sitting on my bridge telling each other lies in Ryl while we're not going anyplace. Take your time and visit with your family," Booster reassured him.

"Didn't Hassla'tak just lose a member of his family?" Talon interjected.

"His mother."

Talon had a flash that he didn't even know if his mother were alive yet.

Corran weaved around ships calling for Valin to keep up. He stopped before them with a panting Valin leaning over to catch his breath.

Booster looked at his grandson and looked back to the father, "This should be good."

Corran grinned down at his son, "I made him run all the way from our quarters, no lifts. We used service ladders. I expect a month on Yavin and next time he'll be in better shape when we make the run."

"Get on board everyone so we can get out of here and quit taking up space," Talon ordered.

"You did get my X-wing in the hold?" Nawara asked.

"He gets an X-wing and you didn't pack mine?" Corran lamented.

"You have a wife to give you a lift. Nawara has to get from Ryloth to Tatooine to catch a freighter coming back this way." Talon addressed Nawara, "It's in." Talon smiled at Jari'kyn, "Until next time." He strode up the ramp after slapping Booster on the shoulder.

Booster ruffled Valin's hair and picked him up for a hug. "Take care of my grandson," he ordered Corran and watched them enter the ship.

Nawara looked at Jari'kyn, "If you have more questions, I'll address them when I return."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather."

With a smile and flip of his lekku to her, he hustled up the ramp and it immediately closed. She and Booster stepped back and after a couple minutes, the ship rose smoothly and slipped from its berth into space. Booster escorted her back to the Black Level.

H'sishi spoke from navigation, "Chieftan, course is plotted. We will be at Ryloth in six days if we take the trade routes."

Talon, with Shada by his side, was watching Nawara expertly maneuver through the maze of ships, making for empty space. He pulled his attention to what his navigation officer was saying, "That's top speed. This ship isn't quite as fast as the _Karrde._ It'll take all of six days and then some."

"Course for first jump is in the navcom," H'sishi replied.

"Take us to hyperspace when you get the all clear, Nawara," Talon told him.

Nawara's lekku replied, as he was busy checking H'sishi's numbers. They were good and he pushed the levers forward and the stars became lines, then nothing.

"Will you miss much of the funeral?" Shada asked.

Nawara swiveled the seat around to face them, "The family will be arriving this week and the events will take place next week and then family business will be discussed the week after that. It is given that it takes time to gather the family and heads of other clans. My grandfather was one of the rulers and will have a funeral to match his status."

"Old gives way to the young, and that reminds me, I have an announcement," Talon looked around the large cockpit area. His crew was gathered, happy to be in space again. "As you all know, Shada is with child. We just found out she is carrying my two sons."

Dankin was first to respond by jumping up and pumping Karrde's hand, "Good at everything you try."

"You better know it," he and Shada accepted congratulations before retiring to their rooms to work and play.

* * *

Corran used the confined space to work with Valin on basic learning skills and pulled out a trainer ball and let the boy use his lightsaber. "Don't tell Mom," was his admonishment.

The red planet of Ryloth was approaching in the screens. "Ven spaceport, this is the _Uwana Buyer_," Talon ran the comm from his captain's chair.

"Go ahead, _Uwana Buyer_," a voice in broken basic answered.

"Requesting to land and drop a Ven off."

Another voice came on, "Depends which Ven is on board."

Nawara laughed and keyed the comm from the pilot's station, "The attorney."

"Ahh, the prodigal son. You may land then."

"You're so kind, Sire," Nawara cut the link and piloted the ship into the atmosphere and towards a massive mountain range. He turned and flew along the range and angled into a hole. It turned out to be a mammoth cavern with several ships already docked. He cut the engines and hurried to descend the ramp first, with the crew behind him. They all wanted to see Nawara's home city. Lights stretched into large tunnels as far as one could see in all directions.

An older man approached and Nawara bowed with his limp lekku dangling around his knees. Straightening he hugged the man, "Sire, you look well….fed," he added with a grin.

"No respect, whelp," his father let him go and turned to Talon and Shada, who were standing the closest with Corran right behind them. After introductions, Nawara unloaded his X-wing by flying it out of the hold and setting it down nearby. The younger Ven's gathered around to look at it and stare at the most famous Ven, a Rogue Squadron pilot. He instructed the crew to unload crates with repulsar lifts and stack them near the X-wing. They stayed for a short visit, meeting Nawara's immediate family, and enjoyed the local cuisine. Bidding Nawara farewell, they left.

* * *

Another long day and they landed at Rishi. Aves was waiting for them with the _Lastri's Ort_. Karrde took over the ship when he was onboard, as was his custom since he owned the fleet. They took off immediately for Tholarin. Two days later, they dropped out of hyperspace and took up position beside the _Starry Ice._

Shada called Shirlee and the women faced each other on the holocomm. "Update us."

"Nothing's changed."

"What's the traffic like?"

"Many ships have turned back. A few went in and I contacted their captain's. All reported paying the tax. None were happy."

"I trust you've taken these ten days to scope a way around the authorities."

"I've been busy painting my nails, what do you think," Shirlee replied sardonically.

"And," Shada's patients was being tested.

"We might be able to bribe a government shuttle that delivers supplies on a daily basis."

"Did you get a contact?"

"I did and told him I worked for Talon Karrde. He wants to speak to Karrde personally."

"Give me the information," Shada would make the call.

"Is Karrde with you?" Shirlee didn't see him in the background.

"Yes, the information."

Reluctantly Shirlee turned it over.

Shada made a call to a human male. He smiled lecherously when he saw the beauty on his holocomm.

"I wanted to speak with Karrde, but you will do. Come to the spaceport and meet me at the second bar on the left. It has rooms if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Don't waste your time on someone like me. I'm already knocked up with twins."

"I'll make room for my little friend," he made a show of grabbing his crotch.

Shada smiled thinly, "Did I mention they are Karrde's twins."

"Didn't know he got caught. He has a reputation of being careful."

"Are we going to talk about Karrde or business."

He thought about continuing, but something in her eyes told him the banter was over, "I make a daily mail run to the moon colony. I have plenty of space not being used."

"Karrde works this way. He hires informants. If you have useful information to pass on to him, he pays. The info has to be something he can't pull off the computers or news. You deliver mail to the prisoner's directly?"

"I do."

"Pump them for information. I have a list of questions to ask. We want to know all the prisoners and where they are from, crimes and length of service. Are you interested?"

"I was under the impression I was to transport contraband," he sounded confused.

"We're mainly an information service," she explained.

"How much does he pay?"

"More than you make in a month and it's safer than smuggling. You get caught smuggling and you end up having mail delivered to you."

"How do I know I'm talking to Karrde's organization. You might be a plant."

"You don't unless you get paid. In or out?"

He thought, "I'm in. This job doesn't pay that well."

She sent him the information they were looking for and his contact person. Her next call was back to the _Starry Ice._

"Talon talk with him?" Was the first thing Shirlee asked.

"I took care of it. Take the supplies to Tatoonie and sell them to Huff Darklighter."

While she was dealing with Shirlee and the human, Talon placed a call to Huff and sent a manifest of items he was looking to dump, mostly hard to find food items. Huff jumped at a chance for the food and miscellaneous small weapons. It would feed his family well for a year, with plenty for his brother's family as well, and those types of weapons were always in demand in Mos Eisley.

"We've done this Tholarin run for many years and you're telling me no more?" Shirlee didn't believe her. "I want to talk to Karrde, now."

Shada sighed and looked across the room where Talon was listening in and out of sight. He stepped into view.

"Shirlee, how many times are you going to have to be told that an order from Shada is as good as from me."

"I'm challenging your wisdom on letting this area go to another smuggler group, nothing to do with Shada."

"When you are running this organization, I'll fill you in. For now, if you want to remain my captain, get your ship moving," he forcefully punched his finger on the button cutting the link. He looked over at Corran. "I'm sorry we wasted your time. Next stop, Yavin IV."

"I've had an adventure with my son. We never get to spend time alone and for that I'm grateful."

"He did make several friends on the few hours we were on Ryloth," Shada commented.

"I had to drag him to the ship. He wanted to stay and learn how to make a Twi'lek knife with the kits Nawara took back for the kids."

"Aves, take us to Yavin," Talon escorted Shada from the bridge. Back in their quarters, he pulled her in for a hug and kiss. "We haven't had much time alone on this leg."

"I guess we're settling into married life," she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want our love to grow cold. Make love to me," he murmured into her ear.

"She pulled back to look in his blue eyes, "Isn't that my line?"

"You fell asleep last night before taking care of me."

"I'm afraid there will be many more nights like last night. By the end of the day, I'm exhausted. I'm not twenty carrying the boys."

"If you were twenty, I'd still be single," he lowered his head, lips ceasing all talk as his fingers worked the fasteners of her maternity top.

The bed was narrow, but he wasn't about to sleep alone. After making her cum and satisfying his needs, he held her until her even breathing told him she was sleeping and he drifted off also. A knocking at the door woke him. He felt Shada stir and called, "Just a moment." He got dressed and slipped out of the room into the corridor.

"Sorry to bother you, Boss. Shada asked to be informed when the next meal was served. It's ready now," Chin informed him.

"Okay, thank you. We're on our way," they slept a long time. He went back to find Shada getting dressed, "Food's ready."

"I'm famished. Your sons are starting to eat like starving Wookies."

Mirax was waiting when they landed and settled beside the _Pulsar Skate_. Valin ran ahead into his mother's arms for a mother and son reunion. Corran thanked Talon and turned to find Luke had joined them, moving silently without a sound.

"Luke," Talon gripped his hand.

"I want to congratulate you and Shada," Luke smiled at both of them. "I'm really sorry we didn't have a double ceremony."

Talon's face showed horror, "And be put on the galaxy stage, no thank you. I prefer to remain as anonymous as possible, working behind the scenes."

"Stay for lunch?" Luke offered.

"Mara here?"

"Yes, she's cleaning up from a morning of me making her run through the mud."

"You don't look dirty," Shada observed.

Luke smiled, "I am a master whereas she is still learning. I'll warn you, she might be in a touch of a bad mood because of it also." They laughed, knowing how getting muddy with her husband clean would affect her.

* * *

On the third day after leaving Yavin, they dropped out of hyperspace at the Bilbringi Ship Yards. Aves piloted while Talon sat in the captain's chair. He was first to notice the _Errant Venture_ was gone and told Aves to go to docking port eighty-eight. The _Wild Karrde_ was at eighty-seven.

"Full circle," Talon commented.

"I didn't bring enough clothes. Last time I listen to you," Shada complained and gently punched his shoulder.

"I had no idea Booster was leaving."

"Where was he headed?" She was afraid of the answer.

"I'm sure Elshandruu Pica. You haven't been on a tour of your new home," he hoped to sidetrack her.

She saw right through him, but humored him and went to take a look. She had to admit, the crews did a wonderful job when he opened the door to the sitting room. It was larger than she expected. Drang and Sturm rushed up to be fussed with. They were left with Annowiskri, the _Wild Karrde's_ medic.

"Down boys," they promptly obeyed and went back to their corner and chewed on nerf leg bones.

Shada went to the kitchenette and opened cupboards. It was fully stocked. Talon watched her, hoping he got it right. Finally, she closed the cooler door that was supplied with food waiting to be prepared and saw him watching. "I've never had a kitchen."

He smiled and took her hand, "Come." First, he showed her the door to his office from the sitting room. Then he led her down a hallway and opened the first door. It was a bedroom with a viewport. Missing was a bed. "I want you to furnish the kids rooms." Another door opened off that room into a refresher and on the other side a door to a second bedroom. "They will have to share the refresher." The second bedroom was identical to the first. The door at the end of the hall opened into a large bedroom with a large bed with a view out a larger port. It had a refresher and large walk-in closets. A door opened to the corridor from their bedroom.

She poked around, "You did good, Talon."

"You helped with the design. I just made our plans a reality. Maybe when we're retired and have a home on a planet, you'll let me have it built for you." He took her in his arms, "We have a bed to break in."

"When are we leaving here?"

"Right now. They assured me the work would be finished before we returned."

"I've sure set you back on credits since you met me."

"And worth every one," he kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's get out of here."

Talon switched the remainder of funds to Bilbringi Corporate, recalled his people and with _Lastri's Ort_ flanking him, he had Dankin maneuver them through the maze of moving vessels to the hyperspace lane.


	6. Bad Choice

The first task Booster performed when he dropped out of hyperspace in the Quence Sector of the Outer Rim was to send a hologram to Nawara informing him their current location and they would be in orbit for a week. Booster then commed Carie, "Carie, I want you and Jari'kyn to meet someone on the surface. Be my guests tonight." It wasn't a request, and Carie knew it was an order by his tone.

Jari'kyn promptly showed up for her afternoon shift and Carie gave her the news, "Captain Terrik has invited us to the surface as his guests. He wants us to meet a potential client." Carie paused and looked the Twi'lek over, "For someone who makes such beautiful clothes, I need to help you dress for tonight." She pulled a revealing blue silver gown off the rack, "This would look stunning on you."

Jari'kyn's lekku drooped as she took the item that was about two shades darker than her skin. Nawara's offer sounded better all the time. If she worked for herself, nobody would tell her how to dress. She felt like a slave, dancing in a cave for paying customers.

After supper at one of Kina Margath's expensive restaurants, Booster escorted the women to the 27th Hour Social Club. Jari'kyn had never seen such spectacular wealth and it appeared to her a contest of who was the most garish and brazen, both in attire and ornaments, clothing being less and costly jewelry more.

Booster looked around as a waiter took an order for drinks. He found them a table and told the waiter when he returned to tell Kina Margath, Booster Terrik had arrived. "Have either of you been here before?"

Carie replied, "No, but I've heard of it. You know the owner?"

"She's a friend."

"Booster," a feminine voice called out. Booster rose as Kina rushed into his arms and drew his head down for a kiss. With a laugh she patted his chest, "I'm so happy I won't be alone tonight."

With a rumbling laughter in return, Booster replied, "As if you're ever alone at night. Kina, I want you to meet a couple of associates who run a shop on my ship. You said last time I was here, you wanted a new wardrobe. I've brought you the best designers in the galaxy. Carie Mossirie and Jari'kyn," he pointed in turn to each of them.

Kina smiled and nodded politely. "Tomorrow we'll meet and you can show me what you have designed. If I'm interested, we may do business."

Jari'kyn noticed she gave herself an out and didn't commit. Kina took a seat and turned her attention fully on Booster, "And what new recipes did you bring me?" Her hand rested over his and he engulfed her tiny one in his massive paw.

"I found a dozen I'm sure you've never heard of," he pulled a datacard and handed it to her. She made a show of slipping it into her cleavage. His eyes followed the movement.

A garishly dressed human approached the table, "Excuse me Sir, but you seem to have more lovely ladies than someone your age can handle. I'll relieve you of one or two."

Booster stood, towering over the intruder, his red prosthetic eye glowing, "I assure you, I'm more than capable of being escort to all three at once, but to be fair," he pointed to Carie and Jari'kyn, "they are available."

"Thank you, kind sir," the oily man turned his attention to Carie and Jari'kyn. His eyes brushed over Carie and settled on Jari'kyn, "I haven't had a Twi'lek in a long time." He held his hand out, "I will give you a night you'll remember forever."

Jari'kyn shrank back, "I'm not available."

"I just want a dance and see where it takes us. Don't worry, I pay extremely well, old family wealth you know."

"No," she shook her head and hoped he didn't get physical. She knew what men wanted and she wasn't that type of Twi'lek."

"I've never heard of a Twi'lek female not wanting a good time." He looked at Booster, "This one's no good. Why is she here if you can't order her to entertain me?"

Booster grinned, "She's not my property, but a friend. Looks like the ladies don't want you."

With a glare to Jari'kyn and not one glance spared to Carie, he stalked off. Jari'kyn wasn't having a good time, but Carie took off to find a companion. Before she left, she turned to the Jari'kyn, "Loosen up, all the guy wanted was a dance."

"That's not all he wanted. You go ahead. I'm going back to the ship," she stood and looked at Booster, "Thank you."

"Do you need an escort? I'll call Hassla'tak."

"I don't wish to burden anyone. I'll be ready for the meeting in the morning. Good evening," she hurried off, wanting to get out of this ritzy club. At the door, she was about to call an aircab to take her to the spaceport and a shuttle Booster had running back and forth to his ship. They came down on it. A prick was felt against her skin and turned as blackness took her to the floor.

"She seems to have fainted," a man caught her and lifted her in his arms.

"Of course, Sir. Many women faint around you," the doorman answered and watched the human carry her to his airspeeder.

* * *

The _Wild Karrde_ dropped out of hyperspace near Elshandruu Pica. Talon assured Shada again that morning they would not go to the surface, but stop by the _Errant Venture_ and retrieve her clothing and say hi to Jari'kyn and pick up any clothing that was ready for Mara.

"_Wild Karrde_ to _Errant Venture_," Chin manned the comm.

"Go ahead _Wild Karrde_."

"Permission to land."

"Granted, Docking Bay 15," came the standard response.

Once docked, Talon called Booster, expecting him to be on the surface.

"Terrik," the gruff, somber voice answered.

"Usually spending time with Kina puts you in a better mood," Talon's acerbic comment and voice told Booster who was on the other end.

"Not this time. I arranged a meeting with Kina lined up and only one seamstress showed. Jari'kyn was a no-show."

"Did she say she'd be their?" Talon grew concerned and felt Shada press against him to hear better.

"She told me last night she was going back to the ship and would be back in the morning. I sent Hassla'tak to her quarters and she wasn't home and didn't respond to any page."

"Maybe she met someone," Talon suggested.

"You know…. some slimeball did try and pick her up. She wanted nothing to do with him. I'll check around."

"We're on your ship. What can we do?" Talon knew Shada wouldn't stand for not being involved.

"Go to Carie's and see if she's there for some reason," was all Booster could think of.

"If she's not there, we're coming down to help look," Talon felt his wife's eyes drilling holes in him. "Karrde out." He turned to his wife, "Let's go." The shop was closed. "Let's pack what we need from our suite and go to the surface."

Booster entered Kina's private apartment on the top floor of the 27th Hour Social Club. She was looking at designs with Carie. Both women looked up when he got past the majordomo and approached the sitting room.

"Any sign of Jari'kyn?" Carie asked. She hooked up with a human man for the night and didn't go back to the ship.

"No. Do you suppose that guy who hit on her has anything to do with her disappearance?" he directed his question to Kina.

"Rupurt? He's my cousin, totally harmless. No, Twi'lek's are unpredictable. I personally don't hire them. I see lots of the females come in with beings of all species. All they want is sex."

"Not all are that way," Booster countered. "Talon Karrde just arrived and is helping search."

Kina's eyes lit up, "He better stop and see me."

Booster grinned, obviously she didn't know of his nuptials so he remained silent.

Shada packed and took the time to do her hair up in swirls with her zenji needles handy. She looked at her clothes and chose tight maternity stretch pants and a top that didn't draw attention to her slight bulge. Boots with vibroblades and a holdout blaster completed her ensemble.

Talon had a hand on the butt of his holster he rarely was seen without. Another sign he was concerned about the new friend his wife made. He filled his people in on the situation and they were going to the surface to help in the search.

Hassla'tak, sitting in the captain's chair made a holonet call to Ryloth. He knew Nawar'aven was attempting to win her affections and would want to know. He asked Booster and was told to make the call, but not to do anything until they knew more.

A female answered the family holocomm Nawara gave them for a contact. "I need to speak with Nawar'aven," he spoke in Ryl.

"And who wishes to speak with my brother?"

"Hassla'tak."

Her lekku told him she would retrieve her brother. Soon Nawara was in front of the family communications center. "What has happened?" Nawara didn't think he would be disturbed for a casual talk.

Hassla'tak filled him in and saw Nawara turn a shade darker. "Now you know why I stay on the ship when Booster makes his stops there. Jari'kyn wouldn't have run off or left without a word. Something bad has happened to her and I bet the cousin is behind it."

"I told Booster as much," Hassla'tak assured him. "He wanted you informed, but to do nothing until we have a plan."

"I will get ready to leave. Have the hospitals been checked?"

"Booster and Karrde have their people doing that. I'm in charge of the ship. Go back to your family."

"I told them my intentions towards Jari'kyn. They are happy my next union will be with one of our own."

* * *

All inquiries and searches turned up nothing and Rupurt, the cousin had vanished also. Talon and Shada met Booster in front of the 27th Hour Social Club. He came out with Kina clinging to his arm.

She zeroed in on Shada, "D'ukal, I told you to stay away from my establishments. What is a piece of trash like you defiling my entrance?"

Booster spoke first, "Kina, my dear, I'm shocked you'd speak to a friend of mine in that manner."

"She tore up my best room and left dead bodies all over. I don't need the trouble that follows her."

"She's my problem," Talon finally spoke and placed an arm around Shada's shoulders.

Before he could finish, Kina cut in, "I haven't seen you in ages, Talon. Have supper with me tonight and we'll catch up. Of course, Booster, you're invited also. I'd love to be seen in the company of two such good looking men."

Booster and Talon exchanged amused glances. Shada was ready to pierce her with a needle and be done with it.

"I'll be having supper with my wife," Talon's arm tightened in warning around Shada.

"Don't let marriage stop you from a night in my arms. I'll make you forget the little woman."

He felt Shada tense as she declared in no uncertain terms, "I'm the little woman."

Kina looked down her imperious nose at Shada, "You must have gotten him drunk. Had I been in the vicinity, he'd have never looked at a stray like you."

Talon kissed Shada's temple and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I ever touched the witch. You don't deserve this." He turned back to Booster, done with Kina, "Anything?"

Booster shook his head. He was irritated with how easy Kina threw him over for Talon and turned to her. Where is your cousin, I want to talk to him."

"I've tried to reach him, but he's incognito. I fail to see the fuss over a Twi'lek for goodness sake. I'm very impressed with your Carie and have offered her a job. Why don't we go inside and discuss it," she took his arm.

Booster shook it off, "No longer interested, Kina. My first and second officers are Twi'lek and I find them to be exceptional men. I will turn this planet over looking for her."

Talon got a call from Dankin and stepped aside for privacy, dragging Shada with him by the hand. "What do you have?"

"Rupurt Margath took a private yacht and left the planet last night. And get this, he was carrying an unconscious Twi'lek female to his ship. Told security she was drunk and he was taking her to the _Errant Venture, _her ship."

"Well we know now she's no longer here. Get back to the ship and round up the crew, we'll be leaving soon."

"Right Boss."

While he had Shada to the side and out of earshot, he took her in his arms, "I want to reinforce that I love you, only you, and appreciate your restraint in not killing Kina."

"What the kriff do you and Booster see in her?" There was a stoniness in her eyes and he hoped he wasn't sleeping alone tonight.

"I was foolish. All I saw an accomplished woman who built a massive business and was impressed."

"And me. What do I have that impresses you?" Once again she felt unworthy.

"Standards for one. You'd never have bedded half your customers, like her. You are worthy enough in business to co-run my organization and it's a lot larger than hers. And you are prettier than her, with a better body, even while carrying my children. One night with her and I was ready to leave. One night with you and I never wanted to sleep alone again. Need I continue, my dearest soul mate," he let his lips cover hers.

A hand settled on his shoulder and Booster's amused voice penetrated, "Did you two get sidetracked on why we're here."

"Dankin called. Your girlfriend's cousin took Jari'kyn off planet. Why don't you ask her where he might be headed or I'm turning Shada loose on her."

"Might be fun to watch," Booster muttered and went back to Kina who was joined by Carie, "Kina, I'm going to let Shada D'ukal demolish this place unless you tell me where your cousin was headed. He was spotted leaving the planet with a Twi'lek."

Kina's demeanor changed from arrogance to worry, "I didn't know, honest. He has, I think, a place on Tatooine in the New Quarter of Mos Eisley."

"I'm disappointed in you, Kina," Booster looked at Carie. "You staying with me or her?"

"I want to stay and will get my things off the ship. Mistress Margath has offered me a well-paying job. Do you think Jari'kyn will be interested in joining us?"

"I didn't realize you are that dumb, Carie. Come, I'll have a crew help clear your quarters and shop out," Booster looked where Talon and Shada were waiting, "Get to Tatooine. I'll be along. Do you need my fighters?"

"No, it'll be a commando operation. I'll call my other ships." He looked at Kina, "If anyone informs your cousin we're onto him, Booster's threat of turning my wife loose on this place goes double for me and my ships will completely destroy what you've built."

"I'm not that close to him," Kina backtracked. She had never seen this version of Karrde and didn't want to get on his ruthless side.

Booster called Hassla'tak and filled him in, "Get ready to leave as soon as all guests have left the ship."

"I'll call Nawara. He's ready to leave."

"Send him to Tatooine, Booster out."

* * *

Nawara said his farewells to his parents and siblings. He told them the circumstances and his father pulled him aside, "Firstborn son, bring this girl to us for healing if her family won't have her. She sounds as if she'd fit in."

Nawara pulled his heated socks over his lekku, "Only if she's willing. She's very independent and stubborn." He kissed his mother and sisters and they watched him climb the ladder they put to the side of his X-wing. The clan gathered to watch their hero leave.

Jari'kyn felt groggy as she regain consciousness. She made to put a hand to her head only to find them bound. Startled, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a bed, dressed in the hideous gown Carie made her wear. Her shoes were still on and she hoped her panties were also, she could feel them through the material as she double checked. Try as she might, she had no idea where she was or with. She knew it wasn't a friend with her hands bound and struggled off the bed, ignoring the pounding in her head. The door opened and the man from the night before was leering at her.

"I see you're awake, my beauty. I could have had you, but want you to enjoy me as I make you forget any other man," he took a step in her direction, hand going to the fastener on his pants.

She stepped away and bumped the backs of her knees into the bed as he advanced. He reached for her cuffs and she brought a knee into his groin.

With a small scream, Rupurt doubled over, grabbing his genitals. She tried to get around him and out. He grabbed a lekku making her cry out in pain. Spinning her, she felt his fist smash into her jaw, throwing her into the wall. He got in her face, "I was going to pleasure myself and turn you loose on Tatooine. Now I'm taking you to the slave market. When I'm done, many more will have a go at you. Teach you to think you're too good to have sex with me." A warning blared outside the door.

He left and she heard the lock click. Only then did she put her hands to her jaw to feel if it were broken. It was badly bruised. She felt a shudder and realized they were on a ship and she was far from the _Errant Venture _and wondered if she'd ever see it again. The thought of returning to Ryloth and never leaving sounded good to her at that moment.

The door opened again after about an hour and Rupurt snarled, "I'm taking the cuffs off. You'll act like my friend for the walk to my place or you'll be taken to the slave pit right away."

She nodded and held her hands out. The heat of Tatoonine felt good and she let him escort her through throngs of beings, several being Twi'lek and she looked around for her chance to escape.

Sensing her thoughts, he put a concealed blaster in her back, "One shot and you'll die in this dusty street."

She saw her break, a group of Twi'lek males and called in Ryl for them to help her as she spun and tried to push the blaster barrel away. A large Twi'lek hand easily ripped it away from Rupurt. Jari'kyn felt a firm hand on her shoulder and the Twi'lek looked down at her, then back to Rupurt. His face broke into a grin, showing sharp teeth, "Rupurt, good to see you again," as Rupurt pulled his cowl from his face.

"Firith'olan, I was bringing this female to you."

Jari'kyn realized she went from bad to worse, and to become a victim of her own kind, a Twi'lek slaver.

The large hand lifted her chin, "Do you always damage prized slaves?"

"As you can see, she resisted. She's uppity, thinks she's too good to associate with the likes of us."

"Just so happens, I'm having an auction for a variety of females tonight," the Twi'lek announced. "Bring her," he led the way to an underground building where a conclave of species were already milling. Several leered in her direction.

She was taken to a room with several frightened and rather young beings, from human to Twi'lek and Falleen. They were alone for about two hours exchanging stories of how they came to be in this dire circumstance.

A female Twi'lek entered and looked them over, "My name is Shiri'ani, and I own this establishment. You will be bid on. Those who please the customers won't be beaten," she looked closely at Jari'kyn and pulled her comlink, "Bring a bacta jell." Soon the guarded door opened and a young Twi'lek girl entered with a jar. Shiri'ani pointed to Jari'kyn, "Fix her bruise. Nobody wants damaged goods." She looked at them, "Strip or it'll be done for you. The customers need to see what they are purchasing." She left and nobody moved. The door opened all too soon and a male Whiphid looked them over and pointed to the Falleen. "Boss lady says nude or die." Slowly she stripped and was led away.

* * *

Nawara made the five hour flight wishing his X-wing could move faster. Finally the red planet was zooming up fast as he entered the atmosphere, not asking any spaceport for clearance to land. There were several communities she could be in. He placed a call to the _Errant Venture_. He got lucky, the ship was out of hyperspace collecting messages and making a course correction.

"Nawara, good to hear you made the jump okay," Booster took the call himself.

"Do you have additional information?" Nawara got down to business.

"We called Tatooine and Rupurt Margath has landed and has a place in the New Sector of Mos Eisley's."

Nawara headed in that direction. "An address?"

Booster instead said. "Nawara, Talon will be there in a few hours. Wait for him. He's called two of his ships off Rishi for manpower. Don't do anything rash. Go to the Cantina and have a drink and wait for backup. I'm running four hours behind Talon."

Nawara thought about what Booster said and knew deep down he was right, but he'd find information in the meantime so they had a good idea where to start looking. He ended the call so the _Venture_ could continue coming.

Mos Eisley spaceport gave him clearance to land at berth forty one. He took his flight suit off and locked the ship down tightly. Dressed in his traditional Ryloth garb, he looked like he just came from that world. It wasn't unusual for Twi'lek's to visit the cooler planet and several owned homes here. His clothes were expensive and he put his cloak on as he made his way to _Mos Eisley Cantina_, also known as _Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina,_ after the Wookie owner. He entered the dim, cool interior and looked around, mainly for her. In disappointment he approached the bar where a middle aged human was tending bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender spoke gruffly.

"Ale and information."

"Five credits," he poured an ale and sat it before him. "I only give information to friends. You might be here to hurt one of them."

Nawara took a deep drink, the trip made him thirsty. The bartender placed a tall glass of water before him. He'd seen enough beings drink and knew dehydration when he saw it. With a nod of thanks, Nawara drained the water and went back to the ale at a slower pace. "You Wuher?"

"I am."

"Booster Terrik sends his regards. I'm Nawara Ven, his first officer."

A man lounging along the bar lifted his head and moved until he was standing next to Nawara, "How is Booster these days. What's the name of his ship? I forget."

Nawara recognized a test and smiled, "It's not the _Pulsar Skate_, if that's what you're asking. I think you know very well he owns the _Errant Venture_."

The man held his hand out, "Huff Darklighter and I've heard many stories of you from my nephew, Gavin."

"And I've heard of you, mainly from your nephew," Nawara shook.

Wuher relaxed, "What are you here for?"

"I'm looking for a human who showed up today with a Twi'lek female. Anyone like that come in here today?"

Wuher looked around, "Saxxs, come here." They were joined by a Rodian. "What did you see on the streets today in the form or human male and Twi'lek female together?"

"I saw Firith'olan on the streets. He accosted a human male who was accompanied by a Twi'lek female. They went inside the _Lucky Star." _

Nawara nodded his thanks and made to leave when Huff caught his arm, "You can get in, but if you cause trouble, you won't come out alive. Why don't you tell us why Booster's first officer is here in person."

"Jari'kyn, the Twi'lek works on the _Errant Venture_ and was kidnapped by Rupurt Margath."

"As in Kina Margath?" Huff asked.

"Cousin. The _Venture_ was at Elshandruu Pica. It's on its way here as we speak."

"I would suggest letting Booster handle getting his employee back. He'll have the firepower behind him," Huff turned back to Wuher, "Give us a brandy." Nawara didn't protest. He could only imagine what they wanted her for at that place.

A group of beings entered and Wuher looked them over, "Karrde's people."

Nawara turned and saw Aves at the same time he was spotted. Aves told his people to find a table and moved to Nawara, where they greeted with hands clasped. "I got here as soon as I heard." He nodded to Wuher and shook Huff's hand. He'd been with Talon on more than one occasion when he did business with the Darklighter's.

"Whiskey, Wuher," Aves ordered.

"We think we know where she is," Nawara filled him in.

"We don't have enough people to go in right now. The _Dawn Beat_ and _Wild Karrde _will give us a fighting chance," Aves instructed.

Knowing he wouldn't convince Aves to go in, Nawara turned back to his drink. Two more hours and the _Wild Karrde_ landed. He led his people to the Cantina and spotted Huff, Aves and Nawara at a table, looking at a datapad. With a nod and mouthed whiskey to Wuher, he and Shada pulled out chairs and dropped into them.

Huff shook Talon's hand, "Rumor reached me way out here that you two cemented a working relationship you can't get out of cheaply."

Talon laughed, "Nor do I want to."

"Women will do that to a man, right Nawara?" Huff figured out the Twi'lek had more than a passing interest in the woman being held at the _Lucky Star. _

The place grew crowded as Lachton and his crew from the _Dawn Beat_ entered. Lachton joined them and they started planning. Rip Darklighter, one of Huff's sons entered. He'd been running errands at his father's behest and wove through the beings to his father's table, "I went into the _Lucky Star. _There's an auction of captive women being held tonight."

"Did you see them?" Nawara turned his red eyes on the young man.

"No, Sir. They were only letting those that could show at least ten thousand credits in that room. I asked a man who was leaving what the women looked like that were being sold. He said nothing that interested him and he was going home to his wife, but hadn't see any Twi'lek's on display yet." He paused, keeping his eyes off Nawara and on his father, "The rumor is, they don't have any clothes on."

"Hmmmp, I've heard of those auctions," Huff retorted. "You did good, Rip."

Talon took the gathering over and motioned for all his people to gather around and soon nobody could see into the group. He laid out the plan and they departed the Cantina.

* * *

Finally the Whiphid came for her and reluctantly she stripped and was led onto a stage ringed by males of all species. She closed her eyes and felt a slap across her buttocks, "Keep your eyes open. Turn slowly in a circle."

Shaking, she did as ordered.

"Stop. I'll start the bidding for this fine specimen at three thousand credits.

"Three."

"Four."

"Six." And the increments increased until she reached the price of eighteen thousand.

Shiri'ani laughed, "Well girl, you've topped the highest price and we're not done. Remember gents, you're only buying for a few days, not life."

A new bid of twenty five thousand caused Jari'kyn to search the crowd. She knew that voice.

"Thirty," an unknown Devaronian called out.

The voice she knew she'd heard before countered, "Fifty." There was a gasp and the crowd parted and she was looking into Nawara's eyes.

There was silence for the space of three beats and nobody countered so, Shiri'ani called the bid over. "Congratulations, may I have your name?"

Nawara grinned lethally at her, "No name." He withdrew from a pocket five ten thousand credit chips and dropped them in her open palm. Taking his cloak off and walking to Jari'kyn he wrapped it around her. Feeling the warmth from his body still clinging to the material, she pulled it closer as he called to the crowd in a jovial tone, "Shows over," he led her through the throng of lecherous men making comments. "Keep moving," was muttered in her ear cone.

"Our girls can't leave. We have luxurious suites for your comfort," Shiri'ani stepped in front of him.

"I don't think so. You see, this place is getting destroyed tonight and I don't want to be here when it goes up in flames."

On Nawara's cue, shooting broke out from all quarters and patrons started pushing to get out. Security was having a hard time finding the culprits to shoot in the mob. In the bedlam Nawara pushed Jari'kyn to a side door into an alley. She cried as her bare feet hit the hot sand. He scooped her up and ran into the firing blasters. She knew they would be hit and wrapped her arms and lekku around his neck. He rounded a corner and stopped, carefully setting her down. The sand, which had been in the shade all day was much cooler.

"Did they rape you?" his tone was so gentle and caring that she raised her eyes to his.

"I don't think so, but I was unconscious part of the time."

"We'll have you examined when we get you to the _Wild Karrde_." He looked around, beings of all species were running away from the building. He recognized several in the auction room and wanted to shoot them. One caught his attention, a human. He had trouble with humans as they tended to all look alike to him. He called out, "The human in the flashy red and yellow, restrain him." He was sure this was the same human in the holograph of Rupurt Margath, Huff was able to retrieve.

Aves motioned to two of his crew and they stunned the human, watching as he hit the sand.

"Was he the one who took you?" Nawara asked.

"Yes, it's him," she shuddered and felt Nawara's arm come around her and he felt safe.

Shada came running up, "Are you alright?" she asked Jari'kyn.

"I'm fine, but he will do that again," she pointed to the unconscious human. "I found out he's done that to several women and they were never heard from again."

"No he won't," Shada looked at Nawara. "We're ready for you."

"Not until Jari'kyn is away from here," he refused to leave her side.

An airspeeder pulled up with Huff driving. Nawara picked Jari'kyn up and placed her in the back while Shada clambered in beside her. Nawara got in the passenger seat and Huff took off to the berth that housed the _Wild Karrde_.

Aves and two of his people dragged the unconscious man back to the _Lucky Star_, which was now almost empty except for those injured from stun grenades. Opening a side door, they pushed him inside and ran to get away.

Talon was directing the operation from the top of a building across the street. He didn't see Firith'olan or Shiri'ani leave unless they went out a back way, but figured they had an underground escape route as many guards didn't exit either. "Fools be those who stayed," he spoke to the dust. The call came in that Nawara and Jari'kyn were out and safe. He sent Shada to take her to the _Karrde_ to free Nawara up for his final act of revenge.

Nawara carried her to the ramp of the large freighter and took a bold move and kissed her cheek. With a glance to Shada he let Huff take him to his X-wing. He struggled into his spacesuit, pulled his lekku socks on and helmet. Firing the engines up, he didn't do a systems check as he lifted off. He called Talon and told them to clear the area.

Talon called all his people and told them to run for it and tell anyone they met. He waited for the roar of the approaching X-wing. Knowing Shada would have his hide if she found out, he didn't leave his post as one proton torpedo streaked into the building. It exploded in a ball of fire. He ducked as rubble rained down on him. He looked over the edge and saw Nawara making another pass to check his work out before angling towards space in a series of victory rolls.

Booster took his shuttle to the Huff farm when he arrived. He landed among Talon's three ships that were parked above the entrance to Huff's below ground compound. The sounds of music drifted into the night as Booster descended the steps and saw a party underway. The crews prepared food and long tables were set up. Around an open fire pit were chairs. That's where he found Talon, holding Shada's hand as they stared into the flames. Huff and his wife were also sitting together while their many children visited with the crews. His eyes were drawn to Nawara and Jari'kyn sitting close together with lekku entwined.

"Pull up a chair, Booster," Huff invited.

"I saw the smoke from a hole that used to be the _Lucky Star_ from our sensors."

"Nawara hasn't lost his touch from his Rogue days," Talon added.

"I'm glad we got you back, Jari'kyn," Booster noticed she looked tired.

"I'm still speechless," she told him. "To send so many after me and all those ships."

"Now you know how much we treasure our own," Booster's red eye glowed. "I have a hunch you will be with us for a long time."

She looked shyly up at Nawara, "Thank you for coming in after me."

"Wait until you get my bill," he smiled and his lekku twisted, gripping hers tighter.

"You paid all that money for me. I'll never be able to repay you."

"We'll be partners for a long time now." He looked at Booster, "May I take your shuttle and get Jari'kyn home? She's had a busy two days."

"Go ahead, I'll spend the night here."

They visited and watched Talon's people enjoy themselves. Bot Crev walked by talking to one of the Darklighter girls and soon they were laughing and dancing to the music.


	7. Corporate Sector

M RATED SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Talon stared out the port from his side of the bed where they were in the orbit of an asteroid in the Corporate Sector. He kept them on the move for three months as he reorganized, dumping certain smuggling runs and watching other smugger groups fight over his crumbs. His information contacts were growing and he needed more than Odonnl sorting. It was the early morning hours, Coruscant time and Shada lay sleeping, her hand on his chest. He didn't want to move, but his office was drawing him with ideas. Carefully, he moved her hand, hoping she didn't wake. He slipped down the hall and into his office, leaving the door open.

"Your sons are kicking me in the bladder," Shada made her presence known. He'd been staring at the screen for an hour.

He reached out and drew her on his lap, "Umph," he exaggerated with a chuckle.

"You think I'm heavy now, just wait four more months." She watched the holoscreen as he stared at it. "You don't want to give it up, do you?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her middle, "Not really. It's so lucrative."

"I'm not leaving you if you fail to eliminate all your smuggling routes. You're getting respectable enough for me now."

He smiled and laid his head on her shoulder, "Thank you."

"Let's go back to bed," she reached over and turned the screen off plunging the room into darkness, with a kitchen light giving them sight to navigate back to their bedroom.

Back in bed he wasted no time and kissed her deeply, tongue stroking hers as his hands pushed her short nightgown up to access her breasts. Soon he replaced his fingers with his mouth and positioned himself to enter on top of her stomach. With a thrust, he was in to the hilt. Before he started his rhythm, he felt a kick and stopped. "We need to name the boys. If they are going to object to this, I want to know whom to discipline upon birth."

"You talk too much."

With a grin he brought her to completion and soon joined her. He drew the light cover over them and holding her tightly he fell asleep. Hours later the beeping of his comlink woke him. He rolled over and looked at the chrono and saw the crew let them oversleep. "Karrde."

"I wake you, Boss?" Dankin's cheerful voice woke Shada.

"Me and the missus."

"Sorry, but there is something brewing that the New Republic and Empire might need to know about. You sent Moranda Savich to Mygeeto and she sent a message. The first part questions your parentage." Talon laughed and Dankin continued, "Then she got down to what she found."

"I'll take it in my office," he cut the link and rolled over to pin Shada underneath him. "Mornin," he kissed her.

"Hmmm, I'm horny again."

His grin threatened to split his face, "This is so much nicer than when you woke running to the refresher every morning."

"Do you need an aphrodisiac to keep up with me?"

"Take a shower and I'll show you what I need," he followed her and they rinsed off. Returning to bed he settled between her legs and his mouth found her spot. He swore he'd never heard those sounds before in another woman, enforcing his belief they were soul mates of the highest order, on level with the Jedi.

She returned the favor until he begged her to stop or he wasn't responsible for the results. She straddled him and came again along with him, dropping to lie on him. He felt his sons moving and they lay like for several minutes while the boys exercised. Her stomach rumbled, "I better feed them before they come out and demand breakfast."

Talon dropped in his captain's chair with a looseness his male crewmembers had a clue as to why. Dankin grinned, "What are we going to do about Moranda?"

"Let her cool her temper off. I can't remember the last time I was called such colorful names."

"When I found out I had to pack two of your sons at once," Shada entered the bridge and teased him.

"That's it," Talon snapped his fingers and smiled up at her.

"I need to retrieve the other half of my wardrobe and discuss a pay raise."

Talon looked confused, "I put you on all my bank accounts, take what you need."

She smiled at him in a way he understood and felt his cheeks grow warm, "Stang woman, not here," he muttered and heard Dankin and Chin laughing. "What do you need?"

"We need to find a world where I can get baby clothes and paraphernalia or we're going to be diapering them with napkins."

"That's your department."

"That's what I just said, but hiding behind asteroids without shopping malls isn't working for me."

"I need to be in the neighborhood to make this deal. I don't want to tip our hand where we're at less someone tries to keep us from the bargaining table. Car'das' intelligence on this one could net us tens of millions of credits and we have the ability to make the deal before anyone knows it exists."

"What exactly are we waiting for?"

"Our contact to agree to meet with us. I'm afraid a rogue Moff is also interested."

"Do you know which one?" Shada wasn't letting up with the questions. Talon had been closed mouthed on this trip. He was following this lead from Car'das's datacard, but there were so many, she wasn't paying attention until he ordered Dankin to the Corporate Sector.

"Moff Furlang."

Dankin turned in his seat, "He took off into the unknown region years ago with two star destroyers after the Battle of Endor. How do you know it might be him?"

"I have my sources," was Talon's way of saying he wasn't divulging anymore. He looked at Shada, "Call Mirax or Mara and see if you can hitch a ride with them for a shopping spree someplace, preferably out of the Corporate Sector, maybe Coruscant."

"Since I can't budge you, I feel I don't have a choice," she left to make her calls.

The first call went to Mara on Yavin IV. She actually got through the first try. Soon Mara rushed into the communications room and plunked herself in front of the holoscreen with a smile, "What do you need that I forgot to mention?"

"You forgot to mention that Talon likes to sequester himself in out of the way places."

"What is he doing now?" Mara hadn't heard from them in two months.

"We're in the Corporate Sector, following a lead and I need more clothes that Jari'kyn should have finished by now and I don't have one baby item."

Mara laughed, "Last time I was on the _Venture_, Mirax was showing me all she bought for her baby. Did you hear it's a girl? Corran and Booster are beside themselves with excitement."

"I haven't seen Mirax in months. She and Corran were on Yavin during that excitement on Tatooine three months ago. I was wondering if you were tired of playing Jedi and wanted to take some time to fetch me for a shopping trip."

"You couldn't have picked a better time. Han and Luke took off to Kessel on some pretext of helping Lando. I volunteered to not go, but not stay here either. Give me your coordinates."

Talon entered their quarters to talk privately and saw her going through her clothes, "Leaving me already?"

"Mara is on her way."

He drew her against him, "Maybe I should go to take care of your pay raise and leave Aves in charge of the meeting."

"Aves couldn't handle it if it's as important as you claim. You still haven't given me all the details."

He walked to the port and looked out, "I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Don't you dare keep anything from me, now spill," the undertones in her voice made him face her.

"The person I'm meeting is with Dr. Eloy."

"I see and you didn't think I could handle a meeting with him? I don't have any animosity towards him. He wasn't behind the killing of Manda and Pav that I could determine, but possibly Kellering was, but he's dead now."

"I should have talked to you, I'm sorry."

"What's the connection with Moranda on Mygeeto?"

"She's looking for the crystals to power some of the weapons Dr. Eloy invented," he was honest.

"What are you going to do with enough weapons to fight a war?"

"Stockpile some, sell most. Booster wants to buy a prototype for his ship, but I need to cement the deal first and don't want Furlang having delusions he can start the war up again."

"How did you know now was the time?" she went to stand by him and took his hand.

"Car'das put a timeline on which investments I should look at. This is the first on a long list and Eloy put out one feeler that only the most astute would pick up on. I contacted him through his representative and am trying to set up a meeting. I gave my name and am waiting to see if Eloy wants to meet with me. Enough about work, when are you leaving?"

"Mara will be here in three days."

"I hate to have us separated again like when you went to Bothan Space," he pulled her against him feeling her bulge rub against him first.

Maybe we should try that aphrodisiac I've been dying to try out on you," with a smirk, she went to the refresher and returned with a vial.

"Moranda is supposed to be calling any time, wait," he ended in a whine and then frowned. Talon Karrde doesn't whine.

* * *

He was at his desk when Moranda holocommed instead of sending a message, "Moranda, I got your last message. I assure you my parents were married before I was born."

"This is the coldest kriffen planet. I've heard stories of Hoth and it has nothing on this place."

"You'll be compensated accordingly, now what do you have that can't wait?" Talon's tone was all business.

Moranda harrumphed a little and settled down to give her report. "Normally I wouldn't bother you, but a star destroyer entered orbit three days ago. It's the _Ninehells_."

"Why am I not surprised."

Moranda showed her surprise, "You knew it might come here. I'll never question why you're the best again."

"You've questioned?" he was almost amused.

"A figure of speech. I spent a lovely night in the bar with several soldiers from the ship. I let it slip, I knew who they were and asked leading questions. Those boys have been away for too long. They were more than willing to talk."

"And?"

"They've been hiding in uninhabited planet systems and trading in the far Outer Rim when they needed supplies. They are here because of a tip that an Imperial scientist is releasing his life's work. They are also looking for power crystals."

"Don't let them know who you are working for. Keep Plakhmirakh close. This group has been gone a long time, but they undoubtedly have been keeping up on the news, including the peace accords. If they do business with any group, let me know who."

"Will do. I should have taken you up on your offer to retire on the _Errant Venture_," she grumbled as she signed off.

Talon sat quietly absorbing her news. He had no doubt now the other star destroyer was in his neighborhood and wished for one of his own. He had a burst of inspiration and holocommed Booster.

"Talon Karrde to the _Errant Venture_." He waited for the call to go through.

"How may I direct your call," a comm officer queried.

"Booster Terrik."

There was a pause and the officer replied, "I'll give you to an officer on deck."

"Do that, Nawara Ven will do," Talon hit pause and shook his head, another one of Booster's new recruits.

The new employee looked at the screen with the name Talon Karrde on it. It was his first day alone at the console and that name hadn't come up before. He looked up from the pit where Nawara Ven was in the captain's chair reading a datapad. "Sir," he called out.

Nawara looked in the direction of the call. A young human was waving, trying to get his attention. He got up and walked to where he could look down from the skywalk. "What is it, Jodonn?"

"Someone is asking for Captain Terrik. What do I do?"

"Protocol is to find out who is calling, their ship or planet and what they want. Did the caller identify himself?"

"He did," Jodonn looked at the screen, "A Talon Karrde."

Nawara started laughing, "And he's not on the V.I.P. list?"

Jodonn turned red, "I forgot to check." He hated looking bad in front of the officers, especially the senior ones.

"Do so," Nawara looked closely at the screen to see what information would appear, and was waiting to talk to Karrde personally. He hadn't seen him since his help in rescuing Jari'kyn and felt like he owed him and his people.

Jodonn punched the name into the ship's databank. A message came up and he read it outloud, _If Captain Talon Karrde calls, patch through immediately no matter what orders Captain Terrik has issued, override. Captain not available, patch to first or second officer. _

Nawara was laughing at his newest comm officer.

Jodonn looked up at him, "I screwed up. Captain Karrde will complain and I'll be fired."

"If Darth Vader were on the ship, you'd have been killed. Don't forget to run all names through that database. Patch the call to me," he limped back to his chair. "Talon," he greeted warmly, "it's been too long."

"Get your new crewmember straightened out?" Talon was more amused than annoyed.

"It's a mistake he won't make again. Booster is in the sick bay. He was having headaches and had to have his eye implant adjusted. I tell him, it's the color of the ship that's giving him headaches."

Talon laughed, "Where are you?"

"Bilbringi, we will be done with the painting in a few hours and are having a celebration. Wish you were here."

"Me too. How long will you be there?"

"Pulling out after the party."

"Has Booster got something lined up?"

"You need to catch up with us?"

"No…well Shada wants the rest of her clothes, but I need Booster's ship for backup on a deal I'm trying to broker."

"You know Booster will want a cut to help," Nawara was a savvy attorney and handled the contracts that kept money flowing in.

"I'm prepared to pay. If I get this deal, I'll mint a ton and Booster will get some of what he's after for his ship."

Nawara heard between the lines, "I'll pass it on. Can he comm you anytime?"

"Shada has a bottle of something that's supposed to keep me in the mood I keep putting off. If she's going to be gone shopping, I want to get it out of my system."

Nawara burst out laughing, "I've been there."

"Speaking of being there, how's it going with you and Jari'kyn?" Talon wanted something to tell Shada, and was nosy also.

"We're growing closer."

"Having sex yet?" Talon cut to what he wanted to know.

Nawara laughed again, "By my definition, no."

"And mine?"

"The same."

"Keep trying. I'm sure Shada will want all the details. I just want holographs when the answer becomes yes. Remember us to Jari'kyn and tell her Shada is anxious to get her clothes."

"Will do, hope to see you soon," Nawara cut the link.

Jodonn clambered up the steps to approach Nawara, "Sir, who is Talon Karrde? I've never seen that kind of message before. Is he important?"

"He's a friend of Booster's. You'll find several names have that message, like Han Solo, Lando Calrissian and Billey. All pilots from Rogue Squadron have a message that goes right to me. It's important to verify names on a ship that caters to our guests and the V.I.P.'s get special treatment. We also have a database that's kept up to date on nobility and rulers in any system we visit."

Impressed, Jodonn nodded, "I'll remember. You know the Rogues?"

"I used to be one, now back to work." He heard the young man exclaiming, "Wow, wow, wow," as he descended into the pit.

Talon left his office and walked through his quarters. He had to admit, they were plush and comfortable. He expected to find Shada resting as he encouraged her to do. He walked back to the sitting room and noticed the boys were missing also. He headed to the large cargo hold that was empty. There he found her throwing balls for retrieval. He picked one up and joined in and they watched the boys play for a long time. A call came across the speaker, "Lunch is served."

"Good, I can't seem to get enough to eat," Shada lamented as they walked the Vornskr to the mess hall. He told her he talked to Nawara and she perked up.

"After we're done with this deal, we'll take a break until after the kids are born," they entered the dining room and sat at the table.

Back in their quarters, Talon looked at the bottle, "Where did you get this?"

"A belated wedding gift from Mara, Mirax, Iella, Tendra and Leia. They went in together and told me they all use it."

"How much do I take?"

"Mirax said not more than a teaspoon unless you want to be walking around advertising for days."

He took a small amount and felt the effects immediately with a rush straight to his groin, "Yeah, it works. I think I'm going to buy the company," he stripped so she could see the results. "Want some?"

"Not carrying the babies. Afterwards, we'll have a good time," she undressed. Naked, she asked, "Tell me the truth, is being pregnant a turnoff?"

He ran his hands over her bulge, "I take holographs of you pregnant because someday you won't be and I'll miss this stage. You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen, both inside and out." He led her to the bed where they spent the next two hours.

* * *

Booster felt like a new man with his eye adjusted. The medic droid doctor asked him why he didn't get a real one. "It's a reminder of my time in Kessel. I look around at all I have and accomplished and it a marker from my lowest point."

He went to the bridge where Nawara relinquished the captain's chair. "Anything to report?"

"Everything's quiet. Not much traffic out here so the casinos are mostly empty. I moved Goregg from the Diamond Level to the Black. He says his family is sending money for him. I explained he could return then."

"I think his family cut him off. He gets a little hungry and he'll either leave or ask for a job. I can always use another security guard," Booster looked out the viewport of his now finished red ship. "Everyone will know it's me when I pull into a system," he stated with a chuckle.

"One more thing, Talon called. He wants you to call him back and needs help."

"Talon asking for help? That don't sound good," he punched a button to the comm console, "Jodonn, get me Talon Karrde."

"Yes sir," Jodonn looked the contact info up and placed the call.

"_Lucky Sabacc_," Chin answered the incoming call.

There was a pause then Booster's laughing voice on the other end, "This is Terrik, Chin. Put your boss on the line."

"He's been holed up all afternoon with the missus."

Nawara leaned over and spoke into the comm, "Your boss said something about a special bottle for his wedding."

"That would explain him rushing through lunch, hold on."

The screen lit up and Talon's face appeared, "Booster, how's the eyeball?"

"Needs to be adjusted again. I don't remember you being that ugly. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Been stirring up the smugglers."

"I heard that you dropped some of your holdings and there's been a mad scramble. Dravis got most and Mazzic picked up two. There are rumors that you're retiring."

"Not actually retiring like Gillespee every other month, but changing the focus of my organization. More information, less risk. I have responsibilities now you know."

"How's Shada doing?"

"She's fat," he ducked as a zinji needle stuck in the chair near his head. He gave a nervous laugh and looked off the lens, "Dearest, I was joking. I knew you were there or I wouldn't have said it."

Shada walked over and pulled her needle out and looked at Booster, "He's cocky and getting cut off." Talon patted her rounded belly and grinned up at her.

Booster and Nawara laughed at their antics and waited for Talon to settle down. "What is it you need my ship for?"

Talon turned serious, "I'd rather talk in a secure area."

Booster turned to Nawara, "Have the bridge." Soon he was back and obviously in his office. "Okay, what's the really bad news?"

"My opponents for getting a large stash of weapons left over from the war have two star destroyers, the _Coralblaster _and _Ninehells._"

Booster whistled, "They're back. You don't suppose were going to face another engagement like Zsinj?"

"I wouldn't rule it out, especially if they've been making friends to fight with them. If they get the weapons I'm after ahead of me, we don't know what the Empire might do and I'm obligated to tell Pellaeon."

"So what's your plan?"

"Meeting with someone who has that same stash of weapons and a surprise?"

"And what do I get for helping?" Booster sat back in his high backed chair.

Talon grinned, "How many years have we been doing this dance?"

"At least twenty-five, what's the surprise?"

"I will get that prototype weapon you read about once and told me."

Booster's eyes widened, "The super weapon that purportedly is a miniature death star?"

"Are you interested?"

"And the power supply?"

"I've got Moranda on Mygeeto garnering what we need."

"Is she having any luck?" Booster wanted reassurance.

"I wouldn't bet against her. If it's important, I send her and she's never failed me yet."

"Good enough for me. I get ten percent of the take and the super weapon," Booster started the negotiations.

"I don't know how much I would get yet. You might get five missiles or five thousand. How about a flat fee and the weapon. Then you can buy what you might need from me."

"At a discount?"

"Of course."

"I want a million credits then."

"We have a deal. That way you get paid even if I lose."

"That was too easy. You're holding pure sabacc aren't you?"

Talon laughed, "No, just gambling without a sabacc deck."

"Where and when do we meet?"

"As soon as you can get to the Corporate Sector. Mara is on her way to take Shada shopping on Coruscant. What do you have for fighters?" Talon was more worried than he let on.

"I can round up Corran and Nawara and a few independents who signed on with me, maybe half a squadron."

"Any chance we can get a few more Rogues?" Talon was moving his ships in the area, but they didn't have the firepower to go up against one star destroyer, let alone two.

"I'll give Wedge a call and see how retirement is working out for him. Bet he's going crazy by now. Mirax has been grounded on this ship, but I don't want her in a combat zone. I'll have her join the girls for a shopping excursion on Coruscant."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't want Shada anywhere she might forget and wade into a fight, or waddle as the more appropriate term right now," Talon grinned and looked around, "I didn't mean it, dearest," he ended with a laugh.

"You like living dangerously, don't you boy," Booster laughed, glad to see Talon finally happy.

"When not pregnant, she can beat the kriff out of me. This may be the only chance I'll ever get to humble her."

"How can you feel like a man in bed with her abilities?"

Talon's grin grew, "She makes me feel more like a man than any other woman I've ever bedded."

Something chimed in Booster's office and he looked off to the side, "I have a party to attend."

"I heard about it, have a good time," Talon cut the connection and called Dankin to send their coordinates to the _Errant Venture_.


	8. Dr Eloy

Before Booster went to the party he placed a call to Wedge Antilles. After pleasantries, Booster asked, "What are you doing these days?"

"Driving Iella crazy and a little teaching at the academy."

"I have an X-Wing that needs a PL 1."

Wedge laughed, "Broken is it?"

"I also could use a few more pilots with time on their hands or vacation time."

"What's happening?"

"Karrde may have run into two rogue star destroyers. I'm heading out to help and my fighter squadron so far consists of Nawara and Corran. If things go wrong, we may have another war on our hands."

"I'll put a team together, and tell you what, we'll bring our own ships if you supply the mechanics and munitions."

"Deal. I'm leaving Bilbringi tonight and coming to Coruscant. Can you be ready tomorrow? I'm not staying, just dropping Mirax off and picking you up."

"I'll do my best."

Wedge sat in front of his communications console thinking of the implications in what Booster told him and who he should tell. His only call went to Tycho Celchu.

"Wedge," Tycho was at his desk, not having retired, but was the commander of Rogue Squadron.

"I got a call from Booster Terrik. He needs a squadron on his ship for a run to the Rim. Interested in gathering a few of your kids up, along with me, Wes and Hobbie?"

"Booster, Rogues and you. Okay, I'm in. We have nothing to do with peace except do flybys for dignitaries. I actually go home to Winter at night, totally unnatural."

"I know what you mean. I went from decorated General to babysitter."

Tycho laughed, "I'll run this through Ackbar. I'll call it a training run. We going out on the _Errant Venture_?"

"Booster will be here tomorrow. You calling Wes and Hobbie or am I?"

"They're in the sims today. I'll tell them in person," Tycho signed off. His day was looking up. He called the Admiral and discussed what little he was told and got permission to do training wherever the _Errant Venture_ went.

Tycho waited for the group to exit the simulators. He looked at the scores. The two ties decimated an entire A-Wing group and in record time. The trainees were glum. Wes and Hobbie climbed from the tie simulators, looked at their times and high fived each other.

"Beat you, Hobbie. I killed seven to your five." They saw Tycho and hollered, "Attention." The room snapped to attention.

"At ease," Tycho ordered and looked at the recruits, "Do any of you know who you just went up against?"

One of the students shook his head and others muttered no.

"This is Wes Jansen," he pointed to the smiling good looking man. "And the other is Derek Klivian, known as Hobbie. They both were at Hoth and most major engagements after that and they were Rogues. Don't feel bad at your low scores. I hope you never become multiple aces like them or lose as many friends as they have. Now back into the simulators and practice. Jansen, Klivian, with me," he turned and left the room.

"I wasn't going to tell the rookies who we were until a few more kills," Wes complained.

"Let's get out of here. Rookies are looking at us like they want autographs," Hobbie stated.

"Really," Wes turned back to the group. Hobbie took his arm and forced him to follow Tycho.

"You two interested in forming up with the Rogues and flying out on the _Errant Venture_ tomorrow?" Tycho started his conversation with that line, knowing the answer already.

"Do we have to?" Wes whined.

Hobbie looked at him funny, "You were telling me this morning you wished for action, any action."

"I don't want to appear too anxious," Wes countered, while Tycho enjoyed their banter. He missed those two.

"Wedge is joining us and I'm calling Pash, as his girlfriend, Rhysati will be going, along with the other Rogues. With Wedge, Nawara and Corran, we'll have four flight groups if we run into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Hobbie asked.

"Rogue star destroyers."

"We're in," Wes announced happily while Hobbie nodded, not quite so enthused.

* * *

Mara came through the airlock wearing a stylish outfit of black. She hugged Talon first then Shada. "Those twins make you…" she trailed off not wanting to offend.

Shada laughed, "Don't hold back, big as a bantha was what you were going to say?"

"I was going to say bigger than Mirax, but she's only got one little girl, not two strapping Talon's."

"I'm ready to jump ship and shop for these boys and Talon is more anxious for me to leave. That tells me it might get ugly here."

"I'm sure Talon wouldn't hide danger from you, would you, Karrde?" Mara turned her green eyes on him.

He shook his head with an innocent expression on his face.

"That's why Booster is on his way for backup," Shada continued, "Something about rogue star destroyers in the area."

"And Talon wants you safe," Mara wisely guessed without using the force.

"My place is by his side."

"You place is taking care of my children and I'm sending them to safety." Talon changed the subject, "Mara, you haven't seen our new quarters, come."

"Nicest quarters in a freighter I've ever seen," Mara was impressed. Her living area on Jade Sabre was nice, but smaller than this. She stayed for lunch and visited with the crew who wanted news.

Talon carried Shada's bag to the airlock and kissed her once more. He hated the circumstances that parted them and knew once they were in hyperspace the tension he'd carried with him since learning of the star destroyers would fade.

"Stay safe," she whispered in his ear.

"And you spend a lot of my money. Go to _Roxayals _and purchase something obscenely expensive," his kissed her again. "Stay at the _Republic_ in our room, if it's available."

"I just thought of something, we can't go."

Mara and Talon looked at her, one in shock the other exasperation.

"I need my other clothes. Look, Booster will be here in a couple days. We can wait, can't we?" Shada looked at Mara.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I also have more clothes on the _Venture_," Mara confessed.

"That's settled, we'll visit and wait for them," Shada looked at Talon, who was still staring open mouthed.

He closed his mouth, "You know, I pride myself on an indecipherable expression, but you draw emotions I can't mask. What in kriff are you thinking? I'll have your stupid clothes moved on the ship. I don't expect you to be gone more than three weeks and what you have will still fit. If not, buy more, now get out of here. I love you, but really want you to be safe."

"You're right," she took her bag and led the way through the airtube without a backwards glance.

Mara looked at Talon, "Is she always like this?"

He shook his head, "No, being pregnant has brought out her impulsive side. I may not survive."

"I'll take care of her," Mara entered the airtube.

* * *

Talon got his call later that day. Dr. Eloy would meet with him the next afternoon at a hotel on Etti IV. He dressed in his sleeveless black tunic he added his vest with the fur lined collar. He was armed to his toes and took H'sishi and Aves, who was lurking out of sight behind another asteroid until Shada left. He hated keeping secrets from her, but if she knew how dangerous this might be, she'd never have left his side. He knew in time she would find out and he'd catch the angry end of her temper. He hoped he was alive to hear it.

They entered a large room, well lit from sun shining through many windows. To his surprise, a man in a uniform he knew too well was also present, as were lesser ranking military. He kept his gaze on the man wearing the uniform of a Grand Admiral for a moment and then swung it to an elderly human. "Dr. Eloy, I presume?"

"I am, and you must me Talon Karrde," the man held his hand out for a shake. "And this is Grand Admiral Furlang," he indicated the man in white.

Talon shook his hand also, "I heard you might be in the neighborhood."

Furlang showed his surprise, then schooled it back into an uninterested look. "And I was informed you were also lurking about."

"Gentlemen, I think we all know why you're here," Dr. Eloy cut in. "I want to retire and come out of the shadows where the Emperor placed me with a rather large bounty on my head almost twenty years ago. I escaped Tatooine and made my way here with a few defectors to help with my work. I also knew the locations of massive weapons and ammunition depots. I changed the records as to the locations and the Empire lost track of twenty that I have records of. I'm selling all my secrets, plus the weapon I've been perfecting these last two decades, in one lot to the highest bidder. I don't want to waste my time doling it out myself."

Talon and Furlang looked at each other, then back to the scientist.

Furlang spoke first, "What's stopping me from turning you in for the bounty that is still outstanding and taking what I want?"

"Because only I know the code to make the weapon operational and that goes to the person who is willing to play by my rules."

Furlang continued, "What if Karrde and I are willing to split the bounty, what then?"

"Then I'll place everything on the open market and soon this place will be crawling with every riffraff and bottom feeder the galaxy has produced, not to mention the two respective governments will be snooping around trying to find a way to seize the supplies with court orders."

"Point taken," Furlang conceded. "So its winner take all?"

"I have a few conditions. I want the bounty lifted so I can freely travel. I have family I would like to see. I want to retire a rich man. Karrde here, is known to be a man of his word from what my sources tell me. You Furlang, I don't know, but anyone who would steal two star destroyers is a man not to be trifled with."

"What do you want to do with everything, Admiral?" Talon finally spoke.

Furlang smiled at him, "Like the good doctor here, I want to come out of the shadows and carve out a solar system for myself and be able to protect it."

"Any system in mind?" Talon pressed.

Again that enigmatic smile, "Nothing that will be missed. A man in your position might be wanting to do the same, I assume. What do you want with all that firepower, Karrde?"

"Profit. I'll break the lot up and resell to small worlds and organizations."

"And the super weapon?" Dr. Eloy asked both men. "What are your plans for my lifetime of work?"

"Keep it for defense," Furlang smoothly replied and both looked at Talon for his answer.

"Trade it to a friend of mine who has a vessel large enough to mount it, like say a star destroyer."

"It hasn't been tested. I haven't been able to get the right crystals to make it work," Eloy admitted. You might be buying junk."

"I'm willing to risk it," Talon glibly replied.

"I understand you made a deal to broker information to the Empire and New Republic. Who would benefit from your deal?" Furlang asked.

Talon's ersatz smile spoke louder than his words, "Neither. I don't owe or give allegiance to anyone."

"That's why you're in this room at all, Mr. Karrde," Eloy assured him. "I'm done with either side myself. How shall we settle this competition, gentlemen? I think a sealed bid would work," he indicated to plasticards on a table. "If you each write the amount I'm to receive, I'll inform you who won right now. Of course, nothing is revealed until the Empire publically lifts the bounty and that will probably mean a trip to Bastion."

"What proof do we have that you even have anything to offer?" Talon asked the pressing question he knew Furlang was also thinking. Furlang shot him a grateful nod.

Dr. Eloy motioned them to his desk and turned on a holoprojector. They saw warehouses of weapons and the scene changed every few seconds, "I have twenty such locations for sale." Then a weapon that looked to be a miniature of what was installed on the death stars appeared with Dr. Eloy working on it. "This is my weapon, smaller than I designed for the death stars and less powerful, but it will still reduce small moons and large asteroids to rubble. It's a prototype and others can be manufactured from the plans I have."

Talon picked a plasticard up and wrote a figure down. He watched as Furlang did the same. He folded his and passed it to the scientist as did his competitor.

Eloy took both, "Where are my manners, Coy, see to refreshments. Only H'sishi refused."

A slightly built woman poured drinks to everyone in the room including Dr. Eloy. He opened each plasticard and refolded them. He lifted his glass of brandy, "To the winner, Talon Karrde."

Furlang looked shocked, "You outbid my offer. I want to see the results."

Eloy handed the cards to him and he opened both and set them on the desk side by side. There on the desk, where he and Talon crowded in to see, were two numbers. One was for fifty million credits and the other fifty two million.

What Furlang didn't know was Car'das knew exactly how much Furlang could raise and passed that information on to Talon.

"You wouldn't care to do business would you, Karrde?" Furlang desperately needed to restock his supplies. "I'd be very interested in the super weapon."

"Unfortunately, I do have a buyer." He looked back to Eloy, "Now that I've won, I'll need a complete manifest list and locations." He held up his hand, "I know, you won't give the locations until I secure your pardon. I'll work on it as soon as I leave here. Do you have a contract?"

"I do. I'm assuming your legal team will want to peruse it."

"I'll have an attorney look it over. He'll be here in a few days. I have a question. How will you keep the Mistryl Guard from killing you?"

"Like your wife?" Furlang added, subtly letting Talon know he kept up on him.

"My wife is no longer Mistryl, although she was part of Hammertong. She bodes you no ill will, Dr. Eloy. It's the other's I'm talking about."

"I had nothing to do with the killing of the Mistryl's. Other's set it up, but I'm sure they won't believe me. I had hoped with my money to hire guards to protect me."

"That won't work. Mistryl's are better than anything you can hire, unless it's another Mistryl. I have a group in mind that are rogue Mistryl's. With what I'm giving you, you'll be able to afford their services."

"Will your wife be part of the security detail?" Eloy asked.

Talon's smile was genuine this time, "No, she protects me."

"And you married her to avoid high payments for her services?" Eloy wanted to know.

In the background Talon heard Aves laugh and H'sishi make a noise in her throat. "Wives are much more expensive than hired professionals. I married her for other reasons. I want you to be my guests aboard my ship for your safety until the details are finalized."

"You don't trust me?" Eloy interpreted the offer that way.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I have a lot of money riding on this deal. I won't transfer funds until I know everyone will follow through on their end of things."

"You're taking me to Bastion? They will imprison me and sift my mind."

"No, I'm taking you to a safe neutral place. It won't do me any good if you fall into their hands. Now if you're ready, we should go."

Dr. Eloy thought about it for a minute while Furlang fidgeted, obviously wanting to contact his ship.

Furlang stepped forward, "Remember, Karrde, I would be most interested in doing business with you," he reiterated as he shook hands.

"I'll keep it in mind," Karrde was non-committal. He waited for Furlang to say his goodbye's to the doctor and take his officers and leave. When they were finally alone, Talon asked, "How many staff are with you?"

"My assistant, Riona Coy is all I brought," he took a datachip from the holoprojector and pocketed it. Behind the desk in the hotel room he rented were two satchels.

"She'll have to go with us also for her protection."

"You believe I'm in danger?"

"I believe Furlang didn't come out of hiding for his health. He's desperate to get his hands on the weapons, or you." He looked at Aves, "Our people in place?"

Aves, who just got off his comlink nodded, "The airspeeder is waiting on the roof and our ships are standing by."

Talon led the way to the roof. Inside the doorway was Odonnl and Faughn. They held costumes out for everyone that was in the meeting and H'sishi who was given a full Wookie body suit. Long robes covered the humans after they were in disguise. Talon and Eloy were elderly noblemen from a core world and Coy was dressed in a Twi'lek costume. Aves became a Twi'lek male in a long robe, his lekku wrapped around his neck. Once Corvis, one of Karrde's trusted people, gave the all clear, they hurried to Talon's personal airspeeder and he piloted to the _Wild Karrde_, which was parked at the edge of the Capitol's spaceport.

Three more airspeeders dodged in and out and Eloy noticed the occupants all looked like them. He turned to Talon, "You planned on winning all along didn't you?"

Talon turned a calculating gaze on him, "I planned for that contingency, yes." He flew inside the _Wild Karrde_ and quickly raised the ramp. "Lift off," he directed Dankin over his comlink and felt the ship move before he got out of the airspeeder.

Everyone stripped costumes off for Bot to take care of and Talon led the way to the bridge and took his chair, "Take a seat," he directed towards Eloy and Coy and pointed to two out of the way. H'sishi took her position and the darkness of space accelerated towards them.

"As soon as we clear gravity, break for a short hyperspace jump," Talon ordered.

"Any particular destination?" Dankin asked.

"None, just out of this system. Then we'll work back to our asteroid to wait."

"Star destroyer coming from behind the sun," Chin called out.

"They'll try and get a lock on our vector," Talon half expected it. "Jump when ready."

Dankin checked a reading and they went to lightspeed. He held course for three minutes and dropped them out. How many jumps do you want me to make?"

Jump out towards Bonadan, then towards Ammuud and hopefully we'll cross enough other ship tails to confuse their readings. Halfway to Ammuud, backtrack to Bonadan on the same vector, then cut through Bonadan's orbit and take us out the other side and to the asteroid field."

Dankin dropped them out of hyperspace for the next course correction. He stayed in the captain's chair with his guests behind him for three hours while he jumped around. Finally they entered Bonadan's orbit and spaceports started screeching at him to land for weapons inspections. He didn't respond and on the far side of the planet, Dankin pulled into space for the final jump into the asteroids near Kamar.

Settled once again into his hiding position behind a large chunk of floating rock, he stood and moved to his guests, "Thank you for bearing with my precautions, but I want you to live long enough to enjoy the money I'm giving you. I believe Annowiskri has supper ready. I'll show you to your quarters to freshen up. H'sishi has taken your satchels to your rooms already."

He once again was the consummate host and poured a before dinner libation of brandy when they entered the mess hall. He seated them at one end of a long table and told his crew to stay at the other end and had Annowiskri direct Bot on how to serve them.

Eloy looked at the other crew, "Captain, I expected to see your wife here and refresh my memory as to who she is. You said she part of Hammertong."

"She was one of the Mistryl's and survived the attack. She was able, with another Mistryl to disguise themselves and avoid the Empire finding them."

"Which one was she?"

"Shada D'ukal," Talon missed her at his table and she'd only been gone a day. After seeing the star destroyer, he knew his decision to make her leave to be a correct one.

"The pretty brunette, large dark eyes. A skinny thing as I remember," Dr. Eloy remembered.

"That was twenty years ago. She's matured into a beauty," Talon could talk about her all night, but wanted information. "Tell me about your years starting with when you escaped Tatooine."

For the next two hours Eloy talked. Riona excused herself and went to bed. Talon and Eloy consumed some of his best liquor that loosened the scientist's tongue and Talon learned much.

He entered his bedroom and looked at the large empty bed. With a sigh he undressed and went to bed alone for the second night in a row. He rolled over until his nose was in her pillow and her scent helped him relax into sleep.

The next four days were spent going over the manifest list of what he was getting. "And you've checked recently that all this is still accounted for?"

"I personally sent a representative to each site. All have been abandoned and the worlds are no longer part of the remnant. Most are on abandoned Imperial bases."

"I'll give you a million credits and you give me one location."

Eloy thought about it and nodded, "An abandoned Imperial base on Trogan."

"The only base on Trogan is in Kergara," Talon was familiar with the place.

"That's the one. The locals looted everything they could, but the underground bunker is still locked and stocked."

Talon pulled his holopad and looked at Eloy, "Do you have an account someplace?"

"I use an alias, Yale Loy on Mytus VII."

Talon suspected that's where he had been holed up, but made the transfer to that name at a bank on the planet. "Done," he showed the transaction. He pulled his comlink and called the bridge, "Chin, send Gillespee to Trogan on my orders. He'll find an underground bunker at the abandoned Imperial base. The code for the lock is," he looked expectantly at Eloy.

"Spells out Palpatine Is God in numbers. A space is between the numbers at the space of two beats. A is one and so on."

Talon passed the message to Chin, confident in a day or two he'd get a report. He kept Gillespee on the far side of the galaxy in charge of his organization in that part of the Outer Rim.

Late that afternoon he received the call he'd been looking for. The _Errant Venture_ had arrived. He ordered his ship and the _Starry Ice_ and _Lastri's Ort_ to dock. He informed Eloy and Coy their support ship had arrived and they'd be moving to the _Errant Venture_ for the next stage of the deal.

He descended his ramp to find Nawara Ven smiling at him. Talon greeted him warmly with a handshake and clasp to the shoulder. Introducing his guests, he told Nawara, "This is Dr. Eloy. He's the person who invented the weaponry for the death stars." He watched Nawara's face morph to neutral. That was one of the reasons he didn't tell anyone who he was meeting. He wasn't sure Booster would have come. "Please assign my guest's rooms, on my tab of course. And this is Dr. Eloy's assistant, Riona Coy."

Nawara recovered and politely addressed Dr. Eloy, "If you'll come with me," he looked at Talon, "Blue Level?"

Talon nodded, "Where's Booster?"

"Bridge," he called over his shoulder.

Talon made his way to the bridge. Booster was sitting in his chair and looked over as Talon came off the lift.

"I don't see customers for my casinos in this asteroid belt."

"We could move to Etti IV, but it might be crowded with the _Coralblaster_ in orbit." Talon shook hand with his old friend and sometimes foe.

"You lured me here with the promise of credits," Booster held his hand out.

"You haven't even offered me a drink before kriffing me," Talon grumbled.

Booster laughed, "What haven't you told me?"

Talon grinned, "Dr. Eloy, inventor of the weapons for the death stars is onboard."

Booster grew grim, "I had hoped he fell into a sarlaacs mouth."

"He's the one I'm doing business with."

"Where in kriff did you dig him up from?"

"A tip from Car'das. If his information is correct, I stand to mint several million credits and you get your new toy to try and make work."

Booster perked up, "He actually has a prototype mini reactor?"

"I've seen holo's of what he claims he has. I'm going to have Nawara look over a transfer contract and need to buy his services to get the bounty on Eloy lifted."

"You sure want to take a lot of my first officer's time."

"Tatoooooine," Talon drawled the word out.

"Point taken. Am I supposed to be hiding or can the sector know I'm here?"

"For now, until I scope the Empire out on the bounty, I don't want to bring the wrath of them down on your ship."

"I brought Wedge and the Rogues with me. They would be unhappy if they couldn't mix it up a little."

Nawara entered and joined them, "I put guards on our guests," he informed them both.

"When word gets out, it will be for the best," Talon agreed. "I have work for you. You still charge two hundred credits an hour?"

"Until I go back into the trade. Then my rates raise to five hundred or more."

"Wait a minute, you remind me it was your ships who rescued Jari'kyn to get out of my fee, but are willing to pay him," Booster feigned indignation.

"I have to stay on his good side," Talon grinned.

"You use my ship like you own part of it. You have to stay on my good side. Not to change the subject, but I heard Shada and Mara reached Coruscant when we came out of hyperspace."

"Good, I haven't heard from since she left," Talon was relieved.

"Mirax stayed on Coruscant to meet them and shipped Corran and Valin with me. Good thing they have one of Tendro Arms Nanny Droids."

"I have to get one or two," Talon hoped Shada remembered as thinking for babies was outside his area of expertise. "The droids keep them until they're old enough to be interesting, don't they?"


	9. Coruscant For Her, Bastion For Him

Shada checked into the suite she and Talon shared at the _Republic_. It seemed large and lonely without him and the Vornskr. An invite was waiting for her to have supper at the Solo's as soon as she and Mara dropped from hyperspace.

"I'm sure they'll want to visit with you alone on your first evening here," Shada protested.

Mara laughed, "Not the Solo's. I'm sure Leia has a gathering planned with our friends."

Not wanting to spend the evening alone, she took an air taxi to the Eastport Apartments. To her delight, Gharakh was monitoring the door. She held her hand out and he sniffed it in greeting.

"Lady Karrde, welcome. I see you are with child."

"Children, as in two," she patted her protruding stomach.

C-3PO came to see who was at the door and greeted her, "Mistress Shada, so wonderful to see you again."

Gharakh stepped aside and Shada focused on Threepio, "I haven't forgotten our interesting conversations from our trip. I'm happy to see you too," she followed him to the sitting room.

As Mara predicted there were several in the room. With the cry of "Shada," Mirax jumped up and hugged her, followed by Leia and Iella. Mara was in the room and to her surprise so was Jari'kyn. She moved and gave the shyer Twi'lek a hug. Winter was more reserved, but greeted her with a bright smile.

"I'm having a women's night since all the men would rather be off reliving days of glory," Leia stated when she could get a word in. "What are you drinking, Shada. With so many pregnant and nursing in the room, I decided no alcohol until we can all imbibe."

"Water will be good. Talon keeps several varieties of fruit juices and actually tracks that I have no less than three per day," she accepted a tall, cool glass from Threepio and sat beside Jari'kyn, who was drinking what looked like a fizz drink.

"He's either ultra-controlling or really cares," Mara had never seen that side of Karrde.

"He cares. I've actually found him reading nutrition for pregnant women. He told me it was so he had the appropriate food on hand."

"Next thing you know he'll be reading the Sensitive Woman," Mara laughed at the thought.

"I hope not. Then he'll go find one. We play kind of rough sometimes," she turned her attention to Jari'kyn. "I haven't talked to you since Tatooine, how are you?"

Jari'kyn's lekku twitched slightly and she smiled, "I want to thank you again for coming for me. The experience taught me much, like who my true friends are. Did you hear, Carie stayed on Elshandruu Pica?"

"No, we only stayed the night and left before the suns came up. At the Darklighter's, the men started talking supplies and I'm sure some bartering was taking place. I saw Nawara take you up the steps to leave_. _What happened after you two were alone?" Shada had been dying to know how she rewarded Nawara for his heroic rescue efforts.

"He flew the shuttle and I sat beside him," Jari'kyn was conscious the room had fallen silent. "First, he took me over the ruined rubble of the nightclub he claimed to have destroyed. He said the man who took me was inside when he bombed it."

"Good," Iella exclaimed.

"Then we went to the _Errant Venture_ and he walked me to my quarters."

"I saw your lekku entwined at the Darklighter's. What does that mean?" Shada cut in.

Jari'kyn's skin took on a darker blue hue of a Twi'lek blush. "I was impulsive and allowed him to take advantage of me. Rubbing lekku's is a Twi'lek sign of intimacy. I was so happy to see him and surprised when he bid on me. It was so humiliating what happened.

"Tell us if you want," Leia encouraged. "Have you told anyone what happened?"

"Nawara. He knew part as he was there, but nobody else. The shame is too great."

Shada put a hand on her arm, "Maybe telling us will help. Most of us here have been put in bad situations at one time or another."

"Most, try all," Iella spoke up. "To this day I won't tell Wedge all I've been through. He wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Same here, Han would flip out and go on a shooting spree," Leia added.

"Tell us, Jari'kyn," Shada prompted.

"I woke on a ship with that horrid man who tried to pick me up at the 27th Hour Social Club on Elshandruu Pica. I told him no and he left the table. I decided to go back to the ship as I wasn't having a good time. I was supposed to meet the next day with Kina Margath…"

"Her," Shada growled. After Talon admitted to bedding her, she wanted to hurt the woman. "Sorry, she brings out the worst in me, please continue."

"He knocked me out and I was taken to Tatooine and tried to get away by running to a group of Twi'lek men. It turns out they were part of the plot to steal and sell women for sex. Nawara told me he was contacted by Hassla'tak and flew his X-Wing to Tatooine and waited for backup before coming after me. He said Talon, err Captain Karrde."

"Call him Talon and me Shada," Shada interrupted.

"He said Talon organized the rescue."

Shada picked the story up, "I was there and he sent Nawara in to pose as a wealthy buyer. He gave Nawara a hundred thousand in ten thousand credit increments. Nawara apologized when he could only give five back. Talon told him you were worth it if you made me happy by designing my clothes."

"Speaking of which, I brought some of your clothes off the _Venture_ when I heard you were coming this way. I thought maybe you would need them," Jari'kyn remembered.

"I do, see how tight this is getting," Shada patted her tight stomach. "It'll be nice to get into something looser."

"I want to hear about Nawara rescuing you and what happened in the club?" Iella called out taking an appetizer off the low table in the center of the circular placed sofas. While Jari'kyn continued, Leia took one and passed the plate around.

"The owner or person in charge was a Twi'lek female and she made us strip. My turn came and I was taken to a stage where males were all around me."

"Naked?" Mara asked for clarification.

Jari'kyn nodded, "It was the most horrible moment of my life. I closed my eyes and got struck and told to keep them open. Then the bidding began. Then I heard what I was sure was a familiar voice. That made things worse, having Nawara see how low I'd sunk. He didn't see it that way and put his cloak around me after he paid. Everything happened so fast after that. Soon I was on the _Wild Karrde_ and safe with Shada watching over me," she smiled gratefully at her.

Shada picked up the story, "Talon came with the crew. He was covered in dust so I knew he was too close to the blast. One look from me and he mumbled he was going to clean up and told Dankin to put Huff Darklighter's airspeeder in the hold and give him and his son a ride home. Huff invited all of us to have a party at his compound, which Talon accepted. I took Jari'kyn to the med bay and Annowiskri checked her out. Surprisingly nobody molested her."

"Nawara was very concerned on that front," Jari'kyn picked the thread up again. "He followed me into my quarters when he brought me back, which is not acceptable Twi'lek practice unless invited. He wrapped his lekku around my neck, which is a sign of possessiveness, then he kissed me," she stopped talking.

"And," the entire room prompted.

"I told him I wasn't ready and tired."

Everyone laughed.

"And later? It's been three months," Shada wanted more.

"The next day he moved me to the Blue Level and I told him I couldn't afford it and he explained as owner of my own shop, I would be able to and he was handling the business end until I learned how. We are dating, but not intimate yet."

"Just kissing?" Shada figured there was more to it than that.

Jari'kyn blushed again, "We play with each other's lekku." She paused, "It's what humans would call petting."

"It's erotic?" Shada asked.

"It can be," Jari'kyn admitted.

"What when they put the lekku on a man's shoulder?" Mara wondered.

"Lekku have many functions, friendship, a silent language or foreplay and more. You stroke a child's lekku to show love and approval. Males fight with them."

"Nawara had his wrapped around yours that night. What did that mean?" Shada asked.

"When a male does that for the first time, he is staking his claim. Hassla'tak was there and Nawara was telling him I was his, not to make a move. If Hassla'tak wanted to challenge he would have walked over and laid his lekku over ours. Then they would have fought with knives."

"That's barbaric," Leia exclaimed. "Don't you have a say?"

"I have the right to accept or reject the winner. I found out how Nawara lost his leg. He might have lost the fight."

"You would have rejected Hassla'tak?" Mirax hadn't heard that part of the story.

"I would. Nawara came to rescue me, not him. In time I will accept him as my mate, but I want to be fully self-sufficient first."

"Is that happening?" Shada inquired.

"It's been slow, but the ship hasn't exactly been in opportune places. After we left Tatooine, we went to Nar Shaddaa and there I was able to sell a few gowns for customers coming to the casinos. Then we went to Bassadro for two weeks, not exactly a vacation spot, then back to Bilbringi. Nawara is helping sell my garments on the holoshopping. I do better than on the ship, which is okay as it gives me time to sew." She looked at Shada, "Enough about me, what have you been doing?"

"Helping Talon shake his organization up and remold it.

Threepio entered from the kitchen, "Excuse me, Mistress Leia, supper is served."

As they moved to the dining room, Shada asked Jari'kyn, "How come you're here instead of on the ship?"

"Nawara came to me and asked if I'd get off here with Mirax. He said it might be dangerous where they were going and he wanted me safe."

"How sweet," Shada exclaimed.

"How convenient," Iella countered. "His ex-wife is on the _Venture_ right now."

"He didn't tell me that," Jari'kyn felt her heart sink. Now him wanting her off the ship made sense.

"I remember when Wedge took up with Qwi Xux. I was devastated," Iella threw in.

"But you're together now," Jari'kyn forced herself to think and speak.

"It took two years and he had to totally convince me I was his true love."

"Must have worked," Leia commented and motioned for Threepio to start serving.

"He has a way about him that's unique to him is all I'm going to say. Has anyone else here had their man turn to another woman?"

"Just me," Mara didn't want to remember Callista, but to be fare, he wasn't dating her back then.

"I for one am happy my idiot brother finally came to his senses," Leia smiled at Mara.

Jari'kyn still felt betrayed and went silent and let the talk flow around her, eating absently. Nawara had been so kind and gentle when he let his lekku play with hers. She forced herself to listen to the conversation. She heard Shada ask Leia how many nanny droids she had for the twins.

"Just one, they're quite efficient."

* * *

Nawara was frustrated. His attempts to contact the court on Bastion were met with distain because of his species. He hadn't endured such biasness since trying to practice law under the empire. Finally a lawyer from a lower court returned his comms.

"Your motion to have all charges against your client, Crale Eloy must be made in person before the military tribunal on Bastion. Do you wish to be placed on the docket?"

"Yes, providing it is in a timely manner and gives me time to travel to Bastion," Nawara was afraid he was going to have to appear in person.

"Next week," he was given a date and time.

He rose from his desk and went to find Booster and Talon. He found them in a bar on the Diamond Level drinking with the Rogues. They called greetings for him to join them. Giving in to his frustration, he ordered a stiff drink and sat with the Captains and filled them in.

"A week before we find out if I can even get the deal done," Talon schooled his disappointment into an impassive expression.

"Are you going to take me to Bastion?" Nawara asked him. They were still in the Corporate Sector.

"I think we should move the Venture close to Bastion without actually entering their space. They might see it as provocation," Talon replied. "Moranda is on Mygeeto and we could show her support and send Furlang a message." He looked at Booster to see if he agreed.

Booster pulled his comlink, "Hassla'tak, set course to Mygeeto and move us out," he looked back to his friends, "Beat's hiding in this asteroid field. I might round up some customers."

Four days later they were at Mygeeto. Booster asked the Rogues to go flying and let the _Ninehells_ know they were from his ship. Talon and Nawara headed immediately to Bastion in the _Wild Karrde_, arriving roughly thirty hours later.

"I tried to get us rooms near the courthouse, but no non-humans allowed," Talon told Nawara.

"Brings back memories," Nawara shook his head.

"Boss, Admiral Pellaeon is calling you," Chin called from communications. The _Wild Karrde_ didn't try and hide her identity or owner when landing at the spaceport.

Talon hit a button on his captain's chair and he and the Grand Admiral were looking at one another over the holocomm. Talon forced a smile, "Admiral, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You didn't let me know you were coming. Is everything all right?" Pellaeon went fishing.

"Well now that you mention it. I'm escorting my good friend, Nawara Ven to the tribunal court and we are having trouble finding accommodations that allow Twi'lek's."

Pellaeon waved his hand, "Consider the problem solved. I would be honored if you and Mr. Ven would join a little gathering I'm having at my home tonight. It will do my esteemed colleagues good to be forced to be polite to one of my non-human guest's. We'll see who's really bias."

Talon looked off screen to Nawara, "Well, you up to being stared at?"

Nawara grinned, "I might enjoy it, yes."

Talon looked back to the Admiral, "We'd be honored."

"Good, I will see you at seven and an airtaxi will bring you from the _State_ Hotel."

"Very well, thank you," Talon cut the connection and looked at Nawara. "That hotel turned us down, should be interesting."

Pellaeon's personal majordomo greeted Talon with professionalism, but had trouble being civil with Nawara. "Follow me."

"It begins," Nawara murmured into Talon's ear.

Talon chose to wear white with blue patterns and Nawara wore black that matched his long talons. He kept his lekku down his back and if he couldn't control them, they would at least be partially hidden.

Pellaeon greeted them both with a warm handshake and directed his question to Nawara, "I understand you are attempting to void a bounty on Dr. Eloy?" he came right to the point. Talon stood nearby, ready for support.

"I was told my petition had to be made in person. You can understand my client's need to remain in seclusion until this matter is resolved."

"I understand he took a lot of secrets with him into hiding. The empire spent much resources hunting for him."

"And I have a death mark with the Empire before the peace accords myself," Nawara reminded him.

A General standing nearby looked startled and addressed Nawara, "Why was the Empire after you, an attorney?"

Nawara showed his row of sharp teeth, "I was also a Rogue Squadron pilot."

"I see," the General took a step back. His exposure to aliens was limited and this was a scary looking one with his long black talons, razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

Pellaeon stepped in, "Talon, do you have anything to report while you're here?"

"I do, but don't know if you want it mentioned in general conversation."

Pellaeon led them to an office, "Drink?"

Nawara and Talon each took a Whyren's Reserve whiskey. Talon exchanged a look with Nawara and began, "Admiral Furlang is back."

Pellaeon's expression didn't change, but he took a drink.

Talon continued, "He's shopping for munitions and wants his own star system to retire on. I'm assuming he'll try and take it by force."

"And you've informed the New Republic?"

"Per my agreement, I will tell them exactly what I'm telling you. It's most likely their territory he'll strike in."

"Do you know where his ships are?"

"I know where they were, but I'm sure they are long gone." The _Ninehells_ was still in orbit around Mygeeto when he left for Bastion, but he couldn't guarantee it was still in system with Booster's imposing presence.

A knock at the door interrupted the talk and Pellaeon called for whoever it was to enter.

Breista entered, "I was told Talon was here, Gilad. Please don't tell me I walked in on work."

Pellaeon smiled and took her hand, "Breista, my dear, you may always interrupt my meetings, that I shouldn't be having while entertaining."

Talon took a gulp of whiskey and moved to her side, "I didn't see you for thirty years and now twice in as many months, I'm blessed."

"You're a liar," she took his hand, gave it a squeeze and released it. "Nobody wants to run into their ex-wives that often."

Talon turned to look at a grinning Nawara. "I suppose your rate just went up?"

"Exponentially," with his toothy grin in place, Nawara moved to meet her. "Talon didn't tell me he was hiding an ex-wife." He looked at Talon, "Does your current wife know?"

"Of course she does, now everyone will. You Rogues never could keep a secret."

"I'll only tell Jansen."

"That'll do it." Talon looked back to Breista, "My friend, Nawara Ven, ex-Rogue and soon to be my ex-attorney."

Breista looked startled, "You're a Twi'lek."

"Guilty as charged. My ex-wife was human," Nawara wanted to put her at ease. He wanted information on Talon.

She gave him a nervous smile and turned back to Talon, "How long are you on the planet?"

"I'm not sure. If we get what we need tomorrow, we'll leave right away."

"I was hoping to have lunch with you and learn about your wife. I did hear you got married recently. You met my husband and I feel left out that you didn't bring your new wife."

Talon smiled and pulled the holograph he carried of her and flicked it on. Holo's of Shada started cycling. Breista took the holograph and looked carefully at her. Nawara remained quiet and wondered if Jari'kyn would let him take holo's of her to carry around.

"Speaking of which, where is Chevas?"

"Mingling. He's thinking about retiring now that the war is over."

"I hope not," Pellaeon spoke up. "If our meeting done, I should be getting back to my guests," he opened the door and escorted Breista out first with Talon and Nawara following.

"You going to give me details or am I going to have to take Shada to lunch and pump her," Nawara had this annoying habit of speaking in Talon's ear as they walked.

"I'll tell you later. I guess trying to keep it a secret forever was foolish."

"Especially if you didn't bury them personally."

Talon sighed, then had a thought how to get even, "So is Jari'kyn okay with you on the Errant Venture with your ex-wife?"

"I kind of forgot to tell her," Nawara was no longer showing his pointed teeth in the grin that had been with him since they arrived.

Talon grinned and stroked his goatee, "I'll fill her in on what you two did."

"All my encounters with her have been in the company of the Rogues. She's with Pash now, you know."

"That's your story."

"You wouldn't," Nawara's lekku were twitching behind his back. An expert in aliens was walking behind him and read the lekku.

"Who are you going to kill?" he stepped up to Ven and talking around them ceased. "I am an expert in Twi'lek's and read your lekku."

Talon's started laughing, "That was directed at me. Everybody here is safe outside myself."

Nawara's lekku went limp, "I'm where you were a few months ago in my relationship."

Talon put a hand on his shoulder, "I would do nothing to ruin what I have with Shada for anyone. I was just joking."

Chevas came up and shook Talon's hand, "Breista told me she tracked you down," he looked at Nawara, "I remember you from when you practiced in the courts on Imperial Center. I was assigned as attaché to Imperial Judge, General Lorgas."

Nawara nodded, "I lost many a case before him."

"He's overseeing your petition tomorrow."


	10. Ex-Wives

Two days of marathon shopping had Shada stocked up on baby items. She had part of Mirax's hold filled and on day four, she, Mirax and Jari'kyn left for Mygeeto, the last location of the _Errant Venture_. Mirax managed to pick up some collectables and wanted to get to the mother ship and locate buyers. They spent the last day shopping for materials for Jari'kyn.

Jari'kyn put bolts of expensive cloth on Nawara's account that he set up for her purchases. She was anxious to turn them into money. Leia and Iella hated to see them go, but understood they missed the men. Leia did also. Han called and after dropping Luke on Yavin IV announced he was coming home after swinging by Kashyyyk to drop Chewie off for a visit. Mara headed straight to Yavin.

They arrived at the star destroyer while Talon and Nawara were still on Bastion. Shada wasn't too happy when Booster told her, she wanted her husband. He met the _Pulsar Skate_, as did Corran and Valin.

Jari'kyn had mixed emotions on seeing Nawara again after the revelation his wife was on the ship. He wasn't among the welcoming party and she figured the worst, he went back to his ex-wife. She quietly slipped away and went to her quarters feeling rejected and depressed and the result was a light head and dizziness so she turned in early. The next day she opened her shop and looked at her schedule. Shada wanted baby clothes for the boys. They had shopped for material together on Coruscant, but the bolts still hadn't been delivered off the _Pulsar Skate_.

"Jari'kyn to Mirax," she commed the personal link.

"Go ahead," Mirax answered promptly.

"When is your ship getting unloaded?"

"I'm heading that way right now, meet me and we'll get the crew to haul your supplies to your shop."

She was meandering through the various ships when a human male in an orange flight suit stepped in front of her with a wide smile, "Hi, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a pilot?"

She went to step around him and he moved just as swiftly. She started to panic and backed up, panic evident on her face.

He saw the panic and stopped his game, "I mean you no harm. My name's Wes Jansen and I'm with Rogue Squadron or rather was. You don't have to fear me. I was going to ask if you wanted to get a drink later. I realize it's morning and most beings don't drink this early."

She started to speak and felt darkness descend. Faintly she heard a cry as she passed out and didn't know if it came from him or her.

Wes caught her with a cry and was dumbfounded as he lowered her to the deck. He grabbed his comlink and called the medics to Docking Bay 15.

Jari'kyn regained consciousness with bright lights shining in her eyes. A doctor droid was examining her and she started to sit up.

"No you don't," Shada ordered.

She looked toward the voice and many worried faces were gazing back. She recognized Shada and Mirax, but the rest she didn't know. Then she saw the human who scared her.

He saw her looking and stepped forward, "I'm so sorry. Mirax told me what happened to you and who you are. Nawara's going to kill me when he gets back."

Booster entered the room and pushed in, "Jansen, I may save him the effort. Stick to human women." He looked at the doctor, "Is anything wrong with her?"

"She has a vitamin deficiency common to Twi'lek's in space. I've fixed the problem." The droid doctor turned to her, "You would have fainted before reaching your destination anyway. You were almost out of vitamin L, an essential vitamin for your species or it causes light headiness and fainting."

"I haven't been feeling well lately. I assumed it was other reasons," she spoke for the first time. This time she was allowed to sit and swing her legs off the edge of the bed. She looked at Wes, "See, it wasn't you after all, but you did give me a scare."

"He's harmless normally. I'm Hobbie, and Wes and I would be honored if you'd have lunch with us so we can make amends for Wes's bad manners."

"Hey, what about us," another being chimed in. "You're not going to monopolize Ven's girlfriend without us chaperoning."

A blond human woman pushed in, "I'm Rhysati, Nawara's ex-wife. He told us all about you, but said you weren't on the ship."

"I got back yesterday."

"He's off the hook this time, but I want to get to know one of my best friend's girlfriend's. Have lunch with me," she glared at the others. "I get dibs on her first, and alone."

"Who died and made you boss," someone else retorted.

"As the real boss, I say if Jari'kyn wishes it, she and Rhysati should talk about their relationship with Nawara."

"Geez Tycho, why don't you just make it an order," Wes complained.

"Okay, it's an order. Now I believe we were going to go flying before Wes screwed up again."

"Wedge, can't you override him?" Wes tried again.

Wedge stood in the background with Mirax and Shada, "I'm officially retired and just a flyboy, like you. I'm not making any decisions."

"What is the last decision you made?" Wes griped.

"What to give my three year old for lunch," he led the way out of sick bay.

Jari'kyn was glad to see them go and realized Rhysati was still waiting. As far as humans went, this one was pretty. "You're here to take Nawar'aven back?"

"Goodness no. I love him dearly, but I have someone else now. I want us to be friends and get to know one another, no strings."

Jari'kyn thought about it and nodded, "Lunch then."

With a smile, Rhysati hurried to catch up with the Rogues. Booster followed, leaving Shada and Mirax to move close to the bed.

"You gave us quite a scare and poor Wes was trying to explain to Tycho he hadn't put a hand on you. He's a friend of ours and Nawara's so you'll see a lot of him."

"I'm ready to go back to work," Jari'kyn got off the bed and to her surprise felt wonderful.

"I had the bolts moved to your shop."

* * *

Nawara stood in front of the military judge's panel. "For twenty years, Dr. Eloy has been in hiding. He was pressed into service by Emperor Palpatine and served him loyally for twenty five years. One mistake he knew nothing about, but happened in his factory, brought a death mark from Emperor Palpatine. He was forced to run for his life. His family was scattered and some killed. Now with peace, he is asking for a full pardon to live the remainder of his days a free man. He requested my counsel to represent him before this court. His contributions killed billions of beings and he has to live with that knowledge as does Qwi Xux with the knowledge it was her work in building the death star that housed his weapon. Enough have suffered. Thank you." Nawara stopped talking.

Talon listened to his short speech and waited for questions. The lead judge banged his gavel, "We'll recess for an hour and render our decision." Everyone stood as the judges left the room.

Nawara went to where Karrde was sitting, "This could go either way."

"Want to get some lunch," Talon offered.

"Sure, if you're not meeting with wife number one."

"We are. Her husband will be present and so will you," Talon led the way.

They ordered and Breista wasted no time, "Talon, tell me about your marriage. I told you how Chevas and I met and married."

"You knew I was seeing her last time we met. We married a few months ago and she's pregnant."

Breista's face lit up, "Talon, I'm so happy for you. Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boys, as in two."

"Wonderful, congratulations." She looked at Nawara, "Do you have another wife and family?"

"I am seeing someone, maybe someday."

"I want you to know, you're the first non-human I've talked to in thirty years. I find you interesting."

"Thank you," Nawara looked at Talon, "Did you ever tell Breista about what Shada was?"

"No."

"Now I want to know," Breista wouldn't let this one drop.

"She used to be Mistryl."

"Really," Chevas joined in and sounded quite interested.

"What's a Mistryl?" Breista asked.

"I'll have you look it up when we go home," he husband instructed. "But in short, they are hired killers."

"She's my bodyguard," Talon stated proudly.

"You use a woman as a bodyguard?" Breista didn't know this man anymore.

He smiled, "When she's killing people, it's poetry in motion." He knew the effect he was having on his ex and his intention was to end her fascination with him and his wife. "I live life on the edge, neither in the New Republic or Remnant. I'm a very powerful smuggler and information broker."

"Powerful enough to work directly with Pellaeon and Leia Solo," Chevas told his wife.

Talon nodded, "I'm more ruthless than your father ever dreamed of being, have to be in my line of work."

Chevas nodded, "I'm aware of the smugglers creed. Few are loyal to anything except money."

"I hate to interrupt, but we have to get back," Nawara told Talon.

Nawara stood respectfully in front of the panel. Judge, General Lorgas looked at him with distain. "This court lifts the death mark on your client. He is a free man. Next case."

Nawara didn't let the verdict in his favor show on his face, bowed and turned and walked from the room. Talon rose and followed. Ven didn't stop until he was in front of a reception desk. He looked through a pile of datacards and pulled one. He inserted it in his datapad. Talon read over his shoulder, "Full pardon, bounty lifted, order of the Empire," he abbreviated the full ruling.

"How much?" Nawara asked the clerk.

"Two thousand Imperial credits."

Talon paid and they headed to the hotel and then the _Wild Karrde_. Thirty two hours later they landed on the _Errant Venture_.

"Let's go tell our client," Talon was anxious to conclude business and get his wife back by his side.

Dr. Eloy held the datapad and read the information over and over. "I'm a free man, thank you, gentlemen."

"Now we need to conclude our business, Dr. Eloy."

"Of course," the doctor pulled a datacard. A little matter of the rest of my credits."

"The contract stipulates, credits are doled out in increments. Twenty five million for the first ten sites," Nawara reminded him. "And two million for the location of the super weapon. If you need my help, Karrde, call me," he left the doctor's quarters to give them privacy.

His first stop was the finest bar on the Diamond Level. After his trip to the human world of Bastion, he needed a drink. He saw the Rogues gathered at a large table and angled to them. "Room for one more?" he looked for a chair.

Wes Jansen, jumped up to find him one, "It wasn't my fault. I just want you to know I'm innocent."

Nawara looked at him and grinned. All the years he'd known Wes, he heard that line more times than he cared to admit and usually had to fix a misunderstanding with the fairer sex.

Rhysati, sitting by Pash, spoke out, "It really wasn't his fault. We have the medical records and a statement from the lady in question."

"Brandy," Nawara called to the human waiter and didn't sit until the glass was pressed into his hand. Finally he sank wearily into his chair and took a drink. "Wes, I don't care who you assaulted. I just had a successful trip and want to celebrate, not have you ruin it."

Rhysati got up and moved to the chair next to his and motioned Wes to switch. Sitting, she leaned close, "Want to tell me about your new girlfriend?"

"I told you, I am seeing a nice woman and am serious. She's Twi'lek… and why are you smiling like that?"

"She is nice and I approve."

"That's good," he took another drink as her words sank in. Putting his drink down he looked at her and the others. They were all smirking and grinning. "How do you know?"

"She and I had lunch yesterday and then she joined the Rogues for a night of fun and games. She's very lovely."

He gulped his drink and rose to his feet, and heard Wes exclaiming it was an innocent mistake.

He limped out as fast as he could and checked his chrono. She should be closing shop and going to supper about now. The first thing he noticed was a new sign above the door saying 'Kyn's'. He stopped inside the door and watched as she dealt with a customer. He recognized the old woman and approached, "Moranda," he let his presence known, "come up to get something warm to wear?"

"I'm asking if Jari'kyn needs an assistant. Karrde isn't sending me to anyplace that cold again."

"I'm her manager. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Right now, her place is closed."

Jari'kyn looked at him with new eyes. Her talk with Rhysati and the night she spent with his closest friends led her to believe he wasn't just another Twi'lek. He came from a leading family and was a real hero in the eyes of his friends. They wanted him with them even after he lost his leg. Rhysati confided she told him they weren't compatible to have children, the truth. What she left out was the fact, a Rutain Twi'lek could carry a human male child, but not the other way around. She didn't want to burden him with her failure so asked the doctors to alter the facts. Jeir'kyn liked his ex-wife and confided she was attracted to him, but felt unworthy to be his equal because of his accomplishments.

"Love isn't a class."

"On Ryloth, it unfortunately is," Jari'kyn responded.

"He told me his family wants to welcome you to their clan." Nawara had confided in his ex and the other Rogues Jari'kyn had been kidnapped recently.

Rhysati slowly convinced her to overcome her inferiority complex and love him as an equal. Now with Moranda and him exchanging barbs, she made her decision. "Moranda, Nawara is right. You and he can handle the details tomorrow. Personally I think you'll be bored within a week."

"That's the beauty of it. This will be part time. When Karrde needs me, I'll dump you like a cheap whore and be gone until I get it out of my system and return with a bottle of something good and stories galore."

Jari'kyn took Nawara's arm and saw his eyes glow brighter, "An arrangement like that may just work." She walked them to the door and locked it.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't fifty years ago," Moranda stated as she walked off with a small creature in a Jawa robe following.

"What brings you back so soon?" was his first question. Her lekku reached up and snagged one of his, a first for her.

"I've decided to accept your proposal."

He felt a reaction in his groin, "First, supper in the best restaurant and then I'll bring you flowers." He switched to Ryl as soon as they were alone on the promenade. "That is if that's what you want for us. I don't want how the human's do it. I want a Twi'lek relationship."

"The traditional union on Ryloth. I like that you still keep with the traditions, even if you broke them to marry a human. I accept."

His heart lept at her words, "If you like, I'll dress in the clothes of our people," he volunteered.

"Off duty, I will like it fine. I don't think Captain Terrik will understand loincloths and knives in meeting rich patrons."

"Humans have no sense of tradition," he replied and escorted her to supper. They parted outside in the bustling area and he told her he'd be at her place within the hour.

As promised, he showed up at her door in his family attire and a bouquet of flowers. At the shop, the owner had to ask, "Mr. Ven, you've never bought flowers from me before. Who's the lucky one?"

"Me," he laughed at her surprised look. "Look up Ryloth wedding customs," and he made his escape.

Alone, she did and turned red as she read out loud, "Oh my. It says here when a Twi'lek male is asking a lady for a sexual relationship, he brings flowers signaling pollination as a hope all unions are productive. Outside the courtship ritual, Twi'lek's believe it is a crime to kill a living flower." She thought of the few Twi'lek males who bought flowers and realized never had a female Twi'lek ever bought flowers from her. She read the last part, "The giving and accepting of flowers constitutes a Twi'lek marriage, which is logged in the hall of records on Ryloth. No marriage is overruled even if there is a class difference. The Twi'lek from the lower class is risen to the higher class and the entire clan benefits." What a strange race, she thought to herself.

Talon transferred the first amount and received the initial ten sites. He was surprised, they were all near the core. Each place yielded a comprehensive list.

"The codes for gaining entrance is at the bottom of each list," Eloy volunteered.

Talon bought the second batch. These were scattered all over the galaxy. At last he paid two million credits and received the location of the super weapon. As he suspected it was on Mytus VII. "Why live on a penal colony?"

"It was the safest place I could think of. Nobody suspected a wanted man would be next to an Imperial prison."

"I'll send my people to verify the places. It will take time. My person on Trogan says the area was as you stated. I want to go to Mytus VII first. You'll have to assist in the loading so we don't break it."

"Where are you putting it?"

"On this ship."

"Captain Terrik is buying it?" Dr. Eloy hadn't thought of that.

"He is. I wouldn't trust it in anyone else's hands."

"Are you going to call the security guards off me now?"

"No, they are there for your safety and always have been. Until I contact the ex-Mistryl, you need to stay here and travel with us. Your weapons are responsible for destroying Alderaan, and the Sun Crusher did worse. You have to have a new identity, which we have the best equipment to do so on this ship, better than the Imperials ever made. I'm going to take my leave. You gave me a ton of work to do. The ship will be leaving in a few hours." He left and called Booster as he went to his quarters, "Your weapon is on Mytus VII. We need to go their first and get it loaded."

"I'll sent the locals home and we'll be underway," Booster was anxious to see the weapon. He opened a ship-wide channel, "This is Captain Terrik. Thank you for visiting the _Errant Venture_. I hope your stay was pleasant. We are leaving orbit in three hours. Shuttles are running to escort you to the surface. Terrik out."


	11. Battle At Mygeeto

Talon entered the Emberlene suite and immediately drew his blaster. Someone had been here since his trip to Bastion. Cautiously he entered the bedroom. Noise was coming from the refresher and the door opened. He leveled the pistol as Shada emerged, completely naked. He quickly holstered his weapon. "What are you doing back so soon?"

She folded her arms above her bulging stomach, "I know I'm ugly with your babies and grilling is definitely not going to get you laid tonight."

In three steps he was in front of her with arms snaking around her body as he pulled her against his stomach and lowered his mouth to hers for a long, deep kiss as his hands roamed freely, stopping finally on her breasts. He broke off and tried again, "You're never ugly. Did you get your shopping finished?"

"I did. With help from experts like Mirax, Leia, Iella and with Winter's perfect memory, we finished in two days. The nanny droid has been ordered and will have to catch up with us. I spoke to Tendra and she's bringing it in person when she gets time. They are really busy right now. Mirax wanted to come back and I was ready also. You are happy to see me, aren't you?"

He pulled her against him tighter, "What do you think?" his lips lowered to her neck. His next effort was to guide her to the bed.

Pushing against his chest, he let her go, "I took a shower after a long walk with the boys and I'm famished, food first, fun second."

"You dressed in nothing has made me horny," he grinned, "and I'm also hungry." He watched her dress with regrets she had to cover up.

They were entering the finest restaurant on the Diamond Level when Nawara and Jari'kyn came out, lekku entwined as were their fingers.

Shada greeted Jari'kyn, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine after the injection."

"Something you didn't tell me?" Nawara looked down at her.

The women exchanged glances, "I was deficient in vitamin L, that's all." She downplayed the incident.

"Would it have anything to do with Wes Jansen?" he guessed.

"He… it's not important tonight. I'll tell you later. You were going to get me something," she reminded him of the flowers.

"If you will excuse us, my evening is just beginning," Nawara hurried off.

"Have you eaten?" Shada asked out of politeness.

Jari'kyn nodded, her skin becoming a darker shade of blue, "Nawara is coming over, I must prepare."

They watched her hurry off, and Talon commented as he escorted his wife inside, "Maybe some time apart is finally bringing them together." He seated her and they ordered, starting with a brandy for him and fruit juice for her. Playing with the rim of his glass, he knew he had to broach the subject before Nawara did, "I ran into Breista and her husband at Pellaeon's and had lunch with them and Nawara the next day."

Shada observed him as a trained operative, "And you're telling me this because?"

"Nawara found out we were married and will tell the Rogues."

"I see, you wanted to prepare me for the looks and whispers."

He took her hand, "I told you, because I plan on telling you every detail of my time away from you and started with her, that's all."

"Or you have a guilty conscious for some reason, maybe a fantasy involving her?"

He laughed softly, "I haven't thought of another woman from the minute you walked on my ship to go look for Car'das." He brought her hand to his lips, "I love only you." He told her about his visit with Eloy. "He wants to meet you again."

"That's fine."

They ate and he took her straight back to their quarters, where he greeted the Vornskr and suggested unsubtely that they go to bed. He rushed the first time after a two week absence, not caring if she came or not. He rolled off and lay on his back waiting for his breath to return to normal, "I couldn't wait. I hate these separations and it's your fault for wanting to eat before I was taken care of."

"Couldn't or wouldn't. I'm rinsing off and you're going to do it properly." He was still in the same position when she returned. "You better not be asleep."

"Mmmm," he pried an eye open. "You still here. Credit's on the dresser."

"How can I hurt you, let me count the ways," she settled beside him and ran nails lightly over his chest, carefully plucking one hair out.

"Ouch," he rolled over to face her, "I missed you so much, wench." His lips started at the top and worked down.

* * *

Nawara rang the chime. Dressed in a revealing traditional Twi'lek body suit of silver blue, Jari'kyn opened the door and took in his chosen outfit. Tonight he was wearing a deep purple shirt and loincloth. His light purple pants were tucked into knee high black boots. He followed her inside and locked the door.

"I have the holorecorder running," she broke the silence, speaking in Ryl as his glowing red eyes roved over her body.

"I'm ready," he held out the flowers, an assortment of yellow and pink desert perennials, both native to Ryloth. "May our life represent the pollination of these flowers by the rock bee. I pledge my wealth, love and fidelity to you."

She took the bouquet, "I accept your gesture in keeping with our traditions and pledge my wealth, love and fidelity to you also," she reached out with her left lekku and grabbed his left and knotted the ends together and pulled him in for a kiss as was tradition for the person accepting the male's advances.

They turned to the holorecorder and Nawara spoke, "I Nawar'aven am now married to Jari'kyn. Her name will be Jari'ven from this moment on. Any children will carry the Ven surname. We are of the Rutian sub-clans. Let this be a record of our vows and marriage."

Jari'ven shut the holorecorder off. She sat the flowers down and poured traditional Twi'lek brandy for each of them. His lekku gently started stroking her body, "I've never had a Twi'lek woman before," he admitted.

"And I've never had any male of any species before," she confessed.

His eyes glowed brightly, "I'm honored and hope to measure up to what a male Twi'lek should be." He led her to the bedroom and proceeded to consummate their marriage, using all the expertise he knew.

* * *

Booster sat in the captain's chair having got the all clear to leave. "Hassla'tak take us out of orbit."

The large ship started moving. "Booster, I'm getting a star destroyer moving to intercept," Hassla'tak called out the warning.

Booster preferred to look out the viewport, instead of relying on screens and saw the _Ninehells_ moving across his bow. He rushed back to his chair and punched up the stateroom belonging to Tycho Celchu on the Blue Level, "Colonel, we might be engaging the _Ninehells _anytime."

"I'll get the crew to their ships," Tycho responded.

Booster got back to business on the bridge, "Markel, contact them and find out what they want."

Soon the commander of the other vessel was looking at him on the holocomm, "Captain Terrik, it has come to my attention you have Dr. Eloy on your ship. We will take possession of him."

"You have me at a loss. Am I to call you Captain Looser?"

"I'm Commodore Axer of the _Ninehells _and you are outgunned, and the squadron you have buzzing around your ship on a daily basis is pathetic."

"I've heard Rogue Squadron called many things, but not that," Booster had the satisfaction of seeing a frown cross the other man's face.

"Still, you can either turn him over to us willingly or we'll board and take him by force. I know the agreement you made with the New Republic for your ship. I have all my weapons and they do work."

Booster gave a roguish grin, "Don't believe all the propaganda you hear."

"You're bluffing. There's no way the New Republic would allow you to have a fully functioning ship."

"Allow it, no. I suggest, Commodore, you take my advice and let me pass or I'll give you a whipping you'll long remember."

"We'll do it the hard way then," Axer cut the link.

"Launch fighters," Booster ordered into the ship-wide comm.

Nawara thought he heard a command to launch fighters as he struggled from sleep. He was wrapped around his bride and completely exhausted and comfortable. All he wanted to do was succumb back to oblivion. The feeling of a shot against the ship made him sit up, the room was spinning from his bought with sex enhancing drugs, waking Jari in the process as he unwrapped from her.

"What was that?" Her sleepy voice asked.

"We're under attack," he struggled from the bed and started dressing. "Stay here, but get dressed. Pack for a trip to the escape pod," he felt additional hits against the hull and realized he forgot his comlink and missed what was probably a launching of the Rogues. He rushed into the corridor where beings of all species were milling about. He pushed through to the lift and hit the override button. Soon the lift doors opened and he punched in the bridge with his override code so he would get first priority.

Talon woke with the slamming of a fist against that side of the ship. "Kriff," he jumped up and with disorientation looked for clothes, not even sure which ship he was on. Shada was up and dressing beside him. "You stay here. I'm going to see what I can do," he ordered.

"I can fire weapons as well as you, I'm coming," she was by his side as he made his way two levels up to the bridge."

Booster was pacing and issuing orders when Nawara exited one lift and the Karrde's the other. They exchanged looks and went together to Booster.

"Where do you want us," Talon asked.

"I need people on the ion cannons, both sides."

Talon grabbed his comlink and called on a channel to his people on all three ships that were berthed, "This is Karrde, all my people man the ion cannons port side." He looked at Booster, "That'll free up some of yours to do other work."

"Good," Booster issued more orders.

"I'm going to a cannon," Shada told Talon as she headed to a lift. He didn't like it, but didn't stop her.

Nawara was trying to get his bearings. He'd taken a strong aphrodisiac and the effects were still with him in the form of confusion.

Booster saw him standing in a daze, "Why aren't you outside playing with the ties?"

"I didn't take my comlink to Jari's and missed the call."

"Your red eyes are red. What did you take?" Even Booster could see he was stoned.

"Duromilk."

"The little lady finally say yes?" Booster wasn't sure what to do with him.

"Uh huh, I'll go work a cannon."

"You'll shoot your own in your condition. Sit in the Captain's chair and coordinate communications and talk to the Rogues. I have to plan a way out of this," Booster stalked to the viewport to watch the fight.

Mirax rushed in with Valin in her arms, "Dad, what's happening. Corran got a call and took off."

"The other star destroyer wants Talon's guest, Dr. Eloy. Take Valin and get down in the pit. I need someone on navigation and that's you."

"On it."

Nawara let the Rogues know he was with them in spirit, "Sorry I missed roll call," he announced. "Sensors show you have only two flight groups against you, from a ship that should be throwing six at us." He was watching tactical, "Group one and two break off and try a run down their starboard side. Let's see if we can put some of those cannons out of action."

"On it, Ex O. Good to have you back directing," Tycho called out. "You heard him, one and two on me. Wedge, you're on your own, good luck."

Wedge blasted a tie and rolled into another one. He vaped it and answered, "Haven't had this much fun in ages. Rogue fourteen, you got one on your tail."

"I'm trying to shake him," Hobbie answered and cut sharply so Wes could get a shot.

"I wonder if this is being recorded," Wes commented as he vaped his third tie and looked for another one.

"I'm sure the _Venture_ is recording everything," Corran knew Booster was. "We'll get to watch our brilliant performance later."

Booster had Hassla'tak angling to open space. Hassla'tak cursed, "Captain, we have a second destroyer that just dropped out of hyperspace and is spitting out ties, and a lot more than the _Ninehells_ did."

Booster saw Furlang wedged them in between his two ships and planned to catch him in the crossfire. He made his decision, "Mirax, plot me a course right between them. Nawara, tell all cannons to fire non-stop. As soon as we get a vector, jump us out of here. Give coordinates to the X-Wings and we'll do a short hop and pick them up."

The fight lit up the night sky on Mygeeto in brilliant flashes. Orbiting satellites caught the exchange on holovids and broadcast it back to New Republic Intelligence. Zakarisz Ghent was in the room and recognized the red of the _Errant Venture_ and stopped to watch the fight as it filtered into the secure room.

Nawara opened a channel to the Rogues, "Are all Rogues able to go to hyperspace?"

One by one they checked in affirmative.

"Break off. Do not engage further. I'm sending coordinates to jump. You go out first and we'll be along."

"Against two star destroyers?" Wedge sounded skeptical.

"We're blasting our way out, now move it," Nawara cut the link. He didn't know how much Wedge knew about their true firepower, but didn't want the New Republic coming along and stripping it.

Tycho spoke, "You heard him, form up on me." He waited until all were out of dogfights and in formation and gave the order to jump.

Jodonn brought a large container of water and gave it to the first officer upon Mirax's request. He wasn't doing anything, just waiting to see if the communication's officer needed him.

Nawara nodded his thanks and took a long drink. He was starting to clear up, although the tips of his lekku were still sensitive. He stood and made his way to the pit and tapped Hassla'tak on the shoulder.

"Not now, I need to concentrate."

Nawara spoke in Ryl so the humans wouldn't understand, "I'm flying us out of here. I need you to take over from Mirax and plot a course to hyperspace between the ships."

"That's crazy," but the other Twi'lek moved.

"We don't have much time, move it," Nawara settled into the pilots seat and adjusted the controls to his physic. He drifted the nose up slightly and saw his gunners adjust their shots accordingly.

Hassla'tak moved to Mirax, "Excuse me, I need to do some calculations for the hyperspace jump."

"I can do it," Mirax looked over and saw Nawara at the controls.

"Not this maneuver. I need to work with Nawar'aven."

"Okay," she slipped from the chair, but watched over his shoulder. "Are you doing what I think?"

"Yes. Otherwise we won't make it."

Nawara called out, "Reinforce forward shields. Ready Hassla'tak?"

Hassla'tak rechecked his calculations, "Any time."

Booster leaned over the rail, "You two are idiots. It better work or we'll all be dust."

Nawara pulled the levers and stars became lines and then blackened out.

"I'll be," Booster was speechless.

"You pay us well to take care of your ship," Nawara replied and counted down twenty seconds and moved the levers in the opposite direction and they were back in real space. "Rogue Squadron, you are clear to board."

"Copy," Tycho spoke for his people.

Nawara relinquished the pilot's seat to Hassla'tak and climbed out of the pit.

Booster stepped in front of him, "I've never seen that maneuver before. What did you do to their ships?"

"The shock wave would have pushed them apart and rolled them over. If they were still firing when we blasted out between them, they most likely shot a bunch of their own ties."

"How did you know to do that?"

"I was a Rogue for years. There are things I just know. Hassla'tak was an officer on the Mon Remonda for years. He knew how to plot the course and I knew how to thread the needle, experience not found in a manuel."

The lift opened and Wedge and Tycho entered. "You got here faster than we thought. Nawara did you use the Antilles Wedgie?" Tycho asked.

"I did."

"I hope the orbital stations got good footage and shipped it back to Coruscant," Wedge added.

Booster silently hoped they didn't. He had all seventy of his turrets in operation, not the ten he was alloted.

Back in the Intelligence room, Ghent and the others stood open mouthed. "Replay the last and slow it down," Ghent ordered. Again, they saw the three ships converging, one vanished, and the others rolled over at least three times before stabilizing. "The Admiral and top brass will want to see this. Make sure they have a copy with their morning caf," Ghent ordered not thinking of any repercussions.

"What is the damage from the outside?" Booster asked the pilots.

"Scoring and one open breach that will be easy to fix," Wedge told them.

Nawara spoke, "I'll get on the repairs."

Booster pointed a finger in his direction, "No you won't. Hassla'tak," he hollered. The other Twi'lek rushed up the steps. "Oversee repairs and get us ready to make hyperspace."

Nawara stood patiently by expecting another job.

"I know a little about Twi'lek customs, having two smart-mouthed officers on my bridge. You got married tonight, didn't you?"

Tycho and Wedge showed their surprise while Nawara grinned and nodded.

"Wait," Wedge protested. "You got married and we weren't invited. We went to your other wedding."

"My other wedding was human. I married a Twi'lek tonight. Those ceremonies are private. We recorded it so you can see what a traditional Twi'lek wedding entails. We were going to have a party in a day or two when we announced it. I have to send the information to Ryloth so our families know. As tradition, on Ryloth the brides and grooms families meet and have a joining celebration. My family will initiate the formalities."

"Well congratulations," Wedge shook his hand as did the others and Mirax gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Go back to your honeymoon," Booster ordered.

Talon fired his ion cannon and kept an eye on his wife in the next firing bay. Those recharging canisters were heavy and had to be changed out after twenty shots. He saw her struggle with one and let out a roar, "Don't you dare. H'sishi, load for Shada," he pulled her off a cannon. He was wearing a headset as everyone had to on the firing line. "Aves, send Bot up here." Soon the young man was seen rushing down the line, only stumbling when the ship took hits. "You stand behind Shada and change her canisters," Talon ordered him. He kept an eye on her and saw Bot doing his job. He had to remember to tell him he was doing a good job.

The order came over the headsets from Nawara, "Cease firing now, cease firing now."

He and the other's took hands off the firing controls and he felt the ship jump to hyperspace. The adrenalin rush of fighting and loading drained from him, leaving him exhausted. He made his way to Shada and Bot. With a hand to the kid's shoulder, Talon squeezed, "Good job, Bot. If we have to do this again, you find Shada and stay with her. She's not to lift anything."

"Got it, Boss," Bot was beaming at the complement and important job.

"Get some rest. This might not be over," he gave the boy a shove. Shada looked half dead and he took her hand, "Let's go to bed."


	12. Booster Delivers

Booster kept looking sideways at Shada as he escorted her along an underground passageway of the abandoned military base on Dathomir. "Shouldn't you be in sickbay?" he finally asked.

Startled, she frowned up at his tall figure, "I'm pregnant, not sick. This won't take long. Now I'm beginning to understand why Mirax wanted to pull her hair out," she muttered to herself.

Overhearing, Booster answered anyway, "You women don't know when to take it easy. She was working and with a customer when the baby came. That idiot Corran was useless, running around without a brain in his head, some Jedi. I had to get her to the doctor and placate the Sullustan trader. He had words about Sullustan women staying home to whelp and how superior to human females they were."

"We human women just don't know our place," she stopped before a locked door. "All the codes Dr. Eloy gave us haven't worked. I suspect the Dathomir witches might have tampered with the lock. I don't really want to pay them a visit."

"Me either," Booster was quick to agree. The crew of the _Starry Ice_ was milling about and had tried for two days to open the door, calling in repeated failures. With Talon on Coruscant, Shada visited Dr. Eloy, who was still sequestered on the _Errant Venture_. Talon wouldn't let her go searching for the Mistryls until he could go with her and she wasn't carrying his future. Billey asked him to come to Coruscant as he was dying. Talon left, promising he'd be back before the babies made their appearance. Dr. Eloy gave her a program to override and reprogram the lock. When Booster heard she was going to the surface to scope the situation out, he escorted her personally to the surface in his private shuttle.

Shirlee stepped forward and looked at Shada's protruding stomach, "Should you be down here?"

"Probably not and I'm tired of people asking questions along those lines," she put enough edge in her tone that everyone, including Booster backed off. The code override was complicated and had to be performed perfectly or they were looking at blasting the doors with munitions on the other side. That could cause the entire compound to go up in flames. She pulled the datapad and looked at the lock. "It says there is a trip wire in this mechanism that is attached to explosives. I want you and all your people to clear the area," Shada ordered Shirlee.

Once again, Shirlee felt stirrings of anger at being ordered by this woman and forced them down, "Someone should stay with you."

"I'm under orders from Karrde not to leave her side, outside a trip to the refresher," Booster rumbled. "She's right, get to safety."

Corvis laid his hand on Shada's arm, "We'll be up top if you need us," and he motioned for the other's to follow him.

Shada turned to the lock and slid a vibro-knife along the edge carefully. Booster held his breath as the seal gave way without blowing them into space. She pulled it out and let it hang by wires. Inset in the wall was another pad. Shada felt a cramp and ignored it. She jumped when a comlink beeped.

"Booster, and it better be good," Booster roared and it echoed down the empty corridor.

Shirlee spoke up, "Some of the witches and their pet rancors are here. They want us to leave."

"Tell them we own the base and are stripping it out. Then we will leave," Booster looked at Shada for confirmation.

Another pain hit and she gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the talking. She looked at the notes on her datapad. _To reconfigure the commands to override old code, press blue button and hold it down._ She methodically followed the steps and tuned Booster out.

"Shada...Shada."

She finally found a stopping point and looked at him, "What?"

"I'm going topside. The witches are making demands. I'll lock the door behind me so they can't get to you."

"And leave me locked in, don't you dare."

"The witches are threatening your people. I'll talk to them," he hurried off.

"Just great," she muttered and continued. A short time later, she heard blaster shots and worked faster. "Uhhggg," she doubled over, clutching her stomach, "Oh, not now." The ground shook as heavy artillery was being used, by which side she didn't know. Gritting teeth against the pain, she looked at the datapad and found her place. A few more pushes of buttons and the door slid open, revealing a full depository of weapons and ammunition for ground forces. She took three steps inside the room and it felt like her bladder gave way. Her pants were soaked and water ran down her legs into her boots. She reached for her comlink, "Booster."

Booster was pinned down behind a pylon while the witches and their servants shot at the the Starry Ice from outside the walls. They were trying to lift off and the witches were keeping them down. Faughn ordered them to fire back blowing holes in the compound walls. His comlink squawked as Shada cried his name. She didn't sound right. "I can't get to you, what do you need?"

"Kriff. I need help down here, Booster. Can you send Shirlee?"

"She's in her ship trying to leave. Forget this place and we'll try and make my shuttle. If they see us all leaving, they might back off."

"I got the door open. I'm not leaving all this for them. Do you know what they want?"

"No, the shooting started just as I got outside. Let me call Shirlee and see if she knows," he switched channels and called Faughn. Soon he was back, "They want a cut of what's in the room. Faughn told them no and they started the shooting. She wanted to get high enough to aim down, but they are holding the ship firm."

"Booster," her strangled cry cut off anything else he was going to say.

"Shada, we need to call reinforcements from the _Venture_. Hold tight. Help will be coming soon."

"Not that…..the babies are coming... right now."

Booster was sure he was going to pass out. When Mirax had her baby, he knew exactly what to do, get her to the professionals. He looked at the opening fifty feet away and called the _Starry Ice_, "Faughn, get help from my ship down here and a doctor. Lay down cover fire for me to get back inside." As soon as a barrage of ion blasts hit the compound walls the witches were hiding behind, he made a mad dash for the opening. He ran down the steps into the underground corridor. It was long and dimly lit with emergency lights spaced far apart.

Running as fast as he could, his boots slid on the slick floor as he skidded to a stop in front of the now open door. On a pallet marked rifles, Shada was naked from the waist down with her pants under her and legs bent at the knees. She was pushing and had a vibroblade clamped between her teeth. He couldn't help himself; he grabbed his comlink and took a picture before moving to her side. He looked into her pain filled eyes, "What do I do?"

She took the knife out, "Catch."

His eye went wide, "How close are you?"

"They are coming now and didn't give me much warning. By the fourth cramp, my water broke and they started moving." She shoved the knife back between her teeth as a contraction hit and a moan escaped. He reached out and wiped the tears creasing her dry skin down the outsides of her eyes towards her ears. He stroked her hair, hoping to give a small measure of comfort and watched another contraction wrack her body.

He looked around for something to put over her or wrap the babies in. All he saw were mountains of marked crates. He stripped his shirt off and draped it over her legs, "I'll have to use it to wipe the baby off," his voice was rich with regret.

"Get ready, Booster," she didn't get the knife back and let out a scream and he saw something between her legs.

"Kriff, it's here," he reached for the baby laying on his mother's soaked pants. He grabbed the shirt and wrapped it around the baby. Shada was panting while he wiped the baby off. Eyes opened for the first time and Booster looked into pale blue orbs, "He is Talon's son all right."

Shada cried out again and he saw her pushing hard. Holding the first baby, he watched helplessly. He hadn't been home when Jysella gave birth to their daughter. He was quite moved when Mirax name her daughter after her mother. Helplessly he watched, partly in fascination. He looked around when the pushing became constant and set the baby on the next pallet. He turned back and saw the crown of a baby's head. He put a hand down and waited to catch it.

Two more pushes and Shada went limp and the baby was in Booster's large hands. He looked around for anything to wrap around the baby. "Shada, I need your shirt." He wasn't sure she heard or could sit up. He took the vibroblade that had dropped by her head, while holding the slippery baby in one arm, hoping he didn't squirt out. "Don't take this wrong or hurt me, but I really need your top. He carefully cut up the middle until it parted. "Help me, Shada. Hold your son," he set the baby on her chest and saw her hand come up to hold him in place. He cut one sleeve off and then the other. With a gentle lift, he slid the top from under her and took the baby. He noticed his eyes were brown like hers.

"Thanks," Shada didn't know a person could go through so much and still be alive. That was the most intense pain she'd ever experienced, but it was over.

Booster took one of her pant legs and cleaned as best he could between her legs, then picked her panties up and slid them up her legs, "Never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd ask a woman to put clothes on, lift your hips." She did and he covered her up. He took a baby and placed it on her chest again, "This is the first one. He has blue eyes like his father. I'll keep the one with your beautiful chocolates."

Shada lifted her head and looked at her firstborn, then the other, "Show me him."

Booster leaned over so she could see the second born.

"They're beautiful," she stroked a finger down the cheek of the boy he held.

"What do I do with the placentas?"

"Let me do it, take D'ukal."

"What?"

"Talon and I decided to name the firstborn D'ukal Karrde."

"I hate to ask what you settled on for the second," he took D'ukal in his free arm and watched Shada sit up with a moan.

She looked around and picked up the vibroblade he sat beside her, "Give me one."

He moved D'ukal into her arms and watched as she unwrapped the shirt. Two strips of the shirt tied around the cord and a swift cut between and she was reaching for the second baby.

"I knew that," he switched boys. "I have to get us out of here and to the ship." He finally thought of Talon, "I hope Talon understands me seeing you…" he trailed off.

Shada laughed, "Talon is in trouble for running off when he knew I was so close. Do you think he did it on purpose?" she sobered.

"No, Billey is dying and asked to see him. He didn't want to go and asked me to take good care of you. I kinda failed on that front," he looked around, seeing for the first time. "This is a nice cache. Talon's been mysterious on his finds. Are they along this line?"

"This is a small one."

Booster looked around, very impressed. He was going to do some serious bartering with that boy. He looked at the baby in his arms and realized no sounds of shooting permeating down to their level. "I need you to take son number two, since you haven't given me a name. I'm going to see what's going on topside." He carefully placed the baby in her arms.

"You're bleeding."

He looked at his flesh wound, "Didn't even notice they got me."

She sat the boys down on the pallet beside her and cut another slice of cloth and bound his arm. "I hope I never have to bind Talon's wounds."

His hand gripped her shoulder, "Talon is tough and has you by his side. I've watched him grow from a gangly kid to head the largest organization of our time. Now that he has someone to inherit the fruits of his labor, I'm seeing a new side of him. His crew is seeing it also. He is changing on the inside. Before he was a loner, keeping himself apart with the Vornskr for company. You've made such a difference to him, he opens up more. I tried for years to get to the root of his reticence. I never dreamed he was hiding a failed marriage, then he sat down and told me all about it when he came back from Bastion. If he asked Nawara not to say anything, he wouldn't have, but he was ready to share. You did that for him."

"I like to think it's mutual. He's had a profound effect on me also," she looked down at a baby in each arm. "Hey, guys, we'll have to tell Daddy about our big day."

Booster took another holograph with his comlink while she was looking down. "I'll be back," he peered around the door and took off at a run. Stopping inside the open main entrance, he looked outside. The witches were talking to Nawara. His X-Wing was in the compound by the _Starry Ice_, as were several fighters from pilots Nawara was teaching to fly in his spare time.

Nawara looked up as Booster's shadow fell across his face. "We are negotiating the contents of the underground depot," Nawara filled him in.

"What is your claim?" Booster asked what looked like the leader.

"We were given all that exist on Dathomir. That includes the compound from the Imperials. We own what you are trying to steal. To be fair, we don't need the contents of that room, but want to be compensated ten percent of the selling price."

"The owner isn't here, but he's a reasonable man. My word will stand for his. You'll have your ten percent. Right now, we have an emergency and need to go back to my ship."

Nawara looked at his bare chest and wrapped arm, "I hardly think that scratch is an emergency."

Booster laughed, "While you all were shooting at each other, I was busy delivering Talon's spawn."

"Shada?" Nawara pointed to the building.

"That's right, but she got the door open first. Where's that doctor?" Booster yelled. The medical droid clanked down the ramp of a shuttle and the medic from the _Starry Ice_ joined them. Booster told them what happened and soon Shada was carried on a stretcher to the shuttle while Booster and Nawara each carried a baby still wrapped in shirts. One of the crew recorded the entire event. The witches gathered around the babies to bless them with long life and prosperity and presented gifts of a knife carved from a Rancor's tooth for each baby. Shirlee took the baby Nawara held into the shuttle.

Shirlee handed the baby to the doctor droid who started his inspection and vital statistics. She went to where Shada was resting comfortably, "I'll get the depot loaded on my ship. A witch is assigned to us until the transaction in credits is given to them."

"Offer them one million," Shada instructed.

Shirlee left and soon returned with a witch, "We will accept that amount providing you can pay today."

"How do you want your funds?" Shada asked.

"Credit chips, ten thousand denominations."

Shada addressed Shirlee, "Don't touch the merchandise until they are paid. Ask Nawara if he'll get it from the ship's vault and bring it to them."

Again, Shirlee left with the witch trailing.

* * *

As promised Talon informed the New Republic about Furlang, but not until he arrived to do business on Coruscant four months later. He was in the spacious office of Leia Solo and looked around, "I see you're back in charge," he stated after giving his report to her.

"My year hiatus ended a few weeks ago. I'll give the job a few more years then resign," Leia sounded wistful. "Enough about work, how's Shada?"

He smiled and a warmth spread through him as he thought of her, "If I put a pin in her, she'll pop."

"Watch it, I was that way when I carried twins," she saw by his smile, he knew exactly how to tease her and shook her head. "Why isn't she here with you?"

"As you know, I'm involved in dealings with Dr. Eloy. We hit a snag on one of the planets and she's overseeing the project." He was as vague as he was informative.

"I wish you would tell me what you and he are doing, but I know you won't," she smiled across the desk at him. "When is Shada due?"

"Any day now. I asked Booster to stay near her. He is the only person outside of me she might listen to. I couldn't get out of this meeting or I'd be by her side like the dutiful husband I'll never be."

She chuckled, "You and Han are so much alike."

He thought, _'If you only knew.' _

"We haven't had any sightings of the rogue star destroyers since Booster encountered them on Mygeeto. They limped out of the system and vanished," she filled him in. "Have you heard anything through your network?"

"Nothing," not something he would impart to her unless necessary anyway.

Her holocomm buzzed.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, is Talon Karrde still with you?"

"He is," Leia looked quizzically at Talon.

"Please inform him a Booster Terrik called our office and is trying to reach him. He said it was very important."

"Patch it through. Is it alright if I listen in?" she poised her hand over a button.

"Sure."

Leia hit a button and the screen materialized into Booster.

Booster smiled, "Princess Leia, so good to see you again." He looked to where Talon rounded the desk to stand by her chair, "You'll never be able to repay the favor I did for you today."

"Try me," Talon's deep voice held a hint of mockery.

"Better yet, I'll show you," he looked off screen and motioned. Mirax and Jari stepped up, each holding a baby.

Talon felt a jolt of adrenalin as he realized they were his. He didn't take his eyes off the bundles.

Leia gave an exclamation of delight and stood, putting a hand on his arm, "Congratulations, Daddy."

He found his voice in the one thing that mattered most, "Shada."

Booster stepped behind the women and put a hand on each shoulder, "She's sleeping. We're leaving here around six hundred hours for Coruscant. I want to see Billey also."

Talon nodded, "He doesn't have much time left, hurry. Can I see a close up of their faces?"

Mirax held the one she was holding closer to the lens, "This is the firstborn. He has your blue eyes." She stepped back and Jari added as she stepped closer, "And the second born. He has his mother's brown eyes."

Talon licked his lips and stroked his goatee, "I'll be waiting, and tonight I celebrate with my crew my good fortune."

"Wait until you hear the story of their coming into the galaxy," Booster was grinning broadly. "You owe me a bottle of Whyren's Reserve for my part in their arrival."

"Tell me."

"Oh no. I want to see your face when you hear the details. Gotta run. Nawara is taking one million credits of your money to the surface, but that's another story," with a grin, Booster cut the link.

"Blast him," Talon growled and immediately apologized, "Forgive my language, Princess."

Leia laughed, "I wish Han only used such language around the kids."

Nawara was standing off to the side while the women played with the babies. Booster joined him after cutting Talon off and watched them place the boys in beds beside his granddaughter, Jysella, who was now a month old.

"When you going to add to the next generation?" Booster looked sideways at his executive officer.

"We're trying. Jari wants one real bad after seeing these."

"And you?"

"I try to be more subtle, but I want a house full of kits."

Shada stirred and sat up. She saw her friends looking at the babies and realized she was on the ship and her ordeal over. She'd fallen asleep on the shuttle after the doctor doped her with pain meds.

Booster and Nawara hurried over as everyone gathered around her bed.

"I feel like I'm on display," she commented.

"You should feel like a pampered new mother," Mirax smiled. "Those are beautiful boys. You just lay back and let other's do all the work, except the feeding, that's on you."

"Are they hungry? How long have I been sleeping?"

"They are a little fussy. It's been about three hours."

"Bring me one to feed, would you please, Jari," Shada asked.

"This is the one you've named, D'ukal," Jari laid the baby in her arms and looked at the men. "Don't you two have work?"

"Hey, I've seen more of her than Talon is going to appreciate," Booster complained.

Nawara stroked his lekku down Jari's face, flipped it around his neck and left without a word. He was overseeing the transfer of supplies from the surface.

"I need my nursing tops," Shada still was in her bra that didn't open up and she had to take it off.

"I've brought what you need from your quarters," Mirax lifted a bag off the counter and looked at her father, "What are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure Shada is alright. I promised Talon I would look after her."

"The doctor said she did fine having the babies without him, but he's observing her for the next twenty four hours," Mirax took his arm and led him out of the maternity room.

After he left, Shada pulled the sheet back and saw what she was wearing and remembered how she came to be in a bra and panties and she was a mess. "Jari, I'm sorry, take him back. I can't feed him looking like this." The shower felt refreshing and clensing and she changed into her post pregnancy clothes and rejoined her friends. They chatted while Mirax and Shada fed their babies. All Jari could do was switch the boys for Shada and hope to hold her own someday.

Booster left orbit as soon as the last load came aboard in the _Starry Ice_. They worked all night and he was anxious to get underway. O five hundred they jumped to hyperspace for Coruscant.

* * *

Booster and Nawara both were waiting to greet the _Wild Karrde_ when it berthed in the spot Booster assigned it while on his ship.

Talon was first down the ramp with an impatient look on his handsome bearded face, clutched in his hand his travel bag. Courtesy stopped him and he hoped they were brief. He was gone from her for over a week and two days from his sons.

Booster saw the rare impatience in his eyes and fell in step with him, as did Nawara. He pulled his comlink and pulled the holographs up. Without a word, he handed the comlink to Talon.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. "What the kriff is this?"

"Shada having your kids in a depot on Dathomir. On this image, I walked in on her. I knew you'd want to see it." Booster reached over and moved to the next shot. She was holding each baby and gazing at them in wonder and love. "I delivered them, Talon. Just her and me. The witches were fighting the _Starry Ice_ topside so I was the best she had. And that's not saying much because I was all she had. Everyone's fine in spite of me." Booster got his wish and saw a myriad of emotions flood Talon's face, starting with guilt and moving to chagrin, with a hint of anger and finally schooled into his usual impassive expression.

Talon flipped back to the first shot, pulled his comlink and transferred the holographs. Then he deleted the ones on Booster's comlink.

"Hey, I was going to sell those," Booster objected with humor in his tone.

Nawara, who was looking at them for the first time spoke up, "Booster, how much do you charge as a mid-wife?"

That finally got a positive reaction from Talon and he chuckled, "You're right. I do owe you an expensive bottle for your mid-wife duties. Right now, I need to make amends for being absent in what is probably the second most important event in my life." In the lift he asked, "Where is she?"

"Your quarters."

Talon stopped outside his door, realizing those two were still with him. Hand on his door latch, he looked at them, "I'm not inviting you in."

"We were hoping you'd tell us the name of the second son," Nawara had money riding on the name. "Shada said the firstborn was D'ukal, but wouldn't divulge the second, and everyone's asked."

"I'll have to get back to you," Talon entered, closed and locked the door. The Vornskr rushed to greeted him. Setting his bag down and knelt between them. With an arm around each neck, he pulled them close. "You have two more charges to watch over."

He opened the bedroom door and peeked in. She was in bed on her side facing away from him. He silently placed the bag on the floor and looked around. He saw two baby cradles on her side and crept over. He turned a soft light on over the cradles and looked down on his sons, and wondered which was his eldest. His finger was large against their small cheeks and he felt such soft skin. Touching made them real.

Leaving the light on, he moved to the bed and looked down on his wife's face so peaceful in slumber. He went down on one knee and watched her even breaths. His gaze shifted to her exposed wrist and hand jutting off the bed. He leaned over and let his lips carassed the inside of her exposed flesh. The tickling of his whiskers woke her and the catching of her breath alerted him to lean back as her hand swiped empty air. "It's me," his voice stopped her instinctive reaction.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, I had to tell you how much I regret not being there for you."

She reached out and touched his arm, "Did you hear about how they came into the world?"

"No, but Booster took a couple of graphic holo's," he sat on the bed. She rolled on to her back and he placed another pillow under her and turned her lamp on. Alternating between holding her hand and stroking her much flatter abdomen he heard what happened. When she finished, he leaned over for his first kiss, letting his lips linger against hers.

A baby cried and he jumped up to retrieve it. The boy opened his eyes and Talon saw a beautiful dark brown gaze trying to focus on him. "You must be Terrik," returned to Shada and watched as she opened, what was the ugliest garment he'd ever seen and put the baby to her breast. "How long do I have to share my toys?" he purposely added an edge to his tone.

She laughed and stroked his hand, "A few months and then they'll be weaned to formula and my body is your sole plaything again." She watched Terrik nurse and asked, "Did you tell Booster his name?"

"No, I was surprised when you hadn't. He earned the name." When they discussed names, they decided one from her side and one from his. His comment broke her heart when he said Booster was the closest he had to a family, like an older brother. She suggested Terrik then and he readily agreed.

The second baby woke with a whimper. Talon gathered him up and matched icy blue eyes looked at each other. Talon stared at him until the baby blinked and Talon laughed, "I win, and you remember that, boy. You might be my firstson, but I'm still the boss."

"Talon, cut that out."

"Yes, dearest," he brought the baby to her and perched on the edge of the bed, looking down at his bundle, "Wait your turn, boy."

Shada shook her head, "You can't train them like Vornskr."

He gave her a surprised look, "I will put my stamp on their young lives so when they are old and I'm dead, my teaching will carry on in their actions."

"For what it's forth, I think you're a good man, in spite of ditching me to have them alone."

He smiled, "How soon can you…."

"I didn't mean that type of good," and they laughed as he switched sons out.


	13. The Guardian

"I remember the first time I met Talon Karrde," Corran was sitting in a bar with Wes and Hobbie on Coruscant. "I was called by General Cracken to talk sense to Booster. Intelligence and Booster never met, and I mean that in both ways. I remember thinking if I were still in CorSec and crossed Karrde's path, I would be obsessed with him like my father was with Booster. I never had any doubt the outcome would have been different. Nobody can catch Karrde. He's too smart and his information system is better by far than the New Republic and Cracken's outfit. He has a way of running his organization that instills a loyalty like nothing I've ever seen."

"That was ten years ago or more," Hobbie remembered the bacta war and how Booster got his ship. "Have you changed your opinion after spending time with him on the _Venture_?"

Corran let out a laugh and swigged his ale, "The years and proximity hasn't changed anything. He's still a mystery and knows far too much about everyone. I'm sure he'll raise his sons to be just like him."

"Most people do," Wes wanted more on Karrde, whom he was leery, although he liked Shada. "Back to Karrde, you say he's mysterious, but Booster and him are close."

"Booster's closed mouthed when it comes to Karrde. Even Mirax can't get much out of him." Corran let out an audible sigh, "The CorSec in me wants to investigate. I went with him on his ship for over a week. He was polite, but distant, spent most of his time holed up with his wife in their quarters."

"Lucky him," Wes thought she was hot.

"What are you doing on Coruscant anyway?" Hobbie wondered when Corran called them saying he was in port and wanted a drink.

"Some smuggler kingpin is dying and all the big shots are paying last respects. Karrde came first as it's rumored, he's the largest of the underworld smugglers. Again, I would like to know more," Corran grumbled.

"You can always quit being a Jedi and join his organization to learn his secrets," Wes joked.

"I know," Hobbie had an epiphany, "We can take Zakarisz Ghent out for drinks and pump him."

Corran snorted, "You won't get an intelligible answer. I tried talking to him once and he spaced out half way through telling me something and wandered off muttering to himself. I don't have a clue how he is in charge of splicing for the New Republic. No there has to be someone who can tell me about Karrde."

"How about the dying guy," Wes threw out another option.

Corran actually gave it some thought. "That has merit, Wes. You can take a rest from thinking. You gave your one good suggestion for the year, don't want you to overdo it," Corran and Hobbie laughed. "I have another idea," he finished his ale off in one sitting and rose. "Sorry I can't stay, but I need to see a dying man."

* * *

Talon entered Booster's office and sat a bottle down in front of him, "The second son is called Terrik Karrde." Talon enjoyed the shocked expression on his friend's face as he took a chair across the large desk that was stacked with datacards.

"Terrik, like in my last name?" Booster was trying to absorb the news that one of the babies was named for him and thought he must have heard wrong.

Talon shrugged as Booster opened the bottle Whyren's Reserve and poured a much needed drink. It was a year renowned for quality and taste and fetched a high price on the black market.

"Horn didn't give his son your name so I figured it was available," Talon hoped Booster liked the name.

"No, he named him after his father," Booster never said anything to them, but was happy they evened things out by naming Jysella after his wife.

"If my kids get to call you Grandpa, one should carry your name," Talon reasoned and took a mouthful of the fine whiskey, savoring the flavor in his mouth and burn as he swallowed.

"I am honored. Why didn't Shada tell me?" Booster followed Talon's example and took his own mouthful of the excellent whiskey. He discovered it was one of the best he ever had. Leave it to Karrde to produce something like this.

Talon grinned, "She wanted me to have the fun of watching your expression, like you did mine, and we decided I got to tell you. Like you, I'm sadistic enough to want a memorable reaction."

"You've been here an entire day and I'm just now seeing you?" Booster expected him before late afternoon.

"I stayed home with Shada and played Daddy. Tendra is on her way with the nanny droid that was supposed to be delivered to us months ago. Shada needed help as she's still moving slow."

"You diapered a baby?" Booster started laughing.

"I was going to invite you to our quarters for supper. You're making me reconsider," Talon glared over his glass. "This whiskey should be savored over congenial companionship, not impugnment of my abilities."

"You were that bad, huh?"

With a grimace, Talon fessed up, "The fist diaper fell off, but the next two were perfect."

The door to Booster's office chimed and he leaned over and punched up a holo of who was on the other side and frowned, "Idiot." He grabbed the bottle and filled their glasses. Putting the stopper in, he opened a drawer and replaced it with a cheaper brand of whiskey. "Come in," he hollered.

Corran entered and used a Jedi calming technique in the presence of these two. Talon still looked at him like he knew all his sins. "Booster, I obtained something I wanted to give your friend, Billey, in person. Unfortunately, his people wouldn't let me near his room. I asked if I got permission from you in writing, would they let me in. Some guy called Dravis said he would consider it."

"Why do you want to see Billey?" Booster was suspicious.

"I obtained a full pardon for his crimes, the ones we know about that is. I thought he would rest easier knowing he's a free man," Corran chanced a glance at Talon. The man looked like he was reading his mind and he shifted back to Booster.

"No," Talon spoke smoothly.

Corran was forced to address him, "Why not?"

Talon remained silent and his icy gaze didn't waver.

Booster intervened, "He said no, Corran. Billey doesn't need a New Republic pardon. He wouldn't care."

"I could make life miserable for his crew," Corran realized he misspoke as Booster and Talon glared at him together.

"If you ever want to set foot on my ship again, you'll forget you said that," Booster snarled, his red implant glowing in anger and his massive fists formed wrecking balls.

Corran's good idea was backfiring. He tried a different tact, "Sorry, you know I wouldn't hurt Dravis." He watched the men pick up their drinks. He stiffened his spine and looked directly at Talon, "Congratulations on your sons."

"Thank you," Talon's expression was still unreadable.

"Mirax says if you need a babysitter until your nanny droid arrives, she, which translates into we, will be happy to care for them."

"Booster has already offered, but thank you," Talon smiled to his friend.

Booster choked on his drink.

"Do you have another glass?" Corran looked at the bottle.

Booster opened a drawer, pulled a small tumbler, filled it with whiskey and slid it across the table.

Corran sank into a chair next to Talon and sipped the burning liquor. "Booster, what will you have me doing while I'm on the ship until I go back to Yavin?"

Booster had a ready reply, "Mopping floors."

Talon laughed.

Corran didn't think the man capable of such emotion and looked to his left, "Karrde, what do you think I would be suited for on this ship. I'm thinking supplies that are always incoming and outgoing."

"I would think you should be practicing your Jedi skills and training your children."

"There's only so much of that a person can do. Eventually I'll be sent on missions from Master Luke, but with a young family, I'm assigned to Praxeum or with Mirax. I'm on maternity leave right now."

"Of course you are," Talon made it sound worse than Luke ever could.

"CorSec, just help my daughter and stay out of my way," Booster issued his order.

"You know, I might just take my family and leave this rusting pile of junk," Corran finished his whiskey and stalked out.

"He's a good Corellian," Booster commented. At Talon's raised eyebrows, he continued, "He finished his drink before leaving."

"You are officially invited for supper. We eat at seven," Talon reinforced his offer.

"Is Shada able to drink wine?"

"I'm sure a little won't hurt. She hasn't touched fruit juice since their birth," they enjoyed the whiskey and he told Booster about Billey and his offer to help Dravis if he needed it maintaining his territory.

"He can count on me also. Billey chose well in picking his team of successors."

Talon nodded, "They've been with him a long time, like some of my people with me. I'm sure Aves, Odonnl and others will help Shada should something happen to me."

"She'll always have me also. Who is your alternate for parents?"

"Not that idiot son-in-law of yours. I like Mirax, but he's so…. so CorSec."

"I know. Love is blind in her case."

"I'm still leaning towards you. You did good with Mirax, and Wedge found his way with your guidance after his parents died. My kids could do a lot worse than you."

"I end up with your kids, Mirax will meddle, you know that. You don't have people in your organization that can raise them?"

Talon finished his whiskey and sat the glass down, shaking his head when Booster offered a refill. "Why couldn't Mirax have married Aves," he lamented.

"Look at it this way, CorSec is father to my grandkids. Valin is doing good."

"So you're refusing?" Talon asked somberly.

"No, I'm warning you that Mirax and Corran will force themselves into the deal. You didn't seem to have a problem with that at the wedding rehearsal," Booster reminded him.

"I've had time to investigate Horn."

"And?" Booster downed his drink.

"He's too honest. Smugglers and CorSec don't mix. I'll find someone else, don't worry about it," Talon left, leaving Booster feeling unsettled that he let Talon down in the one area he was needed most.

He punched in a link, "Mirax, this is your father. Come to my office please."

Soon she entered with the baby in her arms. "Here, you hold her for a while," she handed the baby off and looked at the whiskey bottle her father switched back.

"Help yourself. I gave your husband the cheap version," he watched her pour herself a dollop.

She sat down, "Karrde outbid me on that lot. He has money I only dream of."

Booster got down to what he wanted to speak with her about, "Talon asked me again to be the guardian of his kids if something should happen to him and Shada. I reminded him that you would be part of the package. He doesn't have a problem with you, but…"

"He does Corran," she finished.

"He's got secrets that will need to be passed on to his sons. I'm willing to do that and some are his illegal activities, you understand."

"Who is his other choice?" Mirax noticed her father gently patting Jysella's diapered bottom.

"Probably Aves, but the kids would do better with a woman, even if they are boys at least for the first ten years."

Mirax looked glum, "I think Corran is being maligned. Your biasness has rubbed off on Karrde. I don't think you need to get involved with him and his clandestine lifestyle. If anything happens to me and Corran, you'll have your hands full with your own grandchildren." She was upset that they never gave her husband a chance. "And another thing, I don't want his kids calling you grandpa. I'll put a stop to that." It sounded petty in her ears, but she didn't back down.

Booster sat in stunned silence for a second before exploding with a yell, "I'll take in any kid I want and as for calling me grandpa, I've given him permission to do so and Wedge's kids to boot. Also, I'm telling him I'll be guardian of his boys and insure you and that wimp you married never have access to them or Talon's business," he stood and held his granddaughter out, "Now get out."

Mirax took Jysella, as angry as she made her father, "What did he give you for such loyalty?"

"At least he named one of his sons after me, more than you did," he didn't mean to let her know losing to Hal Horn ate at him.

Mirax's anger evaporated, "I didn't know that bothered you, Dad."

"What bothers me is you thinking you can dictate my life. I'm not that old yet. And I didn't know you disliked Talon and Shada."

"I like Shada, and from the time I first started interacting with Karrde, I've been in awe of him and his talents." She calmed down, "I'm sorry for what I said about you not being grandpa to their kids, I was out of line. I get upset by how you treat Corran."

"I didn't want you to marry him. You knew the consequences."

"I did, Dad. Karrde really name a kid after you?"

"Terrik Karrde, the second born."

"Forget what I said about them, I didn't mean it. I won't interfere in your business if you do end up with them. Talon asked you because you're strong and share his ideals."

"If I do, I'll raise them like Karrde would want, not you or anyone else, got it?"

"Loud and clear," she left to think over their exchange.

* * *

Talon read his information that Odonnl flagged as important. Furlang was in the Tion Hegemony, no doubt following his trail. His organization cleared two warehouses out in that sector that was part of the Eloy deal. Talon was moving everything he purchased to his safe locations and planets friendly to him. He authorized thirty payments to informants and rejected twelve and looked up when Shada entered from the bedroom with one baby. He flicked his screen off and rose to intercept her. "Want me to get," he looked at the baby, "Terrik?" They weren't identical and he could tell them apart if he looked closely.

"You can get your sons whenever you want," with a peck to his lip's she sat on the sofa.

He lifted Terrik from the cradle, careful to support his neck. They were so small he was afraid he'd hurt one. Joining Shada, he sat in a chair across from her, "When will the nanny be here?"

"They are in hyperspace. Tendra called when you went to see Booster. They were loading up and just needed to know where we were going to be. Needless to say, they are remorseful in not getting us the droid."

"Where are they coming from?" he looked at the baby on his arm and pushed a finger in the tiny fist.

"Taanab, they'll be here soon."

"You were up half the night tending these guys. You need rest at night. Do you have the milking machine I asked you to purchase so I can help feed at night?"

"I have it and started milking myself to store milk," she was half annoyed and amused by his attitude. "And I did get a nap this afternoon. How's Billey? I heard you talking with Dravis earlier."

"Failing. The doctors are unable to stop his lungs from filling with fluid. He has days or less." He watched her feed his sons and something in him melted a little at the sight. His attitude of pawning them on the nanny was changing at the sight of her being a mother and how natural she was.

Booster showed up on time with a bottle of red wine. Talon mentioned he was having his chef cook on the _Wild Karrde_ prepare Roba steak so Booster had his chef recommend the perfect wine.

Talon ushered him inside, "Make yourself at home," he took the wine and set it in his cooler.

Booster went straight to the babies who were lying on the sofa side by side, "Which one is my namesake?"

Talon looked at them and pointed to the one on the right. As if on cue, the baby opened his brown eyes to see who was gripping his hand.

"You sure you want to make me guardian?" Booster gave him a chance to back out.

"Well, Grandpa, do you approve of the name?"

Booster carefully picked him up like a pro, "Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, you're the first."

Shada joined them from the bedroom and gave Booster a friendly smile, "You can't stay away from them can you?"

Booster found a chair and kept his namesake in his arms, "Not when you go and hang my name on one."

"We didn't mean you to earn it, but I'll always be grateful you were with me."

Shada savored her glass of wine as they sat to the intimate meal, "You don't know how I missed a little alcohol. Not one person would indulge me on my last trimester."

"I happen to know for a fact you turned it down on more than one occasion," Booster replied and exchanged smiles with Talon.

"Now all I'm sacrificing for them is sleep. If I can hold out for two more days, Tendra will be here."

"I told Mirax you named one of them after me."

"How did she react?" Shada asked as she sipped her wine.

"I was surprised, but she was a little jealous."

"We didn't expect problems by naming him that unless it came from you," Talon guessed there was more to her reaction than Booster was saying. "Does she have issues with you being guardian and my kids looking upon you as grandpa?" Talon got his answer with the look Booster shot him.

"I had to remind her, my life was my business and she backed down. No, I don't have any problems with my new grandsons and will treat them accordingly."

Talon let it drop and exchanged a look with Shada that said they'd talk about it later.

* * *

Lando came out of hyperspace and angled the _Lucky Lady_ straight at the _Errant Venture_.

"_Errant Venture_, this is _Luck Lady,_ requesting permission to land."

Jodonn was back on the communications board and four months taught him much. He ran the ship through the database, "_Lucky Lady_, permission granted, docking bay 15." Then he sent a comlink message to Booster telling him who was landing. He looked up to see Nawara Ven in the captain's chair, "Sir, Lando Calrissian is docking."

Nawara nodded he heard, "Hassla'tak, take the bridge." He went to greet the arriving ship in person.

Jodonn pulled the name up and got the same message as Talon Karrde that made such a huge impression with him. He was coming to understand, certain people generated a response from on high. He was curious to see another person who could command a greeting from the first officer or even the captain.

Lando and Tendra greeted Nawara and immediately unloaded the Tendro Arms Nanny and Protection Droid. As they hurried to the Diamond Level, Lando filled Nawara in, "This is the newest model. It completed all its tests a few days ago. I could have sent Talon an older version, but you know how he is. He'd find out about this model and demand to know why he wasn't sold one."

"Talon is looking a little rough around the edges," Nawara told them, as he knew they weren't getting much sleep. He rang the chime to the Emberlene suite.

Talon answered and Lando gave his best smile, "Karrde, congratulations," he and Tendra entered followed by the droid. Nawara waved and went back to work.

"I am dying to see the babies." Tendra gave Talon a hug and looked around, "Where's Shada?"

"Through that door, go on in and take the droid with you," he knew Shada was changing one of the boys. "Brandy?" He offered Lando.

"Been needing a drink after flying through so many ships. The traffic here is worse than usual and it's always bad."

"With peace brings out the tourists," Talon handed him a goblet.

The men talked and caught up while the women checked the droid out. Tendra pointed out the new features.

"So I can leave the kids in her capable hands?" Now that she was faced with what she considered a stranger, she wasn't so sure.

"Nanna, bring the babies to the sitting room," Tendra ordered. They watched as the nanny expertly picked both babies up at the same time and turned to do as bidden. Tendra motioned for her to precede them. "Show the babies to Lando."

When the nanny stopped in front of him, Lando looked her over, "Is something wrong, Nana?"

"No Sir, I was instructed to show you the children."

"Oh," Lando looked at the small bundles. "There, I've looked at them, now leave me alone."

"Lando, you could at least pretend an interest," Tendra scolded him, drawing a grin at Lando's expense from Talon.

"I'm not the father. I will show an interest in twenty years when I can help train them. How's your interest level, Talon?"

"I paid careful attention to details nine months ago," Talon wasn't admitting to interest in babies to another man.

Reassured the boys were in good hands, all six of them, Shada and Talon took the Calrissian's to supper at Talon's club, which Lando was also a member.

After supper, Talon rose and held his hand out to Shada, "My dear, a dance?" He led her to the floor as did Lando his wife.

Holding his wife close, Talon whispered in her ear, "My dear, are you able tonight?"

Shada lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his pale eyes, "I'm planning a quiet night, surrounded in warmth and security….alone in the bacta tank on the _Wild Karrde_."

His eye narrowed in frustration, "Why?"

"Normally women who give birth spend a night in bacta to put everything back in place. Usually it's done the first night for those with nanny droids."

He looked crestfallen, "You mean I have to monitor bacta tonight?"

"No, Nana can bring the babies and watch them and me at the same time. Don't worry, they are programed for afterbirth care of the mother."

"I don't want to sleep alone," he muttered as he circled the floor, his head on hers until the music stopped.

"What'd I do?" Lando was defensive at the glare Talon gave him when the two couples met back at the table.

"Shada is spending the night with Nana and not me, something about bacta."

Lando looked perplexed while Tendra laughed, "One night to fix the birth canal isn't suffering, Talon. Just think, it will be like bedding a virgin all over again."

Talon perked up at the thought of his wife being tight again.

"You're sick," Shada knew why he suddenly smiled.

"I don't mean to change the subject," Tendra cut in. "Haven't I seen that necklace before?"

Shada put a hand to the solid gold links, "At Mara's wedding. It had the one diamond in the center. Talon had two blue diamond's being held in talons added, one for each boy." On each side of the hundred caret diamond were two forty caret blue diamonds. He also gave her matching earrings in blue diamond's so she had two pairs, one of blue and one of white diamond's. Tonight she wore the blue with her silver dress.

"Simply beautiful," Tendra commented.

"I'll sleep here tonight," Talon patted a bed in his small medical bay. "I don't trust the droid with you, maybe our son's, but not my most precious possession," he kissed her before she entered the tank.

He watched her sleeping in the tank and reflected over the past year and the changes it wrought, a companion for the rest of his life and two sons to carry his name to the future. He decided life was perfect.


	14. Separation

Life was not perfect. Talon was fuming, as close as he ever came to losing control. The floor took a beating as his boots stomped up and down the sitting room of the Emberlene Suite in a rare argument with his wife. He spent the night on the uncomfortable bed in the _Wild Karrde's_ sickbay, waking every couple of hours to check on his wife floating in bacta and the nanny droid caring for his sons. He was sleeping soundly at five in the morning when Dankin's shaking of his shoulder woke him for the third time.

"Sorry to wake you, Boss." Dankin waited until Talon swung his long legs over the bed. "One of our warehouses got hit by pirates."

Still half-asleep, Talon slurred, "Where?"

"Rishi, they got everything we stored there from Eloy's deal."

Talon ran a hand over his face, "Our guards?" He feared the worse.

"They killed most and some ran off and hid. All our ships were out on runs."

"Who?" Talon was awake enough to growl the question as he looked in Dankin's eyes.

"It's believed to be Furlang and his two star destroyers."

Talon reached for his clothes, "Gather the crew and get breakfast going here on the _Karrde_ and prepare to leave. Who knows outside you and me?"

"I took the call personally from Leem, who escaped with minor injuries."

"Don't tell anyone why we're leaving. I'll tell them. Shada is in the bacta room for…," he looked at the chrono, "three more hours."

His first stop was to his son's bedroom where the nanny was watching over them. Ignoring her, he went to the basinets and checked them for himself. Not comfortable with droids, he turned and stalked off without asking if they woke or were fed since he checked on them at three.

At breakfast in the mess hall, he filled his crew in. "Chin, call all our ships and tell them to meet me on Rishi in six days." He went to his office and called the surface. "I apologize for the early hour, Dravis. How's Billey?"

"We're down to hours. I've been with him all night, as have the other lieutenants. Are you coming down again today?"

"No, I have to leave. I'll send Shada. I may need to hire your entire fleet very soon for a major fight against a very powerful adversary."

"Xhaxin again?"

"No, someone who thinks they're powerful enough to go after me and I'm larger than Xhaxin. I may ask for his help also and the Smuggler's Alliance before this is over though. I'm going to war against something desperate and powerful. That's all I'm prepared to say at this time. If the smugglers don't prevail, all of us are in danger."

Dravis absorbed the small amount of information. Karrde didn't often ask for help. The last time, Thrawn was after him. His eyes went wide, "Wouldn't have anything to do with Furlang would it?"

"I have to go to Rishi before I'll know for sure. Tell Billey, if he wakes, it was a pleasure to know him."

Dravis nodded, "Keep me in the loop. We won't be going anyplace until we take Billey home for a good old fashioned Corellian cremation."

"Right," Talon signed off and looked at the chrono. He had another hour before Shada was scheduled to come out. Once again, he went to the boy's bedroom, "Leave us," he ordered the nanny. Alone he took the firstborn from his bassinet and sat in the rocker Shada bought for the room. He gently rocked the baby, who didn't wake. Half an hour later, he switched boys and held Terrik against his chest, his thoughts dark.

He paced while Shada showered and dressed. When he escorted her from the small medical area, she saw the ship's lights on and the crew milling about. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the Emberlene Suite." The nanny was waiting in the corridor with the boys and diaper bag. Shada looked them over before the small family moved from the _Wild Karrde_ to the Diamond Level unhindered at the early hour, although the ship was bustling while in orbit around Coruscant. Gamblers and tourist had all the rooms rented out and shuttles were running non-stop. Booster was making money, he planned to use to buy weapons from Talon, if he could keep Calrissian out of the casinos.

In their suite, Shada instructed the nanny to take the boys to their bedroom. She ordered caf from the automatic dispenser and sank onto the sofa, trying to wash the taste of bacta out of her mouth and waited for him to stop pacing and tell her what was happening.

He finished with, "…and you and the babies are staying here."

"I think not. Our place is with you and now that I'm no longer pregnant and getting my shape back, you'll need me in a fight."

He ran his hand through his dark hair that was starting to gray at the temples in frustration, "Our kids need at least one parent and as captain, I order you to stay safe for them and me." He saw the fire in her eyes and held his stance, legs spread, hands on his hips, ready for the fight.

"You don't stand a chance going up against two star destroyers. Why don't you cut your losses and don't risk any more lives," she tried to reason with him instead of the yelling he expected, but his order irked her.

"They won't stop and I'm their target as much as when Thrawn singled me out. I don't know exactly what Furlang's plans are, but I'm going to hunt him down and stop him. I was on the run when Thrawn was on the loose. I don't want to live like that again."

"I didn't spend the night in bacta not to get laid for the months it might take to neutralize Furlang." She had a thought and acted. Sitting her caf down she rose and slipped her arms around his neck, "I will make it worth your while, taking me."

He felt himself wavering. His hands didn't obey his brain and settled on her waist, pulling her against him, "I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you and the boys. Tell you what, let me go to Rishi and check out what happened. I'll let you know if you should join me. For all I know, Furlang is waiting for me. Please, Shada." He felt his rage at being attacked dispersing, but his mind was made up.

"You know he's coming for you. With me on your ship, you'll not be so rash," she reached her hand down and rubbed over his pants and felt his response. "You want me and six days to Rishi could be put to good use." Her free hand took his and placed it on her breast. Never had she resorted to woman's whiles to sway him and she was curious if he were susceptible.

He squeezed her breast and let go, "No, Shada. I know what you're doing and I'm not most men. When I take you, it won't be through manipulation, although I do enjoy you seducing me. Don't ever use sex to get your own way or withhold it if you don't," he gently pushed her away and went back to pacing the floor, annoyed he couldn't control his nether parts around her.

Chagrined she forced his rejection not to turn into a shouting match and spoke in an even tone, "When are you going?"

"Right now," he disappeared to their bedroom and packed while she stayed in the sitting room and felt rejected. This was no way to run a marriage, tell her to stay home like a good little wife. If he thought that, he had another think coming.

He came out, bag in hand and looked at her sitting on the sofa drinking caf, "Walk with me to the _Karrde_."

Without a word, she fell in step with him.

"I know you want to go," he broke the silence. "You know my reasoning's for keeping you safe. I need you to do a couple things for me. First, I need you to find that rogue Mistryl and have her provide security for Eloy so I can stop paying for him. He wants to get off this ship and on with his life. Also, I talked with Dravis and told him you'd stop in and see Billey today. And third, stop sulking, I hate it."

"Good. I humored you when I was pregnant when you shoved me away from the Corporate Sector. Don't expect me to humbly accept being shoved away again," she let anger creep in so he knew exactly how she felt.

Talon remained silent for the rest of the way. At the bottom of the ramp, he slipped his hand behind her neck and gave her a perfunctory kiss. "I'll call from Rishi when I know something."

She watched him stalk up the ramp and it raise. Stepping back, she watched his ship lift glide away.

* * *

Nawara was making his morning rounds when he saw the _Wild Karrde_ slip through the magcon. He was under the impression they would be docked indefinitely and probably go with Dravis' convoy back to Billey's home world. He sat in the captain's chair and scanned the news. He couldn't find where Billey died. He was lost in his searching when Booster cleared his throat. He looked up, "Either I'm getting old and hard of hearing or you're learning to walk normal."

"Out of my chair. What were you looking for?" Booster exchanged places with him.

"The _Wild Karrde_ just left and I wondered if Billey died and they were going to the funeral."

"Did he?"

"Didn't see anything." Nawara looked at the system and the known ships on his sensors. The _Wild Karrde _was a blip with its name on top. It was making for the edge of the system as fast as the law allowed. They watched as it vanished off the screen indicating it went to hyperspace.

"He's taking the Parlemian Trade Route someplace," Booster commented. It was odd that Talon would leave without saying goodbye.

Shada knew once Talon set his foot down she couldn't change it. For now, he got his way, but he wasn't keeping her across the galaxy. She entered a restaurant for breakfast after going back to the Emberlene suite and checking on the babies. The nanny had everything under control and she watched her change a diaper with its soft, simulated hands.

"Do you wish me to bath the babies?" the droid asked.

"Yes, do you have enough milk for me to be gone all day?"

"Yes, but not tonight," Nanna looked like an elderly grandma and Shada decided she liked this upgraded model.

Now she was looking at the menu, hungry, but nothing looked good. '_Let's face it, I'm depressed.'_

"How come you're not on the _Wild Karrde_?" Nawara sat across from her without being invited.

"Because Karrde is throwing his weight around," she punched up a large sweet roll and more caf, hoping the sweetness cheered her up.

"Jari is joining me for breakfast. May we sit with you?"

"Please do," she forced a smile.

Jari hurried in and brushed her lekku against his as she sat, "How are the babies? I haven't seen them since they were born."

"Stop by and see them. I'll be here for who knows how long. Talon ditched me for a problem on Rishi, so he'll be gone at least a month. I'm going to take a shuttle to the surface and visit Billey."

"If you want, I'll fly you. I was asked to give a speech at the academy this morning," Nawara offered.

"Thank you, I accept."

When Shada approached Billey's room, she saw a dozen of his people standing guard. Ellor was talking to one of the crew and saw her approaching. "D'ukal, Karrde was here bragging that you enlarged his organization by two, congratulations."

Shada put a hand on the Duros' arm, "Next time he wants more people, I'll tell him to hire." They shared a laugh and she sobered, "Can I go in?"

He nodded and opened the door for her.

The raspy breathing got louder as she approached the bed in the dim light. She could see tubes taking a pink, frothy fluid directly from his lungs. Reaching out, she took his clammy hand in hers.

His eyes opened to see who was with him and he croaked, "Good, it's not your husband holding my hand again." He stopped to cough as he laughed. "You can hold my hand anytime."

Dravis, who was resting in a chair rose and pushed up a chair for her to sit in. She smiled her thanks and looked back to Billey.

He continued, "This dying business is getting old. Might have them slip me something to help with the process. Dravis has a business to run now. He shouldn't be babysitting an old, dying man," again he ended in a cough.

She let him settle back on the pillow before speaking, "Talon wimped out on being with me for the birth of the boys. Booster manned up though."

Billey chuckled, "I heard details from both of them. You'd think Booster sired them by the way he's crowing about you naming one for him."

"We also made him guardian."

"He told me. I'm sorry I won't get to see them grow up."

"There's nothing they can do?" Shada gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm old, my time is up. They can't cure aging."

"How old are you, Billey?"

"I'm ninety eight."

"That's not all that old. Humans can go as far as one-thirty and beyond."

"It's not the years, but the miles, too many trips to the bacta tank."

Dravis put a hand on her shoulder, "Time's up."

Billey glared at him, "I'm still in charge. She can stay. I rather enjoy looking at a pretty face after so many ugly ones, like yours."

Dravis backed off.

"They care about you."

"I should have taken you from Karrde. He better take good care of you."

"He's overprotective. That's why I'm here instead of with him."

"Dravis gave me his message, it was a pleasure to know me. I saw promise in him thirty years ago and he's surpassed my expectations. I trust his son's will take after him."

"Do you really think Karrde will allow his progeny to be anything but his copies." Shada suspected Talon was developing plans for his boys to take over even at their young age.

"Where is Karrde?" Billey struggled to breath and the medic droid appeared on the other side and scanned his chest. Quietly it increased the pressure of fluid draining from his lungs. Shada waited and felt Dravis behind her.

"Billey, you need to rest," Dravis reminded him.

Billey was silent, taking deep breaths. His breathing returned to its raspy, gurgling and he spoke, "I'll have eternity for sleep. What is Dravis not telling me, Shada?"

Shada looked over her shoulder and saw Dravis give her a slight nod and spoke, "Give him something to think about."

"Talon's Rishi warehouse got raided. He thinks Furlang did it and is going to investigate."

Billey's eyes lit up, "And Dravis was keeping that from me...idiot. Dravis?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Karrde ask for your help yet?"

"He put me on notice."

"Go, go now. My body will be in the freezer when you return to collect it. Karrde doesn't have enough ships to take Furlang on. Consider this my last order."

Dravis saw the old fire in his eyes, "I told Karrde I would help him after your funeral."

"He might be dead before me then. Go help your friend," Billey closed his eyes and his hand went slack in Shada's. At first, she thought he died, but his breathing was coming out in soft wheezes. Exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. She rose and left with Dravis.

She didn't speak until they were in the hallway. "Talon needs all the help he can round up. Unofficially it is Furlang."

"I don't want Billey to die alone," Dravis was torn.

"Suppose I round up a few friends and he won't. I wouldn't put it past Billey to have a holdout blaster under his pillow if he wakes and sees you still here."

"It's on the right," the shared a smile. "I hate to leave him like this, but admit waiting is hard."

"When it's your turn to go, I hope it's not like this," Shada gave his arm a squeeze.

Shada called Lando, who was staying at the _Republic_ and told him Dravis was pulling out per Billey's last request.

Soon he and Han entered the room together and found Shada sitting by the bed. "I have to get back to the babies, thanks for coming."

Han helped her up, "We'll break out a sabacc deck and have Billey on his feet in no time."

Shada left the hospital and took an aircab to the academy. She was stopped at the entrance, "I have a message for Nawara Ven. I'm supposed to meet him here. Could you tell him I'm here?"

"I'll tell him," Corran sidled up to her. "She's with me," he told the Wookie guard who growled something and motioned them inside the complex.

"It pays to know people," she smiled at Corran. "I was afraid I was going to have to break in."

They were walking down a wide, long hall with doors lining each side. "What brings you to the surface and more importantly searching for Ven?" He asked.

"I came down with him. He said he'd take me back after his lecture to new pilots."

"Just so happens, I'm recruited this afternoon to talk to them about being a Jedi pilot. I think I'll start with the time my ship was blown up at Distra. I know Ven will tell them how he lost his leg just floating in space minding his own business." Corran paused, "You know, when I was coming down in my X-Wing, I saw Dravis and his people leaving. Did Billey die?"

"No, Talon had to go take care of a problem and Dravis is going for backup."

"Who's watching Billey?"

"Lando and Han, but I'll go back after feeding the boys." She didn't want to say being milked.

Corran saw his chance, "Mind if I drop by?"

"I don't see why not."

Corran opened a door and she preceded him into a large auditorium with pilots sitting near the front and Nawara on the stage talking.

They found seats in the back and waited for him to finish. About ten minutes later, he did just that and dismissed the pilots for lunch. He limped to where they were sitting, "Once again I get to relive my glory days."

"What did you find to talk about for two hours?" Corran was half kidding.

"You."

Shada laughed and stood, "I hate to break this up, but I need to get back to my babies."

* * *

Talon sat in the captain's chair thinking about Shada's attempt to seduce him. He should have taken her up on her offer before telling her no. The crew sensed he wanted to be alone as they got about the business of running the ship. Night came and he got up to eat, having missed lunch. He spent the afternoon looking at holographs of his son's and Shada and making plans for them. He had taken several and decided they weren't enough. She would have to send him more holo's when he got to Rishi.

Dankin braved the boss and sat across from him at the table, "Shada decided to stay behind?"

"No. I don't want my family in a war zone," Talon's tone warned him to shut up.

* * *

Shada thanked Nawara for the ride and hurried to her quarters. Rushing into the bedroom, she stopped and looked everything over.

"Good afternoon, Mistress," Nana greeted her.

"Fill me in on everything you did."

"I'll show you," a holoprojector started and Shada watched while the babies were bathed and she had to admit, the droid was more adept than her. The feedings and diaper changes were recorded.

She was relieved, "You did good with them. The lullabies were a nice selection."

"Thank you."

Shada was slightly surprised, most droids relished in providing their credentials. She milked herself dry and provided enough milk for the night and next day. Eating at a cantina near her suite, she headed to a shuttle for a lift to the surface.

In the docking bay near the front of the ship were housed shuttles. Beings of many species milled about, waiting a transport. Entering a shuttle, she almost took a seat when she noticed who the pilot was and moved to sit near him, "Wedge, what are you doing?"

Wedge spun in his chair and gave her a wide grin, "I told Booster, I would help him out as long as it involved flying. What are you going to the surface for?"

"Stay with Billey. He's not going to be with us long."

Wedge sobered, "I went to see him a couple days ago."

"I'm looking for people to sit with him. I'm going to spell Lando and Han right now."

"You shouldn't be sitting up all night with the babies. Speaking of which, Leia is planning a party. Did you hear?"

"Leia called me yesterday and we agreed to postpone it until Billey is gone. I have to go on a trip for the business soon and will try and fit a party in."

Booster stomped up the gangway and set in the co-pilot's seat. He looked surprised when he saw Shada, "Thought you flew out with your husband?"

"No, he wanted the little woman to stay home and nurture the children."

"Be gentle on him when you get revenge," Booster raised the ramp and Wedge lifted them off.

"Are you going to see Billey?" she asked when they cleared the ship and got permission to land.

"That's where I'm headed, you?"

"Dravis left to help Talon, and I told him I would stay with Billey."

Booster cranked his head around, "What's going on?"

"One of our warehouses got hit by pirates," she left it at that.

They parted from Wedge at the spaceport with his offer to come if needed.

* * *

Booster opened the door to the room expecting to find Lando and Han. He was surprised to see Corran sitting by the bed. Anger overrode his need to be quiet and he stalked across the room and ripped Corran from the chair by the scruff of his tunic, "You were told to stay away. You didn't insult him with your pardon crap, did you?"

"No, I never mentioned it, I swear," surprised he forgot to use his Jedi training to break free. "I came here after my speech and offered to sit with him."

"Why do you care about someone you'd have locked up at one time?" Booster let him go.

"I gave him permission to come," Shada interjected.

"And Talon and I told him no," Booster retorted.

Shada remained quiet. Talon or Corran hadn't told her that.

"Do I have to die to get some peace around here," Billey rasped.

Booster sat in the chair and put a hand on his arm, "Probably."

"Did I hear Shada in the room?" Billey was too weak to move his head.

"I'm here," Shada moved to the side of the bed and rested her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes rolled in her direction, "Dravis get off?"

"He's long gone. Talon will need his help, again I thank you." She noticed in the hours she was gone, his breathing was worse and he weaker.

"I need to talk to Booster alone," Billey wheezed.

Shada and Corran went to the hall. "I didn't know you weren't supposed to visit Billey, why?" Shada turned on him.

He shrugged, "I wanted to see the great smuggler one last time. When he was still ambulatory, I avoided him."

"I'm having a hard time buying your story. What were you pumping Billey for? You know I'll find out," Shada knew by the way his eyes shifted everyplace but her, she was on to something.

Finally he looked her in the eye, "Okay, I wanted Billey's take on the relationship between Karrde and Booster."

Her face was as impassive as Talon's ever was, "Does this have something to do with Booster being guardian to our sons?"

"Yes and no. Karrde is a mystery. His organization is clandestine and as ex-CorSec, I'm curious about him and his relationship to Booster. They go back decades, but neither open up about the other." He took a deep breath and asked, "What do you know about their friendship?"

"What I know isn't public information and I won't divulge what they say to each other. My advice is get another hobby. If you don't like his relationship with Booster, take it up with him, in fact," she opened the door and marched back inside with Corran reluctantly following. Going to the bed she interrupted, "Excuse me. Billey, what did you and Corran talk about?"

"He wanted to know about your husband and Booster."

Booster glowered and stood, towering over his son-in-law, "You want to know something about me, you don't go behind my back, boy."

"You wouldn't tell me if I asked, so why bother. I was just curious why the two of you were so close after he had you beat up."

Billey started laughing, "I'd forgotten about that, Booster. The boy here didn't ask me that. He wanted to know if I knew your business dealings with Karrde. I told him I wouldn't tell him if I knew. Don't stab my friends in the back to CorSec types." The long speech left him struggling to draw a breath.

Booster sat back down, Corran forgotten as he wished he could help Billey.

Shada watched Corran and he wondered if his Jedi training were sufficient if she decided to try and kill him.

He moved close to her, "I was trying to find out how enemies became trusted friends, that's all."

"They were never enemies," she motioned for him to follow and moved back to the hall. "If Booster hadn't gone to Kessel, he'd rival Talon for control of the underworld. They are friends and business partners and rivals. Are you planning on destroying their friendship?"

Her blunt question took him by surprise. "No, Shada, I was just nosey. I don't mean to cause trouble and am trying to like Booster. I like and admire Talon. He's such an enigmatic person he intrigues me. I suppose he's an open book to you, being married to him and all."

"As much as Mirax is open to you. If Talon wanted everyone to know his business, he'd give interviews or write an autobiography. Don't hold your breath. I think you should avoid Booster," was her warning and she slipped back into the room, shutting the door in his face.

Corran headed to the academy spaceport where his X-Wing was parked and went back to the _Errant Venture_. He told Mirax about his encounter. "Now Karrde will find out I was enquiring about him," he complained.

"Or maybe he'll tell you what you want to know, but don't hold your breath."

"Even you. Billey and Shada each said the same thing in various terms."

"Good advice," she changed the subject.

* * *

Shada approached the bed and listened to Booster tell Billey about life on the ship. She knew whatever they discussed in confidence was over. She pulled a chair up to Billey's head and squeezed his shoulder. His face was gray and skin clammy. As much as she wished for long life with Talon, she didn't want him to die like this. She listened to the sound of Booster's voice and felt herself drifting off. She didn't know how long she slept, but Booster's gentle shaking woke her. She looked at Billey and he was gone. "When?"

"A few minutes ago. We let you sleep for two hours. An hour ago, Billey slipped into a coma and went in his sleep."

She put a hand over Boosters for comfort, more for her than him. Contact with the living felt good.

Booster continued, "I've decided to put him on the _Venture_ until Dravis can get him buried. He wouldn't want him left here."

"Billey would approve," she agreed.

"I told him I was going to and he accepted. I'm going to miss him."

"Talon will also. He looked up to Billey."

"He mentored both of us when we were kids, just entering the business." They stopped talking when the body removal droids entered and placed the body in a casket. "Take it to the roof. I've called for a shuttle from my ship to take it from there."

Wedge was flying the shuttle. Shada didn't say much and let Booster fill him in on the flight to the ship. In her suite, she sent a message to Talon for when he dropped out of hyperspace. He should be nearing the intersection of the Corellian Trade Spline and Run soon and would get the message. She sat before the holovid and hit record, "I just got home and it's three in the morning. Billey passed away an hour ago. Booster moved him to the ship and is sending a message to Dravis, who is following you per Billey's final order. I'll leave to find the rogue Mistryl soon. Leia is planning a party for us. Of course, you will miss it. I don't know how long Booster will be in orbit or his next destination," she paused and looked in the lens, "I don't know where I'll be when you get to Rishi. I love you." She hit send and with a heavy heart, went to bed.

* * *

Talon was asleep when the ship dropped out of hyperspace to navigate onto the Corellian Run. He woke when the vibrations changed and got up. He looked at the chrono. It was time to get up anyway and he slept late. He wasn't surprised, as he didn't drop off until the early hours. Two nights of marginal sleep caught up with him. He went to the mess for caf, avoiding his own kitchen. That was her domain. He entered the bridge and saw he had personal messages and retreated to his office. "Play messages in order of arrival."

The first was from Dravis, "Karrde, Billey is sending me to help you as his final order. We're running the space lanes about six hours behind you."

The next was from Gillespee, "Talon, got here and did a survey. Sending attached footage." Talon noticed an attachment and hit pause to look at the damage. He finally hit resume, "I will bury our eight guards who gave their life and pay the widows a stipend of a year's salary. See you when you arrive. Oh, Faughn, Torve and Lachton are here."

The next was from Shada. He listened and looked at her tired, strained face and his heart melted. He played her short message twice. Her not being with Booster bothered him. He thought she had a way to contact a Mistryl without leaving the safety of the star destroyer. He missed her and the boys more than he would admit. "Talon Karrde, doesn't miss anyone," he muttered and stabbed the next message with a furious finger.

Booster was last, "I see you left without a word to your host. I'll forgive you for another bottle. Shada is tired and had a long, hard day. Billey gave me a final message. He has some items he wants to go to your son's when they get older, like about eighteen. He told Dravis so when we get to the compound; we'll get them to you. He admonished me to watch your back and take care of your sons if necessary. He also told me, Shada is the best thing to ever happen to you so don't screw it up. His exact phrase was, _'You may be brilliant at smuggling and business building, but are a total idiot where women are concerned,' _his phrase and mine also. Truth be told, he was worried you'll do something stupid and drive Shada off. He couldn't tell you, but passed it on to me. He wants you to keep a diary of your love for Shada, little things you do together and for each other. He knows you keep a business journal, but he wants this to be personal. It will make love grow. Shada shouldn't know about it, but it's something your sons should inherit when you die so they understand your reserved personality isn't due to lack of love, but because you're a kriffen asshole." Booster grinned and the screen went blank.

Talon chuckled. He'd miss Billey, but if something were to happen to Booster, he'd truly grieve. He thought about what Booster told him and could imagine Billey giving that advice on his deathbed. Billey always did like to think he was the supreme authority on relationships. He was a consummate romantic, rare for a smuggler. For the next two days, he holed up and wrote everything he loved about Shada and did so to his sons.


	15. Little Woman

Leia called the next day wanting to have a party to show the babies off and see them for the first time.

"Leia, Talon is gone on business. Are you sure you want to do this?" Shada was in her Emberlene Suite. "Being Chief of State has to be sapping your time."

Leia, sitting in her office smiled, "Makes the job easier, breaking it up with something fun, besides I want to do this. Threepio is doing all the work and it's just the usual crowd."

"Can I invite Jari and Nawara?" Shada had gotten close to them.

"I already have. Is there anyone I've forgotten?" Leia shipped her the list of guests.

Shada looked it over and shook her head, "Looks like you've covered everyone. Mon Mothma's coming?"

"She's been wanting to see the babies, as have all of us, at least the women. She may be one of the toughest women I know, but still a woman."

"I remember her from a party at your place and Luke's wedding."

"She is interested in you being a Mistryl and mother. Take a moment to talk to her, if you would."

"Of course I will," Shada made a mental note to do so.

The next evening she arrived at the Eastport Apartments with Nana holding each baby in two arms located on each side of her body. That left another set free to pull blasters from her torso if needed, one of Lando's upgrades, extra arms. Gharakh greeted her and she showed him the babies.

Han was monitoring the door when Gharakh let her in, "Shada, welcome. Let's see Karrde's spawns." He looked at them.

Booster moved to his side, "That one is Terrik." He pointed to the baby on the left side of the droid. "Let me have him," Booster took the baby and Han latched onto the other.

Han's baby opened his eyes and he let out a Laugh, "No doubt whose kid this is." To Shada's amusement, the men carried the babies around the room showing them off. She was offered a glass of wine and accepted. Her first stop was Mon Mothma and she sat beside the ailing woman and asked Nana to bring the boys to her.

Booster and Han promptly showed up and took seats on the sectional to each side of the women while Nana hovered.

"Thank you, Nana. That will be all," Shada shooed her away and watched as she took up a spot along the wall. She took each boy, starting with D'ukal and showed them to the former Chief of State.

"And where is the father?" Mon Mothma didn't miss anything.

"He's off on a smuggling run," Han volunteered.

"I'm reforming him," Shada quickly cut in, "We had trouble with one of our warehouses." She noticed the men were still sitting and listening. "Don't you two have babies to show off?"

Booster shook his head, "Not when Talon's in trouble and you might tell her something you missed divulging to me."

"Trouble?" Mon Mothma asked.

Shada shot Booster a stern look, "No Ma'am, well a little. There was a raid on Rishi with our supplies. We believe two star destroyers are involved."

"Imperial?"

"Rogue, Admiral Furlang."

"I still get intelligence and his name crossed my desk not long ago, along with an impressive escape by you, Captain Terrik," Mon Mothma looked at him over Shada.

"I was given copies of that fight myself. I can't take credit when Ven," he pointed across the room where the Ven's were talking to Wedge and Iella, "masterminded and implemented the maneuver that rolled those destroyers over."

Mon Mothma looked surprised at his admission to having what was classified material, "What's the situation now?" She directed the question to Shada.

"I don't know anything more. Talon hasn't contacted me yet," Shada missed him horribly and hoped he missed her as much. The men took the hint and left, each carting a baby as they mingled. Shada talked with Mon Mothma for several minutes until the next people to enter caused her to excuse herself and rush to hug Mara and Luke.

"I've been bugging Luke to come here since I heard of the births. Let me see them." Han and Booster materialized and Mara took one and Luke the other.

He checked them, "Not force sensitive. I was hoping a Karrde would be added to my Jedi."

"You'll just have us on the outside and as friends," Shada saw the babies starting to fuss and motioned to Nana. The droid hurried over and took the boys.

"I'll show you a bedroom you can use," Han motioned the droid to follow him.

Lando and Tendra were waiting a moment to barge in and talk to her. Nobody would interrupt her visit with Mon Mothma, but Mara and Luke were different.

"Shada, how is Nana working out?" Tendra asked.

"I don't know how I managed for days without her. I haven't changed one diaper and she does the middle of the night feedings. I'm slowly catching up on my sleep, but have to leave tomorrow, if I can find a ship."

"Not going after Talon, I hope," Lando sounded concerned.

"No, he had a mission lined out that only I can do."

Mirax joined them, "Did I hear you looking for a ship?"

"I have to go find a rogue Mistryl and hire her for bodyguard work."

"Where is she located?" Mara asked.

"On Abregato-rae."

Nobody spoke up to offer a ride and an uncomfortable silence descended on the little group, which was out of place with the jovial laughter around them.

Shada changed the subject, "What really brings you to Coruscant, Mara?"

Mara looked relieved, "We came to gather our wayward students and take them back to Yavin. You know Corran, Valin and the Solo kids. Your babies were a good excuse to come. I was afraid we'd arrive after you left."

"I wanted to go with Talon, but he put his foot down." She filled them in on what happened. Their group broke up and she mingled and finally ended up with Nawara, Jari and Rhysati, who were to the side of the room for what was probably a private exchange.

"What am I interrupting?" she was comfortable enough with the Ven's to barge in.

"I found out today, I'm with kit," Jari spoke shyly.

"That's great," Shada put a hand on her shoulder.

Earlier, Nawara searched Rhysati out and told her. Rhysati hadn't seen them since their marriage and congratulated them on both.

"How long do you gestate?"

"Eight months."

"Lucky you. That last month was a killer on my back and feet," Shada could remember the pain vividly.

Shada found herself the center of attention, not exactly wanted, but the party was in her honor. Mon Mothma didn't stay long and Shada thanked her for coming.

"I wanted to see Karrde's offspring. Keep them safe in his precarious world." Shada watched two bodyguards escort the older woman out, with Han and Leia waiting to say goodbye at the door.

Wes braved another confrontation with Jari and approached with a charming smile, "Jari'kyn, how nice to see you again."

"I'm Jari now," Jari wasn't scared of him after her evening with the Rogues where he went out of his way to assure her he was harmless.

"You step out of line, I'll stick a vibroblade between your ribs," Nawara threatened menacingly with a scowl, hand inside his bandoleer.

"Will a drink suffice to sooth your Twi'lek male honor in place of a fight?" Wes' smile dropped to a pleading expression.

Nawara thought about the offer and grinned, "That'll do," he threw an arm across Wes' shoulders and they headed to the liquor sideboard laughing like boys.

Jari smiled at her husband having a good time. These were his friends and would be her's also. She already knew several women in the room.

Leia joined her, "Jari, so good to see you again."

"And you, Princess." Mara and Leia came to her to design the wedding dress.

"Leia, please. This is an informal gathering of friends."

The boys needed more milk and Shada had the choice of excusing herself to a bedroom or using them as an excuse to leave. She chose the latter and approached Leia, "Leia, I need to take the boys to bed. I want to thank you for a wonderful party, and Talon will be sorry he missed it. I had Nana record parts for him." It was getting late and several people had already left, siting work as a reason.

"You can spend the night and not go all the way back to the ship tonight, or are you staying at the _Republic_?"

"I would have if I thought about it. Everything I need is on the ship and the boys are out of milk and I didn't pack formula."

"Well, if you must. I don't like you going home with just a nanny droid for protection."

"I'm hardly defenseless," Shada laughed.

Leia joined her, "I forgot, sorry."

Nawara came up, "Leia, Jari and I are leaving. Your home once again is a haven for a wonderful time, thank you," he took her hand and kissed the back.

"Your parents named you well, silver tongue," Leia kissed his cheek and said farewell to Jari.

"Are you headed back to the ship?" Shada asked.

"We are," Nawara acknowledged.

"Can I get a lift?"

"Of course," they waited for her to gather her droid and babies and left together. Nawara led them to the parking garage where he got permission to land a small transport.

Shada's thoughts turned to finding a ship to take her to Abregato-rae. Maybe Booster had something she could rent. The boys started crying in the small space. Shada took one and put him to her shoulder. He rooted around, looking for food. "Soon, baby. Hold on."

Jari took the other one and comforted him. Nawara watched her from the pilot's seat and was convinced she'd make a loving mother. He landed and escorted Shada to her suite first. His suite was nearby. He was given as a wedding present from Booster of any suite on the Diamond Level for his home. He chose the Ryloth suite, as he helped decorate it for authenticity. He surprised Jari a few days after their marriage. She loved it immediately. They bid Shada goodnight and he told Jari he was checking in with the bridge and would be right back. With a stroke of his lekku down her face, he headed to the turbolift.

* * *

Six days after leaving Coruscant, at hyperspeed that rivaled the _Millennium Falcon_, Talon arrived at Rishi. He saw messages streaming in through the comm board and ignored them for now. He got permission to land and soon was with his lieutenant's at the warehouse. Walking through the empty area, he grew angry. _'Nobody messes with the great Talon Karrde'_, were his thoughts. He developed a plan to retrieve his missing weapons and leave the star destroyers incapable of making insurrection against anyone, including him again, and met with his lieutenants in his townhouse. "Dravis is almost here so we'll wait for him. I need time to plan." He rose and Aves stopped him.

"Boss, from all your people, congratulations on your son's."

He pulled his attention back to the people in the room, "Thank you. We need to catch these thieves so I can return to my family," he left for his rooms upstairs where messages were waiting. He filtered through work with practiced skill and read the news from around the galaxy. Finally, he turned to personal messages.

He had only one, from Booster. With a sigh, he hit play, wishing it was from Shada. _'Talon, I wasn't informed until it was too late to stop her. She left the ship with an unknown freighter, destination, it is rumored, Abregato-rae. I'm leaving orbit tomorrow for Tatooine, so I'll be close. I hope she left you a message. She did take Dr. Eloy with her and closed his account out with finances, but they didn't tell me immediately. Nawara read it in the ship's log the next morning. She made mention to Mirax that it was something you asked her to do. See you down the Corellian Run," _the screen went dark.

Talon double checked and that was his only personal contact. Abregato-rae was a fairly safe planet in the Core. He had to trust her on this, but would have liked her to check in. He started to record her a message, instead contacted his person on Abregato-rae.

The human, Wisenwuld, was surprised when Karrde's face appeared on his holocomm.

Talon got directly to why he was contacting him, "Wisenwuld, did you hear I got married a year ago?"

"I did, blessings to you and your wife."

"Do you know her?"

"I kept an eye on her a few years ago for our organization when Mazzic was looking to buy electrum for someone. I still can't believe she left him for you."

"You've seen Mazzic. He's no competition if I want a woman." Talon smiled at the slight to Mazzic. "Shada is on Abregato-rae. I don't know where she is, but is meeting with some rogue Mistryl's. Do you know of them?"

"There's not much goes on here I don't know about. That's why you pay me, for what I know. You'd be talking about Loruna Scathe of the Azure Cabal. I know her personally and have given her business before joining with you." Wisenwuld was the underworld kingpin on Abregato-rae for two decades before semi-retiring and feeding information to Karrde's organization. "You think Shada is meeting with her specifically?"

"I told her to, so yes." Talon filled him on what he wanted. After disconnecting, he paced the room trying to focus on how to get his supplies back, to no avail. His thoughts kept returning to her. His instructions were too vague. He expected a holocomm while she remained safe on the _Errant Venture_. Now she and his children were gallivanting around the galaxy and he was powerless to protect them.

* * *

On Abregato-rae, Shada checked into a hotel near the BoBue Cantina and told Nana not to let anyone enter. The freighter making the run from Coruscant didn't travel as fast as Karrde's slowest ship. It took eight days on a trip that should have taken no more than four. The _Wild Karrde_ could have done it in three or less. She rented a stateroom for herself and the babies and two more, one for Eloy and the other for Riona Coy, who was still with the scientist.

"Don't leave your room. I have to find my contact." She scoped the seedy area around the cantina out before slipping off the roof, down the back of the building using fire ladders. Entering the loud bar, she moved to the side and scoped the inside out. Not seeing danger, she approached the bar to a human bartender and ordered a Cabal Special.

The bartender looked her over and took in the zenji needles. Without a word, he poured a glass of ale, "On the house." Without another word, he disappeared through a doorway.

A mountain of a human took up space beside her, "What's a beauty like you doing in a joint like this?"

"That pickup line is at least a hundred thousand years old," she sipped the cool liquid.

"It worked then as well as it does now," he leered.

"I'm not available," she turned away.

His large hand covered her shoulder and he gripped painfully. "I don't get told no."

Shada looked calmly at him, "What would you like broken, arm, ribs. I would suggest your manhood, but I'm sure I couldn't find it without enhancement goggles. I would suggest removing the hand and paying for the bacta patch I'm going to have to buy for the bruises you just left."

Her totally calm manner unsettled him momentarily, but he didn't move the hand. A hairy paw covered his hand. The man looked up into the snarling face of a Wookie. "Okay, I didn't know she was yours," he went to slip his hand away. With a flick of his wrist, Chewbacca broke the forearm and the man let out a scream as he wobbled away, holding it.

Shada looked up at her savior, "I was going to do that. What you drinking?"

He roared and shook his head.

"Suit yourself. I suppose Solo's here also?"

"Got that right," Han sidled up on her other side, where her unwanted suitor had been. "If you're buying, I'll have a Corellian Brandy."

She looked for a bartender as the one she gave the pre-arranged signal was still missing. One was down the bar and she called out, "Corellian Brandy for my friend."

The bartender moved down before them. "You're Han Solo."

"Glad you told me. I'm having memory problems, like I thought I ordered a drink."

Without another word, Han was served. He looked around for a table, "Wanna sit?"

Shada nodded and they moved to a table where they could watch the room and door.

"We both can't sit with our back to the door," Han commented as they went for the same chair.

"Be a gentleman and give the lady a choice," she pushed him back and sat down.

He moved a chair close to hers while Chewie took the empty chair across the table and sat his bowcaster on the table.

"You just happen to have business here?" she doubted they did and figured Talon asked him to follow her. She didn't keep her destination a secret when fishing for a ride at his place the week before.

"I had to go and get Chewie. With the kids on Yavin, I'm in no hurry to get home." He saw her skeptical look, "Mara mentioned she felt bad she couldn't give you a lift and was worried when you disappeared without a word to anyone. Why did you?"

"Didn't know I was required to check in with anyone."

"Have you talked with Karrde?"

"No, I figured you were in contact with him and he sent you this way."

He looked sheepish, "He may have mentioned a bottle of what he gave Booster would be mine if I swung by here on my way home." Talon let it slip what he gave Booster, "I talked to him when he got to Rishi and I was on Kashyyyk."

Shada let a small smile play around her mouth, "Men are so easy, only one bottle? I haven't talked with Talon in days, since he left. I just arrived today, you?"

"Same, bout an hour ago. What ship did you come in on?"

"That old bucket in berth eighteen, the _Red Streaker."_

Han and Chewbacca looked the ships over when they landed. The _Red Streaker_, like Booster's ship was painted red so he remembered it. He nodded, "I saw it."

An older woman approached their table and Chewie issued a low growl warning. Han's gun hand dropped below the table.

Loruna stopped before the table, "Put your hand on the table," she directed to Han.

"Do it, Han," Shada asked him and he complied. "This is Loruna Scathe, ex-Mistryl, like me."

"I didn't expect you to bring celebrities," Loruna didn't bother to look at Han and Chewie after insuring they couldn't kill her.

"They're not with me. I ran into them here," Shada rose. "You have someplace we can talk?"

"In the back," Loruna led the way.

Han looked at Chewie, "We told Talon, we'd look after her."

Chewie snarled something.

"We have to trust her judgment and no I'm not following two Mistryl's."

Loruna offered Shada something stronger than ale and Shada shook her head. She started laying out her case without preamble, "…and it would pay exceptionally well," she finished.

"No. We're not in the long-term babysitting business. We go in, do a quick job and get out. You need to look further for what you need. I'm still interested in hiring you, even with the baggage you are packing. My spies tell me you brought a nanny droid and babies."

"Mine. As you well know, I'm married to Talon Karrde."

Loruna acknowledged with one nod of the head, "Waste of your talents, playing nursemaid."

"My new life and I like it." Shada stood, "Thank you for entertaining my request." Without a backwards glance, she left.

Han fell in beside her as she left the cantina, "Did she agree?"

"No. I have another idea. I need to find a ship unless you're volunteering," she stopped an faced him.

"Where to?"

"Wayland."

Han threw a look over his shoulder to Chewbacca and looked back to her, "I don't go there without knowing why and how much you'll pay."

"An extra bottle of Whyren's Reserve Whiskey, can't guarantee the year, and my gratitude. And of course that's for all of us that came here with me."

Han laughed, "I agreed to take an old man and boy to Alderaan. I'm still paying for it."

"Getting laid by a princess upon request is fair payment if you ask me," she smiled up at him.

Chewie started laughing.

"It's going to cost you much more than a bottle. I'll think of something I need, agreed?"

"As long as your ship is as fast as the _Karrde_."

Han grinned, "We've raced twice and I won both times."

* * *

Wisenwuld contacted Karrde, "Your wife just left with Han Solo in the _Millennium Falcon."_

"Do you know where they were headed?" Talon was eating supper when the call came in. He jumped up to take the call when one of his people, manning communications, hollered at him.

"I was loitering nearby in disguise as an old man out for a walk."

"You are an old man," Talon cut in.

"Even older than I am. They are headed to Wayland."

"Okay, I'll transfer funds into your account. Anything else?"

Wisenwuld thought, "I don't believe Scathe took your wife up on her offer. Corkie, the bartender is on my payroll. He said D'ukal left from the backroom and didn't stop. Solo and the Wookie had to hustle to catch her."

"Thank you," Talon cut the link. He went back to the table. Gillespee, who was sitting next to him asked, "How is she?"

"On the move. I wish I could spare a ship to go and get her."

"Want me to go?"

Talon shook his head, "No, I put out feelers to all my contacts. Someone will comm in with Furlang's location and we'll have to move fast, besides, she's with Solo."

Dravis, who arrived the hour before, asked, "Do we have enough ships to go up against two star destroyers?"

"No. I've got a message for Booster to call me when he comes out of hyperspace to help. He's staging out of Tatooine for now."

"Are you trying to push Furlang into a system?" Dravis asked around a mouthful of food.

"After I got a message from Terrik, I contacted Huff Darklighter and had him put out a request for many of the same items stolen."

"What does Booster have to do with Darklighter?" Aves asked from his place across the table from Talon.

"Booster was gathering farming items that Huff was looking for. He told me in his message, he was heading to Tatooine and would be in the neighborhood."

"And you want to even up the odds with a star destroyer. Does Booster know?" Lachton asked.

"He'll find out when he arrives, but he's tangled with them once already and is expecting to do so again," Talon pulled a holovid and passed it around, "Booster sent this from a party at the Solo's." It showed the boys being shown to Mon Mothma by Shada. "Our nanny took the footage," he explained as Booster was in the vid.

"You're whipped, Karrde," Dravis, commented and passed it on to Faughn.

"Totally domesticated," Par'tah, the Ho'Din smuggler laughed as she looked at the human offspring.

"Not hardly," Talon replied with his trademark grin. "If you think dealing with one Talon Karrde is bad, try double me in twenty years, and they'll be young and strong, not used up like me."

"The only reason he's used up is what Shada does to him at night," Aves joked, drawing laughter around the large table.

"Been peeking again?" Talon laughed and joshed back. He missed her, especially at night when the bed was so empty. He even missed the crying of his boys. Thinking of them sobered him and he ate in silence while conversation flowed around him.

Dankin noticed and leaned close to Chin, "He's the Talon of old, before her."

Chin observed and nodded, "He's never this morose when she's with him."

Talon went to bed late. He hated to take the lift to the lonely room. He pulled up his diary, read the last passage and hit continue and proceeded to write, _'My love, each day you're away from me is torture. I learned you are going to Wayland. I hope you find the bodyguards among our friends the Noghri. Of course, you're the best bodyguard I know, but you're mine. I'll never let you go. I bet the boys are growing fast. I hope you're taking lots of holo's of them. I set a trap for Furlang at Tatooine. I'll know soon if he bites. As always, my love and devotion is for you.'_

* * *

On the _Falcon_, Han showed Shada around, "This is where we strapped the twins in and Anakin when they were babies. Use the crash unit for yours. I don't know why I don't take it out, memories I guess."

"It is coming in handy for my babies, so I'm glad you left it," she motioned Nana to secure the babies. She sat behind Han as he plotted a direct route to the Hydian Way. It was exactly what Talon would do, while the captain of the _Red Streaker_ played it safe and traversed the marked corridors. They dropped out of hyperspace three days later and Han headed directly to the Noghri settlement.

Many leaders of the clans turned out to greet him and Shada when they recognized the ship. She presented her case to the elders and they agreed, for a high price, to protect Dr. Eloy for the remainder of his life. The negotiations only took a few hours and she turned the scientist over to his new keepers. "You are free to go anyplace you feel safe and good luck," she shook his hand and marched up the gangway to the _Falcon_ where Han and Chewbacca were waiting to leave.

Han waited for her to strap in before lifting off, "I suppose you want to negotiate a ride to Rishi?"

"What will it cost me?"

"A stockpile of turboblaster batteries for the _Falcon_."

"I think they may have been in the lot that was stolen, but we have others, so agreed."

"Karrde needs to come up with, say four," Han cranked his head around while Chewie flew off the planet.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I really don't have a choice since he left my ship on Rishi. Deal," she shook his hand. "I'm assuming six days to Rishi?"

"Five and a half. I know a short cut," he told Chewbacca to plot course, skirting around Bothan Space.


	16. Duck

THIS CHAPTER HAS RATED M CONTENT.

"Do we have a deal?" Admiral Furlang was sitting in Huff Darklighter's commodious office.

Huff pretended to study the manifest list, which was identical to the one Karrde sent him. "I don't need about a quarter of the merchandise, but there is a pirate operating in the Quence Sector who buys hard to find munitions. I'll hit him up. I own a warehouse in Mos Eisley you can offload into."

"And payment?"

"I'll oversee the offloading personally with my crew, and my people will check each crate for authenticity. If all is in order, you'll be paid in full when the last crate is in my control. I expect your people will be present also."

"Of course," Furlang rose, shook Darklighter's burly hand, and was escorted topside into the blistering heat where an Imperial shuttle waited. Huff didn't invite him to stay and had his wife hide the children. He didn't trust rogue imperials with star destroyers.

He waited until the shuttle was a speck and hurried back underground. He called for his wife, Lanal to let the kids run. He sat behind his large desk and placed a call to Karrde. He never was able to get the best of him in a deal, but if there were ever a time, this was it. He would demand a large cut if Karrde wanted his merchandise back. If Karrde balked, he would keep everything for resale. The law of ownership was in his favor and this was business. He had no problems taking Karrde and thought him a fool for trusting him with millions of credits worth of merchandise. Huff didn't get his wealth and position by playing it fair all the time.

"Karrde," Huff smiled, "I will soon have what I believe is salvage that may have been in your warehouse at Rishi."

Talon's smile mirrored Huff's, and knew whom he was dealing, even though he asked for his help. "That was fast. When's the offload?"

"Right now. I expect it will take a few hours for me to secure the load and pay Furlang."

"How much of my money did you agree to?"

"We set the price at twenty million. You and I agreed my cut would be ten percent of the price you'll pay Furlang." Huff was recording the conversation and if Karrde reneged, the courts would go in his favor. He thought Karrde stupid to let him negotiate with his money.

Talon gave an ambiguous smile, "I have half my people on Tatooine and will work your warehouse. It's the one in the old sector near the Boonta Classic garage I believe."

Huff frowned, he hadn't planned on Karrde having his people here and knowing exactly where the warehouse was. "My security force is already in place. Furlang's first ship will arrive soon and I need to get there or would be happy to discuss this further." Huff broke connection and raced to his shuttle.

Speeding through the dirt streets, he pulled up to his warehouse just as the first shipment was landing. To his dismay, Furlang was present, along with a squadron of storm troopers.

"I want to insure none of the crates get sidetracked," Furlang spoke congenially to Huff and motioned his people armed with rifles to guard the warehouse.

To make matters worse for Huff, the operator of the hydrolift wasn't his employee, but he recognized Gillespee who was pretending to be warehouse manager and ordering more strangers to verify the contents. Each crate was opened and inspected, by what Huff knew to be Karrde's people. He recognized several from when they had a party at his place. He wondered where his people and security was.

Shuttle after shuttle arrived until the entire contents were down. Furlang was back on the final trip, "I believe you owe me twenty million credits."

Huff glanced nervously at Gillespee who walked up. "The person who pays will be here shortly."

"I was under the impression I was dealing with you, Darklighter?" Furlang made a motion and his storm troopers raised rifles in Huff's direction.

"No, you're dealing with me," Talon stepped from behind a crate and chaos erupted as the other half of his people plus all of Dravis' crews joined in shooting at the storm troopers without warning. Huff dove for cover, moving as fast as his large girth would allow. Furlang was killed outright as Talon made him his first target by drilling him through the forehead. A storm trooper retaliated by shooting him with a blaster bolt through his arm, shattering his left humorous just above the elbow. With a groan, he sank to the floor of the warehouse, still laying down a barrage of fire at the storm troopers who were caught in the open. Rough hands pulled him behind a crate and he looked up into H'sishi's furred face.

Firing slowly stopped as outnumbered storm troopers were taken down and the smugglers converged on the two shuttles still on the ground. Two pilots surrendered and were escorted off the shuttles.

Talon looked around at his recovered plunder and passed out. Gillespee took over, "Get our ships over here and all this loaded. Also, strip the storm troopers of armor and weapons. Annowiskri, get Karrde into bacta on the _Wild_ _Karrde_. He's bleeding all over the floor."

Huff emerged from his hiding place, "Where's my people?"

"Given the day off. Karrde told them there was going to be a fight with storm troopers and they could stay and get shot or go home. You have smart people working for you, Darklighter."

"I was given the impression Karrde was on Rishi," Huff realized he'd been had.

"No, we've been here several days," Gillespee's comlink buzzed and he answered.

"The star destroyers are leaving orbit," someone reported.

"Booster's not here yet to play with them," Gillespee protested, but only halfheartedly as he severed the link.

"Maybe they'll think twice before attacking Karrde again," Dankin joined them. "Karrde's headed to bacta as are four more who didn't duck."

"What about my two million?" Huff wanted to get paid.

Gillespee looked amused, "You make a deal to buy a lot from a thief for twenty million and Karrde offered you ten percent. What did Karrde pay for the lot today?"

Red crept up Huff's neck as he realized Karrde bested him.

"For your cooperation, I present you a gift of these two fine shuttles," Gillespee gave a wide sweep of his arm, encompassing the spoils.

Huff sighed, it was better than nothing, but he would be careful dealing with Karrde again.

Later that day the _Errant_ _Venture_ glided into orbit. Booster contacted Huff, who was still in Mos Eisley going over the shuttles, now securely housed in his warehouse, with his security back to work.

"I got part of the piping you were looking for, plus eight hydropumps and one solar generator."

"What will this set me back? And I warn you, I just got taken to the cleaners by Karrde today. The only good thing that came out of that meeting was the stupid bastard got shot."

Booster scowled, his demeanor changed from friendly to aggressive, "Is he alive?"

"He'll live, took a blaster bolt from a rifle to his arm. A couple days in bacta and he'll be good as new."

"Where is he?" Booster fired another question in a tone that clearly stated not to be trifled with.

"I suppose on his ship. Why do you care?"

"I'm guardian and hold-father to his kids."

"Karrde has kids? You mean the Vornskr?"

"I mean D'ukal and Terrik Karrde, his twin sons."

"I didn't realize Shada was pregnant last time I saw her." Huff changed the subject, "I need a drink if I'm dealing with you and Karrde in the same day. Meet me at the Cantina."

"I have to check on Karrde first. Is he still here?"

Huff sounded peeved, "His and Dravis' people are crawling all over the place. They are waiting for you. Something about catching a ride to Corellia for a funeral. I take it Billey died?"

"I have him in storage. He'll be taken to a crematorium on Coronet and made into a bright synthetic diamond."

Huff shook his head at the weird Corellian custom. "His ship is still at berth thirty-six. It's loaded with his contraband he got back from Furlang today."

"How did you get involved?"

"I'll tell you over a drink, Huff out."

"Have the ship, Ven. I better see for myself how badly he's injured. I wonder where Shada is," he muttered as he hurried to a turbolift.

Nawara slid into the chair and ordered all sensors on long range in case the star destroyers returned.

Booster watched Talon floating in the tank, his arm mangled. He turned to Annowiskri, "How long will he be in here?"

"The medical manual says four days to heal the bone."

"I'm sending my medical droid down. Or better yet…" he pulled his comlink. "Terrik to Dankin."

Dankin entered the medical room at that moment so Booster put his comlink away.

"Why don't you take the _Wild_ _Karrde_ to my ship."

"I was coming to tell you we are putting all our ships in your bays as is Dravis, got room?"

"I'll make room. I want Talon moved to my sickbay so my doctor can treat him."

Annowiskri spoke up, "You'll get no argument from me."

Dankin nodded.

Booster entered the Mos Eisley Cantina and greeted his old friend, Wuher, who complained he was still stuck in this hole. "Why don't you make me a bartender on your ship?"

"Because I have normal, decent people in my bars. You'd scare them off with the stories you tell."

"I never lie," Wuher protested.

"Maybe you should," with a laugh, Booster took his whiskey to where Huff was sitting.

Sitting, he raised his glass in a silent toast and took a gulp. Making a face, he began, "I had Talon and his ship moved to mine. Who shot him?"

"Some storm trooper who was peppered with holes shortly thereafter. Karrde put Admiral Furlang in the morgue with a shot to the head. Now there are two star destroyers we don't know who is running. I hope they don't return and slag my home. Karrde hung me out to dry, both in stiffing me a cut and letting my name become part of his game."

"I'll be in orbit for a day or two if they return," Booster reassured him. "Do they know Furlang's dead?"

"One of the pilots we captured said he was in contact with the _Coralblaster_ and told them he saw the Admiral's head blown off by Karrde."

"There is a Commodore Axer of the _Ninehells_ who will probably assume command. I hope Talon gets out of bacta soon so I can talk to him," Booster took another, larger swallow and twirled the glass between his large fingers. His comlink chimed, "Terrik," he growled.

"All of Karrde's and Dravis' ships are loaded," Nawara informed him.

"Okay," Booster cut the link. "I'll sell you what I brought," he passed a list with holos, "for only fifty thousand credits. I was going to hit you up for seventy, but you've had a bad day."

Huff didn't believe a word he said. He knew Karrde and Terrik were two of a kind and did a cutthroat business. "I need everything and am too tired to argue. He knew the hydropumps were ten thousand each new and these looked in excellent condition.

Huff transferred funds and Booster pulled his comlink, "Nawara, have Hassla'tak ferry the supplies to the Darklighter farm."

While that was being done, Huff filled him in on what transpired at his warehouse a couple hours earlier.

A group entered the Cantina and all talking stopped. Booster and Huff looked around, expecting a shooting, as was common for that establishment. Booster's eyes fell on Solo a second before Huff's.

Han was looking the place over and decided nobody was drawing against him. Chewie lowered his bowcaster with a roar.

Chalmun, the Wookie owner, who was sitting in the corner, roared back in greeting. One-step behind them was Shada, irked that Solo and the Wookie shouldered past her and entered first.

Booster waved them to his table and yelled to Wuher to bring a bottle of something better than he got served.

They took seats and this time Han beat Shada to the chair where he could watch the door.

She gave him a glare and settled for another with a view of the back. "You better know what you're doing, Solo."

"Sweetheart, I've been knocking around this bar while you were still learning how to throw your fancy needles in prep school."

"Before you two get into a contest of whose bigger, I need to tell you something, Shada," Booster put a stop to the exchanged jibes. He and Huff filled them in. "Did you just get here?" Booster asked when he finished.

"Just now. Came in from Rishi. Stopped there and was told Karrde came this way days ago. We missed all the fun like you, Booster," Han responded while Shada remained deathly quiet, her face pale. Inside she was queasy that he got seriously hurt and she wasn't by his side.

"Huff is afraid they'll return to seek revenge against him. He may be right," Booster replied.

"We need to eliminate them as a threat," Han stated. He remembered his time chasing the warlord Zsinj.

"Talon would have feelers out to locate the ships and probably a plan," Shada finally spoke. "We need more firepower than we have to stop them. Do you think the New Republic will help?" she asked Han.

"The request would go to committee, where it would die, in large part due to the efforts of Borsk Fey'lya. His star is rising and it's rumored he'll be the next Chief of State."

"Good reason to remain neutral," Shada needed to get to the _Errant_ _Venture_ and see her husband. She addressed Han, "Are you going to hitch a ride on the _Venture_?"

"Depends, where are you headed?" Han asked Booster.

"Corellia. I have Billey and need to turn him into a diamond."

Han smiled, "I hope, if there's a body when I go, Leia does that for me."

"She'll probably throw you back down the garbage chute where she found you," Booster grinned at him.

"Nope, a diamond, floating in the asteroid field of Alderaan, where she'll join me. I'll berth on the _Venture_ for as far as Corellia."

"I want to thank you for the effort you put forth in taking me planet hopping," Shada was ready to part company with those two. Their constant bickering wore on her nerves, being cooped up with them for eight days. She and Talon didn't argue incessantly. They could spend days together in silence, enjoying the presence of another person without the need for mindless chatter. "I would like to go to the _Venture_ now if someone is heading in that direction."

"I found what I was looking for…. Karrde," Han announced, drained his glass and stood. He threw a few credits on the table, as did Shada.

Booster also stood, "I'm done here." He looked at Huff, "I don't have an answer for your problem. I can't stay here indefinitely, but will spend twenty-four hours. If they haven't shown, I'm pulling out."

Huff nodded. He would go home and search for a way to stop them himself.

* * *

Shada instructed Nana to take the boys to the Emberlene Suite as soon as Han lowered the gangway. Booster told her he had Talon moved to his sickbay. She hurried as fast as was dignified to his side. Entering the darkened room where he was floating in blue liquid, mask over his nose and mouth, brought tears to her eyes. His broken, mangled arm was floating and already sealed, stopping any bleeding. She sat and watched the tendrils of his hair moving in rhythm of the swirling bacta. Her place was by his side even if here. If she were with him, she was sure this wouldn't have happened. For hours she sat, alternating between anger at his shoving her to the side and remorse he was injured and could have been killed.

Aves put a hand to her shoulder, "My turn. Get some food and rest. We'll do four-hour stints, starting with me, then Chin, Dankin, H'sishi. By then you'll be back for a four hour stretch."

She nodded and stood, slightly stiff. Putting her hand against the side of the tank, she sent him a wish, _'Heal fast, my love.'_

* * *

Talon vaguely remembered coming out of bacta and being washed off by the medic droids and dressed in his pajama bottoms and placed on a bed in the infirmary of what he assumed was Booster's ship. Aching arm in a bacta cast, he promptly fell asleep again when the doctor pumped him full of pain killer with a sleeping aid. He felt himself waking up, in what he hoped was a bad dream where he dreamed he'd been shot. He opened his eyes into the smiling face of Han Solo.

His dry mouth made talking hard, "I'm in one of Corellia's nine hells."

"The fourth one, where I'm king."

"Whiskey," Talon croaked.

"How bout some nice, soothing water," Han picked a glass with a straw up and held it to Talon's lips.

Talon drank deeply, "I also have this itch," he held his hand over his groin.

Han pulled his blaster and they both laughed.

Talon looked down at his bacta wrapped arm, held immobile with an aircast, "My dream that I'd been shot must have been a fact."

"Four days ago."

Before Han could say anything else, Booster arrived, "Hey, Sunshine, I see you finally decided to join the land of living. I'm going to have to charge you extra for the time you took up in my bacta tank."

Before Talon could answer, Shada showed up and pushed Booster aside, "You decided to live. I'd have been here sooner, but I was interviewing replacement Daddy's."

"Not on your back?" Talon rejoined.

"Would I have been here if she were," Han cut in.

Shada punched Han's shoulder, "I would like to talk with my husband alone."

Han stood and surrendered the chair, "He has an itch," he made a general motion as the place. He and Booster left, laughing.

Shada sank in the chair and took his right hand in hers, "This is what happens when you ditch me. You wake up in a strange bed with scintillating conversation from Booster and Han."

Talon drank in her beauty, "Shut up and kiss me."

She leaned over and let her silken lips meld into his. When she leaned back, he declared, "That was more healing than all the bacta I sucked up from Booster. Tell me what I've missed." He listened while she filled him in.

"So Dr. Eloy is out of our lives?"

"He is."

"You did good, Shada," he caressed her hand. "I want you." He pulled her hand to his groin.

"I think you need to get released first," she gently laughed.

He threw the cover back and swung his legs over the side, "I'm releasing myself. You've been tormenting me for two weeks with being tight as a virgin. I have to know," he struggled to his feet with her help.

"Do men think about anything besides sex?"

"No."

Talon went straight to his son's cradles and looked down on them. "They've grown so much these two weeks."

"Nana, please take the babies and what you need for them to the other room." They watched as the droid gathered up a bag and lifted each sleeping baby and departed the bedroom.

"Tomorrow, I'm converting the second bedroom to their room," Shada looked appreciatively at his bare chest. He'd walked barefoot, wearing only his pajama bottoms as they slowly made their way to the Emberlene Suite. A few beings in the lift looked at them strangely.

He started responding when she slowly unzipped her on piece jumpsuit and kicked her boots off. His eyes didn't vacillate off her body as her bra and panties joined the other clothing on a chair. With his one arm in a full arm cast, he couldn't help. He made himself a promise, when the cast was off he would do everything he couldn't do today.

Hands on the snaps of his pajama bottoms, she asked, "You sure you're able?"

His desire was evident beneath his black pajama bottoms, "Help me get these off and I'll show you."

With a swift tug, she opened the flap letting the night ware drop around his ankles. He kicked them off. "Two weeks is way too long without you," he wrapped his fingers in her hair and lowered his lips to hers for a long passionate kiss. "I need to lie down."

"Lightheaded?" she drew the cover back.

"You better know it. Not enough blood in my head."

She looked down at him, "Oh I'd say you have plenty of blood in your head." She helped him lie down and settled over him, careful of his arm. They made love twice, the first time for him and the second her. He let his fingers plunge inside her while his thumb brought her to completion before she settled on him again. He fell asleep almost immediately while she slipped out of bed and took a shower.

* * *

Shada opened her suite door to the doctor droid with Nawara beside him. "He's sleeping in the bedroom," she let them in.

The droid went to check on him while Nawara stayed behind, "I'm glad he's well enough to escape sickbay, reminds me of several Rogues, including myself." They talked for a few minutes until the droid returned.

He stopped in front of Shada, "Patient Karrde is exhausted. He didn't wake while I examined him. My sensors indicate the reason is ejaculation no less than two times."

Looking at Shada's red face, Nawara burst out laughing, "Gives me a goal tonight."

The droid continued as if Nawara hadn't cut in, "This activity has slowed his healing by approximately eighteen hours. Keep the cast on him and I'll re-examine in two days. No strenuous activity. If he has pain, I left medicine by his bed. Call if you need assistance. And remember, I am opposed to his being released," the droid left without another word.

"You spend two weeks separated from Jari and tell me you won't take her, even injured."

"We've been together every night since our wedding. I can't contemplate any separation, sex is too good. Can I get you anything?" Nawara needed to return to work.

Shada thought, "I need to visit Jari. I haven't seen her since coming onto the ship."

"She understands. You were with either babies or Karrde since arriving. I'll pass on your message."

* * *

Talon woke in the dark, his arm throbbing. He noticed it was stretched out across the bed where Shada usually slept. He moved to get his pain meds Shada pointed out when she brought him supper of soup and dipping bread. Something was pressed to his right side and he became aware she was sleeping on his side of the bed. He clamped his teeth together and moved.

"Where are you going?"

Relieved he didn't have to try and move without waking her, "Refresher."

"Need help?"

"You can get me a dose of pain meds." When he returned, she was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a small vial. He downed the contents and felt relief almost immediately. He settled back on the pillows and pulled her against his him with his good arm and called for the lights to go off. In the darkness, he kissed her brow, "I love you. About a day into my trip, I woke up to the fact I was being selfish leaving you behind. We're always going to face dangers, but it's so much easier with you by my side."

"What made you realize you need me?" her hand stroked his bare chest. Watching him float in bacta, she longed to do this. Having his chest rise and fall under her hand helped her relax.

"Not having you beside me, the empty space," he stopped talking and soon his steady breathing told her he was asleep again. She was slower to join him.

He was still in bed when the first callers rang the chime the next morning. Shada was changing D'ukal and answered with him in her arms.

Booster entered, "I understand you aided the escape of an inmate."

"He's a lousy patient. The doctor should be thanking me," she replied laughing. "He's still in bed, enjoying being waited on." She led the way and knocked, "You have company."

"Come in," was heard through the door.

Booster found him propped on pillows and a tray on his lap. He was eating a breakfast wrap. "We just made orbit around Corellia. Are you up to attending the memorial? It's being held in the auditorium."

"I'll be there," he popped the last bite in and wiped his mouth with a napkin, then picked up his caf cup.

"I'm glad you didn't get killed, although I'd avoid Huff Darklighter for a long time."

"I expect he'll use Tatooine's crooked court to win a judgment. I'll hire Nawara if he does," Talon picked the tray off his lap with one hand.

Booster leaned over and took it. He looked for a place to set it down and settled for the night table beside the bed. He pulled up a chair that was in front of a vanity and sat down. "He won't. I'll go have a little talk with him and remind him I also own a star destroyer who can flatten his operation."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Talon lifted his left arm and winced. "I need to see how much damage was done to the arm."

Booster pulled his holopad and accessed the medical records, "Came in handy, hiring Ghent to teach me how to hack into patients records." Soon Talon's arm was hovering over the pad.

Talon took the holopad and examined his arm carefully, "I can see why it's taking so long to heal. They had to rebuild part of the bone."

"The doctor told me he put you in bacta for one day, then took you out and operated, cleaning bone fragments out of the tissue. He used a piece of bone to synthesize a section and sliced it in, then dumped you back in bacta for three more days."

Talon handed the holopad back, "When's the service?"

"Couple hours. If you don't want to talk at such short notice, we understand."

"You ever know me to be without something to say. I better get a shower and ready. Can you send Shada in to help. I'd ask you, but don't want you being that friendly with me."

Booster stood, "With pleasure."

Shada bathed him as they stood under the spray together. "We don't have time for that," she admonished as he responded to her hands washing his privates.

"You can't leave me like this," his hand covered hers and he started pumping.

She quickly finished him. As he recovered against her shoulder, she reminded him, "You owe me big time."

"I know."

She dressed in an expensive blue tunic and leggings with knee high boots, her zenji needles tucked in her belt. She was happy to have her old figure back. A vibroblade in each boot completed her outfit.

She helped Talon dress in a black sleeveless tunic and matching pants. She did the fastenings and his belt and pulled his boots on and added his armaments of a blaster and vibroblades. He shaved around his goatee and brushed his hair back over his shoulders.

Nana was in the sitting room when they entered from the bedroom. Talon looked down at his boys in thier bassinets, which he insisted be moved from the bedroom.

They were greeted warmly by everyone when they entered the auditorium. Talon was surprised to see smuggler heads from all over paying respects.

Booster sat beside them, "Before I left Coruscant for Tatooine, I put out word we'd be here for a memorial."

Lando and Tendra entered and sat on the other side of Shada and Han joined them. They chatted quietly until Dravis took the podium. "I won't speak long as we have a long list of those wishing to pay tribute to one of the finest smugglers of our time…" he talked on for another twenty minutes. "I have a list here. When you get done, call out the name after yours. Brasck."

A Brubb male took the podium and spoke of Billey not killing him and the partnership they finally formed. He ended and looked at the next name, "Par'tah."

The Ho'Din spoke and called the next name, "Talon Karrde."

Talon took the podium, "I'll miss Billey's unwanted advice...like duck," he raised his bound arm. A chuckle rumbled through the room. He livened the gathering up by telling stories of Billey trying to steal his people. "…and the last one he tried to pilfer is my dear wife. It was before we were married and I was scared. I was no match in the charm department against that old man…" Finally he ended and looked at the next name, "Booster Terrik."

Holos of Billey was on display as the speakers talked.

Talon and Shada mingled and indulged in the open bar. Mazzic waited until Karrde was talking to another smuggler chief and saw his chance to corner Shada. "Shada, I understand you have Karrde's sons now?"

"In twenty years you'll be dealing with them, Mazzic."

"I will take you back, Karrde's nippers included."

"You know I'd never come back to you. We're history. My future is set."

"I will give you more than he has."

She laughed, "He's given me a half million credit pleasure yacht, a quarter million credit necklace, not to mention other expensive jewelry, and bought for another half million a permanent suite on this ship. You would never think to indulge me that way and you had twelve years. I've only been with him one."

"I wanted to, but you repulsed my efforts. I still can't fathom what he has that I don't."

Talon kept an eye on her while talking to Dravis and Gillespee. He saw Mazzic approach her and them talking. He excused himself and moved to support her, not that she needed it and heard his last remark. He slipped his good arm around Shada's shoulders, "Mazzic, what I have that you don't is this beautiful woman, the mother of my children. I think we've had this conversation last time we were in the same room together."

Mazzic switched his gaze reluctantly to his rival in his mind, "She would have come back to me eventually after the Mistryls dropped the death mark. You bought her with many expensive baubles and a large apartment on this ship."

Talon grinned, "That wasn't the only large thing that drew her to me. I'm bigger all the way around. If you'll excuse us," he led Shada away.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I'm ready to leave, you?" he was tired again and his arm was hurting. Even the whiskey didn't help much.

"Time to feed the boys," she let him lead her out.

He took another dose of pain killer and sat in a chair watching her feed his sons, getting drowsy as the warmth of the meds took over. He looked at the other door to another bedroom they never used. "Hurry and get their bedroom ready."

"I was going to do so today. It doesn't need much, the bed removed and cribs bought. I didn't expect us to be spending so much time here or I would have bought more cribs when on Coruscant. I can buy some on the surface and have them transported up."

"Booster told me he's staying here for up to a week or more so buy what you need. I'm leaving when my arm is healed so we'll be here a few more days." They talked about the room and he decided time alone with her and the kids beat any cantina or whore he ever knew.

Boys fed and given back to the nanny, Shada led the way to the bedroom. She helped him undress and back into bed. "I'll see if Tendra and Jari want to go shopping on Coronet."

"Take a blaster," was all he got out before being pulled under by the sleeping aid.

* * *

She found Tendra and they went looking for Jari. Soon the women were in a shuttle piloted by Nawara to the surface. Jari also bought several items much to Nawara's amusement. He brought droids to load what he knew the women would buy.

Tendra looked longingly at the baby items, wishing she could conceive.

Shada got back to find the room full of the crewmembers and Talon up and dressed, but sitting on the sofa. She called out half a dozen names, "Go to docking bay 1138 and unload my purchases and bring them here." Amid good-natured grumbling, they did as she bid. That night the parents looked in on their infants in their new bedroom before turning in. Shada didn't mind them in with her, but Talon put his foot down with a droid in any room he was sleeping in.

Next day she accompanied him to sickbay for a change of bacta wraps and exam.

"The graphs have adhered to your bone. You'll be weak in that arm for a couple weeks. You don't need the airsplint, but bacta wraps for two weeks, both above and below the elbow." As he instructed, the doctor wrapped new bacta bandages around the arm.

Talon cautiously flexed his arm. It felt stiff, but he was happy to be able to fasten his own pants again. Walking out of the refresher with his right hand holding his pants together was embarrassing, especially yesterday when Shada was gone and Aves had to fasten him.

"I expect a large bonus for this, Boss," Aves smirked as he pulled the zipper up and did the button and belt.

"Next time I'll have that kriffen nanny do it," Talon grumbled.

"I doubt Calrissian programed her to take care of you on the side," Aves laughed and stepped back as Talon tried to hit him.

"That's what I got you for, bitch," Talon pushed him out of the bedroom and followed. The crews were catching up in his suite while Shada was shopping. They woke him mid-afternoon and Aves was selected to help him dress.

Now walking back from sickbay, he felt human again. They ate out at an expensive restaurant on the Diamond Level. That night he told her he was checking his messages and would join her in a bit. He did check them, but wanted to make an entry in his diary. _'I got shot. Your mother tended me and most importantly fastened my pants when I couldn't. Any woman who won't take care of an injured man isn't worth having.'_

With a smile that he wasn't sleeping alone anymore, he went to bed.


	17. Anniversary

Talon added extra security to his warehouses he had spread throughout the galaxy. He started putting a manifest list out to governments and certain private factions on what he was selling and arranged with Booster to move the merchandise through his ship for a handling fee. Of course, Booster got first dibs on anything he wanted at a reduced rate.

The superweapon from Mytus VII went directly to the _Errant Venture _while Dr. Eloy was still on the ship, but held in storage waiting for Booster to have time to mount it. He did get weapons grade crystals from Mygeeto, but again needed the expertise to install everything. For now, it would stay in storage and nobody outside a few insiders knew of its existance.

"It's the same type we were moving in the Hammertong Project," Shada remembered when she saw it.

Talon decided to keep the recovered merchandise on the _Venture_ and resell it himself. Shada was happy to have him resting and leaving the work of sorting and moving heavy crates to others. She threatened everyone with physical harm if he came home hurting.

Sitting in Booster's office, Talon looked at the map of the galaxy, "If we move the ship to Eriadu, we can hold a bidding on this lot and I can advertise the location. I'm getting complaints that I'm moving too slow. I need to tell the buyers something today."

They were still at Corellia, but Booster was ready to move on. "I'll put out word the ship will be in orbit and casino's open in..." he paused and checked how long before he could be in orbit at Eriadu, "six days. I'll have to unload people first and take on supplies."

"If I ask the same question Corran, did, will I get the same answer?"

Booster gave him a blank look, "I can't imagine telling you where to go like I do him whenever he opens his mouth."

"If I'm going to be on your ship, I need something to do when I'm not running my business while we're in hyperspace. My crew won't let me do anything except stand around and give orders, something about fearing Shada more than me."

"They and I alike, want you to take it easy and let that arm heal," Booster jerked his thumb at Talon's left arm, still wrapped in bacta bandages.

"We'll be in hyperspace for four days. I'll have plenty to occupy my time before we leave, making sure my organization is lined out and getting the sale ready, but I get so bored in hyperspace."

"Go on a second honeymoon. You have a beautiful wife who doesn't look like she's carrying a baby Hutt any longer."

"I was thinking you'd let me sit in the big chair and give orders or maybe take the ship out of orbit and make the jump."

"You ask for something even Corran hasn't dared."

"I'm not your son-in-law."

"Just how come you didn't marry my daughter?" Booster always had been curious.

"I wasn't into pursuing daughters of rivals or friends, good way to end up with a death mark…" Talon trailed off.

Booster laughed, "You weren't looking for a woman or wife during that time of your life, thinking you already had one, and didn't want to have a casual fling with my daughter."

"Oh, I'd have had a casual fling with her, but the opportunity never presented itself. How about you? Plenty of women would marry the captain of this fine ship."

Booster tapped his index finger on his desk, "I've not found anyone like Jysella."

The chime to Booster's office sounded and he looked to see who wanted entrance, "You're busted," he slid the door open and Shada entered.

"There is a special shipment of gliterstem ready for Coruscant, Lando wants me to personally handle."

"I understand Mirax is landing. Let her go. Her husband is staring at rocks he can't move for who knows how long. You have a husband who is convalescing and needs tender, loving care."

"I have a husband who ran off the minute two babies needed baths."

"That's what the hired help is for. We were parted for too long and I'm not letting you out of my sight or bed. Tell Lando, it's Mirax or he'll have to find someone else and we'll dump that contract."

"It was part of Mara's route. I did agree to take over her jobs."

"I didn't care who Mara slept with or her personal commitments. Call her then, but you and my babies are staying here. In two days we're going to Eriadu and sell on auction what we recovered from Furlang and I need you there."

"See if Mirax wants to make some money. Why don't you put her on your payroll," she threw out.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll ask her."

"She's an independent one," Booster finally added something. He was enjoying watching those two interact.

"I offer a regular payday and she gets to keep her side business," Talon countered to Booster.

Mirax chose that moment to visit her father, having just landed from Yavin. "I wouldn't have barged in if I knew you were in conference."

"You would have," her father held his arms out for a hug. "Where is my granddaughter? You didn't leave her with her father did you?"

"She's sleeping, so I left her on the ship with her nanny. She cried most of the trip. I need to take her to the doctor for a checkup. I think she has an earache." Mirax turned to Shada, "How are the boys?"

"Wonderful, I'm glad you stopped by. We were just talking about you."

Talon spelled out his proposal, "... and you'd take over some of Mara's personal runs."

"I thought Shada was going to do that?" Mirax glanced at Shada to see how she was taking being sidelined. Shada was nodding so she continued. "I only want part time work."

"You'll be restricted to a few sensitive runs. Consider it a contract type job. You'll be paid when you work, like my informants. Oh, and all my people are informants."

"Why am I not surprised." Mirax looked at her father, "You've been quiet."

"I'm not getting involved in your business and you have to stay out of mine as well."

Mirax laughed, "Meddling with you is a little one-sided." She looked back to Talon, "He will meddle."

"It's his right."

Mirax thought about his offer, "No strings and I get to refuse when I want to. You stay out of my side business and I pass on information if it doesn't conflict with my father, he comes first. And one last question, why aren't you using Shada for what her and Mara set up?"

"I don't recall much of what you said being in the form of a question. Shada has other duties now."

Mirax raised an eyebrow, "Dare I ask?"

"She is co-owner and has to be by my side to know all decisions I make and take over if I get shot again. I'm getting too big not to have someone trained to assume full control if needed."

"You really missed not getting laid every night," Mirax grinned at him. At one time, she would never have been so forward with him.

"I just said that in a diplomatic way," he let amusement slip into his cultured response.

Shada's comlink beeped and she looked at the message and stood, "The nanny needs me. Please take the offer, Mirax," she implored as she rushed out.

"I will for now, but if it doesn't work out, I'm gone."

"That's all I ask. Now, you have to contact Lando and tell him you're his new smuggler."

"I didn't say anything about smuggling. No wonder Shada didn't want to go."

"It's for a controlled market on Coruscant. The government pays for it to keep their glitterstem addicts from causing mayhem on the streets."

"I wasn't aware the government was into illicit drugs."

"They don't advertise. A little agreement I made years ago with Leia. It's not on the official records. I am paid through an account marked bacta. It's handled through Billey's or now Dravis' warehouse and people."

"I have to ask, how much is a run worth?" Mirax asked, but Booster was listening closely.

"I pay Lando half a million credits for one load and the government reimburses consideralby more."

Mirax and Booster took note he hedged on stating how much he made. "And how much do I get for taking such a hot load that pirates and smugglers would attack in a heartbeat if they knew?"

"You get two hundred thousand credits per run, providing you get it delivered." Talon stood, "I have go play daddy after running out on my family earlier." He looked at Booster, "I want to fly the ship out of the system."

"In light that you just gave my little girl a good payday for a joy ride, I'll let you, but only if the doctor says your arm can handle it."

"My two weeks are almost up. It doesn't hurt anymore and I can…" he trailed off with a grin and left. If Mirax weren't present, he would have ended with 'can be on top.'

Returning to his suite, he asked Shada for a date and took her to a restaurant on the surface, borrowing a skiff from Booster. They dressed nice, him in a blue tunic and matching cloak and her in a black dress that was low cut in front and back. Her neck was adorned with her talon necklace and blue talon diamond earrings she hadn't gotten to wear since the birth of the kids.

Sitting across from her at a cozy table overlooking the ocean, he couldn't drag his gaze away. Her hair was up with her needles in place, leaving her neck to his gaze, "Sometimes I think this is a dream and I'll wake up and you'll be with Mazzic and I'll be alone."

"For someone who can be so sentimental, you do have trouble expressing yourself around other men," she teased gently and smiled as his hand stoked over his mustache and goatee.

"I have a tough image to maintain. Don't expect me to ever express my love in front of Dankin or Aves. H'sishi maybe. Her idea of love involves claws and fangs. I'm sure the subtleties of human courtship escape her."

"How did you ever learn to please a woman?" she took a sip of expensive wine as they waited for the seafood to be served, the candle flickering on the table between them.

"I don't think I'm good at all. I figured you are forgiving," he joined her in sipping the exotic local wine.

"You realize we have an anniversary soon. I expect you to do something romantic. That's who you are. I feel so inadequate with your superlative attentions. I have nothing to reciprocate with."

He chuckled, "A perfect body is hardly nothing. I don't need materialistic baubles, but I do need you. Two sons you gave me are worth more than any amount of credits or material wealth I can bestow upon you."

They savored the rare fresh seafood and later walked along the seaside in the sand, although neither felt comfortable enough on a strange planet to take their footwear off as they held hands.

Back in their suite, he took removed her necklace and his lips replaced the weight with the tickle of his facial hair. His fingers released her hair by pulling the pins and ribbon loose, fingers untangling the strands. While he performed this intimate action, she took her earrings out and his lips conquered her lobes, raining kisses from one to the other, stopping at her lips on his journey across her face.

In bed, he took control, pushing her hands away and exploring her post-pregnancy body with his lips and mouth. He only let her up to retrieve the vial of duromilk, a well-known aphrodisiac. They both imbibed and got lost in making love for hours. Exhausted, they fell asleep, she on his chest until in sleep she rolled over to find her own pillow.

The mirror told the story the next morning she looked at her neck and breasts and even lower. He hadn't marked her so since their honeymoon. She wondered what was going through his mind that he felt the need or desire to do it again. Bacta gel after her shower helped with the slight stinging of the raw places where he got too rough. Her jumpsuit covered all but a vicious mark on the side of her neck, which hadn't faded yet.

He was gone and she knew he was seeing his ships off. He kept them on the _Venture_ for a break and to keep them from being targets of retaliation. Now it was time to resume work.

* * *

Talon gathered his lieutenants in the mess hall of the _Wild Karrde_. "We need to start moving the contents of our warehouses in the Rim before they get hit. Bring the contents from Sernpindal to Tanaab. Aves, Faughn, clear the Tannaab warehouse and bring the contents to Eriadu. I should have this lot sold and Booster will make room for more." He gave more instructions and let his people leave. He left the hold and found Bot loitering.

"Boss," the boy caught his attention. He stood in front of Talon, shifting on his feet, "Shada told me she'd help me with my studies if needed. I need help, if she's available."

"I'll make sure she has time for you," Talon put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You're one of the few in my organization who is trying to improve their lot. I'm proud of you."

"I want to go to University someday," Bot confessed. "I'm saving my money."

"What do you want to be?" Talon was amazed with this kid who just needed a chance.

"I'm thinking I'd like to be a doctor on a small world in the Rim. Someplace where I'd really help those in need."

"I had a Twi'lek female who worked for me and went to University and became a doctor. What is it with my organization that causes people want to be doctors?"

Bot smiled, "Maybe because you take good care of us."

Talon was still smiling when he entered his suite. "Have you had breakfast?" Shada asked from her place at the desk.

"No, I'm starving."

"After last night, you should be," she punched up breakfast to be served in their suite.

* * *

Talon sat in the pilot's seat while Hassla'tak hovered, ready to take over if needed. He took the star destroyer out of orbit and glided slowly to a hyperspace lane the spaceport directed. They moved away from the planet and got the notice they were free to jump after several minutes. He double-checked the coordinates and pulled the levers back. Stars became lines, then were gone. He stood with a little boy's smile lighting his face and eyes dancing. He thanked Hassla'tak and bounded up the stairs to the catwalk, where Booster was pacing.

"You mentioned something about me taking a second honeymoon. I took your advice. I think I'll take a third soon also."

The docking bay was packed with unorthodox beings crowding in to place bids. Booster handled the auction from a floating podium. Two days of hard selling and the lot was gone. Talon was delirious. He got thirty million for that one load thanks to Booster. No wonder Furlang was after it. He figured the lot would bring in fifteen to twenty, but he underestimated Booster, who knew how to make the crowd a frenzied, mindless animals and knew enough about the munitions to build scenario where the buyers could imagine what they could do if they owned that item.

"I gladly put three million credits in your account," Talon performed the transaction. "I gave you the same offer I did Huff, ten percent."

"Not quite, Huff didn't get a credit," Booster looked at his account, now three million larger.

"If he found a legitimate buyer, I would have paid. He chose the lazy way out and paid the price."

Booster stayed in orbit until Karrde's people arrived, then moved to Zolan where much of the same bidders were waiting to spend New Republic credits. The results were much the same and Booster netted another two million credits, not to mention another half million from patrons shuttling to and from the surface from the two planet stops.

Shada took an active role this time, mainly providing bodyguard service for her husband. She was worried the rogue star destroyers would plant assassins. He liked her by his side and was able to focus on assisting Booster. He redirected Aves and his ships to meet him at the next location, Nar Shaddaa.

Talon sank onto the sofa, immediately pulling his boots off tired feet. Two months after being shot, he was healed, although he still felt twinges in the bone if he exerted that arm. He tried to hide it from Shada, but right now, his arm was aching. Shada entered from the boy's bedroom with Nana in tow holding the boys, now three months old. He didn't forget his anniversary was in a few days and wanted to escape the _Errant Venture_ for a romantic setting on a beautiful world. Right now, he wanted a drink, but didn't want to move.

"Here," he opened his eyes to find a glass of whiskey in front of his face.

"Thank you, Dearest." Sipping the fiery spirits, he looked to see what his boys were doing. The nanny had them on a blanket on the floor, while Shada joined him with her own libation. Together they watched the kids on their stomachs stretching and lifting their heads, looking for toys within their reach. D'ukal found a rattle and moved it into his mouth, drooling all over it and the blanket.

"Where do you want to go for our anniversary?" he finally asked.

"I got a call the other day from Mara. She and Luke are going to Hapes and wanted to know if we wanted to join them."

He thought about it, "If you want, but I want us to have some time to ourselves in an isolated place we can make love outdoors like on Aphran."

"I explained that to her and she wants the same thing in more general terms, but an invitation was given to them to take advantage of the royal families private palaces and they could bring guests. Since our anniversaries are one day apart, they chose us."

The thought intrigued him. Hapes was still closed for the most part, except for a few traders. He would love to open commerce with Hapes and this might be his best opportunity. "If you want, but we have to leave tonight."

"We're packed on the off chance you'd say yes. I know you're tired from selling and didn't want to pressure you, but if we're going to make it, we do have to be off tonight. I just wish we had the _Uwana Buyer _to impress the Hapan's instead of the floating box."

He smiled, "The _Wild Karrde _might be ugly, but I like it."

He pulled his boots back on while the nanny gathered the babies up. He called Booster and told him they were leaving and would be back in a couple weeks and let him know where to meet the _Venture_.

Porters arrived to haul their luggage.

Talon looked at the pile of bags, "Which one is mine?"

"Very funny. It's your fault we have so much. You let me shop uncontrollably and now I can't decide what to take, so I over packed."

His chest shook in silent laughter, but he held his comment. He wanted to get laid on his anniversary.

He led the small troupe to Docking Bay 15. Dead ahead from the entrance was the _Wild Karrde_. Talon strode directly towards it. Instead of lowering the gangway, he ducked through a split in the hull and kept going. Bemused, Shada followed. On the other side, hidden from view was the _Uwana Buyer_.

He spun and grinned at her, "Want to try and out think me again?"

"Are we going to fly it without a crew?" She didn't want to spend the entire flight monitoring controls.

Again, his insufferable grin told her he planned for that also. "I rounded up a few volunteers, like Aves, Dankin, Chin, H'sishi and seven more. You can lay in bed the entire trip and be waited on hand and foot."

"Careful, or I just might."

He lowered his voice and muttered for her ears alone, "You brought the bottle?"

"What do you think," she brushed by him and lowered the ramp. He directed the porters to leave the bags at the top of the ramp and tipped them generously.

* * *

The _Uwana Buyer_ and _Jade Sabre_ entered Hapan space together and landed at the palace in the Hapan capitol Ta'a Chume'Dan. Beautiful female bodyguards escorted them to rooms. They were invited to join the Queen Mother and Prince for supper.

"Isolder has to go on a tour of our worlds," Teneniel Djo told them. "This would be an opportune time to introduce the Jedi master to our leaders and set their mind at ease about Tenel Ka training at Yavin IV."

"I would be honored," Luke responded.

Isolder sat purposely by Talon so he could get to know the smuggler. He was excited when informed the Karrde's were guests of the Skywalker's. He'd heard of him and his brokering information to Leia and Pellaeon and was impressed. His efforts to learn about the man were met with limited information. After the formal supper, he asked Talon for a walk in the night gardens.

Talon readily replied, "Can my wife accompany us? I discuss nothing she won't learn about in time."

Isolder gave a sad smile, "I envy you, Mr. Karrde, of course your wife may come."

"Please call me Talon."

"And I'm Isolder," the prince told him of his early life as a privateer, breaking the ice. Talon in turn gave a brief overview of his life as they took in the spectacular night scene.

Shada knew her place and walked one step ahead of Talon and to his left, leaving Isolder to his right. The presence of distant guards were evident and she marked them all. She'd never fought a Hapan guard, but was sure she would win.

"They call you king of the smugglers," Isolder started talking when they were well away from the Skywalker's who were visiting with the Queen Mother who was getting a report on their daughter.

Talon smiled, "I keep my activities clandestine, much like you do with your Consortium."

"I'm always looking for trusted contacts if you're interested. I'm proposing a trade, commerce for you within our closed borders, of merchandise I approve, of course." Talon nodded encouraging him to continue. "I need information that you can provide me personally, without the knowledge of any Hapan and that includes my wife. Hapes has a history of backstabbing and palace intrigue, mostly instigated by my mother. We can set up communications only you and I have access to."

Talon's mind spun with the opening of doors to what was probably the richest system in the galaxy and his ran his hand over his mustache and goatee. Thinking fast he asked, "What's the nature of the information you are after?"

"Basically whatever you tell Pellaeon and Leia."

"All I do is inform them of potential uprisings that might affect them."

"I want that and also any activity near Hapan space. We are having pirates infiltrate the Consortium and a few raids. I want to stop them. I will use my spies. They, with your informants would help me make decisions. I wanted to talk outside my wife's hearing because I'm the secret ruler of the kingdom. She tries, but has problems of a personal nature that affect her decision process."

Talon didn't pretend to understand, "What would I be getting and allowed to bring in?"

"I'll be going with you and Luke, while Teneniel Djo stays here. "I'll show you marvels you've never seen and have the ability to make you richer than you already are."

"I have to ask, why me?" Talon wasn't aware of it, but his demeanor was every bit as regal as Isolder's.

"You came to my attention at Luke's wedding. Although duties kept me from attending in person, I watched the holovids with interest. You are a hard man to pin down. Your past is murky, home world hidden and mistresses non-existent. In short, I find you interesting."

"I'm honored. I'll look forward to visiting Hapes."

Back in their room, he stated conversationally, "Check on the boys."

"I was just going to," she went to the bedroom assigned their sons. All looked in order, "How are they doing, Nana?"

"Terrik cried for ten point two standard minutes when you left. He is starting to understand separation," Nana answered. "I changed each diaper and fed them. You need to provide additional milk as they are consuming extra nutrition."

Talon checked the bedroom out and joined his family, "Why don't you just say they are eating more."

"I use the language I'm programed to. If you have complaints, please tell them to Lando Calrissian."

Talon laughed, "I'll be doing that. I bet he programed you to be sarcastic, but only to me."

"He did personally incorporate that flaw into my programming. I was told by him, you would find it entertaining."

They checked the cribs and the sleeping babies before retiring to their own bedroom where Talon pulled his datapad and wrote, _'Rooms are bugged. Be careful passing gas.'_

Shada laughed and slapped his arm playfully, "Stop that, Talon. We need to get some sleep." She took the pad, _'I'm sorry I agreed to come here. We'll have to watch what we say and do.'_

Talon was kissing her neck while she wrote, took the pad back, _'Bet Luke and Mara are as sorry as us.'_

Shada read and nodded. She spoke in a husky tone, "Let's continue this in bed."

"You read my mind."

True to his word, Isolder showed them uncut gems they could buy and transport to jewelers around the galaxy. Talon found out the royal family owned the mines and gave him clearance to enter Hapan space, to certain worlds only.

Isolder took them to a private planet, "My family owns this planet. It's used for honeymoons and vacations away from eavesdroppers. I assure you, there are no bugs here. My mother uses this planet when she brings her consorts for intimacy. She claims all her children were conceived here. Luke, Mara, I'm dropping you on one side of the planet and Talon and Shada, you get a bungalow on the other. I'll be back in four days. You'll have communication if needed, but will find everything you need. Teneneil Djo and I have spent time at both locations, which are nearly identical."

"No bugs," Shada announced.

"That's a relief," Talon looked around the cozy house overlooking a white beach with gentle rolling waves breaking on the beach. Tropical trees lined the shore and a shallow clear creek entered the ocean along one side of the house. Lawns were manicured and local flowers everywhere. Colorful birds filled the forest with a cacophony of sound.

"Nana, I'm placing you in this bedroom. Unless the boys need something from us, you are to stay out of sight," Shada instructed. "We'll come get them from time to time."

"We will?" Talon found himself on the receiving end of a glare. "The bonding thing, right."

Two days later Shada woke to a weight between her bare breasts. Opening her eyes, she saw her husband lounging on an elbow watching her. Her hand went to the object and she lifted a gorgeous necklace of precious gems.

"I bought this from Isolder for you, happy anniversary," he leaned over for a kiss.

When she could talk, she exclaimed, "It's beautiful."

"Luke got one for Mara in green. I chose shades of blue. Isolder wanted to give them as gifts, but Luke and I protested so he took a nominal amount, for Luke's sake I'm sure."

"I have something for you also."

He looked questioningly, "I believe we got a good start on my present last night with the help of a little duromilk. You mean you're going to take more on the beach and we'll make love all day until I'm used up and you're chaffed."

"A little something to wear close to my favorite part of you."

"This I've got to see," he let her get up and put her new necklace on, "You can wear just that today."

She dug through a bag and returned to bed with a pouch.

He opened it and pulled out a belt buckle with his crest engraved. "You make me want to get dressed. I'm speechless. What is it made from?"

"Electrum. I know an artificer who works in that metal. I had him fabricate one."

Talon reflected on what Wisenwuld told him, "Someone from your Mazzic days?"

"Yes. I know lots of people from twelve years with him."

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm just curious and would like to know more. This is professional work and I might want to hire this person." As he spoke, his fingers rubbed over the design and hefted the weight.

"He's a Bith who has a shop on Clak'Dor VII. When we were at Eriadu, I contacted him and sent a holograph. He sent it to me on a shuttle that was transporting gamblers to the _Errant Venture_."

"You're sneaky. I like that in a woman," he sat the buckle on the night table and rolled her under him. "I conned you into marrying me one year ago today. Any regrets?"

Her arms encircled his neck, "I regret every night we spent apart."

His lips drew closer to hers and when he spoke, whiskers tickled hers, "I am responsible for each and every one. I think our days of being parted are over for a long time. Waking alone, reaching for you hurts too much." He claimed her mouth for a long, tongue induced melding.

"What are you doing?" Shada walked to the creek, where Talon was waist deep in a pool, a son in each arm. She was naked, like him, except for her new necklace.

"Seeing how they like cold water. Watch," he bent his knees until the babies were up to their chests. They both laughed and splashed.

Shada joined him, "I can see we're going to have to add a swimming pool in the ship."

"I'll get on it," he leaned over for a kiss.


	18. Bobba Visits

The _Wild Karrde_ landed at the Western Sea Spaceport on Coruscant. Dravis' Coruscant based lieutenant was personally on hand to greet Karrde when he got the call that the _Wild Karrde_ was making a special bacta run usually reserved for the _Starry Ice_. He waited for the gangway to lower and watched the smuggler chief, his wife and Aves walk together down the ramp.

Aves took a step forward, hand outstretched, "Krrkrr, haven't seen you since Billey's funeral."

A shot rang out and Talon Karrde's head exploded, blood and brain matter splattering all over the side of the ship and his body dropped, dead before he hit the ground.

Aves turned, drawing as he did. Shada let out an eerie scream that raised the hairs on the back of Krrkrr's neck and arms. Stunned, it took a moment for him to look for the source of the shot as he too drew his weapon. He spotted a humanoid in Mandalorian armor shooting into the sky and landing on the roof of a building and soon a spacecraft streaked into the sun. He'd put credits that the shooter was Bobba Fett. That green Mandalorian armor was famous throughout the underworld and most smugglers quaked at the sight of it. He looked back to the awful scene that was moving in slow motion. Karrde's body was in a heap on the duracrete, Shada on her knees, screaming and Aves protectively over them, pistol in his hand, itching to kill.

Karrde's people piled off the ship, rifles in hand and formed a half-circle around the body. Aves was screaming, "Get him on board, we're lifting off." More than once, Krrkrr found himself in the sights of rifles as they scanned the area, looking for someone to kill.

H'sishi grabbed her chieftan in strong arms and ran up the ramp, followed by Karrde's people. Aves was helping Shada up the gangway. The ship was moving before the gangway was fully raised and headed for space as New Republic Security Forces pulled up.

Krrkrr hadn't moved a step, stunned, he tried to absorb what he just witnessed.

A burly human was in his face demanding answers, "We got a call there was a shooting. What happened?" The officer was looking at a bloody patch on the duracrete.

"I…I….he shot him," Krrkrr started to shake as adrenalin pumped through him.

"Who got shot?"

"Talon Karrde."

The officer looked the name up, "Kriff, he's a friend of the Solo's." He asked again, "Are you sure it was him?"

Krrkrr nodded, "They just landed. Karrde, his wife, and Aves, his chief lieutenant disembarked. They no sooner cleared the ramp when Karrde was shot in the head, blowing half of it on his ship and the rest landed there," he pointed to the obvious red spot splattered on the ground."

"What happened next?"

"Aves ordered them into the ship and they lifted off, standard procedure when under attack, but this is Coruscant. That's not supposed to happen here," Krrkrr's eyes drifted back to where Bobba Fett had been, as if expecting him to jump from cover and fire another volley.

"Did you see the shooter?" The officer didn't let up with the questions.

"I'd stake my life it was Bobba Fett."

The officer looked startled at the news, "I have to report to my superiors. Friends of Karrde's may be by to ask more questions."

"What friends?" Krrkrr was starting to think again.

"Luke Skywalker or Han Solo. They are Karrde's friends," the officer motioned for his people to finish up. "Are there holovids covering this area?" The officer again directed the question to Krrkrr.

"I don't know, it's a spaceport, I assume so. I don't work here." KrrKrr didn't want to give personal information to the security forces. "I have to get back to work."

"I need to know your name and how to reach you."

KrrKrr provided his name and a cover location in the alien sector.

The officer instructed one of his people to get any holo's.

* * *

Han watched the holo in shock. He'd know the _Wild Karrde_ anywhere. The vid of the shooter was at a distance, but he still had nightmares of Bobba Fett hunting him. He knew tonight, he'd have another after watching Fett make his escape. The holo caught Fett red-handed and he felt bile rising and forced it down. He made his way through the narrow back passages to Leia's chamber. She was in a meeting with the Senator Elegos A'kla from Caamas, a friend.

Leia saw Han's pale face and motioned him to enter, "What's going on, Han?"

"Talon Karrde was just assassinated," he sank in a chair.

Leia gasped, "Where, what…. How?"

He showed her and Elegos the footage, "Right here on Coruscant. I tried contacting the _Wild Karrde_, but they're in hyperspace and may be so for days. I need to call Booster," Han rose, a hand running for the hundredth time through his mussed hair.

He got through right away as Booster was in orbit around Vandelhelm, having specialized parts manufactured for the mounting of his super weapon.

Jodonn was working the comm when Han's call came in. He looked at the famous face asking to talk to the boss and patched him directly to the captain without running his name through the ID database.

"Han," Booster was in his office, "You never make social calls, what can I do for you?"

"Have you heard from the _Wild Karrde_?" Han started that way, praying they had.

"Karrde left here over a week ago. He said something about making a bacta run somewhere. I could use his expertise here and of course he ran off."

Han cut his tirade off, "I did some research before calling you. Did you know there was a large bounty on his head, hundred thousand credits, dead only?"

Booster sobered, "No, but I'm not surprised. Who placed it?"

"I don't know, but Bobba Fett collected today."

Booster heard the tone, but the words got jumbled, "And?"

"He's dead. I tried contacting the _Wild Karrde_, but they must be in transit."

Booster watched Han do something off screen and his holounit beeped a holovid was available for his viewing.

"I sent you what security forces got from the spaceport. It's graphic." Han looked back and caught Booster's eyes, "When you see Shada, tell her Leia and I mourn her loss. If she needs help raising the boys, I know a little about twins and will do what I can. You tell her that, okay?"

"You're telling me Talon's dead?" Booster's brain still wasn't comprehending.

"The holovid tells it all. I need a drink. I know you and he were close and am sorry for your loss as well. Take care of Shada," Han cut the link.

* * *

Mirax entered her father's office after he failed to answer her hail. Nawara told her he was in his office and had been for a long time when she entered the bridge and asked why he wasn't responding. She wasn't prepared for the sight of tears on his cheeks. Rounding his desk, she took his hand. Only then did he look up and clear his throat, "I expect total cooperation in raising Talon's sons." He reached over and punched a button with more force than necessary.

Mirax watched in stunned silence, "Brings back memories of when I thought Corran had been killed. Only this time it's real." She gripped her father's shoulder, "Corran and I will give Shada all the help she needs and with her son's also."

Word spread like a star going supernova and word that the king of smugglers was dead at the hands of Bobba Fett was the talk in every cantina, both respectful and otherwise.

On Tatooine, Huff Darklighter was leaning on the bar in the Cantina talking to Wuher, "I swear I didn't place the bounty. Got a message from Booster telling me if I did, he'd personally remove my progeny from the gene pool. I tried to call him, but he's not taking my calls. I told Ven, it wasn't me and to pass it on. I don't have that kind of money to throw around and wouldn't waste it on Karrde if I had. The smugglers alliance is making noises of placing a million dollar credit on Fett's head, or banding up and going after him."

Wuher listened to Darklighter ramble on. The news shocked him and enforced his opinion nothing good ever came from anything. Karrde always treated him like he had value and tipped well. He for one would miss him.

Days passed and of the _Wild Karrde_, no word. Booster could only speculate where they were and everyone turned to him for answers. Lando arrived with Tendra hoping this was a major joke and Karrde would be taking up space in Booster's office, as was his habit when on the ship. Smugglers converged on the _Errant Venture_, as if seeking solace for the loss of one of the greatest of them.

Leia called Pellaeon, "Have you heard what happened to Karrde?"

"I have," he answered, "Leia, can you keep a confidence?"

"Of course. Your job and mine requires us to do so."

"I have some advice then. We'll end this conversation and pretend it never happened. I'm working on an answer as to what happened to Karrde and need time."

His mysterious response puzzled her, "I'll trust your judgment, Gilad, have a good day," she cut the connection with wonder.

* * *

The Slave IV landed at an abandoned field that once held a thousand fighters a millennia ago. Bobba Fett saw the people he agreed to meet for his reward. It turned out to be six Imperial officers. He spoke through his speaker, "Place the credits on the ground and back up." He watched them do as he requested. He moved his ship over the container and sucked it up, leaving in place what they had already seen on holovids, a datachip with proof he'd killed Karrde. This was his own footage of the kill from his angle and the shot being placed from the lens mounted to his rifle. Quickly he checked the contents and acknowledged, "Nice doing business with you, whoever you are." He moved off the datachip and watched as an officer rushed to snatch it off the ground and put it in a reader. Fett spoke once more, "I'm Bobba Fett. I may be a killer, but I don't cheat my clients. You wanted Karrde dead, and so he is."

He flew into space and took up position behind a moon in the Tingel Arm, orbiting a planet designated with a number only. He watched as a shuttle left the planet and jumped to hyperspace. The tracking technology Pellaeon gave him worked and he was able to track them in hyperspace. He set a course paralleling them and in five hour's they were in the Kanz Sector, where the shuttle was making for one of two star destroyers. He got their identification codes, _Coralblaster_ and _Ninehells_. Pellaeon was correct in his assumption the rogue star destroyers were seeking revenge against Talon Karrde. Taking holo's for proof, he set a course for Imperial Space.

* * *

Seven days and no response from the _Wild Karrde_ had Booster calling Karrde's other ships. He first contacted the _Dawn Beat_. "Lachton, what is going on? If Karrde is dead, I would like to know."

Lachton looked at Booster's haggard face, "I got a call from Aves, who is in control of the _Wild Karrde_ right now. His instructions are for us to do nothing and wait for further instructions. Like you, we all saw the murder and are waiting for Shada, who is in charge now, to pull it together and make decisions for the organization and Karrde's funeral."

"If Shada needs help, she can count on me. Tell her so," Booster cut the link in frustration and looked at Nawara. "Where is the _Karrde?_"

Nawara shook his head, "I've checked all over. It's not in known space."

Booster studied the holo footage until he had it memorized. The _Wild_ _Karrde_ landing, ramp descending, Karrde, holding Shada's hand, with Aves one-step ahead descending. Krrkrr, Dravis' trusted lieutenant on Coruscant stepping forward to greet them, Karrde's head jerking to the side and then half of it missing, the unmistakable figure of Bobba Fett rising from where he was hiding and shooting straight up to a roof. The scene ended with Slave IV taking off. Booster studied that ship and it was Fett's Slave IV. Why hasn't Shada contacted anyone, kept running through his head like a mantra. Nobody heard from her or the _Wild Karrde _outside an admission from Lachton and he knew nothing.

Now Lando was in his office, studying the same footage he'd memorized. "Zoom in on Karrde's face," Lando instructed the computer. He looked for long minutes. "Booster, look at this."

Booster rounded his desk, drink in hand, "What now?"

"Look into Talon's eyes."

Booster looked, "He looks sloshed, normal for him."

"Not entering a spaceport, it isn't. Something isn't adding up here," Lando took a gulp of whiskey he pilfered from the drawer in Booster's desk.

Booster looked at the holo playing repeatedly in a loop of a close-up of Talon's face, "I've never seen such a blank look. Do you suppose he had a premonition about his death?"

"I don't have any answers," Lando studied the loop incessantly. He ran the face through a recognition program and it came back a hundred percent confirmed. It was Talon Karrde. He couldn't shake something was wrong and he knew his intuition was usually correct.

The last call Booster made before giving up was to Luke Skywalker.

"How's Mara taking the news?"

Luke looked grim, "Not good. She wants to go after Fett. I tell her repeatedly, revenge leads to the dark side. She's meditating constantly, trying to find the _Wild Karrde_. She's sure she can feel the people on it. I wish Shada would call someone. I know she has to be hurting. Those two were deeply in love."

"Once in a lifetime love. Having one die tragically leaving the other without a mate is a crime," Booster looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I hope she didn't call it quits like Car'das did and disappear forever. Speaking of which, someone should tell him."

"I'm sure he knows," Luke was sure the Aing-Tii knew everything.

"We'll just have to wait then,"Booster signed off. He kept reliving the time his wife was killed and how much it hurt then and now.


	19. The Ex

M RATED CHAPTER FOR LANGUAGE

Shada lay in the darkness, the sight of Talon losing half his head making sleep impossible. She shifted yet again.

He spoke in the dark, "You can't sleep either?"

"I wasn't prepared. I thought I could handle anything, but watching him die like that…." she trailed off and reached for him.

Talon drew her close, "I did die rather boringly didn't I?"

"Talon," her sharp tone rebuked him.

"Try to sleep, My Dear," he held her against him and let his mind wander to events that led up to his death.

"_A hundred thousand credits. I'm worth more than that," Talon protested. He was in a meeting with Admiral Pellaeon. Six months after being shot in the arm, none of his informants could find the star destroyers. He turned to Pellaeon for information and possible help._

_Giliad Pellaeon was amused, "I'm sure Axer is behind the bounty, unless you can think of someone with money who would like to see you dead." They were meeting on the flagship, Chimaera, in the Muunilinst System._

_Talon shook his head, "Not outside rival smugglers, jealous lovers, defeated lieutenants from eons past, Huff Darklighter and a few dozen more. That's just off the top of my head. You don't be in my business and make many friends."_

_There were several officers at the table, all wearing crisp uniforms. Talon noticed Chevas Golan, Breista's husband sitting down the table, while he was sitting to Pellaeon's right and the Admiral was at the head of the table. When he asked for an audience, he expected to meet alone over a bottle of strong spirits._

_Pellaeon was speaking again and he forced himself to pay attention. "Since your report of our two missing star destroyers, we've been planning how to get them back. When this contract on you came to our attention, we figured you might want to see it, if you hadn't already."_

"_Not the first contract on my head, but it does coincide with me wanting to seek your help in finding the star destroyers," Talon admitted. "If it is Axer, how is he collecting?" Talon threw out the question, but since learning of it a few minutes before, his mind was still analyzing possibilities._

"_Proof of your death is to be paid at an undisclosed location. Someone wants you dead, not alive."_

"_Then I propose I die," Talon was curious and wanted to see this to the end and expose the culprits._

"_We have a plan and it involves our one remaining cloning chamber that is still operational," Pellaeon confessed. "In fifteen days, we can have a functioning clone of you to be assassinated by Bobba Fett. We've contacted him on Mandalore and he's agreed."_

"_Where is this tragedy to take place?"_

"_That's why you're here with our finest military minds. We need to find a logical location to kill you."_

_Talon gave it some thought, "I spend most of my time on the Errant Venture because of the safety it provides my sons, not a good location for a murder."_

"_A planet, near a spaceport where there is holo security vids would be best," Chevas spoke up from his place._

_Talon's eyes met his, then shifted back to Pellaeon. The Admiral nodded, "Some place Fett can get in and out. Fett will collect the bounty and report to us who is behind this contract and hopefully, place a tracking device on them. Karrde, are you scheduled to be anyplace soon?"_

_Talon shook his head, "I have nothing scheduled. I suppose I could take a load of bacta, one of my ships usually ferries, to Coruscant. Fett could get in and out."_

_Pellaeon pondered that location. He hadn't thought of the capitol of the New Republic when planning with his staff before Karrde arrived. "Nobody can know or someone might leak," he cautioned._

"_My people can be trusted, but I'll limit those who have to know to my closest lieutenant, wife and crew of the Wild Karrde." Talon had another thought, "If it is Axer, and Fett provides proof of my demise, how will that help you? He doesn't stay in one place very long."_

_Pellaeon looked uncomfortable, "We may have technology to track the ships if we can get one of our devices onboard."_

"_And you're willing to share the technology with me for my assistance?"_

_Pellaeon looked around the table and finally back to Talon, "This information is top secret, recently developed. I would hate it to fall into the New Republic's hands."_

"_I assure you, technology of that nature would be for my use only. I'm a neutral agent here."_

"_For your cooperation by becoming bait, I'll give you the technology to track ships through hyperspace." The rest of the meeting was logistics._

* * *

"_Can I have sex with him?" Shada asked when they first saw the clone._

_Talon chuckled, "He may have my identical anatomy, but none of my experience. The results would be worse than my first time at sixteen."_

"_Do tell," Shada took his arm as they circled the nude form standing passively before them._

"_Twenty year old neighbor girl, home from University and bored. She invited me for a swim and proceeded to educate me. We were caught by her mother. She was shipped back to school and I was banned from their home, but the fires were lit and I wanted more. That led to my eventual pursuit of Breista and the disastrous results."_

"_Maybe we should play naughty boy tonight."_

"_Why wait until tonight."_

"_I'm sorry we're late," Pellaeon rushed into the laboratory with a few of his advisors trailing._

"_We were just admiring the cloning results," Talon smoothly replied, "Shada want's to replace me already."_

_Pellaeon focused on her, "Shada, so good to see you again." He shook her hand and introduced her to his people. "… this is Chevas Golan."_

_Shada shook his hand, "Talon's told me about you."_

"_And he's spoken at length of you," Chevas let her hand go. "It's a pleasure to put a face with the stories."_

_Talon moved to stand beside Shada, "How is Breista?"_

"_She's doing well. Cris, our oldest is married and we're expecting our first grandchild."_

"_Congratulations," Talon shook his hand._

"_And how are your son's?" Chevas knew his wife would want a report._

"_Crawling all over. Having two together has made them develop ahead of their age," Talon bragged on his boys._

_The scientist in charge of the facility entered and directed their attention to the clone, "He can hear, but not speak. His rudimentary development level is about five standard years old. He eats and uses the refresher and understands basic commands. That's all the cloning we were able to incorporate in his brain in fifteen days. He will live approximately ten days before his brain will start to shut down. Did someone bring him clothes?"_

_Shada held out a bag containing Talon's clothes and boots. They watched, as the clone was dressed like he were a baby. He offered no assistance. Talon and Shada took him with them. The crew gathered around to stare at it while Talon explained the finalized plan. It took three days for them to get to Coruscant where Fett contacted them with exact coordinates of his location and instructed them how to put the ship down so he had a clear shot._

_Aves and Shada took charge when the ship landed. Talon was in his office watching on the ship's exterior cameras. He saw Shada guide the clone down the ramp totally oblivious to his fate. He was worried for her as Fett's shot had to be perfect. Shada played her part to perfection and Aves got them back on board and Dankin was lifting off seconds after he saw the Slave IV take off. He left his office and ran to the cargo hold where the clone's body was bleeding all over. Shada looked shaken and rushed into his arms. _

"_Get the body ready for spacing," he ordered Chin and Annowiskri. Shada kept her head buried in his chest. He looked down, "Hey, you okay?"_

_Her head lifted and he saw tears in her eyes, "No, this isn't another mission for me."_

_Talon grabbed his comlink, "Dankin set course for Bastion. Swing close to Coruscant Prime, we'll give the clone a space burial where it'll go into the sun within an hour and get rid of our evidence." He looked at Chin, "Take care of it."_

"_Yes, Boss." Chin watched Talon lead Shada from the area._

_He guided her to the sofa in their rooms and got her a whiskey and one for himself. Sitting beside her, he reinforced, "It was a brain dead clone, not me."_

"_He looked like you and for the few days we had him, I got attached. I fed and clothed him, read to him at night. He was like a small, helpless child that we killed." Her hand was shaking as she took the goblet and sniffed, a tear escaping._

_That night he held her until he felt her relax in sleep and hoped she didn't have nightmares._

Now the second night he felt himself drifting off and knew Shada finally fell asleep by her even breathing. His last conscious thought was he didn't want her to have nightmares again tonight.

* * *

They came out of hyperspace near Bastion, per arrangement with Pellaeon. Talon instructed Dankin to park in the large hangar out of sight. H'sishi, the only non-human on the run, volunteered to stay on the ship. Talon agreed and the rest were picked up by aircabs and taken to a fine hotel where they were told to have fun, but not make the news and be on call to leave at a moment's notice.

At the hotel was an invitation from Pellaeon for them to come to his residence for supper and requested they bring the babies. As Talon expected, the place was bursting with guests. Pellaeon pushed through the crowd while they were still at the front door, "I read your report and saw the holovid. If that doesn't convince whoever wants you dead, nothing will."

"I'm under the impression I'm supposed to be inconspicuous and keeping out of sight." Talon looked around at the people.

"Only a few here know who Talon Karrde is. Most have been informed you're a merchant selling Tendro Arms Nanny Droids. Several women will want one. That's the main reason I wanted you to bring your nanny and babies. Your cover is you work for Lando Calrissian. My sources inform me you have a close enough association with him to pass as his employee and Shada has played an unintelligent female in the past. I think tonight is the perfect time to brush that role off as well."

"I assure you, Admiral, I can sell nanny droids to these women." Talon looked at Shada, "My Dear, you've had experience playing a puerile courtesan. I've watched you in action with Mazzic. Play your role and all the people here will offer me sympathy for marrying you."

"I hoped to never have to dig that role up again." She wrapped her arms around his bicep and batted her eyes up at him, "Oh my, what strong muscles you have." She patted his arm, "Where did we misplace our babies?"

"Don't overdo it. Maybe the stupid, silent act instead."

"Pellaeon laughed, "I'm going to enjoy the evening by staying close to you two. Come in and have fun."

Women mobbed him, only partly interested in the droid. Mainly they wanted a good look at the tall, handsome man they'd never seen before. The few who were at Pellaeon's last party where Talon and Nawara attended, were instructed not to give his identity as a smuggler away, but few women attended that party. Tonight was for them.

Breista saw Talon and the woman on his arm. She had to be his wife, so she moved in to get a closer look and blended in with the women. She listened to his spiel on the droid and decided her daughter-in-law needed one. She noticed the woman clinging to his arm never said a word and looked dull with her uninterested expression, although she was quite beautiful. The babies in the droid's arms were adorable and she saw Talon's stamp on both of them. She focused back on the wife. So this was the great Mistryl Shadow Guard, Shada D'ukal. Breista was totally unimpressed by looking at the bored woman who looked like she'd rather be anyplace else.

"I'm taking orders. If you want a model, either for one baby or twins, like I have, give your name and contact info to Nana. She'll record it," Talon looked around at the women and his eyes fell on Breista. He greeted her with a wink and smile. He maneuvered until in front of Breista, "Breista, this is my wife, Shada."

"Charmed," Breista held her hand out.

Shada looked at the regal bearing of the older woman and remembered she was born a princess and bore the title well. She took the hand briefly, "Talon had a wife by that name once, what a coincedent."

"This is the Breista I was married to. I wish you would pay attention, Shada," Talon scolded her.

"It was years ago when we were children. Speaking of which, you have beautiful babies," Breista couldn't understand Talon's attitude towards his wife, who was back to her bored expression.

"I keep forgetting I have them. Talon got me a nanny to help or they'd have starved by now," she giggled up at Talon.

A woman interrupted, "Mrs. Karrde, what food are the boys eating now?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. That's what we have a nanny for, ask her." She gave a bland smile tried her best to sound dumb.

The woman looked disconcerted and addressed Talon, "Who is in charge of your children?"

"I'm in charge. My wife is limited," he felt Shada's nails surreptitiously dig into his arm and smiled down at her in a fond manner, "My Dear, why don't you mingle with the ladies and answer questions about our boys if you remember their names that is," he pushed her away.

She assumed a blank look, "I don't know anything about babies, but I'll try." She wandered into the crowd while Talon did his best not to laugh. He knew he was in for an interesting night by the look she flashed before turning away. It clearly stated pain was in his future.

"I have to ask, Talon, whatever did you see in her," Breista knew him to be extremely intelligent and to marry someone so common was beneath him.

"Simple, do the math. I got her pregnant."

"Oh. I'm sorry for you then. You made her seem so interesting, I was looking forward to meeting her."

Talon bit his lip while Pellaeon, who was standing nearby started coughing, "Sorry, drink went down the wrong way," he explained when they turned in his direction. Talon knew better as their eyes met.

Shada was quiet on the ride back to the hotel. He wasn't sure how to take her silence, but knew she was angry with him. For the remainder of the evening he mingled with the men and let her play the dimwitted mother of his children. He thought it the perfect cover to throw off their true identities.

Chevas joined him and Breista, "I see Shada accompanied you this trip. About time. I find her company preferable to yours, Karrde."

"Most red blooded men do," Talon retorted.

Breista looked at her husband, "You told me you met Shada at Yaga Minor's laboratory. You didn't tell me she was retarded."

Chevas threw a confused look to Talon, "I wasn't aware there was a mental limitation to your wife?"

Talon chuckled, "She was asked by Pellaeon to perform for the crowd tonight to throw off who she really is. One of her specialties, playing a halfwit. Breista got a fine performance and I'm sleeping alone tonight."

"You mean that was an act?" Breista exclaimed with disbelief.

"She's as smart as me, Breista. Don't give her act away. Pellaeon asked her to assume it for tonight."

Talon followed Shada into their hotel room. Without a word, she went to the refresher and shut the door. He went onto the balcony and looked at the night-lights obliterating the stars. When he went back inside, she was in bed, facing away from him. He took his turn in the refresher and turned in. Laying on his back, he looked at her facing away from him, "What did I do to anger you?"

"You enjoyed your role of humiliating me too much."

"You played what Pellaeon asked of you. For the record, I set Breista straight after you left."

"This isn't the way I wanted to meet your ex."

"Shada, turn over so we can talk."

"No."

"I invited Breista and Chevas to lunch tomorrow, just the four of us."

She rolled over, eyes blazing, "Have a good time. I'm too stupid to join you."

"You didn't care about those people. You didn't want to look foolish in front of Breista," he guessed.

She rolled back over and snuggled into the pillow.

"Shada, Breista is ancient history. I have no feelings for her. It's you I love," he placed a hand on her shoulder and felt cloth, "What are you wearing. You know I want only easy access gowns on you. Oh no, it's that hideous nursing gown. You're dried up enough. That kriffen thing goes into the garbage chute tomorrow." He laid back, disgusted and turned the light out. Sleep was slow in coming and he knew she was awake also. She got up to check on the babies and didn't return. He woke at first light and her side of the bed was empty. Frustrated he rose and dressed. He found her in the nursery asleep on the bed, a baby on each side of her. He took a holograph with his comlink and added it to the many he already had.

He went to work on his holopad, hoping Fett got paid fast. Staying on Bastion was going to be a strain on his marriage. A baby started crying. Shada came out holding Terrik, talking softly. Her eyes met Talon's and she looked away, disappearing in their bedroom. She came out dressed and took the baby, now quiet back to the nanny. She returned and got a cup of caf and went to the patio to relax in the morning sun. He got a cup and joined her. They sipped silently while he searched his mind for the right thing to say.

"I overheard what you told Breista about marrying me because you got me pregnant," she broke the silence.

Silently he cursed himself, "It was part of the act."

"You didn't make it sound that way. You made it sound like you had to marry me," she turned a hurt gaze to him.

"I didn't mean a word of it, I swear."

"You'll have a hard time convincing me of it. Maybe we should separate until you figure out who and what you want," she stood. "I'm moving back to the ship."

He stood also, "Shada, I didn't mean it." He was speaking to empty air. He followed and watched her pack her few belongings and gather the nanny and kids. Without a word, she left. The void was immediately felt and he wandered the rooms cursing Pellaeon for suggesting the ruse and himself for having fun with it and Shada for being so touchy. He remembered his lunch engagement and wasn't in the mood. He had an idea and called Chevas, "I want to give you a tour of my ship if you're interested, you and Breista."

Chevas picked him up and Breista moved to the back of the airspeeder. "Where is your family?" she asked.

"Shada is on the ship. She'll meet us there."

He instructed Chevas to land beside the ship inside the hangar, which was large enough for a dozen _Wild Karrde's_. He lowered the ramp and H'sishi met them at the top, wondering who was intruding.

"This is a Togarian, H'sishi. She is my navigator," Talon introduced them to her. "H'sishi, where is Shada?"

"In your quarters. One of the cubs is sick."

Talon grew grim, "Terrik?"

"This one believes so."

"We'll start the tour there," he led the way down a corridor and opened the door to his sitting room. "Down boys," he ordered Drang and Sturm as they rose at the strangers. They stopped, but remained in an attack position. "These are my pet Vornskr's. They are native to the planet Myrkr," he motioned them forward while the Golan's stood perfectly still, fearful of being attacked. The Vornskr sniffed them and returned to their area. "Shada," Talon called out. "I bet she's in the nursery," he led the way down another hall and opened a door. He found Shada in the rocker, holding Terrik. She saw who he brought and wondered how she could reverse the low opinion they must have of her.

Talon marched in, "H'sishi told me Terrik is sick." He put a large hand on the baby's warm head.

"He's running a fever," she told him and turned her attention to his guests, "I'm sorry for ruining lunch, but I can't leave the baby."

"I wouldn't expect you to leave a sick baby with a droid," Breista moved closer. "Do you know what is wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I was going to find a clinic."

"There is an excellent children's hospital not far from here," Breista offered and turned to Chevas, "I want you to drive us."

"Yes, Dear."

"That's a good idea," Talon jumped in before Shada could refuse. "You know the way," he reached down and took the baby from her. "Get D'ukal. Leave the nanny here," he added as an afterthought.

Shada threw him a glare and retrieved D'ukal and a diaper bag. Chevas had them at the hospital in record time.

A human doctor examined the baby while the parents and Golan's tried to stay out of the way. "He has space fever. Does this baby spend most of this time in space?"

"He does," Shada acknowledged.

"Babies that don't get regular doses of atmosphere can develop a reaction to being on planets. It's an imbalance in the inner ears. Fortunately, there is a treatment. He'll outgrow this reaction by age four, but until then he'll need to be medicated."

"What about my other son?" Shada held D'ukal out and the doctor took him. He ran a scanner over him, "So far there is no sign he has the problem, but watch for it. The symptoms start with a temperature and anxiety." He handed the baby back and ordered medicine for Terrik. When it came he gave the first dose, "It's oral and needs to be administered twice a day. Are you people spacefarers?"

"We are," Talon answered.

"Keep him on this medicine until he's four. You can have him tested after that, but he should be able to handle life bouncing between space and planets."

"We jump between planets and space frequently. Will being on a planet for any length of time affect him on the medicine," Shada asked.

"If you're on a planet for over two months, have him evaluated."

Talon took his son and the medicine, "Dosage increases as he grows?"

"You'll have to have him weighed every month and the dosage adjusted. It's written on the instructions." The doctor pushed a button on the bottle and a holograph of instructions and warnings popped up. He hit it again and it vanished.

They carried the babies outside. Talon looked at his wife, "Shada, bring the kids and come back to the hotel. See how Terrik is settling down with the proper medication." He added softly into her ear, "Please, I don't like us fighting."

Breista and Chevas gave them a little privacy and couldn't hear what was being said, but Talon was doing all the talking.

"Fine, but this isn't over," walked up to the Golan's, "Thank you for taking us to the doctor. Let us reciprocate by buying lunch. I want to gather our nanny to watch the boys."

"With pleasure," Chevas opened the door for her to get in. Talon climbed in beside his wife, still holding Terrik.

They went to an expensive restaurant at Talon's insistence and the nanny was taken to a room for infants and small children.

Talon held the chair for Shada and sat beside her, "I want to clarify what happened last night. Pellaeon asked me to play the role of a nanny droid salesman working for Lando Calrissian. He's a good friend, so it was easy to do. What wasn't easy was Shada's role of playing a dimwit. I think she pulled it off brilliantly, don't you Breista?"

"You completely fooled me, Shada. I even asked Talon why he married you."

"I heard part of the exchange," Shada kept her face impassive. "His story of getting me pregnant was true." She turned to Talon, "You didn't have to marry me after I got pregnant, why did you?"

"My plan was to get you pregnant so you had to marry me, you know, make an honest man out of me," he took her hand and smiled confidently. Inwardly, he was scared.

"Tell us how you two came to be a couple," Breista saw Talon obviously doted on his wife.

Talon did most of the talking and it wasn't lost on Breista that Shada remained silent, letting her husband answer most of the questions. She wanted to get her alone and learn more about this killer as her husband billed her during lunch with the Twi'lek.

"Shada, would you like to do some shopping, just us women," she looked at the men. "I'm sure you guys can find something masculine to fill your time."

"I do have a friend expecting a baby soon and would like to get her something."

"Jari?" Talon asked and she nodded. Talon looked across the table, "Jari is the wife of the Twi'lek, Nawara Ven."

"An interesting character," Chevas remembered him.

"I would have liked to talked with him more," Breista added. "He's going to be a father, wonderful. You'll have to remember us to him."

"I certainly will," Talon looked to Shada, "Why don't you go with Breista. I need to check in and find out if anyone's heard from Fett."

"I never did get the story of how you came to be here," Breista said.

"I'll tell you, but first," Shada stood, "I need to check on the boys and have Nana take them to the ship. I'll get them later."

They parted and Shada allowed Talon to smooch her cheek.

Breista took them via aircab to a large children's store. Shada looked for something a Twi'lek baby could use.

"So you're hiding out, pretending Talon is dead to trap the person or group that put a contract on his head?"

"That's about it."

"You let your friends think he's been killed?" Breista wondered at these people who could do that.

"They'll find out he's alive eventually, but we need to root out the Hutts who wants to hurt him. Pellaeon thinks it's a rogue Imperial and he wants the ships before they fall into pirates hands. We'll know when Bobba Fett checks in."

"Talon told me you killed for a living, is that true?"

Shada looked coolly at her, "I was trained as a child to kill, it's second nature to me. No different than a trained soldier."

They visited and Shada didn't see anythng appropriate for a Twi'lek baby gift."

They parted at the ship, "If you want the tour, I'll give you one," Shada offered.

"I would love a tour. I never get to go inside freighters, but see them come and go." Shada showed her the ship from end to end, even the hidden compartments they used for smuggling. She saved her living quarters for last and omitted the master bedroom by stopping in the nursery.

"Nana, how is Terrik?"

"His temperature is in normal range and he has been sleeping for four point eight hours."

"I'll feed him. Would you get strained fruit and mix it with meat puree, please."

"Yes, Ma'am," the droid left for the small kitchenette.

"I'll walk you out," Shada picked Terrik up and he opened his eyes.

"I'm glad to get to know you better," Breista didn't feel she knew the other woman at all, but it was the polite thing to say.

"Thank you for helping with the baby and the shopping trip," she waited for the aircab to leave which had been instructed to wait.

A short time later Talon found her rocking both boys, "How did your afternoon go?" He leaned against the doorjamb.

"Fine," she still was upset with him.

"How long am I in the Vornskr house?"

"Until I'm convinced you didn't marry me out of duty."

"I didn't and you weren't supposed to hear what I said to Breista. I'm sure you say things about me you wouldn't want me to hear, like when you girls are having one of your gatherings and male bashing starts and you discuss our shortcomings."

She was silent at his pointing out what she knew to be true. "It hurt, you saying it to your ex-wife. If you said it to anyone else, I would have laughed it off."

"I was hoping an afternoon with her would change your mind. She's a good person. Did she tell you about her kids?"

"In detail."

"I'm trying here, Shada, work with me. Are you jealous of her?"

"Yes. She's your first love, the one you spent years searching for. Whether you know it or not, she is a large part of your memories. I'll always be the second best or other woman."

He spoke softly, "I can't change the past. I gave you my name and heart. I have nothing else to give you to prove my love," he turned and left.

Tears rolled down her cheeks at his cutting statement. She was being too hard on him and thinking of herself again. Putting the boys into their cribs, she took a shower and put on sexy clothes. She left her hair down and went looking for him. He wasn't on the ship. H'sishi was manning the bridge, "Have you seen Talon?"

"Yes, Chieftaness, he left in his airspeeder."

"Thank you," Shada wondered which bar to start looking in. She told Nana to watch the boys and took the speederbike pulling up all the bars in the city. The list was long so she narrowed the search down to those considered notorious. She found his airspeeder parked outside a cantina called, _Wild Side_. "This is Bastion. How wild can a bar be," she muttered as she entered. Letting her eyes adjust to the dim light, she saw him at a table with a bottle and two young human whores trying to pick him up. One was rubbing her considerable enhanced breasts on his arm. "Get your assets off my man," Shada marched up, grabbed her by the hair and flipped her effortlessly to the floor.

"Hey," the second jumped up and pulled a vibroblade. "I know how to take care of cunts like you. This is our joint, and you ain't elbowing in on our turf."

The first was on her feet with her own blade out.

Talon rose and picked his bottle and glass up, "I'll move to another table if you girls want to play." He staggered to a neighboring table and dropped into a seat.

"Is that all you brought to fight with?" Shada looked at them with distain.

"The owner doesn't allow blaster. Say's they're too messy," the first hooker made to slice Shada across her throat.

Shada leaned back out of the way and slapped the wrist, transferring the weapon to her hand. With a backhand, the whore went flying into a table.

"Watch it, skank," a human male pushed the hooker off his lap.

The second made to stab Shada.

Shada turned sideways and the blade met air. With a chop motion down, the arm broke, causing the woman to scream and drop the knife.

"No fighting in here," a large man appeared with a stun stick in his hands. "You two, stop harassing my customers. And you," he pointed to Shada, "I don't need any more tramps working my bar. Go work another establishment. I don't want to see you in here again, get out."

"I'm with him and not a whore. Believe it or not, we're married."

The bartender looked at Talon, "What the lady says, is it true?"

Talon took a drink and looked at them both, "You want to be married to me. I want a naked woman in my bed, a willing woman. I thought I was done paying for it, but you were so damned frigid last night I almost went to Hoth to warm up."

The next table started laughing and the man who pushed the whore off his lap called out, "Sounds like they're married all right. She must be my wife's sister. I feel for you man and can relate," the man raised is glass in a toast, which Talon returned.

Shada sat down and looked at the bartender, "A glass."

He returned with one, "No fighting."

She tugged the bottle of whiskey from his fingers and poured herself a drink. Taking a large swallow, she let the burn almost bring tears to her eyes. "You're right. I didn't want to meet your ex-wife or come here or play a retard for Pellaeon. As you said, I can't change the past. I'm looking for a man to share my bed, but he has to be strong and have a hard-on when I'm naked, and a be good lover. He can't go running off to a whore whenever he hits a bump in life. Know any man like that?"

Talon kept his icy blue eyes on her while he raised the glass to his lips, "I want a woman who can give good head and make me beg for more. Know a woman like that?"

"I want a man who can eat pussy and make me moan in ecstasy. Know a man like that?" She mimicked his action with the glass, keeping their gazes locked.

"I want a woman who will be a mother to my children, love and help them grow into men. Know a woman like that?" He took finished his drink and reached for the bottle.

"I want a man to be a good father to my children, train them to be a good man like him. Know a man like that?" She tipped her head back and finished her drink in one shot and reached for the bottle.

"I want a woman who loves me unconditionally, even when I say or do the wrong thing." He kept his glass on the table.

"I want a man who loves me unconditionally, even when I say or do the wrong thing." She followed his move and kept her glass on the table.

"I want a woman who can beat the kriff out of me."

"I want a man who lets me beat the kriff out of him."

"I didn't invite the hookers to my table. They just sat down."

"I know."

"I wouldn't have, you know."

"I know."

"What if I did?"

"I would have made the mess the clone made look like the work of a surgeon."

"I believe you," he rose. "May I escort you home?"

"As long as it's the _Wild Karrde _tonight," she stood and he closed the distance between them until he was almost touching and looked down at her with a question on his face. "That's where the duromilk is," she clarified.

"After you."

They woke late, tangled together, groggy from the effects of too much aphrodisiac. Talon tried to move his arm from under her stomach. It was asleep and he cursed silently. Coming back from the refresher, he watched her sleep, cover between her legs and head on his pillow. He decided make up sex was some of the best yet, dressed and went for caf and to read the news in his office.

After an hour, he smelled food and followed his nose. Shada was in the kitchen making breakfast. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck, "Can we have another fight just to make up."

"Or we could skip the fight and just make up."

"I like that better," he sat down at the table. "Word of my demise is all over the holonews. They are speculating if you and Aves can keep the organization together. I suppose I'll have a few heads to knock together within the group from those who try to sell part of my holdings off. There's a lot of speculation on what happened to the _Wild Karrde_ also. Some say you took the ship and went crazy from grief and will never be seen again. That's my favorite."

"I'll look and decide which one is my favorite," she sat a plate before him. Nana came into the area. Shada got up, "I have cereal with fruit for breakfast. How are they?" She went to get the bowl of food for her babies.

"It is time for Terrik's medicine. Do you wish to administer it?"

"I do, but if we forget, you do so and note it, okay?"

"I will not forget, it's not in my program."

Shada let the droid pick up breakfast and went to give medicine. Nana kept the log internally.

Talon convinced Shada to return to the hotel where they had makeup sex for the rest of the day.


	20. End Game

Talon got off the holocomm with Pellaeon's senior advisors and went to find Shada. She was in the refresher on her knees by a bathing tub. His sons were sitting in two inches of water, splashing and laughing, toys floating between them. He took another holograph and holovid. "Fett still hasn't checked in," he made his presence known.

Shada didn't turn around, but kept an eye on the babies, "It's only been five days. It may take him a month, depending where he had to go."

"I know, just getting antsy. I don't like putting my business on hold like this. I'm going to have Aves contact Samuel Thomas today."

"Is Aves going to tell him the truth?" Shada lifted a baby out, wrapped him in a towel and handed him to his father.

"What do I do with him and no, he's not?"

"Take him to the bedroom and dress him."

"Where's the nanny?"

"I sent her to the ship for baby food."

"Has Terrik had his medicine?" he looked to see which one he had.

"No. It's on the nightstand if you want to give it." She followed with D'ukal.

He hadn't diapered a baby since before they got the nanny. He watched Shada expertly sheath D'ukal and mimicked her. Soon he had his son in a shirt and bibs. Again, he watched Shada put socks on and followed, pleased the heel was in the back. "Don't expect me to participate in domestic duties very often."

"I don't," she put D'ukal in a playpen and he followed. "What are we doing today?" She followed him to the sitting room of their hotel, leaving the bedroom door open.

"What do you want to do, sightsee?"

"That sound nice, but I want the boys back on the ship for their safety and I need to workout this morning."

"I have work I need to do," he grabbed his comlink, "Boss to Nana."

"Yes Exalted One."

He saw Shada give him an incredulous look, "Stay on the ship. We'll be joining you," he signed off.

"Exalted One?"

He laughed, "Lando thought it was appropriate."

With a shake of her head, she went to get a diaper bag ready.

* * *

Samuel Thomas Gillespee looked like a man under stress and greeted Aves with, "What's going on, Aves?"

"I can't tell you where we're at, just everything is under control. Don't believe everything you think you know. Keep the organization together until you hear from me again. I can't say anything more."

"How's Shada?" Gillespee asked before Aves cut him off again like last time.

"She's fine. We're in the middle of…" his eyes shifted off the screen and back, "We're looking for Fett and are close to him."

Gillespee understood...revenge. Shada was going to kill the greatest bounty hunter of their time. If anyone could do so, she could. "I don't know how much longer I can stall the lieutenant's without giving them something. Can I tell them?"

"You can tell them everything I'm telling you. Where are you and the ships?"

"Most of us are on the _Errant Venture_, waiting for news. Can I tell Booster?"

Again, Aves's eyes shifted swiftly and returned, "Sure."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Umm, we'll be back soon, no later than a month, hopefully sooner. Nothing has changed, know that. Talk to you later," Aves disconnected and looked at Talon. "How'd I do?"

"Good, hopefully it will put them at ease." Talon's comlink beeped and he answered, hoping for news of Fett.

Breista was on the link, "Talon, I want to invite you and your family to our home for supper tonight if you're available. Please tell me you are. The children found out you are here and want to meet the man I was married to so long ago."

Talon saw Aves grin and answered, "I'll ask Shada and get back to you." He cut the link.

Aves jumped on it before he could escape from the bridge, "I want to go and meet your ex."

Talon nodded, "Okay, you are invited, but only you and if you want to remain third in command and not lose your spot to Gillespee, don't tell anyone. Remember Solo and Calrissian blackmailing you for information."

"Black day in my life."

He found Shada exercising in the cargo bay and stopped to admire her lithe moves. She had the body of a gymnast. He attached equipment to the walls and ceiling for her workouts. Now she was climbing the wall with just her fingers, like scaling a wall. He held his breath until she grabbed a rail on the ceiling and moved hand over hand, stopping to do fifty pull-ups and holding on each one. At a rope, she wrapped it around her ankle and plunged toward the floor, stopping inches before hitting. The give in the rope made her bounce a few times before she grabbed the rope and unlatched her ankle, dropping lightly to the deck.

"We've been invited to the Golan's for supper. Their children are curious about me and want to see the man their mother married in her wild youth. I told her I'd call her back."

"And you want to parade me in front of them also."

"As my wife, I was hoping to introduce you as such. Aves wants to go and stare at them in turn. I told him he could."

"I suppose we can't avoid it without insulting them."

"Probably not. I'll tell Breista we're looking forward to tonight," he left her to her workout.

In frustration, she attacked a droid programed to fight her. It had spots on its body where her needles marked kills. Over and over, she killed the droid. Hand to hand combat sent it flying into the sides of the ship. Finally, she could barely stand and saw she'd been fighting all morning without a break.

Talon found her in their private refresher in the whirlpool to her neck, head back and eyes closed. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he dangled his fingers in the hot water. "I want you to wear your black jumpsuit."

"Her eyes opened, "Why?"

"When I talked to Breista, she mentioned they would like a demonstration of your abilities. I told them you'd be happy to comply."

Her eyes closed again, "Since I've lost all control of my life, whatever."

* * *

Samuel Thomas got on his comlink, "All Talon Karrde's people meet in cargo bay 15 at the _Kerns Pride_ in fifteen minutes. He stood at the top of his open gangway and watched people arriving. To his surprise, Lando Calrissian and Booster Terrik were in the growing crowd.

"I just talked to Aves. I'm under the impression they are hunting Bobba Fett. He didn't come out and tell me directly, but wants us to wait for further instructions."

"Did he make a statement about Karrde?" Lachton asked.

"He never mentioned him. I asked how Shada was doing, he said fine, and that's when he indicated she was out for revenge. That's all I know, dismissed. Shirlee, a moment," Gillespee called out as the group dispersed.

She met him at the bottom of the ramp on the deck of the _Venture_. He noticed Booster and Lando were right behind her. "Shirlee, it's came to my attention you feel responsible for Talon's death."

"I was on Thyferra when the _Wild Karrde_ landed and Talon told me he needed to talk to Krrkrr and would take the load. He had me go to Bassadro for a load of ore for Vandelhelm. That's where I caught up with the _Venture_ and heard the news. If I insisted on going with him instead of Aves, we might have a different outcome. I might have seen something Aves missed."

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to Krrkrr about?" Gillespee couldn't figure why Karrde would walk into a trap.

"No, other than telling me the change in loads, he holed up with Shada in their quarters and let Aves oversee the loading."

"Why would Fett kill him?" A question Gillespee asked himself repeatedly.

"I did some checking," Booster cut in and everyone looked at him. "There was a large contract on Talon's head by an unknown entity. Chances are he didn't know about it."

"What was Talon's last month like?" Lando asked. "Booster says he left a couple times, once two weeks before his last trip. Where did he go, who did he see?"

Gillespee shrugged his ignorance.

Booster added, "When he took off, I thought it was for a cargo run or meeting. When he returned, he didn't say much. We were a Nar Shaddaa and I was busy. He hung around like normal, being underfoot in my office coordinating his crews, nothing out of the ordinary. Then he mentioned he needed to go to Coruscant and was in my office and saw your schedule." he pointed to Shirlee. He saw you were going in that direction and told me he'd take your run." Booster felt himself growing sad at the last memories of his friend. "I wish Shada would come back here and let us help her."

"She probably feels totally alone right now," Lando reasoned.

On Coruscant Krrkrr wasn't surprised when Han Solo and Luke Skywalker entered his office at the warehouse. "I've been expecting you."

"Then you know we're after answers," Han looked around.

"I gave my report three times to various agencies. I saw Karrde get killed right before my eyes and believe it was Bobba Fett who did it."

"Holovids backup your story," Luke spoke softly. "Karrde was coming to talk to you and had Aves with him. Why?"

"The first I heard they were coming here was when they came out of hyperspace and contacted me, saying they were landing at the Western Sea Spaceport. I thought it odd they didn't fly directly here, but didn't dare question Talon Karrde."

"Aves hasn't contacted you?" Han picked up where Luke left off.

Krrkrr shook his head, "You're the first none authority to contact me."

"Thank you for your time," Luke left and Han followed.

Han waited until they were all the way to his airspeeder before speaking, "Well?"

Luke got in, "He was telling the truth. He didn't know why Talon wanted to talk to him."

"Oh," Han was disappointed.

* * *

Talon was a hit with the daughters who giggled when he complemented them on their beauty.

"Beema, Carlee, don't monopolize him," Breista admonished her thirteen and sixteen year old daughters.

As interested as the girls were in Talon, the sons were equally fascinated with Shada and gathered around her asking questions.

Talon talked with Chevas while the girls fussed with the babies he showed them. Aves was getting to know Breista and asking personal questions of her time with Karrde.

"Are we going to get a demonstration of what you do?" Cris, the eldest, asked.

"Talon told me I would be hit up, so I'm prepared."

The boys took in her jumpsuit, holster and strange needles tucked in the belt. The youngest son, Zaren, at eighteen was in the academy to become an officer like his older brothers, stepped to her, "Could I take you in a fight? I'm the best hand to hand fighter in the academy."

"No." Her one word reply was taken as a challenge.

"I challenge you to a fight," he drew himself up to his six foot four height.

"Don't hurt him, Shada," Talon cautioned blithely. "Remember we're guest tonight."

"I'm aware putting a host's child in the hospital is considered bad manners." She smiled at the boys. "I tell you what, I'll take on all three of you at once."

"Boys, be kind," Chevas warned.

Talon chuckled.

In the back yard, they squared off and the boys stripped shirts off. Shada took her holster off and handed it to Talon.

They circled and she kept her back to the oldest. He struck first. Watching the brother's eyes, she spun, grabbed his arm and threw him into one brother. They went down in a pile. The middle son, Carver, was still on his feet, but not for long. He threw a roundhouse kick, to which Shada jumped straight up and landed on it, throwing him off balance. The other two tried to tackle her. They dove to take her to the ground. She wasn't where they dove, having effortlessly jumped back and they piled up again on the grass. In the background, their sister's laughed while Cris' wife admonished him to be careful.

Talon talked conversationally, "I've watched Shada take on a speeder bike gang. She took them off moving bikes. She wasn't playing and many died at her hand."

"I remember hearing about that," Aves added.

Slowly the boys wore out, not having laid a finger on Shada. She used her body to evade their efforts without causing damage and effortlessly kept taking them to the ground. Heaving, they leaned over to catch breaths.

"That was impressive," Breista added. "I don't think she broke a sweat."

"I would like to see a demonstration with her zenji needles," Chevas raised his voice, "That's enough boys."

Shada walked to Talon and retrieved her holster. Her hair, which she put up didn't have a strand out of place. "Have I satisfied your curiosity?" she directed the question to Chevas and Breista.

"Not quite, I haven't seen your needle work. I'm glad you were gentle on my sons," Chevas smirked at them. "I hope you boys feel humiliated."

"I don't want to encounter a Mistryl for real," Cris admitted. "Thank you for not hurting us."

Without warning, Shada pulled her needles and threw them across the yard, sticking them halfway into a tree in a straight line, two inches apart. Not a word was said, but eyes were quite large.

Breista broke the silence, "Talon told us you were his bodyguard. I didn't quite believe him until now."

"He keeps me close."

"How would you stack up against Bobba Fett?" Chevas asked.

"He's too smart to get that close to me. His success is from keeping his distance from his prey and striking from afar."

"So if you were to tangle with him, you'd win?" Zaren asked.

"I like to think so," she smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Damaged pride. This isn't one fight I'll be bragging about, but I will spread around I spared with a Mistryl Shadow Guard and lived to tell about it."

"I think we need to have supper now," Breista ended any further discussion.

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Karrde?" Sixteen year old Carlee asked.

"And what would you like to know," Talon winked at Shada and offered his arm to the girl to escort her inside. Not to be left out, thirteen year old, Beema took his other arm.

"How old were you and Mom when you started dating?"

"Too young, way too young. About seventeen or eighteen as I recall."

"I think you're good looking. Why did it take you so long to get re-married?" she took advantage of his attention.

He chuckled, "The right woman hadn't come along."

Beema, on the other side, jump in, "Carlee, he was in love with Mom and it took years to get over her."

Talon looked down at the youngest, "Actually, I didn't know the marriage had been annulled and didn't think I could remarry."

"Oh," the girl smiled up at him, "You are cute. Mom has good taste."

He felt himself blushing at the open admiration of these adolescents, not having much experience with that age. He was quite happy when their mother ordered them to help her.

Aves went with Shada to the tree and leaned on it while she carefully pulled the needles out and inspected them. "How you holding up?"

She sighed, "I feel totally useless and out of control. This is Breista's domain."

"Do you think she'll make a play for Talon?" he kept his voice down.

"I don't think so. Chevas keeps close tabs on her, probably scared Talon will want a fling with his ex."

"I was bar hopping last night with Chin and Dankin and ran into a sweet young thing with a broken arm. She claimed a woman who looked an awful lot like you did it. Now why were you in a bar two nights ago?"

"Tracking my husband down. He ran away from home. Men do that you know," she started walking to the house.

"You and Talon okay?" he sounded concerned.

"We're fine. This planet and situation is straining us. I'll be glad to get back to our normal life." She went in to check on the boys, who were on a chair, sleeping with pillows propped up to keep them from rolling off, although Nana was keeping a close eye on them. The girls wore them out with their fussing earlier.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening," Shada said goodbye to her hosts.

"The kids will hopefully stop with the questions now," Breista and Chevas walked with them to the airspeeder.

That night in bed at the hotel, Talon held her hand in the dark, "I know this isn't easy for you."

"I noticed the girls couldn't take their eyes off you. Did you satisfy their curiosity?"

"I cleaned the answers up if that's what you're asking. I should have taken the Vornskr. They would have enjoyed them." They talked until falling asleep, a night without intimacy. She was too tired. He read her body language when she helped put the babies to bed when he went in to kiss them goodnight, a habit he fostered after reading father's needed to do so for security purposes.

* * *

Late the next afternoon, Pellaeon called and requested they come to his headquarters. Security was tight and they spotted Cris among the adjuncts. In Pellaeon's office were high-ranking officers, including Chevas Golan and Bobba Fett.

Talon struggled not to pull his pistol and take a shot. Instead, he took Shada's elbow and guided her to seats across from him. Fett filled them in and they looked at the holovids he took.

Pellaeon turned to Fett, "You got paid?"

He nodded silently.

"Do you want to go with us while we retrieve our ships?"

Fett looked at Karrde, "Are you going?"

"I am. I want to make sure they never get in the position to put another bounty on me. Besides, I want to see Axer's face when he discovers I'm alive."

Fett responded, "I hope you wouldn't be that easy to kill in real life."

"My bodyguard saw your rifle barrel rise. I'd have been on the ground and you'd have faced a volley of blaster bolts before getting your first shot off."

"I've seen you in action, D'ukal, very impressive," he turned back to Pellaeon. "I will come, but my ship goes with me."

"Mine also," Talon echoed.

* * *

Booster, Mirax, Lando and Tendra crowded in his office to watch the holonews again.

Earlier, Gillespee entered the bridge where Nawara Ven was in command.

"I just got a call from Aves. He says all our questions will be answered if we tune in the holonews in the Quelii Sector."

Nawara stood, "Tell your crew to gather in the _Rogues Bar_ on the Diamond Level. I'll contact Booster."

The bar was packed and patrons told they could get a free drink if they moved to the _Spacer's Bar_ on the Blue Level. Booster passed their names to security working that bar as most indicated a willingness to relocate for a free drink.

The large screen, usually playing smashball, was tuned to the Quelii Sector. They sat through galactic news before it turned to local_. "…and our top story tonight is the recovery of two star destroyers for the Empire."_ Over the screen was a shot of ten Imperial star destroyers surrounding two, _"The rogue star destroyers are identified as the Coralblaster and Ninehells who went rogue at the Battle of Endor._ _Here is a rare almost surrender of Commodore Axer to Admiral Pellaeon."_

The scene again switched from a reporter's face to the bridge of the _Chimaera_ and Admiral Pellaeon looking into a holo. "_I can track you anyplace, Axer. Surrender and your enlisted crew will be repatriated." _

"_I don't believe you, Admiral," _the holo had switched to Axer.

"_How do you think I found you?" _Back to Pellaeon.

"_Our luck finally ran out or someone knew we were going to be here." _The scene flashed back to Axer then Pellaeon.

Pellaeon smiled and motioned for someone to join him. There was a loud gasp in the bar when Bobba Fett stepped up on one side and Talon Karrde the other. Nobody spoke for fear of missing something.

Karrde spoke, _"Axer, I'm worth more than a hundred thousand credits, but my friend Bobba here will keep your gratuity. Now why did you want me dead? Couldn't be because I personally removed Furlang, the brains of your group, from the galaxy would it?"_

Axer looked sick, _"With Furlang's death, we lost a lot of information only he knew. I wanted your organization to fail and was dedicated to its destruction. For month's I researched you and made my plans. I planned on taking your business, ships, Vornskr and even your woman. All after I had you killed. For a few days, I basked in the satisfaction revenge was indeed sweet and the first part of my plan was accomplished." _A pistol was pulled and Axer put it to his head. The scene switched back to the three men on the _Chimaera_, but a shot was clearly heard. No reaction was seen among Pellaeon or Talon. And of Fett, he was in armor.

The newsman returned, _"The captain of the Coralblaster surrendered for both ships without a shot being fired. On the planet…"_

Ven turned the sound off and the room broke into talking and cheering. "That's our boss," Torve slapped Lachton on the back.

"Bet he has an interesting story to tell," Lando was standing beside Booster in the back of the room.

Booster felt his knees grow weak and sank into a chair. "I'm going to kill that boy. Whiskey," he yelled.


	21. Homecoming

"Shada, aren't you going to protect me?" Talon was standing before the mountain called Booster Terrik and let out a pleading request when he saw the anger in the older man's eyes.

Shada patted his shoulder as she passed and threw a wink at Booster, "You dug your own grave, Dearest, by not telling your friends you planned on letting Fett murder you. I'm visiting with my friends, who have sympathy for my plight as a merry widow."

He watched her greet Mirax with a hug and they each took a baby from the nanny and disappeared. "I did it for them, you know." He looked at Booster, still standing with his legs apart and arms folded. "Sooner or later someone would have tried to collect on that bounty. If you offer me a drink I'll tell you all about it," Talon hoped if he kept talking, Booster would forgo hitting him. As a gesture of friendship, he put a trusting hand on Booster's shoulder.

Booster couldn't help himself and planted a fist in Talon's exposed stomach, bending him over with an, "oooofff, you bastard," as he sank to his knees. He stayed down, hoping Booster's wrath was satisfied. It wasn't. Booster grabbed him by the front of his tunic, picked him up effortlessly and slammed him into the side of his own ship. He landed on his left side and was sure he heard a crack as ribs imploded. His knees buckled again and he saw stars. Lying on the deck, his thought was, _'I'm the great Talon Karrde and it doesn't look good having me in this undignified position.' _He closed his eyes, hoping Booster would go away so he could crawl inside and hurt in privacy.

"I didn't hit you that hard," Booster kicked him in the left side, but his wrath abated enough to pull his punch. "You let me think you were dead and I won't forgive that."

"The years away from Kessel haven't softened you any, that's for sure," Talon reached a hand up.

Booster grabbed it and pulled him up, drawing him into a tight hug where Talon let out a cry and curse, "Don't you ever pull that again if you want to set foot on my ship," he let go and snagged Talon as he was heading for the deck again.

Talon leaned against him, "It was too large of bounty not to try and find out who did it and neutralize them. Are we going to stand here hugging or do I go back into my ship for a much needed drink."

"My office is re-open to you," Booster slowed his pace when he saw Talon was favoring his side and walking slow. "Do we need to stop by the medical center?"

Talon's response was to cough up a handful of blood.

"Kriff, you pussy. Can't take a love tap, come on," Booster grabbed his arm and issued an ordered to several crew waiting for the turbolift, "Take the next one, injured man here." They parted and let Booster through.

Talon was guided into the lift feeling dizzy, "I think you got a lucky hit and broke a rib into a lung." He started to slide to the floor and Booster held him up.

"I only meant to bruise you a little. You really are a wimp, definitely not Corellian." With Booster's help, he made sickbay, barely listening as Booster yelled in a loud voice for the doctor, while being helped to a bed. The doctor took over while Booster pulled his boots off. He moved to Talon's waist and undid his holster and slid it from under him.

"He needs to go into bacta now," the doctor explained to Booster. "This is a fresh injury. What happened?"

"I was welcoming him home," Booster grabbed Talon's arms and sat him up, "Do I need to cut your shirt off?"

"No, I like this one," Talon struggled to lift it over his head with Booster's help. He stood and undid his belt and pants, letting them fall, "Tell Shada I won't be home tonight, but downplay what happened. I don't want you to end up next to me." He sat down and let Booster pull his pants and socks off and watched as they were thrown carelessly on the floor. A hoverchair appeared, pushed by the doctor and soon he was medicated into oblivion and pain forgotten as he floated.

Booster stood outside the tank and shook his head, "He spends so much time in my bacta, I'm going to have to give him a cut rate." He didn't mean for that to happen and pulled his comlink, "Booster to Shada."

"Go ahead."

"Where are you?"

"At Jari's quarters."

"Okay," he cut the link and headed in that direction. He found her with a very pregnant Jari and Mirax. The babies were present and women having a good time catching up and talking babies. He hated to ruin it.

Shada saw him enter when Mirax jumped up to answer the door for Jari. She was surprised, however, to see him alone, "I figured you and Talon would be into a bottle by now. He was looking forward to getting back here and relaxing. It's been a stressful month. Where is he?"

"Bacta."

"I thought he was kidding about you hurting him. What did you do?"

"Father, you didn't hurt him did you?" Mirax added.

"I didn't think I had, but I'm still stronger than I know and he went down and has broken ribs. He's in bacta and I'm drinking alone tonight, unless Shada wants to put me in bacta also." He stopped explaining and waited.

"You didn't mean to hurt him, did you?" Shada wanted to be sure.

"I meant to shake him up like he did me, that's all."

"How long will he be under?"

"He'll be moved to a bed tomorrow about four in the morning."

"And you still don't know what happened to us on our trip," Shada digged him.

"You could let me make it up to you by buying you supper and fill me in."

"No way. You're going to hear it from him or not at all. Don't tell him," Shada looked at Mirax and Jari.

"He's not getting anything out of us. Serves you right for hurting him," Mirax shook her head at her father.

"I deserve that," Booster left, feeling horrible. He went to the bridge and told Nawara what he did.

"You going to need an attorney?" Nawara relinquished the captain's chair.

"I need a drink. That's all Talon wanted," he turned as Lando entered.

"I see the _Wild Karrde_ birthed, where is he?"

"Bacta."

"He got hurt?" Lando pleasant smile converted to a frown.

"He survived Bobba Fett only to be laid low by Booster," Nawara laughed.

"Gave him a love tap and broke a rib. I keep forgetting you pansy boys aren't durable like Corellian's. I wiped the floor with Corran one time and he got up and walked away."

"Only one time?" Lando let his breath out, "I was hoping for a drink and story. I sent Tendra to find Shada to get her out of the way."

"It will have to wait until tomorrow." Booster stood and started pacing.

* * *

Talon felt himself returning to consciousness and floated up where a medic was waiting.

"Sir, you are to be put in a bed with a bacta patch for another day or two, or I can put you out again."

"How long have I been here?"

"Ten hours. It's four in the morning."

Talon twisted and felt a slight pain, but not the sharp, poking pain. He climbed out and headed to the showers. He saw clean clothes for bed when he got out from under the forced air blow dryer.

Shada was sitting in a chair and held his briefs out to him, "Booster feels horrible."

"He should. You didn't spend the night did you?"

"I might have."

"Shada, you need rest. Go to bed," he pulled his pajama bottoms on.

She placed a large bacta bandage on his left side. "Not until you're in bed." Taking his hand, she led him into the main sickbay area.

"Why don't you lie down beside me," he moved to the edge.

"You need rest."

"Spoon next to me or I'll come home. You know the doctor hates that."

She was exhausted and kicked her boots off. She removed her holster and slid close to him. His arm pulled her close and she succumbed to sleep.

"At least he didn't check himself out," the doctor droid commented to Booster a few hours later when he stopped by to check on him and found two people crowded on the narrow bed sound asleep.

"Let them sleep," Booster rumbled softly and left after pulling the droid away from the bed and giving a further instruction. "Don't let anyone wake or disturb them."

About ten, Shada woke and the place was still quiet. She figured Booster had been there and the doctor confirmed it. She went to check on the babies.

"Left side again," Talon grumbled to Gillespee an hour later when he woke to the sounds of his lieutenant arguing with the doctor. "Did you get everyone off?"

"They wanted to stay and see your sorry carcass for themselves, but your message to them was convincing enough you were indeed alive. Aves loaded your undelivered bacta on his ship and headed to Coruscant this morning. He checked on you last night and filled me in on what transpired. You got the star destroyers and bounty in one fell swoop, has to feel good."

"For six months, I wasn't sure when or where they would strike. Now I can get back to running my business. Anything happen I should know about? And I need caf." He used the remote and raised the head of the bed.

Gillespee looked around and grabbed his comlink, "Rickett, bring a large cup of caf for the boss to sickbay, and hurry." He pulled a chair up, "Faughn's pregnant."

"What? Who?"

"She wouldn't say, but seems happy."

"She can't pilot a ship and be pregnant. I'll have to ground her and you know how that's going to go over. Is the father one of my people you think?"

"Time will tell. We'll have to see if anyone steps forward to take responsibility."

"DNA at birth will give us the answer if she doesn't."

Gillespee's crewmember showed up with caf. He swung a table up and over the bed for Talon.

"I'm off to Rishi. Any instructions?"

Talon thought, "You pulling the supplies out of the swamp?"

"I am. I thought you wanted them moved to Ukio and sold."

"It's components for agridroids, and Ukio is close," Talon took a sip of caf. "You retiring again on Ukio?"

"I still have my place and am thinking about it."

"You could take Faughn back there. Good place for a kid to grow up."

"Are you suggesting I retire or we split up?"

"Either that or you could still do runs for me on the side, enough to make living expenses. I'm just giving you options, Samuel."

"And if I want to stay where I am?"

"That's okay too. I'm giving the Faughn situation to you. She was with you first. I'll find someone else to pilot the _Starry Ice."_

"I'll give it thought on my run." Gillespee stood and held his hand out, "Good to have you back, Boss."

Talon sipped his caf waiting his next caller and thinking about Shirlee. He just got her trained and she was a good pilot, he hated to lose her. He would talk to Shada about it.

Booster and Lando came in with lunch on a tray, "Better food than the doctor would allow. He has a horrible sense of what tastes good."

"I remember from my last stay. I thought he was giving me some of his lubricant," Talon took the lid off and saw soup and a sandwich from his home planet. He didn't mention Booster's baiting of him and started eating.

Lando found another chair and they listened to the story. "I knew something was different about the Karrde that went down that ramp. I just didn't think of a clone. I thought there were no more facilities."

"Pellaeon has one for special occasions. That was my mysterious trip, to visit him. We planned it together and he brought Fett in. That was a brilliant move."

"Very believable," Booster conceded. "His reputation is such that nobody would identify him with a ruse."

Shada came in with the nanny in tow, "The boys wanted to see Daddy and asked for you all morning."

"They did?" His face lit up in a broad smile.

"When you didn't kiss them goodnight, they were fussy and woke up cranky saying Da, Da repeatedly and pushed me away."

Talon's smile became a grin, "Put them down here," he pushed his table out of the way as the nanny sat the boys to his side. "I'm here, boys."

D'ukal tried to crawl up his chest while Terrik patted his arm.

"You do nothing but kiss them goodnight and it's you they want," Shada pretended to be perturbed.

"They need a dose of Daddy daily," he carefully pulled each boy up and kissed him.

Booster laughed, "It's just a phase they'll outgrow in sixteen years when they discover girls."

Talon glibly replied, "And you have a granddaughter for them to practice on."

Booster's smile turned frosty while Lando chuckled, "Tweny-six years maybe."

Nawara pushed Jari through the door yelling, "Doctor get over here or I'll sue your circuits out of existence."

"The baby," Shada exclaimed while the doctor took the mother to be into the nursery and shut the door.

"My ship is gaining a crewmember today," Booster said while smiling.

Mirax rushed in with Jysella in her arms, "I was having lunch with Jari and she told me it was time. I called Nawara like she asked." She looked at her father, "Shouldn't you be in there, midwife?"

"Watch your smart mouth," he took his granddaughter, as he knew she was getting heavy for mom to hold for too long.

They talked and watched the babies who were set on the floor to crawl around. Finally, Nawara came out with a huge sharp tooth grin, his lekku twitching, "It's a girl."

"How come you didn't get it sexed?" Mirax asked him.

"Tradition, it's considered bad luck to know the sex."

"Another girl for my boys to play with in sixteen years," Talon joked, "like Booster's here."

"When can we see her?" Shada was anxious and cut off any reply from the offended men.

"They're cleaning her up." A droid similar to Nana, but looking like a Twi'lek entered with a bag. Nawara looked relieved, "This is Meta, the baby's nanny." Everyone looked at the four-armed version of Nana, but with lekku and blue skin. "Lando designed her for Twi'lek's and she's also a combat droid, like yours."

Lando looked pleased, "Any glitches in the language?"

"Nope, it's perfect as are the Twi'lek songs."

"Good, I'm sending a demo to Ryloth and was waiting for your report."

"Hold off for a couple months until we've had a chance to put her through a few tests."

Lando nodded.

The doctor entered with a small bundle in its arms. Nawara hurried over and took his daughter. Returning to anxious people, he pulled the blanket off her face, beaming with pride.

"She's beautiful," Shada let the baby grip her finger, "such beautiful lavender skin. Will that be her color?"

"It will. My mother is lavender and we'll name her for the paternal grandmother whose name is Ryma'ven. Since the name has been through the translators, we don't have to submit it for nuance verification. The baby will be called, Ryman for short."

"I thought you said her name was Ryma?" Mirax was getting confused along with everyone else.

"The n at the end of the given name indicates she's a second in the family of Ven with that name. When my mother dies, her name will be upgraded to Ryma."

"I won't even pretend to understand," Booster held his hands out to take her. He looked, "Where are her lekku?"

"They won't start growing until she is about three and will finish by age fifteen."

"One by one the women held her. Lando refused as did Talon." He looked for his boys and saw the nanny had all three in her arms. In the excitement, they forgot about the crawlers. All three were asleep.

Talon felt himself growing sleepy and closed his eyes.

Booster was the first to notice his friend was asleep. "Let's take this to the nursery."

Shada filled the women in on Terrik's medical problems. Booster went and took his namesake who didn't wake. "I didn't mean to hurt your daddy. I'll be careful with him from now on."

Jari was released within two hours. In her quarters, she reclined and held her new baby. Nawara went to get them food with instructions she wasn't to move. He returned with traditional Twi'lek fare.

"I was secretly hoping for a daughter," Nawara confessed.

"Most men want a son."

"I'm not most men."

"No you're not. I'm happy we got together and am sorry for holding you at a distance for so long."

"You were right to be cautious. I hope Ryman is like you in that regard."

* * *

Later, Shada made sure Daddy said goodnight to his sons and went to put them to bed.

His ribs were sore and he wanted painkiller and his own bed. Struggling up, he looked for a shirt and found none. He grabbed his bottle of pain medicine and padded barefoot down the corridor to the lift.

"Running away again," Booster caught up with him.

"My bed is more comfortable and has a naked woman in it."

"The one in your bed this morning was overdressed." The turbolift opened to the Diamond Level and Booster put a hand on Talon's shoulder, "I am sorry for hurting you."

Talon chuckled and grimaced as a reminder pierced his side, "Not like you didn't owe me one."

A well-dressed human woman stepped into the turbolift, whose door was still held open by Booster. She looked at Talon's bare, muscled chest with its large bandage and wearing only pajama bottoms, "If you're looking for a bed to go to, come with me. I'll make you forget all about your injury."

Talon exchanged a smile with Booster, "I'm going home to take care of my infant sons, as in two." He stepped around her.

"What a waste," her gaze shifted to Booster, "Any dirty diapers waiting at home for you?"

"Just a ship full of sniveling brats." The door closed on their dialogue and Talon didn't hear her reply. "Maybe Booster will get lucky. He doesn't get laid enough," he muttered as he made his quarters. "Dearest, I'm home," he called out.

She emerged from the boys room, "I'm not surprised, to bed with you also."


	22. For The Family

Seven year old, Valin Horn was playing Jedi games with Anakin Solo, all of nine and a half as he answered if asked. The boys had the run of the _Errant Venture_ and were deep in the bowels where supplies were kept. Anakin used his powers to throw projectiles at Valin, who couldn't do more than move out of the way. Without telekinesis powers, he was powerless to reciprocate. He wasn't helpless and was able to project to Anakin false mental images that kept the older boy off balance. Once Valin projected when Anakin took a step, he was falling off a catwalk. Anakin lost his balance and fell on his face to the laughter of the younger boy.

Like children, they quickly tired of their game and went exploring, looking in rooms that held piles of supplies. A door marked RESTRICTED in bold red letters caught their young eyes.

"What's in there?" Anakin asked, looking at Valin who was almost his height.

"Don't know. I've been all over the ship, but never behind that door."

"Is there any place you are told to stay out of?" Anakin pushed.

Valin shook his head, "Not that Grandpa or Dad ever told me except the casinos and bars. I can't go into them."

"Aren't you curious as to what's behind a door marked restricted?"

"What if it's locked?"

Anakin gave him a pained look, "There's not a locked door around I can't open," he went to the door and punched the open button. It remained secure. Not deterred, Anakin placed his hand over the locking mechanism and felt the force work the lock code. Soon the door slid open revealing a large room Valin didn't know existed. They entered and the door slid shut behind them.

Dim lights displayed a large contraption. "What is that?" Valin walked along the length.

"Looks like a weapon. Kind of like the one at Centerpoint," Anakin didn't know another existed and on Booster's ship.

"Why would Grandpa have a weapon like that?"

"He's Corellian, like Dad. They like weapons of all types," Anakin reasoned.

"We should leave before we get caught."

Anakin was drawn to the control panel and tuned Valin out. Almost in a trance, he placed his hand on the flat surface. Again, the force took over and his fingers punched a sequence. The panel lit up as did the weapon. Alarms started sounding and Valin ran for the door. It opened into Hassla'tak who snagged him off the floor as he tried to push past.

"What are you doing in here?" The Twi'lek demanded.

"Nothin, it was Anakin."

Hassla'tak sat the boy down and marched to where Anakin was still absorbed in the controls. "Stop."

Valin, on trembling legs followed.

"I can't or it might go off. I'm shutting it down now," Anakin concentrated and the weapon powered down. Knowing he was in trouble again, he turned to take his medicine.

Hassla'tak reached over his shoulder and the intruder alarm went quiet as Booster and Talon rushed into the room, blasters drawn. Seeing two boys, they holstered their pistols. Booster stalked with his long legs to Valin, "You can read. You have no excuse."

"I…I know Grandpa."

Booster looked to Anakin, "What did you do?"

"I put my hand on the control like I did at Centerpoint Station and it came on and powered up."

Booster exchanged looks with Talon and Hassla'tak and looked back down at Anakin, "Do you know what you did?"

Anakin nodded, "It had to be reprogramed or wouldn't work. I did so."

"Show me."

Anakin put his hand back on the panel and it lit up. With his other, he punched a series of buttons in a certain sequence and the weapon powered up again.

The adults walked around the weapon, examining it. "It didn't work because of a programming glitch. And here I thought the crystals were bad," Booster commented. "Hassla'tak, did you memorize what the boy did?"

"Not only put in my memory, I recorded it on a holopad."

"That's why you're an officer and not freeloader like Talon. See if you can shut it down and bring it back up."

Anakin stepped aside while the Twi'lek pushed buttons. The weapon went dark. He followed Anakin's fingers and the weapon came to life."

Booster put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and the boy looked up with uncertain blue eyes, "You fixed a problem we've been working on for months. I know of your ability with mechanical things. I'll mention this to your father and let him deal with you."

"You don't have to, I'm here," Luke Skywalker walked into the room. "Mara and I just arrived when the warning claxons were going off. Beings were running all over, certain the ship was exploding. It didn't take me long to focus in on the boys to know they were in here." He looked at Valin first, then Anakin. "I came to take you both to Yavin. There you'll be punished sufficiently."

"Is Dad there?" Valin asked.

"No. You know he and your mother are taking a vacation together."

"They've been gone so long," the boy complained.

"Only two weeks. And you've been here that long and I'm sure your Grandfather could use a break," Luke let a ghost of a smile play around his usually sever mouth.

"They've been pretty good," Booster came to their defense. "This was the first wrong committed and no harm was done. In fact Anakin did me a favor."

"Yeah, see," Anakin jumped in. "Uncle Luke, nothing got broke and we weren't hurt. I think punishment in this case is too harsh."

"You think? Young padawan, I do the thinking."

"I'm not a padawan yet," Anakin sulked.

"No, but you are going to be punished and for back talking and it will be worse than Valin's." Luke looked at Valin, "Do you wish to open your mouth and join Anakin in a more severe punishment?"

Valin wisely kept his mouth shut and shook his head.

Anakin spoke again, "Valin didn't do anything. He didn't want to come in, but I insisted."

"Valin is old enough to know not to follow bad examples," was Luke's only reply.

They shut the weapon down again and re-secured the room.

"How long are you and Mara here for?" Booster asked as the group headed to the lift.

"A couple days. Mara wants to catch up with the women and threatened to make me go to Yavin alone with the boys if she didn't get her way."

"And you folded like a bad sabacc hand," Talon added.

"Faster than Han would have." In the turbolift, he addressed Booster, "I'm glad you let Anakin come here for a couple weeks."

"He was no problem," Booster winked at Anakin and added, "If I have more problems with my secret weapon, I'll call on you."

"What does it do and why is it secret?" Valin decided it was safe to talk again.

"It's a special weapon that is one of a kind and dangerous. Don't tell anyone about it."

"Even Dad?"

"You parents helped install it."

"Oh."

"As for what it does, I'm not quite sure yet."

Over the speaker came Nawara's voice, "This is the conclusion of a ship wide drill. Thank you for your patience."

* * *

A month later, Shada had a small party for the boys first year of birth. They were walking and had a communication with each other, mysterious to everyone else. It was mainly an excuse for a gathering of friends and the Emberlene suite was busy with a buffet spread along one wall and men segregated in a group around the sideboard stocked with expensive alcohol. The women took seats, held babies and gossiped. They were in orbit of Coruscant where the ship had been for a week.

The usual crowd had been invited, Solo's, Calrissian's, Antilles, Ven's, Skywalkers, Celchu's and Horn's.

"I can't think of the last time we've all been together like this," Leia commented and then looked at Winter. "That was a figure of speech."

"I'm aware you weren't asking for a date and time."

Booster raised his voice, "Attention please. Everyone have a drink for a toast?" He waited until all hands held a libation. "To the most unlikely parents to grace the galaxy." Everyone raised glasses in a toast and drank.

Talon pulled Shada to his side and touched the rim of his glass to hers. His eyes smiled into hers and he leaned over for a kiss.

"Enough of that, I'm not done," Booster jovially continued. "One year ago today I was put into the unimaginable position of crawling between Shada's thighs." He stopped for the laughter and ribald comments. "All the while cursing the missing father with bodily harm. Little did I know, I would get my wish, but it was an accident, I swear." Again, laughter and remarks flowed freely. "In conclusion, I hope for their son's to grow up in peace and never know war. Now for the bad news, at least for me. Talon told me today he's moving off the ship and putting down roots on Aphran. It's supposed to be a secret so don't tell anyone. So a toast to the Karrde's." Everyone drank and individual conversations flowed again.

"We had Jysella's first year celebration on Naboo," Mirax told the women. "It was so good to get away from his Jedi studies and my shipping for a month. We never really had a vacation since our honeymoon fifteen years ago."

"I can't believe you and Corran were married before Han and I," Leia reflected on how many years it'd been for her and Han.

Shada rejoined the women and found a seat.

"Why are you leaving the ship?" Mirax, like everyone else just found out.

"The boys. We think they need to learn what life on a planet is like during their formative years. We'll still be on the ship part of the year. Talon won't be able to be planet-side very long at a time. He prefers to be on the move."

"Why Aphran?" Jari asked. She was sad to be losing what was becoming a good friend.

"You had just come aboard, but Talon and I honeymooned there and found it peaceful and beautiful. Talon bought an abandoned base left over from Imperial occupation on a lake. There is a small range of mountains close by and I'm going to purchase riding animals of some sort for us to take trail rides. The best part is the main house was built for a commander who had excellent tastes and is on the lines of a mansion or country estate. There is room for our friends to visit, and that's a hint."

"When are you leaving?" Leia asked.

"Before Booster leaves orbit."

* * *

Shada took the boys to the water's edge, watching them explore and squeal when a frog jumped into the water. They'd been on Aphran for six months and the kids were running and keeping her and the nanny busy now. Part of her remained sad that their great uncles on Emberlene couldn't share in her joy. Talon was off on a run of weapon's to the _Errant Venture_, who was at Coruscant again after spending months on the Rim. He was supposed to be gone overnight, but she figured he would be home in three days if she were lucky. A movement out of the corner of her eye caused a momentary guarded posture until Shirlee Faughn took another step and wasn't directly in the sun. She carefully made her way to the edge of the water and sank in a chair at the gazebo the previous owner built. Together they watched the boys throw rocks into the water, trying to outdo the other.

"I'm sure this is the beginning of a competitive life," Shada observed.

"I'm glad I only have one boy in me," Shirlee took a sip of water she carried everyplace.

"Are you going to marry the father?" Shada was still trying to wrangle whom it was out of her.

"No. I don't want to live on his planet or want anything to do with him. It was a one night stand brought on my too much alcohol."

"You know they do an automatic DNA testing on all babies. We'll find out soon who the father is. Does he know?" Shada didn't take her eyes off the toddlers. The nanny was also nearby.

"No, I left the next day and was shocked to find myself in this condition. Something went wrong in my birth control."

"I happen to know at least three of the crew willing to marry you and provide a father for…what are you calling him?"

"I've decided on Samuel, after Gillespee."

"I have to ask, is he the father?" Shada shifted her gaze to Shirlee. They'd been together for three months after Talon grounded her. He brought her to Aphran after Gillespee decided to remain in space and Corvis took the helm of the _Starry Ice_. She was given quarters at the base and the position of buying. To her surprise, she loved it and got a deal on auction of the weapon's shipment Talon was taking for resale to the _Venture, _enforcing she was still a valuable employee.

"No," Shirlee sighed, "The father is the last person I'd have chosen and I'm dreading when he'll be informed and show up and I'll have to run him off…" she stopped in mid-sentence realizing she was venting.

"You know we'll back you up. He can't be that bad. Do I know him?"

Shirlee looked at her enormous stomach and sighed. "You know him. The father is Derek Klivian, but I don't want anyone to know," Shirlee was quaking inside at her admission.

Shada remained calm, "He's a good man."

"And a confirmed bachelor. I hit him up after I knew I was pregnant and was going to tell him and he was dour and antagonistic towards the idea of a permanent relationship. I left without telling him. Besides, when he saw me he wanted to run away, remembering our one night. I had to convince him I just wanted to talk."

"How did you….sorry, just nosy."

Shirlee took another sip of water she was coming to hate, "I was doing a bacta run and he was giving a spiel to investors for the company he now works for and we went out for drinks and the rest is right here," she patted her full term stomach.

"Can Talon or I help?" Shada had no idea what to do.

"Law states known fathers have to be informed. I wish the father were a slave on Tatooine instead of a hero of the New Republic. I'm mostly worried the press will find out."

"Have you contacted Princess Leia?" Shada watched as the nanny retrieved D'ukal from waist deep water.

"Her? No, why would I. She's good friends with her 'Hobbie'."

"With your permission, I'll contact her. She has the power to keep this quiet and nobody but a few will ever know."

"She'd do that for me?" Shirlee felt the first stirrings of relief.

"No, she'd do it for Hobbie. She doesn't know you well enough."

"I just don't want the galaxy to know and be a footnote on every bottom feeding news agency. You sure she'll be discrete?"

"You have my word."

"In that case…." She ended with a nod.

* * *

Talon called home on the holovid within a few hours after he arrived, "I am here and before drinking all night with Booster, I wanted to check in so you don't worry."

"I'm more likely to worry after you get drunk and I'm not there to protect you."

"We're spending the night in the Emberlene Suite. I invited Booster for a supper away from the restaurants. He was most pleased."

"That means he didn't deck you for being absent for months?"

"He was quite civilized when I landed. Shook my hand and smiled, a welcome change from a scowl and arms crossed. He reserved his uncouthness towards Corran when he asked if he could join us. I shan't burn your ears with his reply."

"Try and spend some time with Corran also," Shada smiled at what Booster probably said to his son-in-law.

"Did the boys go to bed without fussing?"

"No. They are just more articulate this round. Instead of Da Da, it was 'Want Daddy.'"

"If it's any consolation, they wanted Mommy when I watched them last week and you were shopping."

"You're making that up," by his smile, she knew he was trying to make her feel better.

"After months of you by my side, I don't like this," he admitted. "I miss you," he sobered and she knew this time he was speaking truth.

"The bed will be lonely tonight," she replied.

He ran a hand through his black hair, now greying at the temples, "I know you wanted to stay with Shirlee being so close to her time, but we need to not put ourselves in situations where separations occur. I'll drink myself to oblivion and wake with a hangover and Booster will be asleep on the sofa."

Shada laughed, "I get the picture. Did you see Jari?"

"Not yet. Solo was onboard so I ended up in a bar all afternoon with him. Booster ran off to broker a deal so Solo volunteered to keep me company."

"Is Leia with him?"

"No, she has a government to run. He was hiding from a function he was supposed to attend."

"I need to talk to her. Shirlee confided in the father of her baby."

"Did she now."

"It's Hobbie Klivian."

"I see," Talon's reputation of a cold player was seen in his unemotional response. Shada read through him and knew he didn't like the answer of an associate being the father. It would be easier if it had been a stranger.

"She wants it to be kept a secret, even from him if possible. Don't breathe a word."

"You want me to talk to Leia tomorrow?"

"I know you and her have a special relationship that pre-dates us, and you might succeed where I won't."

"I'll call her on her personal comlink while she's in a senate meeting and can't talk. It irritates Fey'lya to no end when she cuts him off to take a call from me."

"I don't care how you do it. Let me know what she says."

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me on such a short notice," Talon took Leia's hand and bowed over it.

"Stop that. You're as bad as Han, I swear," she motioned him to a chair and set beside him, indicating the meeting would be informal. "Don't think I don't know who Han was with yesterday. Caf?"

"Yes, please." He watched as she poured a cup for both of them.

"You've been so quiet, Talon. How are Shada and the boys?"

"Enjoying sunshine and outdoors. I'm going to hate cooping them up again."

"Does that mean you're moving back to the _Venture_?"

"No, I'll sacrifice for them until they are older. Terrik is off medicine now and I don't want to put him back on."

"That's wonderful." She turned her enormous brown eyes on him, "What can I do for you?"

He succinctly filled her in.

"I can order the records sealed, but Hobbie deserves to know. It might change his pessimistic views on marriage."

"You know him better than I. Should I tell him before he receives official notice?" Talon would do that for Shirlee.

"That might be best. He'll be shocked, get drunk, into a fight and arrested. I wish we could tell Wes."

"What's Jansen doing these days?"

"Doing training for the academy, but he's making noises about going back to Tanaab and crop dusting as he calls it.

"I hope Klivian tells him for support."

* * *

Hobbie was surprised to say the least when Talon Karrde knocked on his office door, "May I enter?"

"Of course, all is well with the bacta runs I hope?"

"Just fine. This is a personal call," Talon carefully shut the door.

"It was one lousy night," Hobbie put his pale face in his hands. "Couldn't the stupid broad have used protection? I don't care that she works for you, she's a whore for letting this happen."

Talon held his anger in check, something he was famous for, "What does that make you?"

"A victim. She's trying to hook me into marriage. It won't work."

"No, she wants nothing to do with you. She knows you'll be notified and I was trying to do you a favor by not finding out on the holonews. You know a Rogue knocking a woman up is news. Leia can have the records sealed."

"She'd do that for me?" Hobbie lifted his head.

"For some reason she thinks you're a friend and good person." Talon's tone denoted he didn't share her assessment.

Hobbie held his gaze, "Forgive me. It's just you shocked the kriff out of me."

"If someone made that claim against me, I'm sure I'd have less than a benevolent reaction." Talon stood, "It would be best if you avoided Shirlee."

Not quite a threat, but Hobbie read between the lines and also stood, "I don't want to marry or leave Coruscant or help raise a child."

"There are men in my organization that will be more than happy to raise your bastard. It will be wanted and loved," Talon left without a backwards glance.

* * *

Booster asked him to come back to the _Venture_ as they had much to discuss. He landed the borrowed shuttle and made his way to the bridge with a side trip to Jari's. He looked at the baby and gave all Shada's messages before making his escape. Using his override code, he didn't have to put up with multiple stops before his destination.

Nawara was overlooking the pit from the catwalk and monitoring the controls. He turned when he heard someone approach. With a toothy grin, his hand stretched to Talon, "Welcome back."

"Good to be in space again, although the Vornskr are delighted to be able to run the hills and try to hunt. I stopped by the shop. Like my boys, your daughter is growing fast and a real beauty." He wasn't exaggerating. Twi'lek females were renown for their beauty and this girl was no exception, like her mother.

"I'm going to inform all her suitors about my kills as a Rogue."

Talon laughed and made his way to Booster's bridge office. He rang the chime and the door slid open.

"So when are you going to come and visit?" Talon sat in his usual chair.

"Right now. I'm offloading people and decided to ferry you home and visit Shada. Mirax is due to land in an hour and has been bugging me to head that way. The buyers for your weapons bought while you were on the surface. You owe me a hundred thousand credits."

Talon looked at his new balance in his Kuat account and did the transfer.

* * *

Shada greeted Booster with a hug when he entered the enormous home with Talon. Talon didn't tell her he was on the _Venture_ when he called to say he was coming home, wanting to surprise her. "We are having a party tonight," she bubbled with excitement. Talon realized she missed the people on the _Errant_ _Venture _as much as he did. Shada wasn't one to display overt emotions and her reaction to seeing Booster told him a lot.

Booster scooped the boys up and complained, "They don't remember me."

Aves, who was in port tapped Booster on the shoulder, "I want to steal you for a tour. This is one of the nicest havens Talon found for us yet."

"Go on, I'll catch up. Have to greet the wife properly," Talon smirked.

"You've got ten minutes, Boss. That's how long I take."

"Scat," Talon took his son's from Booster and they were happy to see Daddy and greeted him with hugs, which he returned and placed a kisses before setting them down.

"I'll have a kiss," Shada waited her turn.

"With pleasure," he kissed her deeply. "Tonight, I get to do my ten minutes?"

"You won't make ten after being gone so many days. Tell me about your meeting with Leia. I've been dying to know."

He filled her in.

"I'll tell Shirlee. I don't know if she'll be relieved or saddened by Hobbie's reaction. Her lips say one thing, but as a woman, I know she feels rejected. At least I would if you walked away from me and the kids."

"Never happen. If you want, we'll tell her together. I want her to know she has a family within the organization and isn't alone."

"After our guests leave."

"Can't wait that long. Booster plans on staying a week or two."

"Shirlee will have the baby by then. Let's tell her now."

She was quiet when Talon filled her in. He worried he might have said something wrong by her lack of response. All he said about Hobbie, was he didn't want to be involved and was a confirmed bachelor and omitted the whore part. "Shirlee, you are not alone in raising your child. We are a family and I have had three of our fine men approach me with intent to court you. I'll give their names, but I'm sure you already know who they are. They're under instructions to wait until after the baby is born and you have recovered."

Tears were seen in her dark eyes and Talon looked to his wife for help.

Shada moved to Shirlee's side, "Are you okay?" she squeezed her arm, the same one she broke two years before.

"I'm overwhelmed by your caring," she sniffed, "and these stupid hormones aren't helping."

"I know all about those stupid hormones. Talon bore the brunt of me changing moods every few minutes."

"You get pregnant again, I'm volunteering at the Kessel mines for a year," Talon tried to lighten the mood. It worked when Shirlee laughed.

"I want you to go to the _Errant Venture_ and stay until the baby is born," Shada instructed. "We're going to be in and out ourselves. If you're up to it, there is a party at the house tonight and we'd like you to attend. Relax and visit friends."

"That sounds nice," Shirlee accepted.

Talon caught up with Booster and Aves at the end of the tour, "Sorry for being a poor host, something came up." He looked at Aves, "Do me a favor and escort Shirlee to the party tonight and keep an eye on her. Afterwards, take her to the _Venture_ and settle her in a room near sickbay. I want their doctor to deliver the baby. My second choice is Booster."

"I'm never going to live it down, am I?" Booster growled.

"Not as long as I draw breath," Talon made sure he was out of striking range.

"I can rectify that."

Talon took over and showed the house to Booster.

"I remember that hollowed out asteroid you were using for a base, years ago," Booster reflected. "I can just see you trying to sell something like that to Shada."

Talon remembered, "It was fine when I didn't have a family. I can lone or rough it, but a family changes everything including me. Maybe it's just age catching up, but I like living here or in the comfort of your ship. I don't want my boys to grow up with the opulence I had, but not the austerity of their mother's life either. A balance is what we're searching for."

Booster listened to him talk. The old Talon was forever calculating and thinking business only. One felt like they were playing sabacc with him at all times. Now his focus was on family and what was best for them. Booster wondered if he knew he'd changed so much. "I know this is probably a little early, but have you thought about schools," he took the brandy Talon poured for him and they sat on the veranda overlooking a serene lake.

"Not really. We have a few years and Shada will do the basic education first. They probably won't enter formal education until age ten. Then it will most likely be a preparatory boarding school for rich kids. I don't want them in the military schools, like Solo attended."

Two days later they got the call from Nawara, Shirlee was in sickbay. Talon flew the skip they kept in a garage attached to the house. Aves was pacing in the sickbay when they rushed in. "I'm not family," he explained.

"You could be," Talon was annoyed that Aves hadn't hit him up to court Shirlee. By his agitated stance, he obviously cared for her. They waited in silence for an hour.

The doctor opened the door, "You may enter now."

They piled into the smaller room to find Shirlee holding a small bundle. Shada asked first, "May I hold him?"

"Of course," she handed the newborn over.

"He has your completion and eyes."

"That was one of my fears, that he'd remind me of Klivian every time I looked at him."

"You know, Hobbie isn't a bad man," Talon kept his face straight. "He got caught and didn't want it. I think all the fighting he did and seeing friends die, he can't get too close to anything ever again." Talon tried to put closure to him. "Find a man who is capable of love."

Shirlee's eyes flicked to Aves and away. She watched as Talon, then Aves held the baby. Aves returned him, "Does Gillespee know you hung his name on the kid?"

"Not yet. I want to see his face when he finds out so don't spill it."

"We all want to see his reaction," Talon was thinking of a way to get everyone together and had a plan. "We'll have a party with all the lieutenants and crews. They'll all want to see the baby. There, you'll get your chance to tell him."

"That's a great idea, Boss," Aves seconded.

Talon called his ships in and three weeks later enjoyed a huge party on his sprawling lawns. One-man speeder boats were rented and races ensued. A wild meat animal was hunted down and shot by Talon himself and now roasted on an open pit sending delectable fumes of cooking meat drifting on the breeze. Everyone took interest in his son's and commented on their growth. Several of his people with families were present and games for the young brought laughter and prizes.

He watched Shada mingle like his queen. Her regal beauty not rivaled by one woman present and nobody could match her lithe deportment, which kept his eyes focused.

When Shirlee approached Gillespee, the people gathered round. "I named him after you. His name is Samuel Thomas Faughn."

His, "I'm not the father," brought hoots of laughter.

"No, you're a good friend and he has to have a name and hold father. I would like you to be that also."

Gillespee was speechless, "I'm no good with kids, why me?"

"I need someone I trust and that is you."

Gillespee looked at Talon who nodded, "Well, okay, but everyone here has to help and I expect you to marry and relieve me of the post."

"I'm not marrying to provide a father. If I marry, it will be for me."

That night, kids in bed and the party still going, Talon asked Shada to take a walk along the shore. Hand in hand, they strolled under a large yellow moon. "Wherever we are, I'm happy so long as you're by my side," he stopped to kiss her.

"Are you happy here?" she was worried he was leading up to something.

"Yes. When I was on the _Venture_ a few weeks ago, alone, it wasn't home, but when you and the kids were there, it was. This place, the moon, makes me say sappy things, doesn't it?"

"I wish I had the eloquence with words you do and I could say sappy things in return."

"Try something."

"How about we take this party to bed."

"That's not sappy, that's the best suggestion I've heard all day."


	23. Hammertong

"I'm going to kill you, Solo," Talon snarled as reached the table where Han Solo was sitting inside the Mos Eisley Cantina on Tatooine.

"You called me here to try what Greedo failed in this exact spot?" Han casually sipped his whiskey, back to the wall and trigger finger under the table although he wasn't concerned about having to shoot Karrde.

Talon carelessly took a chair with his back to the door and patrons. He knew Shada and his crew had his back and he could concentrate on his momentary irritant. "Really, The Little Lost Bantha Cub?"

Han's howling laughter brought conversations nearby to a halt. Even Chewbacca was woofing. "Misery loves company. I hated that stupid story by the time the kids stopped asking for it."

"I'm trying to be a good father, but nightly readings are stretching my devotion. Huff Darklighter's call wanting to see Shada and I in person was a welcome distraction. What brings you out this way?"

"Luke is looking for lost Jedi artifacts and searching for his mother. I don't know about you, but my mother was worth forgetting."

"Mine was a minor sycophant noblewoman, can't say as I miss her."

Han lifted a glass in a toast, "To our useless mother's."

Talon raised his in a mirror maneuver, "May our wives be better mothers. I know Shada is, but even she needed a break."

"I can't claim Leia is a good mother, better than mine though. We will never be nominated parents of the year, on any planet."

"Break from what?" Shada was close enough to hear Talon's last remark and Han's reply. She cautiously lowered herself into a chair still looking around.

"The terrible two's."

"They are a handful," she admitted.

"Couldn't be worse than two year old Jedi kids," Han didn't feel sorry for them in the slightest.

"As I recall, you visited your two year olds infrequently," Talon countered. "We're trying to be hands on parents."

"And where are they now? Or did you leave them playing in the street?"

"Visiting Grandpa," Talon grinned ferally.

Han chuckled, "I think a visit is in order after a week or two. You didn't call me here to complain about my suggestions in reading material."

"It was high on my list of priorities, but no. Something's about to happen in the galaxy. I can't put my finger on it, but small uprisings involving anything mechanical are popping up everywhere."

"And you've informed Leia?"

"I sent a report to her and Pellaeon. I have nothing concrete, just what my informants report. I put the incidences together and it adds up to a movement. I believe the Red Knights of Life are key players as their people are in the midst of most of the uprisings. They have a charismatic leader called Nom Anor. My sources can find nothing about his background or where he's from."

"Where do I come in?" Han asked.

"I have to meet with Huff Darklighter. I'm sure he's still angry after our last encounter or rather with my people. I knew you were on the planet and figured another gun couldn't hurt."

"There's no love lost between me and Huff. The only good Darklighter is Gavin," Han was more than happy to add his support.

"I don't know if you are aware, but Fey'lya is making a power grab and rising in favor with newer elected representatives. Anti-human sentiment is rising on the Rim and nobody at Coruscant seems to care. Again, I can't locate the source of the unrest, but the New Republic is already atrophying. The bickering and division is noticeable."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know. Luke and I talked on the way here how to convince Leia to quit and resume her Jedi studies. I can support us by going back into the trade."

"Let me know and I'll add you to my payroll."

"Huff's here," Shada spoke quietly.

"Is he drawing his pistol?" Talon asked just a quietly.

"No, but he brought a lot of security. He must be anticipating trouble."

"Like us. Move back and guard me," Talon watched as she stood and relocated along the wall next to Han's shoulder, surreptitiously palming a needle.

A bottle was thumped on the table and Huff sat his considerable girth in a chair across from Talon, "I see you survived being shot, pity."

"I also survived Booster beating the stuffing out of me. I must be tougher than I look."

Huff's eyes shifted to Han, "Solo, you always find bad company in this place."

Han smiled, "So do you, Huff. You're here with us."

Huff got down to business, "Karrde, after our last business dealing, I don't trust you as far as I can throw a Hutt, but you have something I need."

Talon took a drink of mediocre whiskey, "I would figure you'd be willing to pay more going through a middleman and avoiding direct contact with me."

"I want to watch your face when you hear what I need."

"I can hardly wait," Talon's tone denoted otherwise.

Huff smiled, "Since your wife is no longer pregnant or playing wet-nurse, I need her services."

"You can't afford her," his wife wasn't for sale at any price.

Shada, listening in, found his asking for her odious. She secretly pitied his wife for having to put up with him and the thought of going to bed with him was absolutely repulsive.

"Not long ago a group of Jawas came by the farm with a very interesting piece of equipment. I had to research what it was and imagine my surprise when it was identified as the Hammertong weapon."

Shada tensed and Huff looked directly at her, "Why don't you have a seat, Shada. You see, I know you were at that site once upon a time."

Shada shrugged, "I've told a few people, including Solo."

"I found out it was you when your fingerprints were lifted off the equipment. I want to know how you're involved with that ship and how it crashed in the dunes."

"I figured the New Republic salvaged it eons ago," Shada remained standing.

Huff shook his head, "Been buried under the dunes until recently. I bought the weapon, of course, and put it back together and discovered a missing section. I understand the missing part is on Emberlene, Shada?"

"I wouldn't know," she wasn't giving him any information.

"I'll get the section or have it manufactured. I have feelers out to find Dr. Eloy."

"What do you want the weapon for?" Talon drew Huff's attention back to him.

"To sell it for a lot of money. You don't suppose Booster would be interested?"

"I'm sure he's not, but you can ask him. He would broker it for you."

"What's his rate?"

"Ten percent unless he has to transport, then it's fifteen." Talon knew he had to intervene or pirates would get ahold of something that could destroy a planet. "How much do you want in non-working condition?"

"Twenty million."

"And you called me here to buy it first?" Talon was in his element, negotiating deals.

"You're one of the few smugglers with that much credits on hand. Otherwise I could be tied up for months waiting for a less affluent entity to find the funds," Huff wasn't wasn't paying all his cards, but wanted Karrde's money if he could get it. He felt he was owed.

"The New Republic is interested," Han interjected.

"I already asked your government, they turned me down. Appropriations Committee couldn't see to spend the money."

Han looked at Talon, "We were just discussing our idiot government when you showed up."

Talon shifted his gaze to Shada, "Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to have a word in private with my wife." He stood and held his hand out.

Shada took it with her free one and they moved to the bar where Talon lowered his head close to hers.

"Can he make it work with the part from Emberlene?"

"Probably."

"I wonder what a fully functioning prototype weapon is worth." He mulled the situation over.

"We can't let it fall into the wrong hands. There is enough money in the Muunilinst account," she knew it was dedicated to their son's if they were to die.

He pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Do you think Emberlene will sell him the part?" He asked the same question in a different manner.

"If he were to offer enough. They are always looking for funds."

"How much do you think the box you removed and took to Emberlene is worth?"

Shada remembered the large weapon, "Probably any offer over a quarter million would be accepted."

"What if we were to buy it from Emberlene?"

"Eloy might make another one for Huff."

"So we're stuck buying it then," his pale eyes bore into hers.

"That's a lot of credits for a broken piece of equipment," her hand covered his. "My instinct is to tell Huff no. He'll find someone to buy it, but we need to get to Dr. Eloy first and assure his silence in making it work. We paid him sufficiently to remain retired or he will have an accident."

"Maybe he should just go away," Talon murmured quietly. Wuher, mixing a drink nearby overheard with his excellent hearing. He lost count of the number of crimes plotted in his bar and had learned never to let the speaker know he knew. He liked his miserable life just fine.

"So we're not buying?" Shada wanted to know exactly where they stood.

"If I wanted a weapon of that destructive power, I wouldn't have offered the one that worked to Booster. I'm confident Booster knows how to handle his. I think us controlling Eloy is the answer. And we know where he is, also I'll try and buy the part off Emberlene."

She nodded, "I didn't want to give our children's money to Darklighter anyway."

He gave in to his desire, dropped his head the rest of the way and kissed her, "Ready?"

She nodded and they returned to the table. Talon resumed his chair while Shada took her spot by Han.

"We can't go that high," Talon wasn't bargaining, but Huff didn't know it.

"I have a tentative offer for that amount," Huff couldn't believe Talon was turning him down or once again he was coming up short on getting Karrde's credits.

"I would take it then."

Han looked like he wanted to say something and finally did, "Let me contact someone and see if I have any sway before you sell on the private market."

"The other buyer is on planet wanting to close the deal. You're out of time, Solo," Huff stood. "Again, I'm disappointed in you, Karrde. I would like to think a man of your reputation could make a profit on this rare find."

"It doesn't work, Huff, and there's a good chance it never will. I'm not gambling that many credits. Have you actually called Booster?"

"I did. He didn't get back to me," Huff grumbled.

"He doesn't have that kind of funds and I'm not bankrolling him on this item. Good luck selling," Talon stood and held his hand out indicating the meeting was concluded.

After Huff left, Talon and Shada retook their seats. Han didn't look happy, "Worst case scenario."

"A despot makes it work." Talon took out his comlink, "Karrde to Chin." Chin was the only crew member guarding the ship.

"I'm here, Boss."

"Tell me who is on the planet with funds to cover….say a twenty million."

"I'm on it."

Talon took a drink, "Where's Luke?"

"Somewhere in town. He's looking in shops for something he heard was here. I think it has something to do with the Jedi or his mother."

"Find him. I invite you to a meal on the _Wild Karrde_ before we lift off."

"We'll be there."

"Landing pad fifty-five," Talon rose, a signal to his people it was time to leave. They all left together, some in front and other's bringing up the rear. In the dusty street, Shada told Han when they were dining.

Chin had an answer by the time the heavily armed troupe returned to the safety of the ship. "Abin-Ral-Xufush's ship the _Fa-Loh-Sui_ is at pad Nine."

"Good work. Now we know who Huff is willing to deal with. Send some of our people to spy on his ship," Talon ordered. Dankin volunteered and grabbed two more people.

Shada instructed their gourmet droid to prepare a meal of Corellian fare. She joined Talon in his office, entering through the bedroom hatch and checking herself in the mirror. The only change she made was to unzip her jumpsuit to between her breasts and brushing her hair to a shining mass leaving it flowing over her shoulders.

He was studying his holoscreen when she entered and didn't look up, but heard her take a seat. He started filling her in on the pirate. She sat across the desk and waited for him to look up.

Talon glanced at his wife and back down. He found his place and read another attachment aloud as his brain registered the seduction attempt. Without lifting his eyes, he added, "Do we have time?"

"No, but I want you horny and lusting after me."

"I do that anyway." His eye rose on their own accord, stopped on her open clothing, and he felt an uncontrollable response. "All I need is ten minutes."

"All you get is a feel," she rounded his desk and pushed his chair back. "We haven't done this in way too long."

Hands cupped her breasts and his head lowered to her neck, "Something to do with children, that you wanted."

"You don't?" She grabbed his chin hairs and lifted his head to look in her eyes.

"I do admit they are quite intertaining, especially when fighting."

"I wish you wouldn't encourage them," she let go and stroked his cheek.

"They need to learn. I wan't allowed to fight as a boy. Noblemen's sons didn't street brawl like comoners. I can still hear my parents admonishing me on the few times I got into a dust up."

"Fighting was normal on Emberlene for kids, toughened them up for a hard life."

"When they're older, I want you to teach them to fight properly."

"Is that why you never fight in cantinas?"

"I can hold my own, but don't see the need for physical pain when I can avoid it." He pulled the zipper down to her navel and slipped a hand to fondle under the material and over her bra, fingers playing with the front closure until it popped open. "Oooppps," he smiled as his toys popped into view and followed with his mouth. His comlink beeped, "Blast," he fumbled for his pocket. "Karrde."

"We have action, Boss," Dankin spoke softly. "Darklighter has arrived and gone on board."

"Is there any sign of the weapon?"

"No."

"Keep me advised, out." He was back to business and let Shada repair what he undid, "If the Jawas dismantled it, he probably has it in his warehouse that we occupied. I need more help."

"What are you planning?"

"Breaking in and removing another peice."

"Abin-Ral-Xufush will blame Huff for cheating him. You know as well as I that he hates humans. He'll bring his forces here and level Huff's home." Done fixing her jumpsuit she moved back to her original chair.

He didn't reply, but knew she was right. He thought of another way to sabotage Huff's efforts. "What do you suppose the odds are that Abin-Ral-Xufush already has in his possession the missing part?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's a slick operator."

* * *

Luke and Han arrived within minutes of when Shada invited them. Both had been to the Karrde's private quarters before and once again marveled at the opulence Talon provided his wife and family.

Talon filled them in. "You don't suppose a New Republic fleet is in the neighborhood?"

Han thought, "The Fifth Battle Group might be in the Doldar Sector. It's commanded by Etahn A'baht. At least I think he's still in charge."

"Since the government wasn't concerned, may the military will be. Do you think Wedge or even Admiral Ackbar could be informed as to what is transpiring here under our noses?"

"I can try. I called Senator Triebakk's office. He's having his lifeday on Kashyyyk," Han wasn't friends with the senate and avoided them whenever possible. "I didn't call Wedge yet."

"If you'll excuse us," Talon addressed Luke and Shada, "We'll be right back." He and Han retreated to his office.

Wedge listened to Talon until he finished, "I'll call Ackbar right now. This pirate is dangerous?"

"Abin-Ral-Xufush is a despot and known to attack human worlds. Also the Admiral might be inclined to purchase the weapon with military funds to keep it out of pirate hands."

"I'll get on it," Wedge disconnected.

"A libation of your choice," Talon offered as they rejoined the others.

"I won't turn down a brandy," Han accepted.

"So what did you find in town?" Talon needed to catch up with Luke.

"A found in a small antique shop a disk containing Jedi structure," he filled them in on what he found on the disk. "There were three branches of Jedi structure, Guardian, Consular and Sentinel. I don't know what they consist of yet, but this is a major find for the academy."

"How are your kids doing at the academy, Han," Shada asked.

"I can't leave them alone for too long at a time. Those three and their friends can get into more trouble than any hundred normal kids."

"Sounds like they take after you," Shada smirked at him and he returned one of his own and nodded.

"We need to get back soon because of their proficiency in finding trouble," Luke enjoyed the meal in the Karrde's personal quarters with the droid serving.

Having an after dinner brandy, Han's comlink sounded a unique tone. He frowned and answered. Admiral Ackbar was on the line, "Are you someplace you can talk, General?"

Han overlooked the Admiral's refusal to accept he wasn't one of his Generals, "I'm with Luke and the Karrde's."

"They can listen in."

"Why don't you transfer to the holoscreen," Talon offered and pulled his home center up. Soon everyone crowded in to view the Admiral and he them.

"What can you do to stall the sale?" Ackbar began.

"I'm not sure it hasn't taken place already," Talon answered.

"Has the pirate taken possession?"

"My people are monitoring his ship. They haven't reported in since Huff Darklighter left the ship. That means its still berthed."

"I've instructed Admiral A'baht to take possession of the weapon. He's on his way to Tatooine as we speak and should arrive by morning. I depend on you, General Solo in stalling the transfer or preventing the ship leaving."

Han felt it was a daunting task and would have refused, but had great admiration for the Admiral and would do it as a friend. "I'm not sure how, but I'll try something. Does this mean the military is buying the weapon from Darklighter?"

"We don't have a choice. My budget is tight, but we'll manage."

"Wedge tell you the advisory council knows and rejected the purchase?" Han asked.

If Ackbar could frown, he did then, "I don't often agree with the council and was away when the Hammertong weapon was put before them or we wouldn't be scrambling now."

After Ackbar was gone, the group moved apart and looked at each other.

Luke broke the silence, "I could sneak over and cut his hydrocoolant lines."

Han and Talon looked at him in surprise. Talon brightened, "You'd do that for us?"

His half-serious suggestion was becoming a reality as Han and Talon started planning. Within half an hour, Luke was sneaking through the dark cool night of his boyhood home. Part of him missed the familiar stars and sand. Abin-Ral-Xufush's guards were Tiss'sharl, like their boss. Luke considered getting in and out a challenge with natural hunters on guard. He force kicked up a dust devil and sent it spinning across the bow of the ship. As he hoped, the guards moved to investigate and he got behind them. A swipe of his vibroknife and gas rose to the sky. He vanished into a dark alley and met up with Dankin.

"Nice work," Dankin complemented him.

"They won't find the sabotage until they try and move the ship. There's coolant at the mechanics shop, but it will take a few hours to replace that amount," Luke hoped he did enough. He went back to where the _Millennium Falcon_ was bedded down. Like the crew of the _Wild Karrde_, they felt safer on the ship than a hotel room.

That night, Talon lay in the darkness, all security monitors on and guards posted. He didn't like being in the same port as a ruthless pirate. Shada was sleeping beside him, but he couldn't. They turned in late and with a kiss moved to their sides of the bed. In the early hour's he rose and went to the bridge where H'sishi was monitoring holocams. Sitting in his chair, dressed in his pajama bottoms, robe and slippers, he looked at the screens.

"If you need a break, take one now," he told H'sishi.

With a graveled thanks, she left.

His eyes shifted to the spycam they set up to monitor the _Fa-Loh-Sui. _He watched impassively as they found the sabotage and started repairs. It was right before dawn now. He sat up straighter in his chair as a large hoverlift moved to the now open cargo bay and a section of the Hammertong was loaded. Two more trips and he assumed it was all on board as the service ramp closed. He watched as the ship lifted from its berth and used a remote to change the angle of the holocam, and saw the ship disappear into the early morning sky. With an audible sigh, he called H'sishi back to the bridge and went to his bedroom to dress. Shada was still slumbering and he envied her the ability to sleep. Today was not going to be a good one when the New Republic military found out.


	24. Weathering Storms

THIS CHAPTER HAS M RATED MATERIAL.

Talon sent a copy of the holovid his spycam captured to the _Millennium Falcon_ as he ordered liftoff. He didn't want to be in the neighborhood when the New Republic fleet arrived down the Corellian Run. They were due within three hours. Talon decided to let the 'ex-general' talk his way out of this one. He had no doubt Han would be ready to leave upon completion of his report and if he were a betting man, he'd lay odds the report would be made from space and Han's hands on the hyperspace levers.

Shada entered the bridge, "You should have wakened me."

"I was hoping to make hyperspace, come back to bed and do just that," he kept his tone down, but Chin chuckled to himself anyway.

"What's our heading?" she leaned against his chair, eyes on the stars as H'sishi computed their jump away from Tatooine.

"I thought we'd stop by Zeltros on the way back to the boys and visit Dr. Eloy." He read the controls, "Take us to hyperspace, Dankin." A slight vibration and the stars became lines and vanished. He stood, "May I escort you to breakfast, my dear," he offered an arm.

After a three-hour workout, she emerged nude from the refresher having enjoyed a refreshing shower. She found him asleep on the bed, boots off and fully clothed. Opening a drawer for panties, she heard him rasp in a sleepy tone, "Join me."

With a smile, she closed the drawer and lay beside him, propped on an elbow, hand pushing the hem of his tunic up to feel the fine hairs on his stomach. "Did you watch the holo from Booster?"

"Not yet and I don't give a kriff about Booster right now," he pulled her on top of him for a kiss.

She broke off, "I thought you were going to join me in a workout?"

"I am, just changed the location," he pushed her off to undress. "I only have one major muscle that needs a workout."

"You can start with your tongue then," she spread her legs.

"You're so demanding," he lowered himself between her legs.

"And you're…..ohhh….yes…." she trailed off as his tongue found her spot.

* * *

Dankin's call on the speakers interrupted them. "Captain Karrde to the bridge."

Talon reached over for the switch, "What is it, Dankin?"

"When we came out of hyperspace to make a course correction, we found ourselves with company. The _Fa-Loh-Sui _is rendezvousing with a large ship of unknown origin in a nearby system."

"On my way," he sprang from bed, as did Shada.

"I need to rinse the smell of you off me," she ran from the room. In spite of his haste, his head cranked around to admire her retreating naked body.

"What's the latest," he sat in his captain's chair, knees still weak from his working lunch in bed.

"We're on the fringe of the Blenjeel System and I was plotting the course to intersect us into the Corellian Run below Rodia per your instructions to avoid the battle group from knocking us off the run. I spotted the ships as soon as we came out of hyperspace and started recording before we had a confirmation on one of the ships."

Talon looked out the view screen that was enhanced to encompass both ships. He recognized the _Fa-Loh-Sui _from studying its specs hours before and watching it on his spycam. The strange ship he would have to research. The ships were tethered together with a docking port. "Plot a course to the Run. If spotted, get us out of here," he looked over when Shada hurried in.

She went to the station she made her own after they became a couple, the diagnostic console. She looked at the ships and fingers flew over the console as she searched for information. He noticed her hair was in a simple twist, gathered at the nape of her neck. While waiting he penned a personnel policy and shipped it to her console. The look she threw in his direction held the promise of pain and he shot her a grin.

Shaking her head, she concentrated and soon found an answer, "Karrde." The use of his last name meant he hit a nerve."

"Yes, Dearest?"

"Don't Dearest me," she growled and the crew wondered what transpired. "The ship is suspected to be the newest Bothan design. It's supposed to still be in the planning stages."

Suddenly serious, teasing forgotten, "Just like the Bothan's to forget to mention it's operational. They obviously want the weapon. Contact our informant on Leritor and have her find out what she can," Talon threw out the order and she put a hololink through.

Shortly a woman was on the other end. Shada identified herself and asked if she were available for work and gave a brief overview of the job.

The comely human brunette, who had a crush on Karrde, never forgave him for marrying someone else after seducing her. She put on a professional face when the wife identified herself. "Emberlene is your specialty. Why don't you contact them yourself?"

Shada didn't often experience problems with Karrde's cultivated informants, but when she did, it was invariably of the female species. "Are you interested in the money or not?"

The woman met Shada's gaze, "I haven't spoken to Talon in ages," she purposely used his given name denoting a familiarity and history. "I have business I'll only discuss with him."

Shada's inclination was to sever the connection, but instead hit pause and looked where Talon was talking with Dankin. "Karrde, she needs some handholding from you."

Talon left Dankin's side and joined her.

"I'm not forgetting the message you sent me," she warned and stepped out of the viewing area.

Talon grinned, "I hope your revenge causes me to beg for more."

"Who says you're getting any MORE," she emphasized his word.

He leaned over for a kiss before turning and reconnecting the call, "Yevette, how are you?"

She brightened at his handsome face, "Talon, you need to stop by instead of these infrequent calls. I still remember our special time together."

Talon glanced at Shada and knew she picked up on the undertone. He knew she hated having his other women mentioned or worse identified and thrown in her face. "You heard what we are after, information on your next trip to Bothawui. You know I pay well for useful information. I'm after confirmation the Hammertong weapon was bought by the Bothans and if they contacted Emberlene for a missing section."

"As I asked your wife," she spat the word out with venom, "why me and not her? Emberlene is her domain, not mine."

"To keep our name out of it. You might hear we were on Tatooine when the Hammertong weapon was sold. That would be correct. Can you do this for me?"

"For you I'd do anything. Something happens to you and I'll not help your successor."

"With any luck I'll be supplanted by my sons." He saw her face darken at the mention he made children with another woman.

"Let me know what you find. Is there anything you needed from me?" Talon wanted to get back to watching his screens.

"I would like an answer if I've displeased you in some way. You came, we made love for three days and you set me up as your informant. Then I never saw you again and most calls for assistance were handled by your subordinates, like your wife," she couldn't help the dig and missed his face darkening into a scowl.

Talon's ears turned red and he didn't dare look around, especially in his wife's direction, "What we did was between two mature adults. You knew I wasn't coming back and the information you passed on was well paid for. If you wish to not work for me again, I can release you from your contract and you'll never hear from me again." Talon felt himself growing angry, "In fact, consider your contract severed. I'll get a new informant," a forceful punch of his finger and he severed the connection and cut her from his organization.

He turned to face what he sure was an upset Shada only to discover she wasn't on the bridge. Without a word, he resumed his chair and nobody dared speak, to either each other or him. They sat in silence for most of an hour before the two ships moved apart. One jumped towards the Run and the other Bothan Space. Talon watched, lost in thought, contemplating his next move. Should he proceed to Zeltros or on to the _Errant Venture_ in orbit around Coruscant. He realized Dankin and the crew was awaiting orders, but unwilling to be the first to break the silence. "Take us up the run to Coruscant," he rose to locate his wife and find food, he missed lunch and was hungry.

After he cleared the bridge, Chin went to the diagnostic station and punched up the latest message he knew Shada forgot to delete. The crew crowded in while he read out loud, _'New policy, all bridge members with long hair are required to wear it down. Clothes are optional also.' _

"I don't think he's going to get any for a while," Dankin hurried back to the helm to execute the Boss' order.

* * *

He entered their quarters and they were empty. Only so many places she could be hiding he thought as he started his search. He checked the holds, all but the hidden compartments. Not finding her hiding licking her wounded pride in the obvious places, his stomach rumbled reminding him his next stop better be the mess. There, he found her talking to Bot. They were going over homework while having supper. Not wanting to disturb, he sat and waited to be served by the droid who was also a gormet cook. As he ate, he covertly watched them, hoping she'd look in his direction, but she didn't, not once. He didn't linger over his food and hurried to his office where he found solace in a closed door.

Needing something to take his mind off his dismal afternoon, he started his search for a new Bothan Sector contact. A thought kept intruding, _'send Shada to Emberlene.' _He couldn't do that to her. If caught, it meant a death sentence or long imprisonment. Who could he send, occupied his thoughts and he missed the opening and closing of the door.

Shada could be completely silent when she wanted. She knew he had no control over the woman for bringing up intimacy with him and was angrier with Yevette than Talon, but felt he could have warned her. "You're a million parsecs away," she watched him jump slightly.

"Trying to find a new informant and figure who I'm sending to Emberlene," he let guarded eyes settle on her.

"You read my mind." She left the bridge when Yevette reminded him of their affair, not wanting a scene in front of the crew and not trusing herself to remain silent. This time she was determined not to take it out on him, although she wanted to. She cornered Chin after she saw Talon leave the mess, and he told her the details, that it lasted a few days ten years ago. She knew these women were out there and just once wished she had a man to throw in his face to see how he liked it.

"You're not going," his flat tone was final.

"Who knows Emberlene better than me. I could visit my family that I haven't seen in twenty years and get the information we need."

"They will kill you."

"I'm a master of disguise. I pretended to be Brea Tonnika and Wuher didn't know the difference."

"I forbid it," he wasn't going to risk her life.

"You want to rephrase that," her tone matched his.

"Shada, I can't raise the boys alone. Think of them," he let frustration with her creep into his tone.

That silenced her and he knew he won, but at what cost. Finally she spoke, "I'm going to bed."

He closed his holo off and followed, stopping to pet Drang and Sturm. She was in bed when he entered and undressed. Laying in the darkness with only an orange nightlight to illuminate the way to the refresher, he knew he had to say something about Yevette. "She was an affair ten years ago. We were on Leritor buying supplies for our Rishi base. We stopped at her farm. One thing led to another and I spent three nights with her. She became an informant and I never went back or wanted to."

"Just out of curiosity, how many of your informants have you slept with?"

"Three. The other two were Colliqu at Zeltros, a one night affair. And Shavanh on Bandomeer, who I spent two nights with, mainly because we were stranded together that long and it was cold and we had one sleeping bag. They still work for me and both are now married with children, none mine I assure you. Colliqu was twenty some odd years ago and Shavanh at least fifteen."

"Just when I let my guard down, another of your conquests pops off some no-name planet. I better keep my guard up from now on."

He reached out and took her hand, "None have my name or my children or my love. I reserve all that for you," he brought her hand to his lips.

"I heard you told Yevette to take a hike."

"She became boring. She's replaceable, you're not," he pulled her against him. "I hope today enforced that I'll only have sex with you from now on."

"What would you do if we ran into one of my old flames?"

"I don't know. With luck I never will. I'm sorry for having so many women before you. After Breista, I didn't care to save myself for someone special, like you. I know how wrong I was now. Every time we encounter one, you're hurt. I never wanted to hurt you. At the time I was just living for myself and the moment."

She listened to his voice, head on his bare shoulder. They didn't bring his past up often, but if he felt the need to talk, she wasn't going to tell him to forget it. A small selfish part of her liked him telling how much she meant to him. "I've had your ex and two girlfriends now shoved in my face. Breista has been the most palatable by far, but thirty years will do that to a person."

"You know when I first saw you with Mazzic, I was surprised. You played the courtesan so well, I remember thinking he was a lucky bastard, but when you threw those needles with such accurateness, I knew I'd been duped. I never saw you again, not for not trying. For a while I was obsessed with you."

"You never told me that," she gently pulled a few chest hairs and his hand covered hers making her stop.

"When I was over being half scared out of my wits at Solo's, it didn't take me but a second to place you. You see, my dear, I talked about you to any of Mazzic's people I ran across. I made it seem like I was scared of you and they were more than willing to confer upon me your considerable charms and lethal abilities. It was a dream come true when you became a free agent. I would have pursued you had our paths not crossed, and I still believe it was the force."

"I remember thinking you were cute, standing bfore the smugglers giving your speech."

"Just cute? Not magnanimous or stupendous?"

She shook her head into his shoulder, a smile forming. "Mazzic filled me in on who you were and told me to watch out as you had a conquest in every spaceport."

"Did he now. I wonder why he felt the need to warn you."

"I'd never asked about any man before. I'm sure he was still hoping I'd thaw towards him and didn't want me mooning over you."

"I have trouble picturing you mooning at all."

"Then you didn't see me on the boulevard after I figured out you were married. I was devastated."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you to figure it out like that," his arms tightened. "I was in love with you by then and scared the knowledge would run you off. For once, I wanted to go in a bar, get drunk and in a fight to ease my pain."

"You have an unusual way of showing fear. As I recall, you seemed pissed at me and let your lieutenants know."

"You drove me to totally unprofessional behavior. I did make a sarcastic remark when Aves' entered, looked around and asked where you were as if we couln't have a meeting without you."

"What did you tell them?" She never learned. At the time she wanted them to forget whatever he told them about her.

"I don't remember."

"Lights on, dim." The room was bathed in a soft light. Shada straddled him, "Do I have to use torture?"

He smiled and bucked his hips, "Torture please."

She shook her head, "Tell me or the torture will involve abstinence."

"No that. I remember now."

"I thought you might. Now I want to know what everyone else was privy to."

"Remember, I was angry that you ran off and was sure it was over between us because you wanted something I couldn't give, marriage. I said you were off someplace, behaving like a spoiled kid."

"No wonder Faughn laughed when I entered and the guys avoided looking at me."

"You know the rest," his hands pushed under her teddy. "You're overdressed. I want you naked in my bed at all times."

"Do you need duromilk?"

"After today, you bet," he watched as she retrieved the bottle and measured an amount for him. Like a small boy taking his medicine, he obediently opened his mouth. He liked the rush to his groin and wondered that he never tried it before. Probably because as a red-blooded male, he distained the thought he needed an aphrodisiac.

Her nipples hardened under the silk material when she took her allotted amount and set the bottle down. He was hard pressed to know which affected him more, the liquid or sight of her nipples.

* * *

Dankin sat in the captain's chair and it was approaching noon. There was no sign of the bosses and he hoped they hadn't killed each other after another woman entered the holograph. He smiled when Drang and Sturm ran into the bridge followed by Talon.

"Want me to take them for exercise, Boss?" Chin volunteered.

"I do," Talon sat in the vacated seat.

"Hee, boys," Chin called them to the hatchway.

Dankin loitered and spoke softly, "All okay with you and the missus?" The crew noticed how they avoided each other at supper.

Talon nodded and looked up at the younger man, "Shada and I will always be okay. Together we can weather any storm."

"Good to hear it. I kind of like having her around. She makes you human."

"Horny was the word that came to my mind, but I agree with the sentiment," both men laughed and Dankin went to the helm.


	25. Findris Flu

They used the five days up the run to renew their vows and Talon courted her all over again with candlelight dinners and walks with the Vornskr all over the ship.

Chin sidled up to Dankin, "So much for the boss not getting any. They're acting like newlyweds."

Dankin shook his head, "I can't figure them. Another woman pops up and Karrde gets laid more than normal. If he's smart, he'll dredge up everything he pounded for the last thirty years to keep Shada trying to wipe them from his memory."

Chin chuckled, "We know about his glib pickup lines. It must work on Shada also. Women fall for his loquacious complements, even the young ones. Remember that time…." Chin brought to mind a time years before when Talon picked up an ebullient young woman on a bet with Aves in a tavern. "… and Aves bet him the girl would find him too old."

"Aves wanted her for himself and made the mistake of telling Karrde. Talon was bored and turned it into a game." Dankin picked up the story for those who gathered around and hadn't known that particular anecdote about their boss. "They both pitched a line to the girl and Karrde won and we had to console the loser. Aves was angrier about losing a hundred credits than the girl, which Talon happily pocketed as I recall."

Nobody noticed when Shada entered the bridge and joined them. "Give me names and the place."

Silence permeated the clique, and the only sounds emanated from the still working consoles. Chin recovered first, "It was long ago and nothing, Shada."

"Then you won't mind sharing the finer details with us," the edge in her tone warned him or Dankin to answer and her steely gaze encompassed them both.

"I doubt Talon knows her name and we sure don't remember," Chin spoke quietly.

"She was a bar girl, nothing to remember," Dankin added quickly.

"You remembered enough to entertain everyone, now the rest."

Dankin swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with nervousness, "It was thirteen years ago on Myrkr, in a tavern called _Little Vornskr. _What I left out was the tavern was destroyed with loss of life when Thrawn decided to make an example of Karrde and destroyed his home and the surrounding area. The young woman is long dead."

"I remember that night," the voice of the Boss shifted gazes to him. He moved to stand beside Shada and put an arm around her shoulders, "The kid's name is Cherriss. We went to her room and I taught her how to play sabacc."

"That's all you taught her?" Shada sounded skeptical and the crew looked at him in disbelief.

"I swear over a sarlaac pit, that's all we did for an hour. She was only seventeen and got a job at the tavern after her parents couldn't afford to keep her and all her siblings. The owner, Tarl, told her to take men to her room and let them have their way with her. Aves and I were the first through the door. She was terrified and chose me with the hope of telling me I was as old as her father would make me rethink what I was doing. She told me about her family and wanted to learn sabacc to earn enough money to attend University. I played for her tuition and made sure I lost. I arranged a flight off Myrkr that night and she left with Rool'sevan, the Twi'lek. You all remember him. I still hear from her once in a while, although it's been a few years. She got a degree in xenobiology and is working for a scientist on," he paused and smiled, "Troiken, studying for her doctorate, mapping the genetic sequence between the two Xexto peoples." He looked down at Shada, "I want you to meet her, incredible young woman." He looked at Dankin and Chin, "When Aves finds out, my reputation of a womanizer will be shattered. I took great delight in lording it over him all these years."

"But you could have taken the girl?" Chin asked.

"I could have raped her, yes. I've never been that hard up. Now, back to work," his arm remained firmly around Shada. When the group dispersed, he leaned over, "This is one liaison I can prove was platonic."

"You don't have anything to prove to me."

"I heard your tone and the crew was starting to shake in their boots," he deftly guided her from the bridge and away from prying ears.

"I couldn't believe they were gossiping about your sex life," she admitted.

"In space, everyone speculates and shares stories of prowess, you know that. I'm not immune either. What do you think they say about us?"

She turned and pushed him into the wall, "They say you're a lucky, lucky man."

He pulled her close, "Every time we get caught in this position, they assume I'm getting laid within minutes. Let's not disappoint them."

"That's wishful thinking," she let her lips merge with his.

* * *

Their mini-honeymoon ended when they dropped out of hyperspace and maneuvered through heavy traffic to the majestic red star destroyer. Talon was in the captain's chair watching Dankin expertly dodge a freighter and narrowly miss a corvette that was between them and their target, "Karrde to _Errant Venture_." After a pause, they were looking at Nawara Ven.

Nawara looked back with pale red eyes. His lekku were drooping on each side of his face and his skin was at least two shades lighter. "Booster was hoping you wouldn't be back so soon on one hand and wishing you were here on the other. We have an outbreak of Findris Flu and the ship is in quarantine. Only essential shuttles and ships are allowed to land."

Talon looked over at Shada who was looking ill before contacting the virus at the thought of her baby's being sick, "The boys?" He spoke for both of them.

"In sickbay, very sick, as is my Ryman and Mirax's, Jysella."

"Clear us to land."

"Last chance to slip out. I'll not say a word to Booster."

"And live with Shada abandoning sick babies. We'll land and plan on getting sick."

"You were warned. Your spot is open," Nawara cut the link.

* * *

Shada leaned over D'ukal's bed, "Mommy's here."

He opened sick eyes, "Mommy," his arms went around her neck in a death grip as she lifted him close to her. Carrying him to Terrik's crib, she touched her second son. He was as hot to the touch, as was D'ukal's head leaning against her neck.

Talon entered after securing the _Wild Karrde_. As soon as they landed, he lowered the ramp for Shada to rush to her babies. He stopped and took another holograph of her, child at her breast and a hand on the other. Brushing her hand off Terrik, he picked the boy up. "Are you keeping them here or taking them to our suite?"

"I need to find a doctor and see how sick they are," she started looking around and spotted Ryman and Jysella in cribs identical to those she found her boys in. Both were sleeping, but Ryman was very pale. Of their mother's was no sign. A medic droid entered the area and Shada waylaid it, "Can my son's be taken from this area?"

"Yes," he gave her their condition and progress. "…and the fevers are intermittent, but no longer critical. My internal records record that Captain Terrik ordered them placed in bacta for twelve hours. That lessened the symptoms and improved their recovery time by three point eight days. They need to be force fed liquid every four hours." They listened while the droid meticulously filled them in and issued detailed instructions and handed them medicine. When he finished Shada asked, "Where are Jari and Mirax?"

"I do not know and cannot give information on the patients without their permission."

"If anyone asks, we are taking our son's to the Emberlene Suite," Shada explained to the droid as they left.

Talon helped settle the boys in their large bed, where they promptly fell asleep again.

"Who's going to take care of them when we get sick?" Shada kicked her boots off and lay beside her babies.

"I warn you, I'm a bigger baby than our sons when ill. Luckily, I don't get sick often. Where is the nanny?" he just remembered.

"Good question. Shada to Nana," she spoke into her comlink.

Nana promptly responded, "Nana here. I'm so relieved you have returned and in one piece…"

"Where are you?" Shada cut her off.

"I'm with Mistress Jari'ven. She is very ill and needs care. With the boys sleeping in the nursery, I volunteered. Is that not acceptable?"

"No, that's fine. We just noticed you were missing. The boys are with us at the Emberlene Suite. You help where needed until we succumb to the flu. I'll call you."

Talon was strangely content seeing his family intact again, like the missing pieces were in place. The break was welcome, but coming home to the boys more so. "I'm going to the bridge," he left, but not before leaning over and kissing each of them.

Shada watched his face when he looked upon his helpless sons. She witnessed rare compassion he tried to mask in public. His final kiss was for her, "Take care of our boys."

He entered a vacant bridge with one lone occupant, Nawara. The lekku were hanging listless over his shoulders and looked devoid of life. Picking one up, Talon asked, "Are your brain tails dead?"

"Almost," Nawara croaked.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go home and let me sit in the big chair."

Red eyes met blue, "You are so kind to me and all I have to give in return is the plague."

"Fill me in. I have a healthy crew who just volunteered, by my direct order of course."

"Booster is trying to oversee much needed medical supplies at docking bay four. Mirax is in his office doing damage control with the government. Seems like a number of senator's were visiting the casinos when a Devarorian landed with a sick ship. Booster's quarantine sensors were offline, down for maintenance."

"I believe they were down for maintenance this time last year."

"We may not have actually fixed the problem. An ill Hassla'tak is working on it with equally sick Verpine so repairs are barely noticeable. The ship can't leave orbit unless repairs are verified and everyone is healthy and scrubbers working to filter all diseases."

"What percentage of the ship is down?"

"Findris Flu has struck every species, so all of it."

Talon gently pulled on the lekku he was still playing with, "Go to bed. Incubation is four days. I want you back here by the time I feel crappy. I'll switch off with my crew so the bridge won't be without someone."

"Call if you can't handle something," Nawara stiffly rose and left.

Talon went into the pit and punched the internal holovids until he found Booster sitting on a crate with a docked ship before him. The crew was in hazmat suits while Booster wore a bright pair of orange pants and loose top of equal gaudy and clashing color. Talon decided he got out of bed to oversee the offload. He made a mental note to talk to him about his choice of pajama colors. He switched controls to the helm in case he was forced to do a course correction.

"Talon to Dankin. I found him. He's in docking bay four. Tell him I'm in control of the ship and we're his crew until we succumb to the pandemic."

"On my way," Dankin was waiting instructions. He ran into Talon and Shada in the corridor, each holding a sick child. Talon told him Booster was probably doing something he shouldn't and to be ready to assist. Booster was so hoarse, the order he croaked was barely legible. His first indication Talon was back came when Dankin placed a hand on his shoulder, "I got this, Captain. Karrde mutinied and overcame Ven. We're in control now. I suggest you surrender to me and go to bed."

Booster rubbed his eyes, "Karrde's an idiot to come into this."

"You were holding his son's hostage. You're lucky it's me here and not Shada, for you letting a vessel dock without your virus probes operating properly."

"I was hoping you stayed away until the boys were better."

"When did it happen?"

"Seven days ago. We'd been in orbit for two days when they came in from Devaron. I checked and the planet has widespread sickness. The New Republic quarantined the planet. Nobody enters or leaves. They actually sent the Second Battle Group to the system."

"Who got sick on your ship to demand that kind of pull?" Dankin asked.

"Admiral Ackbar was visiting with me and we were in that docking bay when the Devaronian's landed and were the first contaminated. Mon Calamarian's have no warning or incubation period. He was sick before landing and quarantined my ship and placed a battle cruiser on each side of me to keep me in orbit."

"I had to fly through them. Talon was challenged and claimed the _Venture_ was his home and they'd have to shoot us to prevent a docking. We've talked enough, I can oversee the unloading. I take it these are medicines?"

"What the doctor ordered. Ackbar was kind enough to let me treat my sick ship."

"I'm being nosy, what did Ackbar want with you?"

"He just got off the comm with Talon and learned the Hammertong was being sold to the highest bidder. He wanted to pick my brain about Huff and the situation. He wasted no time coming to confront me."

"We know who wanted it," Dankin wished he could take the words back. Booster looked way too interested for a sick man. "I'll let Karrde fill you in, but you look ready to pass out, truth be told. Off to bed with you," he hurried to the cargo.

* * *

Talon moved his son closer to his brother in the center of their bed. Shada was sound asleep on the other side of them and he didn't want to disturb her. He sat in the captain's chair until four in the morning when H'sishi came to relieve him. He made a schedule for his people and called Aves and his crew in to assist as they were in a nearby system. He told them to board in two days and promised a bonus for purposely getting sick. He stripped to his briefs and crawled under the cover.

Shada woke when he entered; knowing it was him, fell back asleep immediately. The shaking of her shoulder woke her. She opened her eyes to Terrik trying to tell her something, "What, Baby?"

"Wank."

"Okay," she reached for a covered cup and held it for him. She smelled his diarrhea diaper and rose. Scooping him up, she went to his room. A quick rinse and back into a clean diaper and jammies, she went to repeat the process. D'ukal was still fast asleep. "You hungry?"

He shook his head.

"I think a little cereal will help." She sat him on the sofa while she whipped up baby formula cereal and added ground fruit. Making a runny shake, she put it in a cup with a straw for him to suck on.

"Not a baby," he pushed the cup away.

"This is for sick boy's, not baby's. Try to take a little." To her satisfaction, he drank part of the cup. "You're such a good boy. Do you need to go potty before going back to bed?"

He nodded and she took him to his refresher and placed him on a little pot. What came out was pure liquid and he almost needed another rinse. She settled for a wet wipe. By the time he was done, his head was bobbing in fatigue. "Poor little tyke," she murmured and carried him back to her bed. D'ukal's head was on his father's arm, both were out. She retrieved her comlink and took a holograph.

Talon woke to an empty bed. Rising he looked at the time, almost noon. It was time to go relieve H'sishi. Dressing, he found his wife in the boy's room and them in their cribs. She looked up from the rocker where she was holding a holopad. "I recorded my ideas for neutralizing the Hammertong," she held the pad out.

"Whatever we do has to be in place before we're too sick to care. How are they?"

Shada rose and went to D'ukal's crib, "D'ukal is improving faster than Terrik. I think Terrik has a weaker immune system and will probably always come down with illnesses faster than his brother."

Talon put his hand on Terrik's head, "I'm relieved you're here with them, but not as much as Booster. When he saw me, I thought I was going to get a kiss. He came to the bridge before getting treatment yesterday. I made him go to the bacta tank to help his recovery. I'll get food on the way to the bridge," with a kiss, he left.

* * *

Three days later, Talon tried to snuggle with his wife. He jostled her and she jumped up and ran to the refresher. He sighed and lay on his back and waited for her to return. When her body indented the mattress, he murmured, "Sorry."

"It's not fair. I'm puking at every move and so far you're still working," she grumbled.

"Sorry I didn't get sick. Give it time, Dearest, and I'll be puking beside you," he leaned over for a kiss.

"Not until I'm better."

With another sigh he returned to his side of the bed.

* * *

Days later and he was still pondering Shada's suggestions. He was still playing captain, but Booster was almost well. Crews were filtering back to work so he wasn't alone. His crew was sick and most in bacta. Shada did twelve hours, but pushed herself trying to care for the boys until he put his foot down. Mirax was almost well and took them to her place as Corran was on Yavin IV with Valin with orders not to come to the ship.

"Shada, what am I going to do with you," he muttered audibly to himself while looking at the holopad. She wrote a detailed report explaining why she had to go to Emberlene. The problem was, he couldn't argue her facts. He started planning on how to get her in and out and whom he trusted to assist. He made a list and a thought came to mind. Getting up he went to Booster's office and sat behind the spacious desk still cluttered with datachips and pads. Pulling up a secure channel, he called Leia Solo.

"Talon, why aren't you on your death bed?"

"The virus is avoiding me. When you are clean living like myself…" he trailed off with a grin. He got his desired result when Leia shook her head and smiled.

"You didn't call me out of boredom, Talon," she directed him back to the reason for a private call directly to the Chief of State.

"No, I'm working on the Hammertong project."

Leia's face took on a grim expression, "Your report that the Bothan's probably bought it is still sitting on my desk. The only person I've told so far is Han."

"So Ackbar hasn't been informed?"

"Without proof they actually purchased the weapon, although I believe they did, isn't justification to warn our military."

"What about the prototype warship I sent you holo's of. Surely you informed the military of its existence?"

"I'm saving it for a politically correct moment when I need something on Borsk. I'm in no hurry, but if he gets the weapon and makes it work, we might have problems. I don't trust the Bothan's as a race." It was a rare admission for her, but she knew he'd keep her secret and suspected they shared that sentiment.

"I lost my Bothan contact," he didn't go into details. "As of now, until I can get back to that area, I have to insert trusted people into the region. I am relocating Moranda Savich to Bothawui as soon as she's able. Being older, the flu hit her extremely hard. I have to get her off the ship soon so she doesn't seek the revenge she's plotting in her quarters against Booster."

Leia laughed, "I went into Jari's and encountered Moranda working at the shop. Her people skills need work. She told me I could get waited on only if I pardoned all her crimes."

Talon joined her in laughing, "I hope you did. She's a valuable employee, besides Antilles likes her."

"I'll think about it, what can I do for you?"

"What do you know about Emberlene?"

"Not much. I'd have to do research."

"Shada has a death mark on her if she returns. I need to get her on and off the planet."

"Whatever for?" Leia was flabbergasted he'd suggest putting his wife in that type of danger.

"She knows where the missing Hammertong part is stored. My plan is to steal it." He omitted the part where he was also going to kill Dr. Eloy.

Leia was silent for a moment and he waited for her to respond, "Where do I come in?"

"I was thinking a visit to Emberlene to draw attention to you. You know, go in with pomp and circumstance. Offer some aid so they aren't burdened by your visit."

"I go in the front door and Shada the back."

"Something like that," he held his breath.

"When will this theft take place?" She was mentally pulling her calendar up.

"I'm short of informants so don't know how fast the Bothan's are moving. I had to send two ships as scouts. Gillespee is doing a mercy supply run to Emberlene. Shada told him where to go and who to contact. I haven't heard from him yet, but will any day. I sent Corvis to Bothan Space to snoop around on the guise of looking for business, legit or otherwise."

"So I may have to move fast?"

"If Bothan's are trying to buy the part. Also….you know, I married Shada because she's almost as smart as me, but not quite as good looking."

"Talon, you're a beast," Leia was laughing again. "I'm telling her you said that."

He was grinning, "Please do. I like the pain."

"Sadist," she muttered and let him continue.

"She was the one who suggested we might not be looking for Bothan's on Emberlene, but Abin-Ral-Xufush's people might also be brokering the deal or even another party."

"And you didn't think of it?" Leia sounded skeptical.

"I miss very little. In my business, that's suicide. The fact that Shada can keep up with me is impressive."

Leia listened to his praise of his wife and the undercurrents of his vast intelligence. He didn't refer to it often and never bragged, but he let it slip out over the years, usually in his knowledge about any topic that left those around him stunned. She was glad he was her friend and not an enemy, for he'd be formable. "Keep me informed and I'll see what I can do on this end. Emberlene is neutral. What will be my cover story?"

"Simple, compassion that you're famous for. You heard about them and wanted to do something."

"I'll study their plight. If I have questions, how's Shada?"

"Very sick. Twelve hours in bacta barely touched her symptoms. I hope she doesn't have to travel sick. Not to change the subject. Did Solo get home alright?"

"He got in day before yesterday, after dropping Luke on Yavin. He said he woke to a message from you and you were long gone. You don't want to hear the expletives he called you."

Talon grinned, "None I didn't call him over the Little Bantha Cub." He looked up as Booster entered. "I have to go. Later," he severed the connection.

Booster motioned him out of the chair.

Taking his customary spot he noticed Booster looked much better, "How many dips did you have?"

"Four. Bacta doesn't flush the virus, but makes the aches and fever tolerable."

"I'll just stay in bacta then when I get sick."

"Why are you still mobile?"

"Don't have a clue. I've purposely placed my mouth on my infected family."

"Maybe you've put your mouth in a place where it keeps you immune. A study is in order."

"I wish. Shada won't even let me kiss her on the head."

"Have you had Findris Flu?"

"Once, you?"

Booster nodded, "This is my third go-around. If you don't succumb to puking in the disposal, I want to know why and so will the doctor."

"I'll be more than happy to donate my body to science to avoid the flu," Talon stood. "Are you taking your ship back?"

"I am, but you can do Nawara's rounds, he's still weak. I put him back in the captain's chair."

"Sure, I've been chair bound for too long. Boring being in your chair while in orbit," with a salute he left.


	26. The Uncles

Samuel Thomas Gillespee breathed putrid air as he followed Shada's directions. He never seen a planet so devoid of life. No birds made a cacophony of noise and the buildings hadn't been repaired in generations. Entering a massive apartment complex, he found his destination and knocked at a dilapidated door. His knock was answered promptly by an older woman.

"Can I help you?" she instantly knew he was a stranger she'd never seen in the neighborhood before.

"I'm looking for Quinn D'ukal," Gillespee smiled, hoping to put her at ease.

"May I ask who you are?" she didn't move or open the door wide enough for him to see inside the small apartment.

"I'd rather not talk where I can be overheard."

A man moved behind the woman and Gillespee saw the resemblance to Shada. "You must be Quinn."

"That I am. Who are you, stranger?"

Gillespee looked around and whispered, "Friend of Shada's."

The door opened and he was pulled inside. Before she closed the door, the woman looked to see if anyone lurked nearby. He saw an equally drab apartment, but his eyes were drawn to the people before him, "I am a friend of Shada's," he repeated and gave his name. "I'm the captain of a ship called the _Kern's Pride_ and work for Talon Karrde. Have you heard of him?"

"No, Emberlene is a closed planet and news from afar is rare. Few are allowed to leave and nobody wants to move here, but to answer your question, I am Quinn D'ukal."

Gillespee smiled, "I see Shada in you. She's talked at length of the uncles who raised her."

"When one becomes a Mistryl Shadow Guard, they have to sever contact with family and friends. Most leave, never to return. We hated to lose her, but knew her best chance of a good life was off this planet," Quinn stopped talking and looked around, "Please forgive my manners, have a seat. We don't have much, but would be honored if you'd join us in a cup of tea."

Gillespee hated to take their meager fare, but somehow knew to refuse would be considered an insult. "Thank you," he took a seat at the kitchen table while the woman bustled about making refreshments. "I've known Shada for years. I take it you know nothing of her fate?"

"Not a word since she was accepted into the Mistryl Shadow Guard at age eleven."

Gillespee withdrew a holograph and turned it on. Shada's holo popped up between them.

"Oh my," Quinn turned to his wife, "Myrna, look at my niece."

The woman put a pot of tea on the table and set cups before them, "She's as beautiful as you keep telling me."

"Even more so," Quinn looked over the holograph at Samuel, "Why now after all these years is she trying to contact us? She still lives?"

Gillespee nodded, "I have much to tell you and not much time." He filled them on her early years. "She was assigned by the Mistryl to work with a smuggler named Mazzic. She spent twelve years with him. During that time she met the king of smugglers, Talon Karrde," Gillespee pushed a button on the small projector and a man replaced her. "Talon Karrde."

They looked at a powerful looking man who was also very handsome. "I take it he's important in Shada's life?" Quinn guessed.

Gillespee smiled, "I hope so. He's her husband."

"Mistryl are forbidden to marry," Myrna gasped. "What happened?"

"She was ordered to stand aside and let Mazzic be killed by a Mistryl operative. She intervened and was kicked out of the order. Actually, she had a death mark put on her and that's where Karrde comes in. Mazzic didn't want someone so hot near him. He knew the Mistryl would kill him to get to Shada so he told her to leave. Karrde picked her up and one thing led to another and they got married."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Quinn was resigned to never knowing about his niece again, although the news was welcome.

"She has a death mark on her if she comes to Emberlene. She's banned from the planet and is coming back to do a job."

Quinn's hand shook and he sat his cup down before sloshing some over the edge. "There's nothing on this planet to risk her life over. Tell her to stay away."

"She is the only one who can identify an item that we need in our possession. Are you familiar with a Mistryl warehouse near the headquarters of the Eleven Rulers?"

"Of course. A lot of our supplies are housed behind that fortress where the starving people can't access them," Quinn sounded bitter.

"Shada needs to get in and take a large item out. It will take two men to carry it. Karrde will provide cover and flatten this planet if anything goes wrong."

"That important, huh?" Quinn tried to focus when all he wanted to do was look at pictures of his niece and show his brothers.

"Might avoid another war, so yes. Also, Karrde extends an invitation for all Shada's family to leave here and be relocated on Aphran, his home planet for now."

"We'd never get passports to leave."

Gillespee chuckled, "We're smugglers. Our ways aren't exactly sanctioned by governments so don't worry about the proper permits."

"I'll have to discuss it with my family, but I would sure like to see Shada again," he looked at the projector still displaying Talon.

Gillespee pushed the button again and two small boys in Shada's arms appeared. "Their son's, D'ukal and Terrik. They're two and a half and a handful."

"My word," Myrna breathed. "Mistryl are forbidden to have children, how?"

"Like I said, she's not longer Mistryl, but a smuggler or rather married to one. On this holo, Shada recorded a message and transferred many pictures. Make sure nobody outside your family learns of it or as Shada warned me to tell you, you'll all be imprisoned for the rest of your lives."

"The people of Emberlene know all about keeping secrets, especially from the government," Quinn carefully took the projector, scared his handling would break it and Shada would be lost to them again.

Gillespee stood, "I need to get back to my ship. You have one standard day to render a decision. I have to get you off planet before Shada can do her work. When the Eleven find out what's been stolen, they'll come after you. Shada's words, not mine, but she knows them. I brought supplies that aren't under control of your leaders, but will be sold on the black market. I brought two scrubbers on contract that the government bought, as a cover story to be allowed to land. I have room to evacuate you, but we have to do it fast." Gillespee went to the door and thanked Myrna for the tea. "I'll return this time tomorrow. If the answer is yes, have your family gathered and ready to leave."

Quinn called his four brothers, Corad, Zed, Thade and Aston. The eldest brother, Shoel, Shada's father, was long dead. He died in an airspeeder accident when Shada was four, as did her mother. He didn't tell his brother's what it was about, but important. Quinn figured all communication was monitored. Within an hour, they were crowded around the table and Quinn started speaking, "A man who knows Shada was here. Shada has a message for us."

"What's it say?" The youngest, Thade who never could wait for anything, asked.

"I don't know. I want us to watch it as a family." He hit play and Shada, a grown woman now was smiling at them. "I know the Mistryl rules forbid me from contacting you, but if you have this then you know the truth."

"What's she talking about?" Aston asked and Quinn paused the holoprojector. He filled them in and showed pictures of her, Talon and the boys.

"Our family sure is top heavy on boys," Corad commented. None of the brothers ever got a drawing to have a child. Population control was strict and a lottery was held each year where five thousand permits for children were given out. Everyone suspected it was rigged as certain families were drawn multiple times, while most family lines were dying off. Pregnancies outside permits meant automatic forfeiture of the child and a long prison sentence. They all had wives, but now were too old for families. Seeing another generation lifted their spirits.

"Well, Quinn, now that we're up to speed, let's hear the message," usually quiet Zed spoke.

Shada resumed speaking, "My life is so much better now and I want all of you off Emberlene and back with me. I hope all of you are still alive and well. I've learned much of our ruling body and not all is what it seems. When Gillespee leaves the planet, I hope you're on his ship. Until we meet again." She disappeared.

"I say we leave and don't look back," Quinn spoke after a moment's silence as the news was absorbed.

"What about our wives' families?" Corad asked. "I know Amii won't like leaving her parents and brother." Others agreed.

"The offer was for us and our spouses. Nothing was said about extended families. Of course, I didn't fill Gillespee in and he didn't ask," Quinn added. "Myrna and I are going."

"Either we leave families here or Shada and her family on the outside," Zed deliberated the issue. "We have lives here, Quinn. It may be austere, but we're together."

"I was hoping not to use this card, but Shada warned Gillespee that when the item she is stealing is detected, they will come looking for us. Our lives here are over anyway. I suggest we gather whoever of our families wants to go. I'm sure Gillespee can make room. We meet back here at noon tomorrow, pack light.

* * *

Quinn answered the knock on the door, expecting Gillespee. To his dismay and shock, security forces in riot gear were crowded in the hall. They pushed him back into his now crowded apartment and looked around.

"Going someplace?" the burly officer asked looking at backpacks.

"Since when is it unlawful for a family to gather?" Quinn blustered, trying to put up a strong impression of normalcy.

"We gather all the time," Corad added.

"But not after a stranger was seen entering yesterday."

There was silence. They never suspected their building was monitored or housed spies, but with Shada being their niece, should have known. Never in all those years did the forces let them know they'd been under surveillance.

Thade stepped back and slipped into the refresher with a hand on Zed's arm. He pointed to the small window while pocketing the small holoprojector. Before he could formulate a plan, blaster shots were heard in the other room. Dying moans and screams of their loved ones momentarily stunned them into standing still. Weapons were forbidden so the populace couldn't resist. Zed opened the window and squeezed through. Thade followed and they dropped to a fire escape platform ten feet below. Not looking back, they descended flights of stairs down until at ground level. They ran into the city to hide at a shop of a friend. Only then did they allow grief for what they lost, brother's and wives and other family.

* * *

A Mistryl entered and looked at the carnage, "Find anything?"

"We've searched everything. The place is clean, but two of the D'ukal brothers are missing. Surveillance shows they entered and a refresher window was open. The neighbors are asking questions. What's our cover story?" The commanding officer inquired. He'd been placed in this position before. The tradeoff was he and his wife had three children for him towing the party line.

"Evidence was uncovered they were plotting insurrection against the government and aiding our enemies. There's no evidence they heard from their ex-Mistryl niece, but we can't be sure. Put out a warrant for the missing two. Make them extremely dangerous, don't approach, contact authorities...etcetera, etcetera."

"Do you have an ID on the man who was here yesterday?" The officer asked. His database came up empty, but knew the Mistryl's had sources he wasn't privy to.

"Not yet. We tried to confiscate his ship. It got away and made hyperspace. We don't have enough ships to stop a merchant of that firepower, which is substantially more than a ship of that design comes with. He blasted four of our high-priced headhunters that we couldn't afford to lose." The Mistryl's comlink beeped.

"The ship comes back as confirmed to be _Mooga's Pride_, and is registered to a Moogan named Tee Va."

"What do you have on this Tee Va or his ship?" The Mistryl inquired.

"Nothing, no associations. The Moogan government has no record of it and the name Tee Va is common."

"Thank you. Continue trying to identify the human male."

* * *

Gillespee barely made it back to his ship when Rapapor warned him they had company. "Get us ready to leave." He wasn't taking any chances. They looked at the monitors of holo's mounted around the ship. What looked like a branch of the military surrounded their ship and Gillespee was sure he saw a Mistryl in their midst and recorded for Shada to examine the people.

"You don't suppose they recognized you?" Rapapor's hands got edgy to fire the cannon mounted underneath the ship.

"Karrde's overlays are superior to anything I've ever bought. He says it would take Emberlene months to crack this code. I've never been here and they have no reason to suspect me. I'm just a hired freighter."

His ship's comm beeped and a voice blasted into the bridge as the communications officer hurried to turn the volume down, "Human male who just entered this vessel. Disembark for interrogation."

"You play captain, Rapapor. Find out why they want me?"

"This is the _Mooga's Pride_," Rapapor smoothly answered. "I'm captain Tee Va. My crewmember is off duty. I'll give him a message. What do you wish to talk with him about?"

"_Mooga's Pride_, you're on a restricted planet. Stand down for boarding and have your permits ready for inspection."

"We've already presented my permits. I assure you, nothing's changed."

"Your crewman was in an unauthorized area. He must be questioned."

Rapapor looked at Gillespee, "What do we do now?"

"Try and find out where the restricted area was," Gillespee sat in the pilots seat.

"Boarding party, where was the crewman that he violated your laws?"

"That information is restricted. For the last time, open your hatch," a male voice ordered.

"I fear this isn't going well for Shada's family. We can't help them now or even warn them." Gillespee opened a channel and gave a ship wide announcement, "All hands to weapons, we're lifting off." He fired up the engines on a cold start and rose in the same motion, not waiting for a systems check and headed to space. Harmless blaster fire pinged off the hull and he saw bodies fly as his cannons returned fire.

They hadn't reached the atmosphere when Rapapor called out, "Headhunters."

"Take care of them. I need to get us out of here," Gillespee concentrated on his systems and navigation called in coordinates for a hyperspace jump. Turning the ship to line up with the jump up, he saw flashes of exploding headhunters and reached for the hyperspace levers and didn't relax until they were safe. He felt horrible at what he knew was certain death or imprisonment for Shada's uncles. What little he saw of Quinn D'ukal, he liked him.

"What now?" Rapapor asked when he saw his boss still sitting, staring out the now black viewport.

"Now we put some space between us and Emberlene and find a safe place to call Karrde."

An hour passed before Gillespee felt safe enough to drop out of hyperspace and make his call. First, he went to his office and called up news for Emberlene. Nothing. Maybe they didn't make the connection and he walked through an area that was restricted on his way to the apartment complex. A niggling in the back of his mind asked, why was a Mistryl present?

* * *

Talon took the incoming call at his desk in the Emberlene Suite. Shada was in bed and he opted to have his son's playing on the floor where he could keep an eye on them, with the nanny also monitoring. When he saw Gillespee, he asked before the other man could get a word out, "Did you see Shada's uncles?"

"I met one called Quinn. I gave him the holoprojector and arranged to meet him tomorrow to leave when my ship did. I no sooner got back to my ship than we ran into a boarding party. I must have went some place I wasn't supposed to and they followed me back. Whether or not it was at Shada's uncle's place, I don't know. I opted to take off rather than end up in their jail where they would beat my true identity from me."

"That complicates matters," Talon didn't like glitches in his plans.

"Standing by for instructions, Talon. I can't take this ship back. We had to blast our way out and shot some of their planetary defenses in the form of headhunters."

"No, you're done on the surface. We'll have to send someone else in to retrieve the family before Shada goes in. She's still sick so it won't be soon. I won't let her go until she's a hundred percent. I need you to go back and monitor ships coming and going. Mark everything and shoot the names to Corvis. See if anything makes a direct run between systems."

"What do you want me to change my code to?"

Talon pulled up his vast amount of false ship identities, "Use _Widow Maker._"

After cutting the link, he went to the sofa where the boys forgot their enormous assortment of toys and climbed on his lap, one on each leg, "Daddy, read to us," D'ukal begged.

"Wead," Terrik echoed.

"That's Rrrread," he tickled Terrik, making him squeal. "Nana, bring me the story pad."

"Little Lost Bantha Cub," D'ukal, always the first to request, yelled.

"Quiet, Mom is sick," he tried to calm them. Terrik as usual let his brother pick for them. "Terrik, what would you like to hear?"

"Smuggl….Smuggl…Wun."

"No, Little Lost Bantha Cub," D'ukal reached over and punched his brother.

"Hey, for that we get Smuggler's Run. Be nice to your brother," he pulled the story up and the boys leaned into him, listening to his urbane tone as he made the character's come alive. They were asleep before he finished. He motioned for Nana to take D'ukal and he carried Terrik to their cribs. He noticed how large the boys were getting and made a mental note to ask Shada to get them beds. He pulled Terrik's small boots off and motioned to Nana, he would take care of D'ukal's boots as well.

Shada woke to a quiet suite. Her head wasn't pounding any longer and she was soaked in sweat. Her fever broke, but left her weak. Struggling up, she took a shower. Feeling better, she dressed and went to see what her family was doing. Toys were scattered all over and Talon was at his desk. Of the boy's, she saw no sign. "Boys sleeping?"

He looked up, "Yes. D'ukal is outpacing Terrik in speech and cognitive function."

"Don't worry about it. They are different. D'ukal will have your garrulous tongue and Terrik will be more like me."

"I'm going to have Nana work with Terrik on his pronunciation."

"He's not even three. Don't push him," she sat on the sofa after moving the holopad and two toys. "How long have I been sick?"

"Five days," he shut his monitor off and joined her.

"It's your turn to worship the disposal goddess."

"I'm waiting and nothing. Not even a sneeze."

"I hate you."

He smiled and took her hand, "You must be better. For days whenever I tried to get close, I had to dodge zenji needles."

"Now you've seen my worst side. I just wanted to die, alone in my misery."

"You've never seen me ill. I make the boys seem like mature adults with my whining and demands. I insist on being waited on hand and foot. I curse vilely and throw things."

"How will I know when you're sick then?" she giggled as he pushed her down and lay on top.

"Can I kiss you now?"

She pulled his head down.

* * *

Gillespee set up shop behind a moon and monitored the entire system. He had all his diagnostic and communication consoles running and monitored. He'd been in place for a day when he witnessed two ships enter and land. Suspecting they were of smuggler origination, he ran their identy codes through his decoder. His code buster identified them as _Righteous Hutt_ and _Beggar's Haven_, both owned by the aging crime lord, Ephant Mon. "Great, I thought he was retired and holed up in his temple," he muttered out loud and wondered at their cargo. He looked throught Talon's extensive database and pulled up the Chevin male. He re-acquainted himself with the smuggler's past and associates, most dead by his hand. Deciding Karrde needed to know, he sent a message to the boss' holopad, complete with holovids of the two ships.

Rapapor was assigned to monitor and slice into government communiques, specifically anything with the words D'ukal or Hammertong. Massive amounts of information floated before his eyes almost putting him to sleep. His eyes registered the name before his brain focused, "Halt," the holoscreen froze. He hit on the name Quinn D'ukal. "Kriff," he muttered as the classified information popped into view. Quickly he saved and routed it to Gillespee as a precaution against Emberlene tracking his slice. He backed out of that file quickly, now wide-awake. He opened another holo interface and searched news outlets.

On a news for the capitol, a reporter announced, "... and two brothers survived, a Thade and Zed D'ukal," Gillespee appeared from thin air and listened over his shoulder. "Quinn, Aston and Corvis D'ukal all perished along with all their wifes and several additional family members. They are suspected to be members of a terrorist cell and responsible for the latest attack against the headquarters of the Eleven Rulers." Shock was setting in at the call he had to make. He reached a hand to Rapapor's shoulder and gave it a pat, "Good work. Record everything you see. I have to call Karrde." He made his way back to his office, planning what he had to say. His carefully rehearsed speech forgotten when he saw who was on the other end.

"Gillespee, do you have my family?" Shada's exuberance and bright smile almost brought tears to his eyes.

"I was hoping to find Talon. Where is he?" he deftly sidestepped her question.

Shada picked up immediately, "He's with the boys and Vornskr. The boys are well now and wanted to run energy off so he took them to a gymnasium." Her initial enthusiasm waned, "What aren't you telling me, Samuel Thomas?"

"I can't tell you, but sent a report. Shada, I don't know what I could have done to facilitate a different reaction. I'm sorry," he cut the link.

Shada sealed her emotions off as she played the information and saw the pernicious actions of the Mistryl against her family. She was unaware of the tears streaking down her cheeks and dripping on her breasts. Numb with shock and disblief at the vivid scenes the holonews showed of dead bodies she tried to keep her temper under control and not tear the place apart. She recognized Quinn and Corad. The face of Aston was under that of a woman, but his name was listed among the dead.

At the end, Gillespee recorded a message for Talon. "I didn't have the information when I spoke with you yesterday, I swear. Rapapor found it today and I had him copy everything. I don't envy you having to tell Shada."

She looked at the dark holopad, having shut down with Gillespee's final word. Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands, she felt rage building. How dare he not tell her Gillespee failed and left her family to die to save his own neck. Nobody dared get in her way as she marched to the gym. Talon was rolling a large ball to his sons and encouraging them to stop it with their bodies. Their laughter filled the area and Terrik kicked the ball back with accuracy and got praise from his father. Her roundhouse into his shoulder rolled him off his knees in a complete somersault was his first warning someone was attacking him.

He came up with his hand on his blaster, "Shada, what the nine hells?"

"You didn't tell me, you bastard. You let them die." Wanting to hurt him again, she drew her zenji needle and flung it into the ball between him and the boys, who were now crying at their mother's apparent rage. The ball deflated with a hiss. Picking the ball up by the head of the needle, she flung it as hard as she could at her husband.

He felt the sting against the side of his cheek as he didn't duck in time and guessed somehow that she discovered the Emberlene debacle. Without a backwards glance, she stormed off. He felt his son's trying to be held and comforted. Sitting, he drew them into his arms. "It's okay, mom's not mad at you, just me."


	27. No More

"I need to talk to Mommy," Talon stiffly stood and gathered Nana with a nod and whistled for Drang and Sturm and told them to heel. Nana led the way with the boys trotting behind, followed by Talon and the Vornskr. He entered the bedroom to find her packing. "And where do you think you're running off to? And what was with a physical attack for not telling you something." His voice rose, "Don't you ever lay a hand on me or you'll feel the business end of my blaster."

Ignoring his tirade, she continued gathering jumpsuits and an assortment of weapons.

"I'm not getting the silent treatment like a spoiled child. I've told you before, cut that crap out." His voice rose and he was shouting by the time he finished.

That got results and she turned furious eyes on him, "You didn't even think enough of me to mention Gillespee checked in. I know where my family and I stand with you now."

"I admit I didn't want the boys, but they're growing on me. When they stop acting like you, they might actually be good company," he didn't mean what he said, but getting knocked on his ass by a woman if front of a room filled with men hurt his considerable pride.

"Fine, when I get back, I'll take them far away from you and you won't have to tolerate us immature people."

"Gillespee had nothing to report. Once again, you're overreacting for your considered slight of me withholding what was my prerogative. It's still my business and technically you work for me." He knew he should shut up.

Shada took her wedding ring off and set it on the dresser. Not taking any jewelry, she picked her bag up and brushed by him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, noticing unshed tears, knew his words hurt, "Where are you going?"

"To fix the mess you made," she pulled from his grasp and went looking for their sons. He followed and wondered what he missed, anger evaporating in place of confusion. The boys were playing in the sitting room with their toys. She dropped her bag on the sofa and dropped to her knees. Holding her arms out, she told them to give her a hug. "I have to go away for a while. Mind your father and Nana." With a kiss to each cheek, she nimbly sprang up and took her bag.

Talon listened to what she told them and it dawned on him, she was actually leaving and maybe never returning. "Shada, get back here."

"The answer is on your holopad," she headed to the door.

"Wait," he roared.

Hand on the control pad, she looked back, "I shouldn't have struck you, I'm sorry. With my irrepressible behavior and family not worth helping, I'll not be back except to fight you for our sons."

She left him with his mouth open and staring at the closed door. Stunned, he sat and pushed play. Decorum forgotten, he ran through the ship to the shuttle docking area searching for her. The shuttle was gone. Coruscant had reversed the quarantine to visitors the day before and shuttle service had resumed.

Nawara ambled over, "If you're looking for Shada, she was on the shuttle. Is everything okay?"

Talon shook his head, "She left me and I can't say as I blame her. I sent Gillespee to retrieve her uncles. He ran into problems and left them behind, resulting in three of the five being killed, and Shada blames me."

"Your curse for not getting the flu. Like when I lost my leg. I was congratulating myself for not being injured in the firefight and bam, I look down and my leg is floating away. I would have been better off getting injured in the fight."

"Sometimes your Twi'lek logic is totally lost on me," Talon looked at the open hatch, mentally willing the shuttle to return. "If she goes to Emberlene, they will kill her and I'll have to raise the boys alone. And to make a bad situation worse, I yelled at her and said horrible things. Do you ever do that, Nawara?"

"No, and that comes with its own set of problems. Two wives have called me Silver Tongue in an uncomplimentary fashion. I use pleonasm in place of tone, but it has the same effect on women."

"Now I have to figure out what to do and what went wrong on Emberlene," he switched back to figuring how to stop her since Nawara wasn't any help.

"Think she'll really leave you?" Nawara continued, oblivious to Talon's lack of attention.

"Not if I can help it. I need to call the shuttle before it lands, help me."

Nawara pulled his comlink, "Ven to _Venture Five."_

"What can I do for you, Ven?" the pilot asked.

"Bring the shuttle back to the ship. Don't land or let anyone disembark."

"Too late. I got clearance fast and the passengers are long gone. I'm headed back with another load in a few minutes."

Talon looked like he lost his best friend. "I have to find her." He grabbed his comlink, "Talon to Shada." He repeated several times and set it to message, "I watched what Gillespee sent. Shada, I didn't know. Please don't shut me out, I love you."

Shada saw who was calling and shut her comlink off. In her shocked state, she missed the presence of Moranda Savich and Plakhmirakh silently watching from a discrete distance. They were on the shuttle and watched her enter and sit down, with her head down the entire flight. She looked at the spaceport screens, looking for a ship out of the system. A large board advertised ships and destinations, but her mind was having trouble absorbing the information.

Moranda moved to stand beside her, "I didn't know you were traveling also."

Shada looked at the older woman and her constant companion, the Noghri, Plakhmirakh. "Something came up. You two heading to Bothawui?"

"I'm following Karrde's instructions to the letter. He told me when I was able, to get my rotting carcass to Bothawui, and you?"

"Not sure yet," she moved to an interactive screen and punched in Emberlene. Nothing was going that way. She looked for planets who supplied the dying planet. There, Tarhassan, a planet in the Expansion Region and adopted sister planet to Emberlene. Most durables filtered through Tarhassan first. She looked for anything heading in that direction and found a passenger liner with Tarhassan on its route.

A loudspeaker screamed an announcement, "Would Shada D'ukal please contact Talon Karrde."

Wincing at the loudness, she booked a flight on the luxury liner to Tarhassan. She knew Talon could trace the transaction, but wanted to put some distance between them and spend some time grieving her uncles. The transaction came back non-sufficient funds. "You Hutt," she screamed.

Miranda made reservations on a liner to Bothawui and heard Shada's expletive.

"Problems?"

"I need a loan, five thousand credits."

"Karrde cut you off? What did you do to make him that mad?" Moranda was enjoying watching the bosses fight and was mentally making bets on who would win. She chose Shada.

"Look, the credits or get lost," Shada snarled, desperately wanting to hurt someone and the older woman didn't know it, but she was in perilous territory.

"I don't want to lose my cushiony job, no deal."

Shada pushed by Moranda, done with her if she wouldn't help.

"Lover's tiff," Moranda stated to Plakhmirakh. She picked her heavy bag up and departed to her destination with a worried Plakhmirakh casting glances back as he followed.

Shada looked at the few credits she pocketed for spending money. Not planning them buying her fare, she knew she'd run short before reaching Emberlene. Her anger at Talon was reaching lethal levels. How dare he treat her like this and put her two remaining uncle's in jeopardy. All she knew was she had to get to Emberlene. Paying for her fare, she headed to the liner that was leaving soon.

Talon looked at his financial transactions, saw a non-sufficient funds purchase to Tarhassan, and frowned. Why would she go there? He grabbed his comlink and commed his crew, "Get the _Wild Karrde_ ready to leave."

They left for Tarhassan before the liner and arrived days before she did. He was waiting, arms crossed when she made her way with the throng into the spaceport terminal. She looked at him and anger clouded her vision. Turning away, she made to book passage to Emberlene.

He moved to stand beside her, "We need to talk."

"I'll give you the name of my attorney."

"I read the reports and saw the holo's. I didn't know and I'm sorry," he tried again.

"Too late for that, Karrde," she took her precious credits and looked for something entering Emberlene where she could blend in. Scouring the freighters, she found a small independent with the cargo manifest of bolts of cloth. Reaching to make passage, she felt his hand stopping her. Knowing she couldn't avoid the showdown, she turned, ignoring the crew pressing close. "You didn't think enough of me or my family to tell me Gillespee checked in. I know where I stand with you. You didn't have to reinforce the fact with reminding me I am only an employee, nothing more." Her tone took a bitter, defiance stance.

"I was angry and spoke out of turn. You're the only person who can do that to me."

"I won't be making you lose your precious control any more. We're done, Talon," she turned away so he couldn't see how upset her words made her.

Dankin and Chin looked at each other in alarm.

All Talon's carefully rehearsed speeches fled with her words, "Shada, don't do this to us. I can't live without you. The boys deserve an intact family."

"They also deserved uncles. I'm going to try and save the remaining two. Since you won't help financially, get out of my way," she bought passage with her remaining large denomination credits, leaving pocket change. She saw no food and shelter in her future. Grabbing her bag, she headed to the small freighter.

Talon and the crew fell in step. "Shada, once again I've made a mess of everything," Talon tried again, keeping in stride with her.

She stopped and faced him, "This time I'm not forgetting or forgiving you telling me to stop acting like a child or every time we fight, you bringing not wanting the boys up. No more, Talon. You made your point and I'll be out of your life," she turned away.

"That's what I'm talking about," he growled, not caring who was listening in. "Every bump in the road and you're threatening me. Leave, if that's what you want. But get this, the boys are mine. You forfeit all control or contact if you leave now."

Shada felt the blood draining from her face. First, her family was murdered and now she'll lose her boys if she tried to help her uncles. Never had she wanted to hurt someone as badly as him at that moment. She couldn't think clearly. Feeling trapped and panicking, she did the only thing she felt left open to her. She turned and hurried away. Tomorrow, she'd fight for her sons, today was for her uncles. She went from being sick with the flu to walking away from the only man she ever loved, and wanted to make her ship before passing out from shock and stress. His words of love were hollow. Now she knew, she was valuable for the children she gave him and her Mistryl skills. He probably was never faithful, just careful she surmised and kept moving as tears dripped, not caring who saw.

Talon watched in disbelief as she walked away from him.

Dankin moved to his shoulder, "You didn't mean that, Boss. She's upset about her uncles. She'll be back."

"I didn't expect her to call my bluff. I give ultimatums and people fall in line. That's why I married her. She'll never kowtow to my bullying, nor should she. I have a lot of work to put our marriage together again, but it will be better than ever when I do."

"She's not thinking clearly, Boss. Give her time. If my family were massacred, I'd be all messed up and wanting revenge." Dankin tried to give assurance.

"She won't let me help," Talon lamented.

"You didn't exactly convey help in your ultimatum," Dankin reminded him.

"What do I do now?" Talon was as lost as his wife.

"We go back to the ship and figure what to do," Dankin took his arm. Talon let himself be led like a child, his world crashing and he was helpless to stop it.

A message waited for him from Iella Antilles. "Talon," the smiling face of the intelligence operative floated before him. "My sources tell me you are looking for a contact in the Bothan Sector. I have someone, not New Republic, for you to contact. If you're interested, call me." The screen went dark.

His jumbled mind tried to focus and failed. In desperation, he called Aves. When Aves answered, he filled him in on everything that transpired, "I need you to take over operations. I'm not doing too well mentally."

"If I had a woman like Shada walk out on me, I'd be putting a blaster to my head," Aves spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "But you're not me," he quickly added.

"No, but the thought of raising two boys alone is all that's keeping me from doing so."

"What are you going to be doing?" Aves feared for his boss' sanity.

"Going to Bothawui. I may have a new contact and putting time and space between Shada and me will clarify our feelings. She booked passage on a ship called _Reign of Terror. _I'm having Gillespee track it in and out of Emberlene. Once out, he's to board and see if Shada is onboard. If not, we'll know to insert our people on the ground to pull her and her uncles out. For now, we give her some space. She needs this."

* * *

Shada signed in to a small freighter and the human male looked appreciatively at her svelte body and told her to find a cabin marked passenger.

"Is there work for a partial on my ticket?" she asked.

"I can use a mechanic. Left engine is running rough, but I don't suppose a lady like yourself has ever seen a hydrospanner."

"I'll take a look," she went to her cabin and stashed her bag. On the two-day run, she tore the injection port from the engine and recalibrated it. Putting it back, she saw peak performance increase by twenty percent. Going to the forward compartment where the captain was sitting at the helm, she sank into the co-pilot seat, "I want half my fare back for repairing your injection port."

He leered, "How about I refund it all for a little," his hand grabbed his crotch and she could see an obvious erection.

"Half will suffice."

"I don't think you understand, Sweetie. This is my ship and I say you put out."

Shada rose and he grabbed her arm. He never saw the zenji needle that pierced his eyeball. Pulling his deadweight to an ejection port. Dropping out of hyperspace, she spaced the captain and searched the ship for any other crew, although she hadn't seen anyone. Sitting at the helm, she searched records, she familiarized herself with his runs and hauls and looked for private contacts. No family, his ship was registered out of Tarhassan as an independent freighter. Ships name was _Reign of Terror_. She chuckled at the name and looked to see what weapons he was packing. "Minimal firepower and no slave unit or tracking devices. Looks like he made runs to Emberlene and… just Emberlene and back to Tarhassan. Well _Reign of Terror_, you're more of a whimper of fear," she muttered and looked to find her contact. "Emberlene Spaceport, this is _Reign of Terror_, requesting landing instructions."

A voice with familiar Emberlenian inflections responded, "Where's Captain Boddy?"

"He contracted the run to me. Said he was tired of the foul air."

"Can't blame him for that. You're first trip?"

"Sure is. Am I in for a treat?"

"Not a pleasant one. His cargo is slated for docking arena forty, section twelve. I'll inform the warehouse to expect you, you're cleared to land."

"I have the landing coordinates locked in, thank you control," Shada cut the link. One of her uncles worked at the Spaceport and would take her with him when she was a child. Exploring every inch, she could find her way around blind. She needed to put on her disguise and in a hurry. She landed and ran to her cabin. She threw on a black leather spacer's jacket and added a holster after the fashion of space captains. Pulling on a blond wig, she threw a blue contact into each eye. She lowered the rear hatch where hydrolifts were already gliding in her direction and grabbed the datapad for the customs officer, hoping nothing was smuggled.

"I see the Mistryl's bought us cloth to make clothing," the officer nodded in approval.

"I've heard of them," Shada replied conversationally.

"If it wasn't for them, we'd all starve. Sisters of mercy they are, dedicating their lives to our survival. Everyone dreams of a daughter becoming Mistryl, although with the baby ban, only a few are accepted into the program these days."

"Really," Shada wasn't aware of that fact. That meant fewer Mistryl's bringing in money. She wondered who was behind the baby ban in the Eleven Elders.

"Where can I berth my ship for a few days?"

"You're staying?" The custom's officer looked shocked.

"Never been here. Thought I'd look around. That's okay isn't it?"

"It's just nobody ever wants to look around. Cargo is dropped and ships leave faster then they arrived."

"I've knocked around all kinds of backwaters. This can't be any worse than say Mytus VII whose main attraction is a prison."

"No, you're probably right. Move to berth eighteen and welcome to Emberlene. I'll place a wager you won't sightsee again."

She laughed, "Not taking any bets. Emberlene runs don't exactly pay well." She got her permit for a two week stay and hustled to move the ship. She raided Boddy's cabin, looking for credit chips. In a drawer, she found a few hundred and a bank account on Tarhassan for a few thousand more. It took a few minutes for her to crack his passcode and access his funds.

The foul air got worse as she made her way into the heart of the city with its crowded shops and throngs of people and she drew attention with her newer, expensive clothes. She switched her holster for a shoulder version under her jacket as weapons were forbidden. She wondered where to look first. Letting her mind wander back over twenty years, she traced to a place her uncles frequented. The shop was still there and she stepped inside. On almost bare tables and shelves were assorted knickknacks, items resold after previous owners didn't need them any longer. Something caught her eye. It was a holoframe. Picking it up, she turned it over and ran a finger over the chip on the back she knew would be there. As a small child, she was fascinated by the moving holo's and dropped it when it was owned by her parents.

"May I help you?" An elderly man approached.

She held the holoframe up, "Where are the holo's?"

"The family died and I put them on a card and cleared the frame for resale."

"You have the card?"

"No, it was claimed by a friend of the family. Did you know the D'ukal's?"

Shada looked closely at him and then remembered, he was a friend of her uncles. Taking a gamble, she replied, "I was friends with Thade D'ukal years ago. I was shocked when I heard how they died. I cannot believe Thade would be involved in anything to hurt Emberlene."

"Then you know Thade didn't get killed," the man tried to figure if she were security.

"So they say, but he hasn't been heard from or seen. I bet they killed all of them and said two escaped. Security Forces aren't that sloppy."

"And you would know?"

"I've been gone from Emberlene for years, so no."

"What brings you back, miss….?"

Shada forced a smile, "My name is Jekie."

"I remember Thade talking about a Jekie he worked with at the Spaceport years ago. You look too young to be her, but I remember him saying you were beautiful. He got that part right."

"Thank you. I worked with him until a freighter needed a crewperson and I was issued a permit to leave. I have my own ship now. I brought a run from the Mistryls and heard the news about the D'ukal's. If Thade is alive, I would love to see him again and offer my condolences. If you see him, give him my name. Oh, and I'll take this," she pulled a few credits out.

Making her way to the apartment complex after dark, she saw the flashing beacons around the quarantined sections. Approaching the apartment she lived in until joining the Mistryls, she saw the door open and the place ransacked. Residue of blood coated the floor. She looked in the dark corners and saw it, having placed many in her years of service to the Mistryl. Her Mistryl training kept her in the shadows so she knew they didn't get a good look at her. She took her blaster, set it to a narrow beam and shot a bolt into the monitor. She had a new enemy now. Climbing to the roof, she watched as three Mistryl showed up and looked around. Slipping down the back of the building, she ran, keeping in the shadows.

She realized dawn had broken when she could see across the dingy room from her place in the corner. Slipping in an abandoned building, she sat facing the entrance, waiting for Mistryl. Not quite dozing, she let her mind wander to Talon and her boys. The pain threatened to start her sobbing again. She cried off and on since walking away from him. She couldn't stay under those terms or his cutting words that she was just an employee. Never had she felt so lost or alone. Even Mazzic telling her to leave his organization didn't compare to being kicked out of her family. Stiffly standing, she did a few stretches. She had to find her uncles and bet the man at the shop knew where they were. He needed to be under surveillance. She went back to the area and looked for a place to watch him. The buildings were several stories tall and he was on street level without a back door. She climbed to the second story across the street and broke into an apartment. It was inhabited, but with luck, the owners would be out all day. Hunger reminded her she forgot to eat. Figuring it was safe to leave, she went several blocks looking for a tapcaf and entered the first one she spotted.

The old man in the shop waited for his wife to arrive with a box. He left with it, like making a delivery. After several stops and sure he wasn't followed he entered another shop. Nodding to the owner, he slipped in the back and knocked on the door, two short raps, a pause and two more.

Zed opened the door and let his friend inside. "We can't live like this, Tharren."

"You might not have to. Thade, do you remember a Jekie?"

"Sure, she got off this rock a long time ago, lucky her."

"She was in my shop asking questions."

"You sure it was her?" Thade took the sandwich Therren pulled from the box.

Therren pulled a holograph and handed it to him.

"It's been a lot of years, but she looks familiar. I don't remember Jekie having blond hair."

"Is it her or not?"

"I can't say yes or no, but I've seen this woman before, that much I am sure of."

"If she comes back, want me to set up a meeting?"

"I wouldn't hurt at this stage. If we're to join our family in death, let's get it over with."

Shada was at the window when the owner's came in. The woman screamed and the man ordered, "What are you doing in here?"

"I have a proposition. You let me stay here during the day and I'll pay you," she held out a credit.

Money was almost as rare as food and the man took it. "We have nothing for you to steal."

"I want nothing of yours outside that window," she pointed to the main plate of glass that had a crack in one corner.

"How did you get in?" The woman asked.

"I'm Mistryl."

"Oh," both spoke as one.

"We can't stop you if we wanted then," the man added, resigned to having her in his home.

"And you will never say anything or you know what I'll do to your wife," Shada pulled a needle.

"Our lips are sealed."

Shada watched for amost two weeks and decided the old man wasn't involved with her uncles and she needed a new plan. Leaving extra credits on the table, she left for good. Returning to the spaceport, she asked if there was a run for her.

"We have a food from Ukio that needs to be delivered if you're interested. I can write a pickup order," the quartermaster offered.

"I'll take it."

"Boddy hates anything but runs between here and his home world."

"I'm not Boddy and he gave me free reign as long as he gets his cut. He's semi-retired now," she took the order and went to the small vessel. Lifting off, she plotted a course to Ukio.

"_Reign of Terror_ this is _Kern's Pride_," Gillespee announced himself.

Shada knew she couldn't outrun or outfight him, "What do you want, Gillespee?"

"Shada, I'm relieved you're still alive. Since you turned your comlink off, Talon's been frantic for your life."

"I'm not discussing my personal business with you, Samuel Thomas," she cut the link.

Rapapor asked, "What do we do now? She's about to go to hyperspace. Do we stop her?"

Gillespee tried to figure what Talon would want. "No, let her go. I don't want to fire on her and blow her ship apart." They watched as she vanished in a twinkle.


	28. The Save

Word spread like a star going supernova that Shada and Talon were separated. He dropped out of hyperspace in the Bothan Sector to a message from the last person he ever wanted to hear from.

"Talon," Yevette purred, "I heard about you and Shada having marital issues. If you need to talk, you know where I live. Also, I'm willing to resume information gathering for you in the Bothan Sector. Call me, honey."

He hit delete. Why did these women think Shada could ever be replaced. Their separation ate into his soul. She was his mate and he screwed up royally. Now everyone wanted to give him advice, from Leia to Bot. He almost hit the boy when he mentioned he missed Shada in a tone that left no doubt who was to blame for her absence.

He left Tarhassen after bribing a minor official at the Spaceport to give him all the information he had on Captain Boddy of the _Reign of Terror_. His next destination was Bothawui, loaded with information Iella sent him in a coded format she said Ghent personally scrambled for her. Talon wondered who could be so important they used the latest technology on. Her first request was he come to Coruscant and retrieve it from her personally.

"Sorry, Iella, I have personal problems and don't want to go anyplace where Booster can get his hands on me."

"Something to do with the D'ukal murders?"

"I forget intelligence means you know everything I don't want you to."

"Where is Shada now? I know she took a private transport to Tarhassan," Iella wasn't giving up.

"Going to Emberlene undercover. If caught, she'll be killed," he almost broke down again. In the privacy of his bedroom, holding her pillow to him, he inhaled her scent until sleep would finally come.

"I'm sorry, Talon. I wish there were something I could do."

"Even I can't help her. She's looking for her surviving uncles."

"I can put operatives on the planet, but that will take time."

He shook his head, "My people are cluttering up the spacelanes around Emberlene as it is. A trip to Bothawui will take my mind off the one thing I can't control….my wife."

Iella laughed before signing off, "I've heard that same complaint from a guy named Wedge."

* * *

Talon contacted Moranda Savich when he entered Bothawui orbit after letting Corvis know he was in system, "Where are you?"

"Warming a bar stool at a cantina called _The_ _Clans."_

"Know the place. I'll be right down," he contacted the Bothan capitol, Drev'Starn Spaceport and requested to land using his own identity.

There was a pause and another Bothan answered, "Captain Karrde, what brings you to our beautiful planet?"

"Business. I was presented with a contact for a possible deal, all legal if that's what you're wondering."

"Your business usually involves information. Bothawui has nothing of interest for a man of your reputation."

"I don't know what the deal involves. The person, who might not even be Bothan, asked to see me in person. It might be a personal call for all I know."

"You may land at station one-oh-one. Have proper papers ready and you'll be inspected."

"Of course," Talon motioned for Dankin to take the ship down.

"You know Borsk Fey'lya will be informed," Chin commented.

"I expect him to know before we land, part of my plan. Fey'lya will be so certain I'm up to no good, he'll be looking in all the wrong places and covering his own activities he doesn't want me to know about."

They entered _The Clan_ as a conspicuous group from both ships, and Talon called out to Moranda, "Savich, bring a bottle of the best the house offers and join me," he veered to a table in the middle of the room, while his people spread out.

"You're as subtle as a Rancor at the Windsong Crystals Festival."

"Giving heartburn to Bothan Intelligence. They will be busy trying to find out who I'm meeting."

"What is your plan?" Moranda took a sip of her favorite beverage, Gralish Liqueur, and watched as Talon poured a Whyren's Reserve for himself.

"I think I'd like to party with hookers to help me forget my absent wife."

"And the location of your debauchery?"

"We are renting an entire floor of the _Bothan Regent. _I need you to round up the entertainment."

"You want me to find hookers?" she looked at him with distain.

"Of course."

"You are sinking too low, even for you."

He smiled and called out, "Moranda agreed to find us entertainment for tonight."

Cheers went up.

"I suppose you have a group of ladies in mind?" Moranda noticed Plakhmirakh chuckling silently and shot him a one-finger reply.

"I was told if I ever came this way to look up a house called," he pulled a flimsiplast and unfolded it. "I can't pronounce the name, here," he pushed it across the table.

Moranda picked it up and frowned, "I can't make it our either, but can follow basic letters. I'll find them." She put the flimsiplast in her pocket.

Talon raised his glass in salute, "To me rejoining the land of bachelors."

She returned the gesture, "If you say so."

* * *

Bothan's, humans and Twi'lek prostitutes mingled with the crew of the _Wild Karrde _and_ Starry Ice_, going from room to room on the floor Talon rented. One of the Bothan women flirted openly with all the men and finally found Talon, sitting on a sofa, datapad in hand.

She sat and pulled the pad from his grasp, "I have a special present for you, handsome."

"I'm married."

She laughed in a melodious tone, "They all are. I have a special fondness for human males."

"So I saw. Did you take all my crew?"

"Just warmed them up for my girls."

He looked at her carefully, with her cream fur and violet eyes. "Most Bothan's have markings. Are you solid?"

"You have to come with me to find out," she stood and held out her hand.

He let her pull him up and escorted her to his private bedroom.

Bot looked at the closed door and felt bad for Shada.

* * *

Shada was weary from her round trip to Ukio, but nothing went wrong and she entered the Emberlene System again. Like before, a tight beam of communication came from the _Kern's Pride_.

"What are you still doing here?" She snapped at Gillespee.

"I'm under orders."

"That's right, our Boss," she spoke bitterly. "Or I should say, your Boss."

"Shada, you don't know how sorry I am about your family. I wish I could take that day back."

Shada knew he didn't know the Mistryl's had her family under surveillance and cut him some slack, "You couldn't have known the Mistryl's were watching my family."

"Any news of your uncles?"

"I'm still looking."

"What happened to Captain Boddy?"

"He wanted more than a mechanic."

"I see. Talon went to Bothawui on the trail of a possible contact." Gillespee threw that in before she cut the link.

"Gotta go," she cut the link although desperately wanting to know how the boys were doing.

She landed in the same sector and asked to leave her ship again.

"What do you find so interesting in this garbage disposal?" the quartermaster was curious. Nobody stayed or left the safety of the spaceport.

"It's a closed world. I find the people interesting and not jaded."

"Enjoy then," he signed a two-week pass for her.

She wondered where to search next and spent a week searching shops, looking for any sign of D'ukal merchandise. So far, only one shop had anything. Loneliness drove her back to that first shop.

"Jekie, good to see you again," the old man recognized her, for he'd been waiting and wondering if she'd ever come back.

"I made another run to this planet so thought maybe you had something else to spruce up my cabin. I like to find unusual items that have a story."

"If you're interested, I can take you to another store that has something you might be looking for."

"I'm game," she smiled brightly.

He looked at his wife, "I'll see you later."

"I hope so," his wife got her first look at the woman he told her about and something about her smacked of Mistryl. She looked familiar somehow, but the woman was sure she'd never seen her before.

Tharren took her down the street to another shop. He went through to the back and knocked a code on the door. It cracked.

"I brought Jekie."

Thade opened the door and they stepped inside. Shada was overwhelmed that her uncle's did live.

Thade and Zed weren't so sure. Before them was a blond. Zed looked at Thade, "Well?"

"You look like someone I should know, but Jekie you're not."

Shada smiled, "How about Shada."

"What," Zed exclaimed and jumped up.

"I feel responsible for what happened, Uncles. I can't tell you how sorry I am on one hand and relieved you're alive on the other." She took Thade's hands, then hugged him.

He pushed her back, "My niece has dark hair and eyes."

"Oh," she barked out a laugh. First, she removed the contacts, then the wig. "Now do you believe me?"

"Shada," Zed grabbed her in a hug until Thade pulled her away.

Tharren watched the reunion with wonder. She was a young girl last he saw of her. Now before him was a mature, beautiful woman.

"I have to get you out of here," Shada forestalled any conversation.

"How?" Thade asked. "We're on all the information holo's spread throughout the city."

"I'll get you disguises like mine and we'll go out tonight on my ship."

"We'll be waiting," they watched her redo her costume and leave with Tharren. Outside, they parted, he to his shop and she to hers for additional costumes. Anticipating this might come up, she had wigs, but not clothing. A quick trip to the spaceport solved that dilemma.

That night they walked as a group down the main street to the spaceport. Security Forces shone lights on them, but the identity badges clearly indicated they worked for the spaceport and were most likely on their way to work. What they didn't know, in a storeroom, were two dead bodies of the quartermaster and customs officer. Their uniforms and badges now adorned by the men.

"This is _Reign of Terror_, requesting clearance to leave," Shada sat her uncle's in seats in the small bridge and did her pre-flight checks. It was their first trip into space.

"Negative, _Reign of Terror_. We have a double murder at the spaceport. It's on lockdown."

"Hold on, this will get rough," Shada informed her uncles and lifted off.

"Freighter, stand down. That's an order," Shada reached over and turned the traffic off. "Spaceport communications can get so boring," she smiled at the men.

She lumbered to space and called to the _Kern's Pride_, "I could use a little help here, if you're still in the vicinity, Gillespee."

"Just waiting for you to come back up," Gillespee let her know they were still around. "I see you have twelve headhunters. What did you do to garner more than I rated?"

"Sprung my uncles."

"They on your ship?"

"They are."

"We're on our way, hold your course," Gillespee cut the link and piloted into the fray. He ordered his gunners to take the headhunters out.

He commed back to Shada, "My specs on your ship tell me you're a little light on firepower."

"Try, my greatest weapon would be if I got out and threw rocks at them."

"Get out of here and don't engage." He kept the link open so she could hear, "_Dawn Beat_, take port on Shada's vessel and I'll take starboard."

"Copy that," the captain replied.

The headhunters were in range of Shada and she felt the ship taking a pounding from turboblasters. She wished her uncles could take a cannon and fire back, but was afraid, without experience, they'd shoot her help. Blaster bolts from her help evaporated the lead headhunters and her navigation console beeped she had a heading and clearance. "Hold on," she pulled the levers back. For the first time, her uncles saw streaks and then nothing as they went to hyperspace.

She turned to them, "We'll go to a planet and catch up. Right now, I'll show you your quarters." She stood and led them for a tour of the ship. Once settled, she returned to the bridge, dropped them out of hyperspace and charted a course to Corellia. They visited and caught up on the way and she showed them the family holoframe she bought.

Zed jumped up, "I'll be right back." He returned with a card and inserted it. Family holographs started cycling. "Tharren was able to get inside my apartment and retrieve it. I didn't want to be burdened with something that large if we had a chance to leave. All the family holo's were compiled and are here."

Shada watched it for hours and asked questions and met the wifes and saw weddings. Tears rolled freely as the loss of life became a stark reality.

On Corellia, she piloted to a remote location in the farming community, near the ocean. Renting a large cottage, she watched in amusement as her uncles, for the first time in their lives, explored salt water and saw living things outside a few visiting animal shows to Emberlene. There was so much she wanted to show them and topping her list was her sons.

She applied for registration and a name change of her ship. Within a week, she received official ownership and in a burst of humor named it _Whimper of Fear. _Now sitting on the sand, watching waves roll in, she was desperately alone and missed her family.

Zed saw her, arms around her knees, and knew she was thinking of him. She talked freely about her son's, but choked on her husband. Sitting beside her, he spoke from his heart, "I miss my brothers and our families and the life we had on Emberlene. They are dead and that life is over. My future is what I make of it, as is Thade's. You have unresolved issues and two sons who deserve a mother. My guess is you're suffering from a case of injured pride."

"He told me I was an employee, nothing more," she wiped a stray tear.

"I'd give anything to take back all the harsh things I said to my wife. I bet he's wishing you'd call him so he can do a little groveling."

Shada's arms tightened around her knees and her gaze remained out to sea, "There is truth in his words and it hurts. Our relationship has been punctuated with great sex and fighting. The boys need more than that. Talon told me if I walked off, never to contact him or them again." Her head went into her knees and her shoulders wracked with sobs.

Zed wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close, "Men can be so stupid."

* * *

Talon watched as the Bothan female swept the room for bugs. Putting her scanner down, she turned to him, demeanor totally changed. "Iella told me you'd be coming. Do you know who I am?"

"The information says you're Rysa Ral'Ies. I take it you're someone I should know of?"

She looked amused in so much as a Bothan could, "I need to be able to get information moved around within the Bothan Sector and beyond. Iella suggested you. I asked how trustworthy you were. She told me, most smugglers will sell their souls to the highest bidder, but not you. With her glowing recommendation, I did some checking. For a smuggler, you have honor, or is it honor among thieves?"

He smiled and motioned her to sit, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I don't drink anymore, too dangerous."

He poured himself a whiskey, "Forgive my manners, life is hard lately."

"I heard your wife left you. Under the circumstances, I would also."

"Seems like your information network is doing fine without me. Why do we need a partnership?" he took a drink and sat in a chair across from her.

"Because I'm a dead Rogue and only three people know that fact."

"Iella and…."

"Booster and Mirax Terrik. He vouched for your character also."

Talon didn't think it was possible to be surprised and felt impressed that he was still able to be. "You're a secret Booster kept from me. Now I'm intrigued."

"My identity must remain between now three of us. For years, Iella and Booster have kept identity a close guarded secret. I'm ready to add you."

"I hope I find myself worthy."

"I'm Asyr Sei'lar." She waited for the name to register.

"Forgive me, it has no meaning."

"I was a Rogue."

His considerable memory put the pieces together, "Years ago, Booster picked up the pieces of his son-in-laws ship. Horn was presumed dead as was a Bothan female, you?"

She nodded, "It was my only chance to disappear and work to bring about a change in the Bothan way of thinking. Iella told me we have a mutual appreciation of Borsk Fey'lya."

Talon gave a rare smile for him these days, "Enemy of my enemy…." They spent the next two hours discussing business and Talon ordered supper in for them.

"She must be something for the boss to keep her sequestered," Dankin commented to Chin.

"I don't believe he would cheat on Shada," Chin dismissed the rumors floating around the boss and turned his attention to a young Twi'lek.

* * *

Shada picked up a cargo as an independent out of Corellia and proceeded to show her uncle's how to run cargo with a freighter. She took runs that took them to beautiful planets around the galaxy, places they never dreamed existed.

"Our next run is to a place Luke Skywalker calls, if there's a bright spot in the galaxy, Tatooine is furthest place from it."

"You know the famous Jedi?" Zed asked as he plotted a course to Tatooine from Naboo.

"I know them all, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Luke and Mara Skywalker…" she trailed off, a wave of nostalgia and grief bringing stinging tears to her eyes.

"What's on Tatooine?" Thade exchanged looks with Zed and they ignored her sudden tears.

She sniffed, "I saw where Huff Darklighter is buying imported water from Naboo's springs for rich clients. I contracted to haul a load. He pays promptly, if he doesn't know who's delivering."

"Do we want to know the 'who's delivering part'?" Thade asked.

She shook her head, "Talon stiffed him on a deal and he would love the chance to return the favor. That's why I changed our names." She was going by Dade Kul and her uncles, Thane and Zec Kul. They practiced calling each other by those names.

Huff was at the warehouse when she landed. "Uncle Thade, you talk to Huff. I need to stay out of sight until we get paid."

She covertly watched until Huff handed the chips over and signed a bill of sale on the datapad.

"Do you have a load for us?" Thade asked.

"Are you the captain?" Huff noticed movement inside the open gangway.

"Uhh, no, but I can accept loads."

"I have a sensitive load, but will only deal with your captain."

"Hold on," Thade hurried back inside. "He wants to give us a load, but only for the captain."

"Uncle Zed, play the captain. Find out what Huff has for us to deliver and the destination." She turned her comlink on. "I'll be listening in."

They went back down and Zed being older, marched up to Huff and held his hand out, "I'm Captain Zec Kul, at your service."

"How did you get the name of your ship, it's quite humorous," Huff laughed at the name on the bill of sale, _Whimper of Fear. _

"I'm the captain, not the owner, didn't name it. We always try and find loads to take someplace to pay our fuel and food. Thane said you might have something."

"I didn't want to ship it out on a ship without firepower. I see you are severely underpowered," Huff looked at the small caliber ion cannons.

"We're a nobody and that lets us take sensitive runs other better known vessels would have trouble with. You never heard of us until we landed did you?"

"You have a point there. I have a piece of a weapon that has to go to Bothawui. The customer has already paid and I'll give you three thousand to deliver it."

"Where does it go on Bothawui?" Zed asked.

"The Bothan Shipyards. I'll contact them with the name of your vessel and they'll direct you when you arrive. I'm sending one of my son's to make sure it arrives."

Shada cursed inwardly. The son would know her.

"I don't move anything illegal," Zed cautioned.

"This isn't illegal, just can't be broadcast about as to what its part of. You in or do I find another ship?"

Zed wished Shada could help. He felt in over his head. "I need to contact the owner and see if we move weapons. I am just captain."

"I'll give you a few minutes," Huff walked away. It was an unusual ship on Tatooine that didn't touch even marginal contraband.

"Well, Shada," Zed asked as he and Thade hurried onboard.

"We'll take it. I'll hide until we are in hyperspace. Can you guys handle the navcom and jump?"

"You've let us do enough so we can," Zed assured her. "Do we jump towards Bothawui?"

"Yes, or Huff will be suspect. I'll take us out of hyperspace and redirect when I find out what our cargo is, but I have a suspicion it's something that was on Emberlene and he managed to get it off the planet undetected."

"Care to fill us in?" Thade asked.

"No. I don't want you to accidently say the wrong thing."

"Boss says we haul weapons and parts if the permits are in order," Zed told Huff.

Huff smiled, "Of course my permits are good." He turned and hollered, "Rip," he yelled for his oldest son.

A hoverlift emerged with a large black box. Huff motioned for him to put it on the small ship.

"My son, Rip. He's in charge of the delivery. You'll get another two thousand credits when he's delivered back here safe and sound."

Zed signed for an item identified as part number AA2. Rip returned with a bag and with a slap to his father's shoulder, he bounded up the ramp, excited to get off the planet, even if a few days.

Zed lifted the ship off the landing pad, hoping he didn't make a mistake as Rip was sitting behind him and Thade in the co-pilot seat. Carefully, he headed for orbit.

"_Whimper of Fear_, you need liftoff clearance," the spaceport at Mos Eisley warned them.

Thade quickly reached for the comm, "Sorry, we were anxious to get on our way. Permission to leave?"

"What is your cargo?"

"Part for the spacedocks at Bothan Shipyards."

"The manifest just showed up. You may continue, spaceport out."

Rip laughed, "They're picking on you because you're new here. They wouldn't dare ask that of the main shippers or smugglers. The smugglers would strafe them on their way out."

"You know many smugglers?" Thade asked as he plotted a navcom course for Bothan Space.

"I know Karrde's group and Han Solo and Lando Calrissian and…"

"And me. Don't forget your favorite Mistryl," Shada spoke from behind him.

He jumped and spun around in his crash webbing. "Shada."

She sat in the last available seat, "You have everything under control, Uncle Zed?"

"Here goes nothing," Zed pulled the hyperspace levers back.

Shada smiled at Rip, "His first time flying." She saw lines and the stars vanished. "Well done, Uncle."

"Something tells me we aren't going to the Bothan Shipyards," Rip realized his father had been had by a Karrde again.

Shada stood, "Let's see if that part is the one I removed over twenty years ago, when I was about your age."

He followed her and the other two brought up the rear. She looked the piece over and pulled up the Hammertong specs. It fit into the simulation perfectly. "The Bothan's can never get this part. We're spacing it into a sun."

"The Bothan's will blame my father and hurt us," Rip protested.

"I'll make sure they know it was me and I stole it from your father. Hold your hands out."

"Why?" Rip was suspicious.

"So I can bind them and tie you up. Now don't make me hurt you," Shada produced a restraining band.

"My father told us what you were capable of doing, but I think he was exaggerating," young, strong Rip knew he could take the older woman. He lunged and she wasn't where he struck. He felt a blow to the back of his head that brought stars and took him to his knees. His hands were dragged behind his back.

"I was going to let you be bound in the front. You should listen to the wisdom of your father," Shada patted his head. "Bring him," she ordered and left the hold.

The older men chuckled as they roughly hauled him up. "Now you'll have a story to tell your grandchildren someday of how a Mistryl took you down with a single strike.

Shada brought the small craft out of hyperspace and plotted a course back to Tatooine. On the backside of Tatoo II, she jettisoned the Hammertong part. They watched as it was pulled into the sun's gravity and burned up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Rip hoped he wasn't next.

"We're going to land an hour from your family farm and I'm dropping you off with water," Shada piloted to the surface of Tatooine and avoided the spaceport sensors. They rose to a high altitude and monitored Rip's progress. When he was in sight of the compound, she placed a call to Huff.

"Shada, what a surprise," Huff didn't bother to smile.

"I'm sending a recording to the Bothan Military. They won't be getting the missing Hammertong part. It had an accident on Tatoo II."

"So Karrde was behind the _Whimper of Fear_. I should have known he'd give a moniker like that to a vessel. Where's Rip?"

"Almost home. I dropped him an hour out. It would have been half an hour, but he tried to hit me. You raise your sons to beat women up, Huff?"

"Women, no. I do point out those I don't consider to be ladies and you definitely fall into that class."

Shada grinned, "How did you get the part off Emberlene?"

Huff's grin matched hers, "Ask the Mistryl," and he cut the link.

"Talon was right to stiff him. He has no honor and would throw balance of power to the Bothan's. They aren't above empire building and expansion. Now they'll be after Dr. Eloy. Therefore we go to Zeltros, last known location of the scientist." She set course with a heavy heart. It was Talon's project to find that part and destroy it. She wondered what the boys were doing and how big they were now. She wanted to pick them up and never let them go.

Thade, sitting beside her saw the unshed tears. He knew not to ask, but wished there was something Zed and he could do.


	29. Conditions

Booster watched Talon stare into space, ever present whiskey in hand. As usual, he was sitting in his office, which was okay, as Booster was keeping an eye on him. He came back to the Errant Venture after being absent for a month without contact. Booster was located near Elshandruu Pica and visiting Kina Margath. She made a deal with him if he brought his ship back, her biggest spenders could have limited access to his Diamond level Casinos. He made a lot of credits in the two weeks he was in orbit and spent nights in Kina's bed.

Talon called to find his location and appeared in system four days later. Booster took one look at the distraught smuggler and told him to stay close. Talon took him at his word and hardly left his office during working hours. He stared at information filtering into the ship all day, looking for her. Booster moved around on sightings of her and finally made the choice to head back to Coruscant. Now Booster needed to draw his friend into the present, "What's the latest on Shada?"

"She was at Zeltros. Dr. Eloy contacted me and Shada warned him about working with anyone on getting the Hammertong weapon operational and suggested he hire Noghri as bodyguards. He assured me he is retired, but is getting the personal protection as Bothan's tried to gain an audience." He took a mouthful of the burning liquor, "The boys have a birthday soon. I don't have a clue what to get three year olds."

"Are they still asking for Mom all the time?"

"No and that worries me. I don't want them to forget her."

"She'll be back," Booster spoke with confidence. He made sure everyone knew he was at Coruscant after two months on the Outer Rim, following Shada's ghost. He hoped she would contact him, or Jari or anyone. Her silence was hard on everyone, especially Talon and his crew.

Talon's comlink beeped, "What?" he growled irritably, his permanent demeanor these days.

"I thought you might want to know, the _Whimper of Fear_ just came out of hyperspace," Nawara spoke from his position in the captain's chair.

Talon shot a surprised look to an identical expression on Booster's face, "Where is she headed, here?"

"No, she's sitting on the edge of the system and a military vessel is approaching her fast."

Both men jumped and rushed to the bridge, running down the catwalk to the front viewport.

"Magnify," Booster ordered and the viewport narrowed in on the two ships. Nawara joined them and the three men watched the corvette extend a docking arm. They were tethered together for about two minutes before the corvette broke and did a hyperspace jump in system.

"He's landing on Coruscant," Hassla'tak called out and switched the scene to the corvette descending onto the planet.

"Wonder what that's about," Booster noised to nobody in particular.

"Try and raise the _Whimper of Fear_," Talon called to the comm officer.

"_Whimper of Fear_, this is the _Errant Venture_, copy?" Cov, a Given, working the console, did as Talon requested.

The face of a man in his early fifties appeared, "_Errant Venture_, this is _Whimper of Fear_."

Cov looked up at the catwalk, "I have contact."

"Put him on screen," Talon called out and faced the forward holoscreen as the top half of the man appeared.

Booster took over with a hand to Talon's shoulder, "I'm Captain Booster Terrik. Is Shada D'ukal on board?"

"I'm Thade D'ukal. No, she went on the other ship to the surface."

"Is everything alright? Do you require assistance?" Booster knew Talon would want those questions asked.

"I'm not qualified to take the ship in system. Shada was teaching my brother, Zed, but he had a heart attack. Shada called an emergency landing for us, but the military said no. They brought a ship to take my brother to the hospital. Shada went with him and told me to remain here with the ship until she returned." Thade paused with a thought, "You're not her enemy are you?"

"No, we're her friends. Stand by, I need to consult with my people on how to help you," Booster made a motion for Cov to pause the signal and turned to Talon. "It's your call. What do you want to do?"

"Find Shada." He leaned over the rail and called down into the pit, "Locate the hospital Zed D'ukal was taken to." Jodonn, working another console started searching. Talon turned back to Booster and Nawara, "I need to get a pilot to her ship and have it brought here."

"I'll go," Nawara volunteered.

"I was hoping you would," Talon felt better than he had in months. "I need a shuttle to go to the surface."

"Why don't you buy one and store it on board. That way, you won't always be borrowing mine," Booster grumbled, but he too was delighted Talon and Shada were reuniting and sincerely hoped Talon didn't screw the reunion up.

"Your parking fees are too high."

"You can afford them," Booster quipped back as Talon and Nawara entered the turbolift. He turned back to the screen and told Cov to put Thade back on the main screen. "I have a shuttle coming to fly your ship to mine. I'm the large red star destroyer in orbit."

"I don't know if Shada would approve. She told me to stay here."

"Her husband, Talon Karrde, is on his way to the surface to see her."

"Shada never talked much about him, too painful for her. Will she be okay?"

Booster chuckled, "Nothing to worry about. They had a little fight, but he will make it right. In the meantime, consider yourself my guest when you arrive," Booster motioned for the link to be severed.

* * *

Nawara extended the airlock tube and waited for the signal that a seal had been achieved before crawling through the flexible tubing. A man his height was waiting on the other side. Nawara extended his hand with a broad smile, "I'm Nawara Ven, personal friend of Shada's. She and my wife are very close."

"Thade D'ukal," Thade shook his hand. Never having seen many aliens except at the spaceport, he was still in awe of them. "You're the pilot?"

Nawara motioned for him to lead to the bridge, "My credentials include being a Rogue pilot for the New Republic. I also fly that monstrosity I'm taking you to, and have the distinct honor of being the first officer."

"Up until a couple months ago, I've never been in space. Shada's been teaching us to fly, but we're not very good yet and she does all the takeoffs and landings, although Zed got to fly out of Tatooine."

Nawara grinned, showing a row of white, sharp, pointed teeth, "I heard about that flight."

"You did?"

The Twi'lek laughed as he sat in the pilot's seat and familiarized himself with the controls. He took the engines off standby and turned the viewport on. Abruptly he threw the ship to port and reached for the weapons controls. "Shada make a few enemies you need to tell me about? Hold your answer. Ven to _Venture_, I'm being fired on and need help."

"We're on it, Ven."

"This is Rogue leader," the voice of Tycho Celchu was a welcome sound. "Freighter being fired upon, move aside and we'll assist."

"Remind me to kiss you, Tycho," Ven did a roll as another volley from the aggressor tried to take his ship out.

"Ven, what the… I don't want to know, but I'll abdicate the kiss to Rhysati if it's all the same."

"She'll do, but these shields aren't meant to do much more than protect a ship through the atmosphere. We won't survive more than two hits."

"We're coming in from your starboard, roll port on my mark," Tycho ordered.

"What are you doing out this way?" Nawara asked while watching the unidentified ship come around for another shot at him.

"Taking the kids out for a flight…now."

Ven rolled the small freighter in a loop it was never meant to do. Several of the ship's rivets popped out as the Rogues sped past and opened fire. The attacking ship tried to run, but with a well-placed proton torpedo, air was venting. The Rogues broke off and gathered around Ven's ship and they watched the enemy vessel explode. Another fighter group from the planet joined the Rogues, looking for more attackers and questions from command flooded the channels.

"How are you faring, Ven?" Tycho asked on the Rogues private channel.

"The ship took more damage from my evasive maneuvers than if I'd actually taken a hit."

"Need an escort and where are you headed?"

"_Errant Venture_. You can stay close in case we're not alone."

"Any idea who they were?" Tycho asked.

Nawara looked at a pale Thade, "Well?"

"After Shada destroyed the weapon for something called Hammertong, we've encountered them. Shada is sure they are Bothan pirates, hired by their government to hunt us down and kill us."

Ven looked grim, "Makes sense," he keyed his mic, "Most likely Bothan's. _Errant Venture_, clear _Whimper of Fear_ to land."

The Rogues crowded in the largest docking bay and settled down on one side of the small ship who slipped through the magcon field ahead of them, positioning for a quick departure if necessary. Nawara shut his ship down and lowered the ramp. With a hand to Thade's shoulder, he escorted him to the waiting Rogues. "This is Shada's uncle, Thade D'ukal," he called out.

Rhysati rushed up and gave Nawara a hug and kiss. "My ex-wife," he grinned at Thade.

Tycho pushed through his people, "This is a story I want to hear."

"Time for a drink?" Nawara asked him.

"That's really why we're here, lead on, Counselor."

* * *

Talon piloted the shuttle to the surface. Before he landed, Cov called, "The corvette landed at the hospital in the Senate District."

Talon now knew which spaceport to land in, "Thank you, Cov."

He took an airtaxi to the hospital and asked where Zed D'ukal was located.

The reception droid replied, "Patient D'ukal is located on floor One Fifty Four, section Eight.

Talon saw her the moment he entered a viewing room. She had her arms wrapped around herself, the only comfort she could find, and was looking through a window at activity on the other side.

She saw his reflection as he moved behind her and didn't turn from watching them work on her uncle.

His arms circled her and she was pulled tightly against him. He looked over her shoulder at a middle aged man lying on a table with medical doctors and droids performing surgery. "I missed you more than you will ever know, Shada. These three months have been longer than any three years of my life."

"I was on my way to the _Venture_ when Uncle Zed had a heart attack."

"But not to see me or the boys?" He tried to keep his tone neutral, but the thought she was through with him ripped his heart open and left it bleeding.

"Yes, to see you, not that I expected you to let me see my sons without a fight." Her eyes caught his in the glass.

Talon looked back and saw how devastated she was at his cruel comment months earlier. How could he be so callous as to suggest she never see her sons again. His last words to her came back to haunt him "Shada, I want you to come home where you belong. I know we have issues, but we'll never work them out apart. I was a bastard to say that to you."

She teared up and he caught it in the glass, "I'll not be your employee."

"Never, you're co-owner, equal with me. I was petty and mean to suggest otherwise."

"What about what you said, if I walked off, I wasn't welcome back or couldn't see my boys again?"

"Word of my thoughtlessness circulated throughout our friends. I found out, they like you a lot more than me. Booster cussed me out in all seven languages he knows. I know, because I speak them also. Our crews are ready to mutiny and I've lost a lot of respect I didn't deserve in the first place."

She sniffed and he released his grip slightly, "You grovel well. Nawara tutor you?"

"He laughs at me all the time and tells me I'm a pathetic excuse for a human."

"I'm sorry I took the massacre out on you. I was so distraught, I acted first and reflected later. All I knew was I had to try and save my uncles, what was left of them."

"Shutting me out hurt."

"So did telling me I was no longer wanted."

He nodded, "If I put your wedding ring back on your finger, will it stay?"

"I have demands."

"Name them."

"I want to be courted again, like you did before our impromptu wedding."

"I owe you that."

"I want you to welcome my uncles as family."

"Your uncles are my uncles and always have been. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I want them to be part of the organization."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I want to spend a lot of time with my babies."

"You have to share them with me. I've grown quite attached to them you see."

"No more threats of kicking me out."

"No more physical violence from you."

"No more leaving me without funds."

"I'm sorry about that. I figured it would stop you from leaving. I restored your access immediately afterwards. Didn't you listen to your messages?"

"No, it was too painful to hear your voice."

"I love you, Shada Karrde."

"And I love you."

And like that, they were a couple once again. He let his head drop to her neck where he placed a kiss.

"It's been so long," she murmured.

"I plan on making up for every night we weren't together." He turned her in his arms and let his lips claim hers, eyes closed as the silkiness healed his soul.

Her arms found their way around his neck. They stayed in that position for a long time.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"My heart ached every time I thought of you," she admitted.

"I wish I could take back everything I said," he looked in her eyes, pleading for forgiveness with his.

"I wish I held my temper and didn't set the ball rolling when I attacked you, forgive me?"

"Yes, I just want you back in my bed and by my side where you belong."

"I'm not letting you off the hook for dates. All I wanted when we were parted was a date."

"Can our dates end in the bedroom?"

"If you're good and treat me like I want, I can let you in my bed," her face lit up in a soft smile.

He smiled, the first since laying eyes on her, "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a long time."

"Excuse me," they turned to a doctor standing before them.

Talon let Shada get as far from him as a hand hold, his strong fingers gripping her a little too tight, but she didn't complain.

"Your uncle needs to be placed in bacta. I need to know which grade you want to pay for, as funds need to be paid up front. We have three grades…" he never got finished before Talon interrupted.

"We'll take the most expensive."

"You're looking at a hundred thousand credits," the doctor had a few rich clients, mostly from the ambassadors to Coruscant.

Talon pulled a credit chip from his pocket, "Your datapad."

The doctor inserted the chip and made the transfer, "The patient will be released in two days."

"We'll be waiting," Shada replied. "Just out of curiosity, what does the cheap bacta cost and what's the timeframe for healing?"

"Ten thousand credits and six days."

"Our uncle is worth the best," Talon added and pulled Shada back to his side, arm securely around her waist.

They left and Talon asked, "Do you want to go to the ship or get a room?"

"I want to see my babies."

He held her hand in the airtaxi to the spaceport and wondered if they could get to their suite unseen.

* * *

Booster was still in the bridge. He was giving a report to a General as to why his first officer was in a vessel under attack. He told New Republic Miliaary that their own General Tycho Celchu was onboard getting a report, but failed to mention it was in the Diamond Level's best bar. He watched Talon land his shuttle in his private docking area and kept the holovid on. He smiled broadly when Shada emerged ahead of Talon and he closed the ramp, his hand on the back of her neck the entire time. Arms around each other, they disappeared.

"Look who is home," Talon called as he entered the sitting room.

"Mommy, Mommy," the boys screamed and ran to her.

She scooped them both up with hugs and kisses, "Mommy missed you guys so much." She sat on the sofa and held them both. "I can't believe how big you two are."

Talon watched, and felt his world righting itself.

Shada's eyes went wide, "Oh my stars, I forgot Uncle Thade. I'm supposed to get him."

Talon smiled and dropped to one knee before her and the boys, "I sent Nawara to fly the ship here." He pulled his comlink, "Karrde to Ven."

"I hope you had as much success as I did," was Nawara's reply.

"I take it your retrieved our uncle?"

Nawara, sitting at a large table with Thade and the Rogues, grinned, "We had a little run in with someone trying to kill us. Does Shada know anything about why her enemies tried to take it out on me?"

Shada reached over and took the comlink, "Nawara, you met my new friends, Bothan pirates. When I destroyed the Hammertong part destined for Bothawui, they've been after me since then. I'm afraid I return with a death mark," her eyes met Talon's.

Talon took the comlink back, "Nothing we can't handle. We'll have to go to a non-Bothan policy."

"Uhh, I believe Booster already has one and his own Bothan death mark to boot. When you allow Shada in public, they'll have to compare marks. Booster got his directly from Borsk Fey'lya for wiping the floor with him."

Shada pulled Talon's hand with the comlink back, "I'm sure he's behind mine also. Do I hear Rogues in the background?"

"They came to my rescue. About your ship….it needs to be repaired after I flew it."

"It needs to be sold for scrap. It took most of the money I made to keep it running."

"I'm proud of you," Talon pulled the comlink back, "Shada has to go now and I'm turning all forms of communication off. Take care of Thade and find him a room."

"He wants to meet his great nephews," Nawara was trying not to laugh.

"Maku Ryno," Talon replied in Ryl and cut the link.

Nawara and most at the table broke out laughing.

"What did he say?" Thade asked.

"He suggested a sexual position impossible for me to achieve, but his Ryl inflection was perfect. He must use that term on Hassla'tak a lot."

"I heard him say that to you that almost daily since Shada left," Booster joined them and introduced himself to Thade.

"I hate it that you and Talon speak Ryl almost as well as me," Nawara grumbled and took a sip of his Bloody Coruscant, a drink invented thousands of years before on the planet it was named for.

"Don't forget Mirax and Shada, the Solo's, Calrissians, Antilles, need I continue," Booster took a drink off a tray the waiter was circulating. "Fill me in on what happened out there."

* * *

Shada ordered supper for the family to be served in their suite and played with the boys until they got sleepy. She picked D'ukal up to take him to bed.

"There," he whined and pointed to her bedroom.

"No, you have to sleep in your bed."

He started crying and pounded her shoulder.

"Hey, don't hit your mother," Talon's rough tone caused him to stop pounding, but he still cried and Terrik, in his father's arms joined in and pointed to the other room. "This is my fault, I've been letting them sleep with me."

She gave a playful grin, "Who am I to change the sleeping arrangements."

"Oh no, they have new beds they have never used for more than naps." He opened the door to their bedroom and Shada saw two boy's beds in the shape of starfighters. They brought back memories of when she was in Jacen and Anakin Solo's room at the Orowood Apartments. "Before I forget, Terrik's back on medicine." He took him to the refresher and Shada followed, putting D'ukal down to pee. She watched him expertly measure a perfect amount out and Terrik take it without complaint."

"You haven't been back to Aphran?"

"Without you, no use."

She remained silent and they quietly got the boys in their jammies.

With Mom helping them into bed, Talon got the datapad to read a story. He sat in the rocker, while Shada kissed each boy and left. He watched her go as he searched for a story and chose one about Ewoks. Finishing, he noticed they were still awake. "Time to close your eyes," he leaned over and gave each a kiss.

"Mommy stay?" Terrik asked in a fearful tone.

"Mommy's never leaving us again, I promise," he dimmed the light. "All yours, Nana," he spoke to the droid and left. Nana was under orders, when he was with the boys, she was to remain out of the way and silent. His patients with droids was considerably less than Shada's.

He entered their bedroom to find her brushing her dark hair out. His eyes were drawn to her negligee. It was his favorite and he notice on her hand, the wedding band was back in place.

She looked up, "I took a shower, your turn."

His celibacy was over was his mantra as he rushed through his nightly rituals. Entering, wearing nothing but his robe, he found the bed turned back and the bottle of duromilk on the nightstand.

"I don't think we're going to need that."

"By the fourth time, you will, so will I."


	30. Date Night

"I was about ready to send out a search team," Booster commented when they finally put in an appearance on the bridge two days later, each holding the hand of a son. He got up and gave Shada a hug. "Welcome back. The New Republic's military is sending a representative to interview you and wanted to know when was a good time. I explained to them you were completely unavailable unless they wanted a law suit from Nawara Ven on your behalf. How long do you want me to stall them?"

"I have to retrieve my uncle from the hospital, so not today. What did you do with Uncle Thade?"

"I turned him over to Nawara and haven't seen either since." He pulled his comlink, "Booster to Nawara."

"Yes Boss," Nawara cheerfully replied.

"Where's Thade?"

"He is on his ship. I just left him."

Shada headed to the turbolift.

"I'll just follow her," Talon smirked at Booster as he left.

"Stay on her tail," Booster grinned at his double innuendo.

"Always."

Shada saw the ramp descended and carried Terrik inside. "Uncle Thade," she called out.

"In here, Shada," a male voice answered.

Talon picked D'ukal up as his short legs were not moving fast enough for his father. He saw Shada give the man a hug and introduce him and the boys. She filled Thade in on Zed and ended with, "Heard you had a little excitement."

"I was as scared as the time we ran into them on Zeltros, not long after we left Tatooine."

"You never told me, what happened?" Talon knew he'd be finding details of her missing months for a long time.

She shrugged, "The Bothan's wasted no time in tracking me down, although, I suspect they were also looking for Dr. Eloy and didn't expect to run into me outside his residence.

"You need to tell me everything, Shada, and we'll develop a plan," Talon just got her back and wanted to keep her safe.

"When you met me, I had a death mark," she reminded him.

"And we were able to diffuse it."

"I bet its back. The Mistryls will put the pieces together and figure I got my uncles off Emberlene."

"I'll put out feelers. We need to know who your enemies are." Talon dropped a kiss to her forehead, more of a comfort for him than show of support for her. He let his free hand stroke her cheek.

Shada turned to Thade, "We're on our way to get Uncle Zed. Want to come?"

The small group entered his room, where he was dressed and being examined one final time by a droid. He gave a wide smile when he saw his family. Talon and Shada were each holding a boy. They waited quietly until the droid pronounced him healed and left.

"We ran into those Bothan's after you came here," Thade spoke first.

"How did you get away from their ship? It was faster and better equipped than ours."

"I had a Rogue Pilot come on board. You should have seen him fly. He almost flew the ship apart, then these other Rogues showed up and blasted the Bothan ship into atoms."

Zed looked at Shada, "Is that the last we'll see of them?"

She shook her head, "No, there'll be more." She changed the subject and introduced Talon and the boys.

Zed sized the other man up as he shook his hand, "I understand I owe you more credits than I can ever repay."

"My family deserves the best and we are family. Now that I have both of you together, I want to express my regrets on what happened to the other members of the family. Gillespee, and you'll meet him, is still distraught he was the catalyst that brought the Mistryl down on you." Talon's mentally rehearsed speech was presented flawlessly and he put just the right amount of regret in his tone.

"One of those things, Talon," Zed replied. "We can't undo the past, but they would want us to live our lives to the fullest."

"Well then, if you're up to it, I need to buy a shuttle."

"I haven't felt this good in ages. My artery was clogging for years. Shada, I'm sorry for giving you a scare," Zed patted the boy in her arms. "So you're my great nephew, D'ukal. Carry the family name do you?"

"This is Uncle Zed," Shada kissed his head. "Give it time and you won't be able to get rid of them."

Talon took them to a dealer in the Corporate Sector. He and Shada looked inside and out of half a dozen mid-sized shuttles.

They convinced the uncles to take the boys and walk around so they could become acquainted. Shada liked a sleek Curich mini shuttle and he the Bantha Assault craft. They went between the two arguing specs, weapons, engines and hyperdrives. No doubt, the Bantha outperformed in every class.

"We need this shuttle, Shada. It will protect you and the boys better. With the Bothan's after you, I want firepower over cargo space."

"I do like the cargo area on the Curich."

"We can retrofit part of the Bantha shuttle. Besides the Bantha has cots in case we have to put the boys down for a nap on a longer trip."

"Well….you'll let me tinker with the shuttle until I get it to my satisfaction?" She leaned against him. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their makeup.

"Does that mean we get the Bantha?"

"When do I get a date?"

He smiled, "Tonight if you like. Where do you want to go?"

"Your club."

He nodded and turned to the lurking salesman, "We'll take the Bantha, how much?"

"One hundred and seventy-five thousand credits," the salesman quickly replied.

"That's the price for the full sized assault shuttle. How much for the scaled down version like this one?" Talon saw the surprised look on the other man's face.

"You're right. I got the shuttles confused. This one is a hundred and quarter."

"Will you take a trade-in?" Shada asked.

"I do. What do you have?"

"I have a light freighter, Corporate Sector manufacture, approximately two hundred years old. I've gone through it from end to end and upgraded most systems."

Thade and Zed wandered up with the boys and Nana trailing. They heard her try and bargain the freighter.

"What will we use for work, Shada? We planned on carrying on what you taught us," Thade interrupted.

"We'll talk later," she didn't want them to give away the dismal condition of the ship. She turned back to the dealer, "Are you interested?"

"I'd like to look at it first."

Shada, pulled her comlink, "Shada to Ven."

"Which Ven you after?" Nawara answered.

"I called your comlink. I need a favor."

"Jari says you better stop and visit. I told her I'd pass the message on to get out of trouble. However, I don't do favors for free for the wives of rival businesses."

"Fine, we'll take you and Jari to supper, just not tonight. I have a date tonight."

"And what is this favor you need, that a supper with expensive wine will suffice?"

"I need you to fly my ship to _Corporate Shuttles_."

"On my way," he cut the link and shuttered at the thought of flying that death trap again. He stood from his desk and walked through the bridge, "Shada needs me," he jested as he walked by Booster.

"Talon wore out already?"

"Probably, she wants me to fly her ship to the surface to meet her, although I think she's trying to kill me. I thought she liked me," he continued his diatribe to the turbolift. "I never even made a play for her before Talon staked his claim. It has to be…" the doors closed and Booster chuckled quietly to himself.

Nawara put the _Whimper of Fear_ down where instructed and lowered the ramp. "Shada," he held his arms out.

With a laugh, Shada embraced him, "I missed you too." She whispered in his ear, "I'm trying to pawn this Hutt dung off on this dealer. Don't ruin it."

He grinned ferally, "I was thinking of making an offer for on this ship. Did you see how smooth the landing was?"

"We saw," she turned back to the dealer, "I'll give you the tour. Guys, please stay out here. I don't want to trip over you." Her cue for them to leave the talking to her.

Out of earshot, Nawara laughed, "Found a sucker did she?"

"Gillespee told me she was so sluggish leaving Emberlene, he thought he was going to have to get out and push her into hyperspace," Talon laughed at the thought.

"She never said anything to us about the ship being inadequate," Zed looked at Nawara for an introduction. "I'm Zed D'ukal," he held his hand out.

"Nawara Ven, servant to Shada. I jump at her commands, but not so high as Talon."

"Don't believe a word he says," Thade cut in. "He's the guy who rescued me and outflew the Bothan Pirates I was telling you about."

An airspeeder landed and Wedge Antilles got out with a grin, "I heard you requesting to land, Ven, and had to see the infamous ship. Tycho's description was as lacking as your flying skills."

"I'll remember that, Antilles. Never know when you will need an attorney. Just for the record, I'm taking Iella's side in your divorce."

"I'll never get over you becoming worthless as a pilot after losing your leg and then leaving me for Booster."

"He flew extremely well when the Bothan pirates put in an appearance," Thade came to his rescue.

Wedge adjusted his gaze, merriment still in his eyes, "Outside most women, I didn't know Ven had a cheering section." He held his hand out, "I'm Wedge Antilles."

"The General?" Thade was in awe. He'd heard many stories of the famous General.

"No," Nawara was still wearing a wide grin. "He turned the title in for that of wet nurse."

"As did you," Wedge shot back and addressed Talon, "I stopped because I heard Shada was here."

"She's trying to ditch her ship as a down payment on a shuttle."

"Which one?" Nawara looked around, while wrapping a lekku around his neck.

"That one," he pointed to the Bantha shuttle.

"Sweet," Wedge commented and the men ambled to the shuttle. "Why do you need another ship?"

"The _Karrde_ is too big for planetary use. We'll keep this baby on the _Errant Venture_."

"What will we do if Shada gets rid of the ship?" Thade asked again with a troubled look on his face.

Talon smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about your future. For now, become acquainted with our sons and relax. We'll visit and find out what you two want to do. If you want to retire, I'll fund it."

Zed and Thade looked at this man they still didn't know in shock.

"Does that offer extend to me also?" Wedge asked while Nawara nodded.

"No, but if you want a job, ask Booster."

"No thanks, I'll stay with my pittance of a retirement."

Nawara laughed, "Try what they give me for retiring as lowly major, General. You see why I have to keep working."

"Anytime you want, you can become the preeminent attorney right here on Coruscant," Wedge couldn't understand why Nawara took a job on the _Errant Venture_ and other than say he was happy, the Twi'lek didn't disclose his reasons.

"I'm happy being a nobody again," Nawara replied.

"Speaking of nobodies, Han and Leia are planning a party now that Shada's home. Luke and Mara are due in anytime as are the Horn's and Calrissian's. Everyone wants to meet the uncles."

Talon shook his head and looked at Zed and Thade, "You're something of celebrities being related to Shada."

"Why?" Thade looked totally confused.

"We have an interesting group of friends. I don't want to scare you away so won't give names." Talon turned back to Wedge, "Any weddings or babies? Shada will ask and quite frankly I didn't care enough to keep up."

Wedge looked at Nawara, "Isn't Rhysati and Pash getting hitched?"

"They are, in a couple months. Rhysati asked me to give her away."

"Your ex-wife wants you to walk her down the aisle?" Wedge didn't know whether or not to laugh.

"We're still good friends, just dropped the sex."

"And Jari is okay with it?"

"If she's not, she covers well. Oh," Nawara looked at Talon, "Jari is pregnant again."

"Really? That's great, more conversation tonight at supper to make me look like I'm on top of things."

"Congratulations," Wedge shook his hand, "I'll tell you, having two girls is better than any son."

"I will know in seven months."

"Make it a girl. My boys are going to need practice." Talon joked. He turned his grin on Wedge and added, "Antilles, my boys are going to need experience with older women. Make your daughters available also."

"Karrde, all the credits in the galaxy won't stop me from taking you out if your son's so much as say hi to my little girls."

Talon chuckled and everyone turned as Shada and the dealer joined them. Shada gave Wedge a hug, "Good to see you again, how's Iella?"

"She's doing fine. The women are planning a party soon. You've been warned."

"Great," Shada got down to business, "I'll take forty thousand."

"I can't go that high. I'll do twenty-five."

"I can get sixty with an ad on the holoclassifieds, forty or it goes back with me. I know you can resell for an easy fifty or more."

The dealer looked at Talon, "Who owns the ship?"

"Not mine. My wife is registered owner. You deal with her."

"Thirty-five is as high as I'm willing to go," the dealer looked at Wedge. "You're General Antilles."

"My wife calls me that every morning, lest I forget."

"You know ships. What would a man like you pay for that vessel?"

Wedge made a pretext of looking the ship over, "I would go fifty-five, but I don't know the specs, just looking at aesthetics."

"Okay, forty," the dealer shook her hand. He looked at Talon, "You can have the Bantha shuttle for eighty-five." He hurried off, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get the title."

"Thanks, Wedge. I'd have settled for twenty. That ship is pure junk." She looked at her uncles, "We need to get our personal items transferred."

"It's the first ship I've ever been on," Zed wanted answers. "I want to know what's wrong with it."

"Nothing outside of engines, weapons, shielding and computers." She had mercy, "I'll show you ships that are the best, like the _Wild Karrde_. Once you have something to compare with, you'll understand." She broke off as the dealer returned. They packed while Talon finalized the sale.

Ven sat at the pilot's seat of the new shuttle, "You're buying new, I'm impressed."

"The owner had this one shipped in from Mon Calamari. It's easier for someone like me to deal with an intermediary than the Mon Calamarians. They don't like smugglers very much."

"You're a smuggler?" Thade didn't know what Shada's husband did for a living, as she never told them.

Ven broke out laughing, "They call him king of the smugglers. His organization spans the entire galaxy."

"Enough talking about me. Ven, let's see if what I bought can actually fly," Talon sat in the co-pilots seat and watched as Ven expertly lifted the shuttle off the pad and requested permission to leave. "Take us by some of the floating junk so I can see what the cannons can do."

Nawara flew in high orbit and notified the spacedock they would be practicing with weapons. He looked around for someone to take the helm. Shada was messing with the boys. The uncles were looking around in amazement. "Zed, take the helm," he rose. "Keep us in this trajectory." He took one of the cannons and soon, he and Talon were blasting floating debris into smaller pieces. Talon expressed satisfaction with the weapons.

Talon sat in the pilot's seat and took them to the _Errant Venture_, "What are we going to call our shuttle, Shada?"

"How about _Little Karrde_."

He let the name rattle around his brain, "Sounds good."

"_Errant Venture_, this is the _Little Karrde_, requesting permission to land in the Admiral's bay."

"Finally got your name anatomically correct," mirth in Booster's voice was evident.

"I'm parking right beside your shuttle. If you want some of my illicitly gained funds, I get to choose the spot."

"I'll make an exception for you. Don't tell anyone, or people like Solo and Calrissian will want the same privileges."

Booster was waiting when Talon landed. He looked it over, "Just had to buy something better than mine, didn't you?"

"That wasn't hard to do."

Shada introduced Zed. "Where are they bunking?"

"I put them in the blue level," Nawara answered and gave her the room number.

She pointed to two bags, "Talon, please take these to our place."

"Yes, Dearest," he took her clothes back where they belonged. Outside his door, he spotted Iella Antilles loitering.

"I heard you bought a new shuttle. Wedge called me and disclosed your location."

"If you're looking for Shada, she's taking her uncles to their quarters. Come in and wait, if you want."

"Thank you," she accepted.

He put the bags in the bedroom and returned, "You working or is this a social call?" He went to the sideboard.

"Unfortunately, working. I volunteered to interview Shada on the Bothan's."

"I take it you're drinking caf then?"

She laughed, "Only if I can talk you into joining me. I could really use something stronger, but better not."

He smirked and poured a beverage light on alcohol, "Shada drinks this when it's too late for caf and early for a real drink."

Iella sipped the bubbly, tangy amber liquor, "Very good." She noticed he poured one for himself and guessed it was out of politeness when he would rather have something stronger.

Iella commented on how big the boys were getting. Nana followed Talon inside with them. Now they were playing with toys on the floor before the sofa.

He asked after the girls.

"Syal is in school. We found a good private academy nearby. I'm starting Myri on basic learning skills."

Shada entered and Iella jumped up to hug her, "I'm so glad you're back."

Shada glanced at Talon and answered, "I'm back for good. Talon can't get rid of me this time."

"You better not, Talon," Iella mock threatened him and got down to her visit. "I volunteered to get your version of what happened. I explained you probably wouldn't be as forthcoming to a burly soldier shooting questions in an authoritative manner."

Shada helped herself to a drink and sat in a chair across from her guest, "What does the New Republic want to know?"

"Everything about Hammertong."

Shada threw a glance to Talon and back, "Talon gave a report."

"I want to know how the missing part got shot into a sun."

"If you know that much, you probably know as much or more than me. I take it Huff Darklighter complained?"

"He called me with threats," Talon admitted with a wide grin. "I was so proud of you."

She smiled in return, "I guessed it was the Hammertong part from Emberlene and had the uncles negotiate the transaction while hiding in the ship. Since he'd never heard of us, he fell for our line. Did Rip return home in one piece?"

"He was sunburned and had an encounter with a baby sarlacc. Huff went back and killed it, but other than an adventure he'll remember forever, he's fine."

"Where did Huff get his hands on the Hammertong part we took to Emberlene two decades ago?"

Iella listened intently. How it came to be in the position of Huff Darklighter was a question the New Republic wanted answers to.

Talon took a gulp of his drink and tried not to grimace at the weakness of alcohol and spoke to Iella. "He told Wuher, he went personally to Emberlene and spoke with the Eleven and for a large price, they let him take it with him. He contacted the Bothans and made a deal to sell it for five times more. The Bothan's paid and he hired Shada to haul it, thinking he was hiring a small, independent freighter. He had to refund the Bothan's and is out a lot of money. I wouldn't put it past Huff to put a mark on you also," he directed the last to his wife.

"Hazards of this lifestyle," she shrugged and took a drink.

"I expect I have several on me," he agreed.

"And the Bothan's want revenge?" Iella asked.

Shada nodded, "No other reason now that I don't have what they need. Do you know what they are using the Hammertong for?" she asked Iella.

Iella sighed, "Our informant," she shot a look to Talon and he knew whom she was talking about, "is certain they plan on using it against Bothan's to put down uprisings against the government."

Shada caught the exchange and wondered what she was missing or missed being gone for three months.

"Is there anything I can do?" Talon asked, his tone grim.

"Do you still have a ship in the area? This isn't going in my report," Iella assured him.

"I have Dawn Beat working that part of the Outer Rim and can get it in at a moment's notice."

"If it gets too hot for Rysa, we need to keep her safe."

"Who's Rysa?" Shada asked.

"I'll tell you later," Talon quickly answered and turned back to Iella. "I was very impressed with her."

Iella nodded, "She's one of a kind. The best Bothan I've ever met."

"If I hadn't met her, my vote would be for genocide on Bothans, let them kill each other."

"The military has good Bothans, even Traest Kre'fey, who is related to Borsk Fey'lya, sides with the Bothan resistance."

Talon filed that information away. He was familiar with the family tree of Fey'lya, but figured they were alike.

Iella turned back to Shada, "You think it's Bothan pirates after you?"

"Bothan's aren't going to get their hands dirty. Next time they attack, I'll try and take one alive for interrogation, Mistryl fashion of course."

"Having seen Hammertong, do you know if they can make it work?" The one pressing question Wedge asked her to find out.

"They can hire an engineer and probably make it work. I'm sure there is a Bothan who is skilled enough to do so. The question is, how long will it take."

"That's the conclusion Wedge came to also." Iella stood, "Enough work. Thank you for the drink. Much preferable to caf," she handed her glass to Talon, who also stood. "Someone will be in contact for a party soon. Leia hasn't had a gathering in ages and told me she wants one soon at her place."

"We'll be there," Shada walked her to the door.

Talon said he was going to check in with Booster before they left. With a kiss, he hurried off. Pleased, Shada went to get ready.

* * *

Talon's eyes almost popped out of his head when she took her cloak off and handed it to the maître d. "My Dearest, did you forget to put a dress over your slip?"

Her smile suggested she knew exactly what she was doing, "You don't like it?"

He let his eyes roam freely to the cleavage below her breasts and the hem shorter than she'd ever worn before. It was a sparkling black, and when she turned around, her back was exposed with an expanse that left everything bare and ended in a vee at the curve of her lumbar. Her hair was up on one side with a hair clasp made in the Karrde crest. She was wearing her white diamond crest earrings and necklace. Black stockings and heels completed her outfit. Her needles were discretely hidden near her hip. "I like just fine, but don't like to share."

"I bought this on Zeltros to seduce you," she admitted and looked in his eyes for approval. "My plan was to return and meet you for supper wearing this dress and see if you would ask me to stay away."

He felt a smile start to form, "I'll play harder to get next time. I want you to play out your plan tonight. Seduce me."

His eyes never left her back as they were escorted to their table. Many beings figured the handsome human's wife didn't know about this woman and several wondered if the man would share.

A human touched his arm, "Sir, how much for a night in that beauties arms?"

Talon couldn't contain his look of pride, "My wife isn't for sale."

"Nobody has a wife that looks like that," the man wasn't put off.

Talon grinned, "You've got me. My mistress isn't for sale." He brushed by the man and caught up, hand reaching out and snagging her dress at the vee, but not before running a finger down part of her exposed spine. He leaned into her ear, "Tonight, you're not my wife, but my high-priced mistress."

"A twist to our game. I like it," she allowed the waiter to seat her and smiled at her husband. "So what is your wife doing tonight?" she asked loud enough for nearby tables to overhear.

"He pulled up the wine list, "Home with the kids. One is sick and the other has a snotty nose. I'm not going there tonight." He almost laughed as an older woman gave him a hard stare. She leaned over and said something to a man, probably her husband and he looked at their table.

"I don't like children, such messy little things." Shada winked at him, leaned over and whispered, "From my angle, the man is looking like he wants to make a pass and the woman just like she swallowed something sour."

"Same from my angle, but the man wants to set you on fire for being a woman of the night."

"My, a man not impressed with my charms. What must I do," she slipped her hand under the table and groped him where it was obvious what she was doing.

His hand covered hers, keeping it in place, "Feel what you do to me." He didn't bother to keep his tone down and watched Shada burst into laughter before relinquishing her hand.

The wine arrived and he accepted and waited for two glasses to be poured. Lifting his in a toast, he again failed to keep his tone down, "To the most beautiful mistress a man can have. Too bad my wife isn't lovely, as you."

"I'll drink to me making you forget you ever looked at another women, little lone married one," she touched her glass to his. As she drank, her eyes wandered to the nearby tables. It was a mixed bag, but one constant, men were envious and women outraged.

"I promise, I'll divorce Myrta. I just need more time," Talon almost choked on his drink at the look the older woman gave him.

"I've heard that before. For five years you've promised to leave her and to think you two made a baby just last year," Shada pretended a pout.

"I promise, my thoughts were of you," he tried his best sincere smile and took her hand.

"I'm going to find someone else, someone who only wants just me."

"Okay, tonight when I go home, I'll tell M…M… Myrta I found someone else. Just don't go to another man," he pleaded. The only way he knew she was laughing was her breasts were jiggling and he couldn't drag his gaze away.

"My face is up here," her voice was rich with laughter.

"But my toys are down there," he pointed.

She sobered, "I'm sorry for our separation, Talon."

"I made it way too easy for you to leave." They were now speaking softly so their conversation didn't travel.

"I want to make sure we're okay," she raised uncertain dark eyes to his blues.

He took her hand, "We're not perfect people and live a life most people never imagine exists. We have to look beyond ourselves to our sons. They need both parents. I saw that when they asked for you all the time. They would get grumpy and cry for you. That hurt the most, what we did to them." He saw tears fill her eyes at his unbridled truth. Her hand trembled in his and he rarely saw this side of her. "Shada, I love you and you me. Those facts will provide stability for them. They won't remember you being gone."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes and rose, "Excuse me."

He rose when she did and watched her hurry to the refresher for women. Sitting back down, he picked up his wine and noticed the older man was looking at him and alone. He realized Shada was walking into a trap and hoped the older woman survived.

The man rose and joined him, "Forgive the intrusion, young man."

Talon smiled. It had been many a year since someone referred to him as a young man. He waited for the older man to continue.

"I overheard you and your mistress. I've been happily married for over fifty years. Not once did I turn to another woman, not that I didn't have the opportunity. If you have small children, think of them and what leaving your wife would mean."

"You're right. She ran off to the refresher when I told her I couldn't possibly leave my wife and kids. You saw how upset she was. I'll finish my meal and part from her forever."

"Good for you," with a pat to his arm, the man rose and went back to his table to await his wife with good news.

In the refresher, Shada checked her makeup in the mirror.

An older woman moved to the sink beside her, "How come a beautiful, young woman like yourself has to sell herself to a married man?"

"Excuse me?" Shada twisted her head.

"I'm at the table behind you and saw your obscene display towards him. Have you no decency, coming on to a man you can't have." The woman had scorn and righteousness in her look and tone.

"Oh him," Shada recovered. "My goal is to break his marriage up and then dump him publically. Men shouldn't have affairs if they don't want the wife to find out. Haven't you ever screwed a married man?" Shada did her best to dumb down.

"Never, poor man," she marched off.

Shada looked back at herself and snorted a laugh. She sashayed back to the table, conscious of the eyes on her, both in lust and envy. "Oh good, food is here," she sat before Talon could rise and help. She quietly told him of her encounter and what the old woman said, "Those people have too much money and far too little life. I hope we spiced it up a bit. Who knows, maybe they'll have fantasy and sex while playing married man and mistress."

He smirked and told her about his encounter with the man. He glanced over to the table, "I doubt they've ever change positions, him on top, frumpy nightgown pushed up just far..."

"Talon," Shada turned and saw the woman giving her the evil eye and waved. Turning back to her husband, she gave him a seductive smile, "If you don't dump me for your wife, I'll make tonight one you'll remember." She spoke loud enough for the other table to hear.

He chuckled and spoke softly, "I remember our first time. Four years of marriage and you still make me long for you, like that night."

"That reminds me. I'm so sorry for missing our anniversary."

"I got so drunk, Dankin sat up with me all night in worry."

"I was miserable in an abandoned building, hiding from the Mistryl. I almost forgot the day and cried when I realized it was our anniversary and what I did to us."

"You owe me an anniversary."

"We need to complete our obligations here and leave for Aphran for a makeup anniversary and time alone, for us," she hoped he'd say yes.

He nodded, "You're a smart lady."

After dining, they danced, pressed tightly together and his lips made light marks on her neck. He flew them back to the ship instead of renting a hotel room. She wanted to be home when the boys woke in the morning. They were still clingy.

Nawara passed them in the Diamond Level corridor on his way home. "Mr. and Mrs. Karrde," he greeted.

"Not tonight," Talon clarified. "Tonight, she's a high priced call girl."

Nawara winked at Shada, "The night Jari got pregnant, she was a Twi'lek slave girl and I, a married man looking for something on the side."

"You play, you pay," Talon laughed as they entered their suite.

"Just a warning," Nawara called out.

In their bedroom, they continued the charade of mistress and married man, Nawara's words forgotten.


	31. Transition

Three men gathered in one of Coruscant's opultent establishments for fine dining. Their excuse, to discuss the problems with Rogue Squadron and how to fix them. After eating, Wedge Antilles fished a small box from his pocket and slid it across the table towards Gavin Darklighter.

Gavin stared at the silver ring in a box and looked at the giver, "Does this mean we're engaged?"

Tycho Celchu, a normally austere man, laughed, "Worse, you're going to bend over and take it from everyone."

Gavin looked closer, "This is the Rogue Squadron crest I designed…what…almost twenty years ago now." He looked at his two superiors and mentors. "You told me tonight was special and here we are at one of Coruscant's fanciest restaurants sans our wives. I expected the entire squadron and it's just us. What gives?"

Tycho answered, "I'm retiring and turning the unit over to you."

"And bribing you with trinkets," Wedge added.

"Why me?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but you're the old man in the unit," Tycho hoped he didn't turn the post down. He got it approved with command and was ready to retire. "We put this in the works at Ackbar's retirement party. I'm too old to put up with a new genre of Generals and Admirals."

"What will you do?" Gavin took the ring out and slid it on his right ring finger, a perfect fit.

"Hang around Coruscant and try to start a family."

"Does Winter know she's expected to cater to your desires all times of the day and night?" Wedge laughed into his glass and peered at Tycho over the rim as he drank.

"As much as Iella takes care of you," Tycho shot back. "Before we forget, give Darklighter the other part."

Wedge reached in his vest pocket and pulled out an insignia with four stars, "You've been promoted to Colonel." He handed the new bars over.

Gavin automatically took them, "That's why you included me on a working supper, as you called it. I should have been suspicious."

"We're the two people on Coruscant you should trust the least," Wedge agreed. "Nothing as devious as retired General's with time on their hands."

"Look whose here," Tycho's comment made his friends turn to look.

Entering was a large party consisting of the Karrde's, Ven's, Horn's, Booster and Shada's uncles. The newcomers didn't see the men sitting off to one side as they were seated across the large room by a maître d.

"Well, Gavin. Are you going to keep the new rank or make me keep looking?" Tycho needed an answer.

"Over half the Rogues are gone now. I'll have to rebuild," Gavin knew he had a huge job ahead. "Being commander of the Rogues is a huge honor, I'm humbled."

Wedge and Tycho spontaneously laughed and Wedge responded, "Humble is not a word I'd use in connection with your name. You were a brash sixteen year old that hit me up to be a pilot."

"Time and deaths have fixed that."

Wedge raised his glass, "To the fourth Rogue Squadron Commander. May your tenure be in times of peace." They toasted and the gathering officially ended. They drifted across the room to greet their friends before leaving for a bar and serious drinking.

Wedge came up behind Booster and clapped him on the shoulder, "Old man, it's past your bedtime."

Booster grinned over his shoulder, "Your sister is taking care of me. What brings you to a restaurant you can't afford?"

Gavin held his hand out, "Tycho proposed."

"And he accepted," Tycho added. "He's the new commander of the Rogue Squadron."

Congratulations flew in Gavin's direction.

"I got out just in time," Corran looked relieved.

"They would have asked you over me," Gavin didn't know how to take Horn's remark.

"That's why my departure was strategically planned. Celchu here, would have hit me up and I'd have been forced to take my lightsaber to him."

"How's the Jedi thing going?" Tycho asked Corran.

"Good. I am finding my place in the hierarchy and don't feel so much like a part-time parent."

"What brings you to this overpriced joint?" Wedge turned the questioning back to those at the table.

Nawara spoke with his silver tongue for the group, "Shada owes me big. She is recompensing me for me flying her death trap again."

"I didn't know you were that cheap, Ven," Wedge grinned, "One lousy meal for taking your life in your hands."

"I'm weak. A woman requests anything and I fold. I did bargain this fine restaurant for us though."

"You mean, you're paying for them?" Booster asked Talon.

He shook his head, "Tonight's on Shada. Her ship, Ven flew."

"I owe you more than supper for saving my uncle. We're going to Aphran soon. Why don't you and Jari come and spend some time."

Nawara and Jari exchanged a glance and their lekku twitched subtly, and he responded, "When Booster was at Aphran last, we enjoyed ourselves immensely. We accept and thank you."

"I suppose you want me to relocate?" Booster added.

"We haven't been back in a year. The boys need sunshine," Shada smiled at the thought of them playing in the lake. "Ryman will love it also."

"And when are we going?" Booster needed to unload his casino dwellers.

Talon exchanged a calculating look with Shada and answered, "Soon. We'll wait until after the party of the year before making a decision, but don't be surprised if I order the gamblers off your ship the next day."

Wedge and friends left with recommendations on the food.

Corran and Nawara took turns entertaining the uncles with exploits from their Rogue days, punctuated with anecdotes from everyone else of how they came to be in Shada's life.

Talon let his hand rest on Shada's thigh for much of the evening. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I liked what you wore last night better."

"I could have worn it again tonight," her dark eyes held laughter.

A smile played around his lips, "You did right to keep that cloak over it, however, you fueled many perverted fantasies in the club."

"How many are yours?"

"Most," he kissed her cheek.

"You two still aren't able to keep your hands off each other," Booster had been covertly watching them all evening and noticed Talon's hand on her thigh under the table.

"And won't for a long time," Talon pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Another gathering?" Zed couldn't believe it, when Shada told them that night they had a function on the surface. Also, she took them to stores and replaced their entire wardrobe.

"This one is to the Chief of State's home. We've been there many times. Many of the people going, you've already met.

They'd been on the ship for almost a week and were learning, their niece had contacts from service droids to heads of states. They entered with her into the Emberlene Suite and Talon reached over and shut his monitor off. He held a son on each knee. When they saw Shada, they struggled down and ran to her for hugs.

"What were you boys doing?" Shada asked Talon.

His reply was vague, "I'm teaching them how to record a message."

"Can I see?" She went to where he was still sitting.

He smiled up at her, "No, it's personal. Something I'm working on for them," he gestured to the boys.

She let it drop, but wondered what he was up to. He went to the sidebar, "What can I get you?" He addressed Thade and Zed.

"Whatever you're having," Zed answered and Thade nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm getting ready," Shada left the men alone.

Taking a sip of burning whiskey, Zed quietly stated, "I've seen you talking into your datapad when Shada isn't present."

"I keep a journal, something I started when the boys were born on the recommendation of a dead smuggler I knew. It's for them. I have one on the side for Shada if something were to happen to me. I record anything I think they will need to know, a father's wisdom. I had them talk into it for the third time. Around their birthdays, I have them say something. When they're old, they'll get a kick out of it. It's something between me and the boys. I'll have to teach them about women and life and am learning how while they are little. I imagine in years, the topics will be harder than don't hit your brother. Don't tell Shada I'm doing this." He didn't have to tell them, but was trying to draw them into the family.

"Never," Thade indicated they would keep his confidence.

"I would like it if you two would to the same for them so they know their mother's family."

"How come you don't want Shada to know?" Zed, always the one to want answers, inquired.

Talon gave it thought, "Because it's mine. I don't want influence. I know the Mistryl have them keep journals and she still does. I've never asked what's in it. Again, it's her personal space."

"What do we wear for tonight's function?" Thade changed the subject.

"I usually wear something comfortable." Talon looked at them. "This is what I'm wearing."

They looked at his black pants and knee high boots, long sleeve brown tunic and matching vest. They noticed the vest was part of his everyday attire, as was his pistol.

Thade finished his drink and stood, "I better clean up. Shada said something about putting us on display tonight."

Talon walked them to the door, "That's why I offered my strongest whiskey. Meet at the _Little Karrde_ in an hour."

* * *

Leia greeted Shada with a hug, "I'm so relieved you're back. Talon was so lost."

"We need each other," Shada admitted. "Too many years together now to be parted like that."

Talon had moved to talk to Lando and Han and left the women to catch up. He motioned for Thade and Zed to follow and introduced them. The uncles looked around while Talon and Lando spoke business. They did recognize Booster, Wedge, Tycho and Gavin. Most of the people they were introduced to were milling about, but also there were several unfamiliar faces in the crowd. An imposing man strode in their direction.

"I'm Han Solo," he held his hand out.

Talon and Lando stopped talking and Talon added, "The free food and booze are his and we're loitering in his apartment."

Han shook Zed and Thade's hands and turned back to Talon and Lando, "I see Shada is with you, Karrde. I had other men lined up when I heard she wised up and left your sorry worm ridden carcass."

Talon took the bait, "I almost lost her to young Rip Darklighter."

Han laughed, "Heard the story. Huff told anyone who would listen. He's starting to understand if the Bothan's got ahold of the missing part, they might make Tatooine a conscript colony. He was paid a visit by none other than Arien Cracken. Huff was smart enough to be scared as he was threatened with a long prison sentence. Cracken explained his activities would be monitored. Huff will lay low for a long time."

"And if we took it to Bothawui, we'd be wanted by the New Republic," Thade commented.

Han shook his head, "If Shada does anything, it won't be traced back to her."

"I spent all my time tracing her ship and was able to draw a map of her routes and patterns," Talon filled them in. "Her Mistryl training was in full force. I showed her the map and she told me what she bought and sold at her stops. She did small time freighting to pay the bills."

"She never told us how she got her ship," Thade always wondered.

Talon chuckled, "She told me Captain Body got fresh with her and paid the price. She spaced him in the Emberlene System."

"Oh, she let us think it was purchased."

* * *

Leia took Shada's arm and led her promptly to Mon Mothma, who was sitting on the sofa with a throw over her lap. "Mon Mothma wants to speak with you, but can't stay long, she's failing."

Shada put on a smile and sat beside the older woman, "Nice to see you again."

Mon Mothma patted her leg, "I was hoping to see your boys again."

Shada spoke into her comlink, "Nana, bring the boys to me." She turned back to the ex-leader, "There was a nursery set up in the children's bedroom so they went directly there."

"I heard about your loss," Mon Mothma spoke softly.

"I was able to save two uncles. I'll introduce them if you desire."

"Of course I want to meet them. I got military reports on the rediscovery of Hammertong and when your name was mentioned in the report, I got very interested."

"I was on the original mission to move the Hammertong weapon when we ended up on Tatooine. I forgot about it for years until Huff Darklighter bought it from the Jawas." Shada smiled and held her arms out. The boys climbed on her lap, "The one with his father's eyes is D'ukal and brother Terrik. Can you say hello to Mon Mothma?" Shada knew Nana was recording the event. They put heads into her body. "They don't get around strangers much."

"They are beautiful boys. They should be about three now?"

Shada was impressed with Mon Mothma's memory, "Next week."

Talon brought the uncles over and introduced them.

Zed was in awe, "I used to root for you to win the war."

Mon Mothma gave a slight smile up at him, "It wasn't me, but many dedicated warriors," her gaze shifted to a man who joined them and her reserved smile morphed a bright beam and she reached a hand to him. "Garm, you made it."

Garm Bel Iblis took her outstretched hand, "When I heard you were coming, I couldn't stay away." He introduced himself to the uncles and turned to Talon, "Karrde, I see your weapons cropping up across the galaxy."

Talon took Terrik from Shada and returned the greeting, "Good to see you again, Bel Iblis. I sold my caches to the highest bidder." Talon gave him a toothy grin, "That will keep the New Republic military on their toes, not knowing where the next fire will be."

"Why didn't you sell to us?"

"The New Republic doesn't have the funds and I don't take credit."

Bel Iblis grimaced.

Mon Mothma interrupted, "This is a social gathering. Mr. Karrde is not on trial."

"He should be," Garm groused in a half-hearted manner.

"Nonsense," Leia had been listening to them talk. "Talon has been most helpful to me and the New Republic."

Garm sat beside Mon Mothma, "I apologize, Karrde. Leia is right."

Mon Mothma looked back to Shada as Talon and Nana took the boys back to the improvised nursery. "I'm worried that the Bothan's have the weapon. You did right destroying the part. On behalf of what little pull I still have in the New Republic, do you need anything within my power to grant or give?"

Shada was taken aback by the generous offer, "I don't need anything, but thank you. We're headed to Aphran soon so the boys can run and play outside. I hope our organization runs smoothly so Talon can have a break."

Mon Mothma looked tired all of the sudden. Shada rose and bid her good evening so she could talk to Bel Iblis before leaving. She took her uncles around and introduced several people she knew they hadn't met. "…and this is Hobbie Klivian," Shada explained who he was. She looked around, "Where's your date, Jansen?"

Hobbie's dour expression darkened, "He went back to Taanab."

* * *

Talon lay in the sun on a blanket, eyes closed, listening to the kids laugh and play in the water. A drop hit his nose. He swiped it away and opened his eyes. "Brat."

Shada settled beside him, "I want a date tonight."

"Where?" His eyes closed again.

"That small cantina in the village we like to eat at."

"Okay, now let me rest. Date night with you always ends with me walking funny the next day."

"I can remedy that," she smirked.

His eyes flew open, "No," he squeeked.

She laughed and leaned down for a kiss.

"Now I know why I'm doing the leg work," Gillespee spoke in a teasing tone.

Talon tilted his head backwards and saw upside down, Gillespee, Sammy and Faughn approaching. Rolling to his feet, he helped Shad up. "I have a bottle in the cooler under the gazebo." He led the way, donning a shirt as he walked.

"Sammy," Terrik called. Everyone turned to watch Shirlee's son run to the water's edge to join his friends.

"They're going to be swimming before long," Shada told Shirlee.

"Sam was bugging me to come and visit. Gillespee arriving was the perfect excuse to get away."

Talon poured drinks all around and sat down, "What brings you this way?"

Gillespee took a long drink before replying, "I needed a break from space and the cantina's. And, I wanted to talk to you off hololinks. Ghent may have set your security, but for this I don't trust it."

"Do I need to leave," Shirlee asked.

"Maybe if you went to the boys until Karrde gives the all clear," he sounded hesitant.

Shirlee took his dilemma away when she stood, "I understand, but you promised me supper and you can't get out of that."

Shada rose also, "I'll join you. I'm trying to get the boys swimming."

The men watched the women walk away and Talon's eyes were on his wife's bare feet and legs. She was wearing a pair of skimpy shorts and top that ended at her navel. He didn't look at Shirlee at all. Reluctantly he looked back to Gillespee, "What's so important, you caused me not to get laid this afternoon."

Samuel Thomas snorted, "You've done nothing else for three months, ever since Shada came back."

"And I have no intention of changing my routine."

"Then don't blame me if you change your mind. I delivered supplies to Ryloth and there's an underground uprising. I contacted one of our slicers, Makel, who sliced messages coming and going. A female Twi'lek named Nolaa'tarkona, is trying to usurp the government, which has always been a patriarchal society."

"Makel sent me information on the uprising the other day," Talon was aware of the unrest.

"What you may not know is Borman Thul has disappeared. I overheard a conversation in Ryl from Tarkon's followers that they had access to Palpatine's house of horrors, a warehouse filled with plagues to eradicate certain species including humans. They planned on accessing the vials and unleashing a plague to kill all humans."

A cold knot formed in Talon's belly. He did business with Borman Thul many times. "I'm glad the women didn't overhear," Talon looked to them, now with the boys in the water.

Gillespee's gaze followed, "You aren't going to tell Shada?"

"I don't want to worry her unless we have to. Does anyone else know?" Talon took a drink, needing the liquor more than ever.

Gillespee shook his head, "I came directly here from Ryloth."

"What has happened on the planet so far?" Talon knew his days on Aphran were numbered.

"Unrest in the clans, younger people pitched against the elders. Not quite to the point of violence, but if the situation isn't diffused, that's the next progression. Also, she is in control of the Ryl and it's funding her takeover and activities."

"How did she manage that?" Talon was surprised.

"Murder and exile. She's moving fast and I would expect to hear any day that she's taken control of Ryloth."

Talon's eidetic memory was hard at work, "I'm aware of the Diversity Alliance and it's rumored to have started on Ryloth."

Gillespee nodded, "Heavy activity on Ryloth with that group."

"I'll check into them," Talon's eyes were drawn to activity in the water. "Anything else?"

"I was informed all our contracts were cancelled in favor of non-human groups, but on Ryloth only. They told me in person upon delivery."

"Did they accept your delivery?" Talon took another drink.

"This time, as it was mining supplies for the Ryl mines."

Talon reached for his comlink, "Data Center, patch Talon Karrde, ID, Karrde 001, to Tendro Arms."

Soon Lando was on the other end, "Karrde, you old pirate. Come out of hibernation?"

"I don't want to, but…." he paused, "I need you to suspend all manufacturing going to Ryloth for me."

"You just increased the order, what happened?"

"Politics happened. Humans aren't welcome on the planet, but I have an idea to finish my existing orders with you. I'll have Twi'lek's deliver the runs."

"Ven and Hassla'tak," Lando guessed. "Hold on, Talon, I have an emergency call on the other channel."

Talon waited and sipped his drink. He listened to laughter from the kids in the distance as they struggled with the fundamentals needed to swim. Mentally, he put credits that Terrik would beat D'ukal.

"Sorry," Lando was back. "I just received word that Mon Mothma has died."

"Another attack?"

"No, in her sleep, peacefully. Leia just called. She's putting together a state funeral and wants me to attend. I told her I was on the line with you and she said, you were on her list also. You've been warned."

"Why would I be invited?" Talon was puzzled.

"I'm sure it has something to do with being head of the Smuggler's Alliance. She's inviting Pellaeon and he's already accepted."

"Back to business. I'll bring the _Wild Karrde_ and _Kern's Pride_ and load the rest of my merchandise. When will you have it ready?"

Lando switched back to business from memories of years under Mon Mothma's leadership. "The funeral in Corsuscant is in ten days. Mon Mothma will lie in state at the senate hall until then. I'll get my people working on it, but you're looking at a month."

"Fine, see you later," Talon cut the link.

Two men were walking down the path from the house. "Please tell me those aren't the uncles," Gillespee wished for a hole to open up and swallow him.

"Retired and self-proclaimed grounds keepers."

Gillespee stood, uncertain of his reception when Talon introduced them.

Zed resolved the issue when he stretched his hand out, "I've wanted to meet the man who looked after our niece while she was on Emberlene. She told Thade and me all about your ship in the area, ready to rush to our rescue."

Gillespee wasn't convinced, "I was the one who brought catastrophe down on your family, and for that I harbor a mountain of guilt." The men all took seats.

"Even Shada didn't suspect we'd be monitored by the Mistryl. She's the one who set the meeting up and told me much the same thing you just did. To that I say, nonsense. Now forget the past."

Thankful, Gillespee changed the subject, "Karrde says you both are retired and working around the place."

Thade smiled and replied. His attention was diverted to the women and kids while Zed talked. "I like it here and not being spacefarers in our younger days, we like having our feet on the ground."

"They instruct the droids so I don't have to," Talon added.

"I had a personal droid years ago," Zed smiled at the memory.

"Shada told me about it," Talon nodded. "I don't care for them, but they are useful."

"Daddy, Daddy," Terrik ran to his father, dripping water all the way. "I can swim."

"And I missed it," Talon hugged the small boy, leaving a wet spot on his shirt. "I'm proud of you."

"Come, I show you," Terrik pulled on his hand.

Talon stood and took the small hand, "Gillespee, I'm roped into a date tonight."

The men laughed and Gillespee teased, "Poor you."

"To hell with you. I was going to invite you, but not now."

"I have a date with Faughn."

Thade scowled, "Are you two dating?"

Gillespee laughed, "Oh no. We're just friends. We haven't seen each other in months and have a lot of catching up to do. I hope she finds a babysitter for little Sammy."

"I'll watch him," Thade volunteered.

"Great, lets tell her."

With Terrik running ahead, they went to the edge of the water. Terrik waded waist deep and swam to his mother.

"My little fish," Shada gave him a hug and kiss.

D'ukal was frowing at his brother, while standing in waist deep water.

"Well, Boy," Talon caught his attention with his tone. "Your younger brother just beat you. You going to take it lying down?"

D'ukal looked at his mother in water to her breasts. He did a jump and landed on his face, but moved his arms and kicked his little legs. It wasn't pretty and water splashed all over, but he reached her and wrapped arms around her neck.

"Yay, you did it, D'ukal," Shada rained kisses all over his proud face.

"Aren't they a little young to be swimming?" Gillespee asked Talon quietly.

"They're my sons. No such thing as too young, but don't tell them."

Sammy patted the water and laughed when it hit his face. Shirlee stayed with him near the shore.

* * *

Shada dressed casually for their date, wearing a loose medium blue tunic with her gold jewelry and blue diamond talon earrings. On her arm was a blue bracelet, Talon had her buy with the ten thousand credit chip she was given.

Sitting in a private booth near the back of the small cantina, Talon sat close so his conversation wouldn't travel as he filled her in.

"Are we moving back to the _Errant Venture_ to base out of?"

"It would be easiest on you and the kids, unless you want to stay here," he hated making the offer and cringed inside of another parting. He still woke with her in his arms.

"No, my place is by your side."

He let out the breath he was holding, "I was hoping you'd say that." He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's too soon for us to be parted," she agreed and saw him nod. "Where is Booster these days?"

"I talked to him yesterday. He's at Elshandruu Pica, to Mirax's consternation. She is making bacta runs for us and splitting her time on Yavin IV. She refuses to visit him on the Rim."

"I don't want to go to Elshandruu Pica and I don't want you anyplace near the 27th Hour Club."

"I was there when you were gone. Booster was hanging out and getting laid making him so much easier to deal with. I didn't need any crap from him during that time. I went to the club for dinner one night and Kina Margath joined us. She wanted to renew my business dealings and said she was losing money without me. I told her no."

"What other women were you with during my absence?" She felt a jolt of jealously and hoped he wasn't hiding something, like a night in Kina's bed.

"I never told you about Rysa Ral'ies, a Bothan I spent hours behind closed doors with. She brought her brothel to entertain the crews of the _Wild Karrde_ and _Starry Ice_."

"I was going to ask about your new contact that Iella is aware of. I take it she's a Bothan prostitute."

He chuckled, "Only if it's expedient for her cause." He looked around, "Her true identity is top secret. When we're on the _Karrde_, I'll fill you in. Don't let me forget again."

"Oh, you have my word. Did you sleep with Kina?" She hoped her bluntness would cause a guilty response if he had.

He smiled, "I have no desire for sex with another woman. You've ruined me, Shada D'ukal." He leaned over for a kiss.

"No, that will come later," she murmured into his kiss and felt his smile against her mouth.


	32. The Funeral

Talon looked at the sea of dignitaries crowded in the large Senate Hall and overflowing into the Senate Chamber. Thousands, from all corners of the galaxy, each paying respect to the late leader of the New Republic. in his vicinity, he didn't see a familiar face and wondered where Solo was hiding and if he had a flask. Shada was by his side in full Mistryl mode. He let her do her job and would make small talk for them, if they ever found someone they knew. When the _Wild Karrde_ dropped out of hyperspace, a message was waiting instructing them to land at the palace spaceport. Talon suspected Leia was behind his premium parking spot. A hand clasped his shoulder and he swiveled to see Nawara Ven in his Rogue Squadron Dress Uniform. "I hope your presence means the _Errant Venture_ is in port."

"Nope. I had to take one of his small ships."

"What are you doing at the funeral?" Talon was curious.

"The Rogues of old were asked to carry her coffin. Part of her funeral planning, included myself, along with Wedge, Tycho, Corran, Hobbie and Wes. We are commanded to carry her coffin from where she's lying in state to the head of the senate chamber, then to the roof where her personal shuttle will carry her to Chandrila. We'll stay with her body and escort her to her final resting place. I was chosen to offset the all human escort to appease the non-humans."

"How do you know that?" Talon didn't think for one moment that was the reason.

"Admiral Ackbar told me. He said all the other Rogues will accompany us as an honor guard, but I was selected to help carry her, partly because I'm not human and along with the others are no longer active duty."

"Where's Jari?" Shada trained her gaze on Nawara, instead of the milling throng.

"Back on the _Errant Venture_. She gets tired, chasing after Ryman and packing my next kit."

"I plan on spending time with her when done here," Shada let her gaze shift back to the pressing crowd, looking for trouble.

"Relives my braintails, knowing she'll have a friend with her," Nawara showed a row of teeth.

"She's hardly alone on a ship with twenty thousand plus complement, and that's only because Booster is too cheap to hire more," Talon retorted.

"But she doesn't make friends easy."

"I don't either, so we're a good match," Shada's replied and he gaze caught someone she knew over Ven's shoulder. "Your ex is here, Talon."

Talon's turned his head, "Hmmm, Chevas must have come with Pellaeon." They moved as a group to intercept Breista. Talon had one hand on Shada's lower back and placed the other on Breista's shoulder, startling her.

"Oh Talon. At last, a friendly face." Breista looked relieved and addressed Shada, "Nice to see you again, and you too Mr. Ven."

Nawara nodded, "Likewise, Mrs. Golan."

"Breista, please," she took his hand briefly, then looked around, "I was abandoned by my husband and Admiral Pellaeon. An aide took them to have a consult with Princess Leia before the proceedings. It was supposed to take place yesterday, but we arrived a day late."

"My sister won't keep them long," a new voice joined their group. "I told your husband I would keep you company until he returns. I'm Luke Skywalker."

"I saw you at the Bastion Accords, but we didn't meet," Breista took his hand.

Luke smiled kindly, "I've since learned you had a childhood romance with Talon, complete with an elopement."

Breista looked at Talon, "Who all did you tell?"

"Nobody, Ven here told everyone."

"I only told Mara, Mirax, my wife and Iella. I've told you before, I have no control around women. It's my vice and…"

"And they told their spouses who told the Rogues. Why didn't you just contact the holonews," Talon let his sarcasm flow.

"Okay," Nawara again flashed a row of sharp, white teeth, and Talon shook his head.

"And to think I was going to seek your counsel after the funeral."

Nawara sobered, "Ryloth?"

Talon nodded, "We need to talk."

"As soon as my duties are completed, I'll meet you on the _Errant Venture_."

Talon noticed Luke and Breista were listening and smiled, "Work comes calling and today is not the time or place to discuss business. Forgive me."

Luke turned to Shada, "I'm relieved you are home safe."

"Did you take a trip?" Breista asked.

Talon and Shada exchanged glances and his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her against his side and answered, "Shada had a family tragedy she had to go home and deal with."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Breista responded.

Shada nodded. Not wanting to divulge details to Talon's ex, she changed the subject, "Thank you. Luke, is Mara here?"

He nodded, "We brought several Jedi on Mara's ship and Leia roped me into speaking, although one of us is more than enough." He stopped speaking when Lando and Tendra joined their group.

Lando slapped Luke on the shoulder, while Tendra gave hugs to those she knew and exclaimed, "Finally, a friendly face. We looked forever before spotting you."

Talon introduced Breista. Lando missed the connection, but Tendra asked, "Were you married to Talon?"

Lando flashed a huge grin, "I remember the story now. How nice to meet you, and I want all the details of your two week marriage to this scoundrel."

"Why do I get the impression you tried to hide your impetuous youth, Talon," Breista smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling in mischievously.

"Don't you dare tell Calrissian anything. You don't know these people. They clean up respectable in appearance, but underneath they are vicious smugglers."

"Like you?" Lando was still sporting his grin.

"Underneath, I'm a dusty Tatooine farm boy," Luke complained.

"You're the son of Darth Vader," Talon reminded him.

"I withdraw my complaint," Luke laughed.

"I remember Darth Vader," Breista immediately drew attention to her with those sparse words. "As the wife of an officer, I was expected to attend functions. Chevas was always scared when he was present. He told me Darth Vader would strangle anyone who displeased him. Once, I bumped into Lord Vader and was sure that would be my fate, but all he did was ask if I was hurt. I remember Chevas' face. He was so pale and the room stopped talking. Lord Vader walked off when I told him I was fine, without another word. I remember whenever he was present, the atmosphere was different. There was true fear of him, but not Palpatine."

"And Palpatine was eviler than my father," Luke spoke softly.

"But he masked it. I think if we could have seen Lord Vader's face, we wouldn't have feared him so much. Did you ever see him without his mask?" Breista asked Luke.

"Once, when he died. He was human under his mask and had blue eyes, like me."

Grand Admiral Pellaeon and General Golan joined the group while other representatives from the Emipre stayed close. Pellaeon addressed her. "You see, Breista, nothing to worry about. She was unhappy being left alone," he told the group. "Talon, I'm relieved you are with her." Pellaeon greeted him with a handshake and was introduced to the Calrissian's. He spoke to everyone, "I'm speaking after Princess Leia. I'm sure your sister will be a tough act to follow, Master Skywalker."

Luke let a ghost of a smile form, "She inherited the eloquent genes, not me."

"I saw your name on the syllabus," Pellaeon was interested in hearing what Luke would say.

Nawara's comlink went off and a message disrupted the conversation, "All Rogues to the antechamber. "Excuse me," he hurried away.

"Where you sitting?" Lando asked Talon.

"Next to you."

"I'm seated in the General's section."

"Serves you right for accepting a commission in the New Republic military," Talon saw Leia's aid approaching.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karrde, Princess Leia would like a word with you."

They found Leia in her office with Han who was wearing a General's uniform and sitting on the sofa, drink in hand. Winter was also behind the desk and the women were looking at the details of the event scheduled to begin in a few minutes. Leia was wearing her white official robes and her hair was in an intricate Alderaanian style.

Han jumped up and headed to the hidden bar, "At last, someone comes through the door I can drink with, although Pellaeon did accept a whiskey. His attending Generals were stuffed shirts and refused." He looked at Shada, "What can I get for you?"

"I'm a stuffed shirt."

"You and Leia," he grumbled good-naturedly.

"Afterwards, Han," Leia let them know she was listening. "When this is over, I'll take that drink."

He handed Talon a Whyren's Reserve whiskey.

Talon took a swig, "You've been holding out on me, Solo."

Han gave a lopsided grin, "You're not the only one with contacts."

"Mirax?"

"No, Luke came on this stash on an unnamed planet while searching for Jedi artifacts."

"What year?"

Han pulled the bottle from inside a cabinet and handed it over.

Talon read the label, "This year is officially declared consumed."

"After the case Luke gave me, it will be."

"You're not selling it? You can get enough to retire on," Talon savored another sip.

"How much are you bidding before I put six bottles on the market?" Han knew who had the deep pockets.

"I paid ten thousand credits a bottle for what Shada gave you to ferry her around the galaxy."

"This is worth more."

"What are you thinking?"

"Twenty a bottle."

Talon held his hand out, "I'll take all you're selling."

Han shook it, "I've always wanted to get some of your ill-gotten gains."

Intrigued, Shada took Talon's glass and sipped.

"I can get you your own glass," Han offered.

"No, I wondered what was so special that Talon would drop that kind of credits. It's the best I've tasted."

Talon nodded, "I had some years ago. How many bottles did you say you'd be willing to part with?"

"For you, six."

"Anyone else?"

"Ten," Han laughed. "I don't want to sell at all, but Luke brought an intact case and he gets half the proceeds."

"What, didn't Mara make enough to support him all those years working for me?" Talon took another mouthful as Han motioned them to a seat before the massive desk. Shada stood behind Talon and Han took the second chair when she shook her head.

"He spends a lot buying Jedi paraphernalia and with the impending change at the top, his funding is likely to be cut off or back."

Talon looked at Leia for an explanation.

Leia turned her monitor off and Winter stepped back. "I'm not long for this position, but you didn't hear that."

"The New Republic will not be the same without you at its helm," Talon wasn't happy to hear the news. Political changes caused him to alter his business.

"Luke will suffer more than me. I know Borsk Fey'lya will be the next Chief of State," Leia continued.

"Have you given them a date?" Talon took a now much needed drink and felt Shada's hand on his shoulder as she gave him a warm squeeze and caress.

Leia shook her head, "I need the money for a few more months. Retirement funds for Chief of State are half what I'm making now and I expect Fey'lya to try and cut it back even further."

"You know, I won't work with him or give him intelligence. He'd take anything I send his way for his personal advantage."

Leia grunted softly, "I don't blame you." Then she smiled, "I hope you don't mind that you were invited to the funeral for my political agenda. I would have told you last week, but was afraid you wouldn't come and I need you here."

"And what am I to be used for?"

"I need you in my personal family booth, along with Shada, to send a message to everyone present that I choose my friends and confidents, not them."

"By everyone, you mean Fey'lya?"

"He needs to have his ears pinned back. When the Security Council met to discuss prominent invitations, your name was mentioned as an undesirable."

"Fey'lya." Talon said the name as a fact.

"Of course. He didn't want you to attend and the council agreed with him, overriding me, but yhey cannot forbid me from inviting friends. I want you on display where the entire Security Council will see you. Chewbacca will be with us, along with Winter and Iella. I invited Jari, but Nawara told me she didn't come. I also invited Booster, but he refused. Mirax will be with us. Tendra chose to sit with Lando. Han bucked the system as usual…"

"Did you expect me not to?"

"No, you are my consort, so it's appropriate for you to be by my side instead of in the military block."

Talon smirked sideways at Han.

Han glared right back, "Don't give me that look. You were consort to a princess and she's here today."

"I want to meet her," Leia told Talon in a tone that said she expected to be obeyed.

"I'll introduce you after the ceremony," Talon promised.

"I'm holding you to it," Leia looked at her holopad. "I hope we didn't forget anything. This has to be perfect. It's time," she stood, as did the men, with Han tugging at his collar.

* * *

It was Talon's first time in the actual Senate Chamber and he was amazed at the size and tiered levels that reached to the ceiling. Winter instructed him to walk one-step behind Leia and Han with Shada at his side.

The room was filled to capacity and everyone stood when Leia entered. She regally walked to a set of chairs on the edge of the dais. At the second row, behind her seat were the women and Chewbacca. They smiled at the Karrde's. To Talon's amazement, Leia had Han on one side and him the other. He wondered what the Bothan said to anger her that much.

Leia sat, followed by everyone and the lights lowered, except for an area at the center of the stage. Military taps sounded, along with a drumbeat. The casket, carried by six ex-Rogues entered. The General's, Wedge and Tycho were at the front, with Nawara and Corran in the center and Wes and Hobbie at the foot. They placed the crystal coffin on a stand hidden with native flowers from Chandrila. Mon Mothma's body, dressed in her state robes of white was suspended in a vacuum.

Leia took the podium situated off to one side and holocamera's around the chamber recorded the event, which was broadcast live through the holonet. "I've known Mon Mothma all my life…."

Pellaeon was next. Leia greeted him with a handshake and he began, "She was the one opponent we never go close to. A testament to her security and military. They protected their leader like we did our Emperor…"

Talon looked around and saw the group of Jedi off to one side of the New Republic military. His eyes caught Mara's and she smirked. He figured she was in on his sitting by the Chief of State and vowed revenge in the form of teasing. He moved on and spotted the Rogues, prominently on the other side of the Admirals and Generals, with Wedge and Tycho sitting between Rogues and Officers.

Ackbar was next to speak and shook hands with Admiral Pellaeon as they passed, "When I escaped from Grand Moff Tarkin and offered my services to the fledgling rebellion, I was taken to a slight woman, dressed in combat fatigues, loading supplies. I was introduced to her and told she was the leader of the resistance. My first thought was I needed to return to Tarkin." He paused for laughter to die down and continued.

Talon saw the Security Council sitting prominently across from Leia's group on the dais. At Borsk Fey'lya glare, he grinned.

Finally, the Rogues carried the coffin away and Leia dismissed the proceedings stating food and drink would be served in the main hall. Its capacious space was large enough to accommodate the large gathering.

* * *

Talon, with Shada performing guard duty, looked for Breista. He found her on her husband's arm, as he talked with a New Republic General. "Excuse me, Princess Leia would like to meet you, Breista."

"Go ahead, my dear," Chevas noticed Shada stood off to the side, totally businesslike and knew his wife was in good hands. Shada led the way without speaking. Leia and Han were talking with a senator, over Hors d'oeuvres and Champaign, and turned when Talon pushed through the crowd. As they neared, a shot rang out.

Shada was doing her best to protect those in her charge and saw the blaster barrel a split second before it discharged. She felt the burning pain that threatened to drive her to her knees, but remained focused. Her hand instinctively pulled a zenji needle and she ignored the piercing pain in her left lung. A Bothan tried to force himself into the dense mass of beings and escape. Her needle pierced his spinal cord at the base of his skull when he turned to run, dropping him in his tracks.

Han pushed Leia to the floor and drew his holdout blaster looking around for a target. He saw Talon push a woman to the floor in similar fashion, and a blaster appear in his hand also, but he was wearing his holster. Han saw a commotion and a Bothan hit the floor. He looked for more attackers and saw none. Leaning down, he helped Leia up.

"You didn't have to do that. I do have Jedi training."

"Not enough, not near enough," Han growled and stalked to the dead Bothan, pistol still in hand. He met Talon and the woman he assumed was the ex and snapped, "Friends of Shada's?"

"Probably, but they don't like me either." They were pushed aside by Wookie guards, who lifted the Bothan to get him away from the dignitaries. "Wait," Talon looked around for Shada and didn't see her, but knew she killed the Bothan. He reached into the fur and pulled a zenji needle and wiped it on the Bothan's clothing. "Belongs to my wife."

Fey'lya appeared and looked at the Bothan, "I've never seen him before." He turned to Talon, "I understand some Bothan faction has a bounty on your wife. I assure you my government is trying to find them."

Talon's face went impassive, "I'm sure you are, Counselor."

"Does this happen often, Talon?" Breista reminded him what he was doing.

He smiled and patted her hand that he had in the crook of his arm. "Not much," he lied slightly.

"It wasn't but a year ago that you faked your death," she reminded him. "And that was because of a bounty on your head."

"Talon has had many bounties and attempts on his life," Han added.

"If you'll excuse me," Borsk Fey'lya left in a hurry.

"Want to bet he let him in," Han lowered his voice.

"No bets, he's probably covering his fingerprints," Talon remembered Breista and made the introductions.

"I knew your grandfather," Leia held her hand out, forgoing the curtseying.

"I haven't been in contact with my home world in decades. I take it he's dead?"

"Twenty years ago."

Breista nodded, "My uncle would be king then."

"The ruler is Rol Ande Japhet," Leia supplied. "You never kept up at all?"

"No, after Talon was forcibly taken from me, I told my father I was done with him and my home world. They sent me to Bastion, where I've been all these years."

"I thought you were going to contact your mother," Talon had hoped she made reparations with her family and didn't like being the wedge between them.

"I have to protect my children. You remember what it was like in the royal circles, the manipulating, backstabbing and arranged marriages. You weren't considered quality enough for a princess."

"Sounds like Alderaan," Leia had a flashback of memories. "Han would never have met the approval of my aunts. I heard you and Talon eloped?"

Breista smiled up at Talon, her hand still on his arm and she squeezed fondly, "We were in love as only teenagers can be. Living for the moment with no long-term goals. In retrospect, my father did us a favor, although his methods were barbaric. It wasn't much of a honeymoon either. We married at the public register office and caught a freighter off planet immediately. It took three days to reach Kuat and Talon was gone most of the time. He explored the ship from bow to stern, leaving me alone in a tiny stater room."

"Your memory is different from mine," Talon caused the Solo's to laugh. "I paid you plenty of attention, but it was a working vessel, not the luxury liners I'd been on and I wanted to learn how everything worked to help me land a job."

"Your fascination is still with you," Han observed and looked at Breista, "You've seen his ship, the _Wild Karrde_?"

"I got a tour when he was on Bastion last year."

"Back to your honeymoon," Leia prompted, and took a glass of Champaign from a waiter's tray, as did everyone else.

"We rented a dingy spaceport hotel room. During the day, Talon would try and get a job for us on a freighter. He was so young no one took him seriously. After about ten days a knock on the door parted us for almost thirty years. I wondered from time to time what became of him."

"And I you," Talon patted her hand with a smile.

Chevas pushed through the throng, "I heard there was some trouble near you?" He reached out and took Breista's hand that was on Talon's arm.

"I missed most of it as Talon pushed me to the floor and covered me." Breista looked around, "Where's Shada?"

"I think she is looking for more Bothan's to hurt," Talon looked at the needle in his hand. He pulled his comlink, "Talon to Shada." There was no answer and he repeated a few times before switching to his ship, "Karrde to H'sishi."

"Yes, Chieftan?"

"Put a locate on Shada's comlink."

"Sending her signal now." Talon's comlink showed her position

The group moved in that direction and stopped outside a women's refresher. "I'll go in," Leia volunteered. Inside, she found Shada on the floor, slumped against the wall, a pool of blood on her left side. Leia ran back out, "She's been hurt and is unconscious."

Talon brushed by Leia roughly, followed by everyone else into the plush refresher. He sank beside her and reached a shaking hand to feel for a pulse. It was weak and thready. He heard Leia calling for medics. Taking her hand, he noticed the needle was still in his. He reached over and undid the belt around her tunic. For the event, she wore a shimmering tunic of black and silver threads interwoven with black pants and ankle boots. In her belt were her needles and a vibrio knife. He took the knife and gently cut the material to expose a hole in her left side, just under her breast. "Shada, why did you come here," he spoke hoarsely. Medic droids arrived and pushed him aside. Soon, they had her stablized and loaed onto a hoverstretcher.

Leia put a hand on his arm to stop him from following, "They'll take her to the hospital. I can't leave, but called Mara and Mirax. They'll go with you."

"As will we," Chevas spoke for himself and Breista. "Talon, I can't imagine anything happening to Breista…" he trailed off at the look of despair on Talon's face and knew in that instantm beyond a shadow of doubt that Talon was completely over Breista and devoted to Shada.

Shock was setting in and all he knew was he had to be near his wife. Leaving the refresher, he ran into Mara and Mirax who were about to enter. "We're going to the hospital with you," Mara left no room for argument.

"What happened?" Mirax asked as they maneuvered through the crowd.

"You heard a blaster shot?"

"We did, but were instructed to stay where we were," Mara added.

Luke hurried up and joined them, "There's an airtaxi waiting for us. I called your ship and told them to be on guard."

Talon nodded his thanks, "Evidently, the shot hit Shada. She took the shooter out and didn't tell me she was hit. Maybe she didn't think it was too bad and went to the refresher to check and passed out. I should have looked for her earlier." His last statement was laced with guilt. He didn't speak again as they piled into the airtaxi.

"Seems like we're always going to a hospital when together," Breista commented to Talon. He tried to send her a smile, but it didn't reach is eyes. She filled the others in about Terrik on Bastion.

* * *

Shada came to in the blue fluid and looked up. A medic was at the top of the bacta tank motioning for her to come up. She showered and still felt weak, with a tightness in her left lung. A droid helped her dress in her pajamas. She tried to remember if she ever wore them. Yes, when she was with her uncles on the _Whimper of Fear_. She was placed in a repulsarchair and taken to a private room.

Talon jumped up and rushed to her while the medic pulled the cover of her bed back. Like she was a fragile glass vase, he settled her under the cover and leaned over for a kiss.

"How long has it been?"

"Five days."

"You didn't buy the best bacta?" she smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he chastised gently.

"I was embarrassed and didn't want to cause a scene. Guess I did that anyway."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. The doctors cracked your chest and grew a new lung from your old one. That's why it took so long. You still have to stay here for two to three days to make sure an infection doesn't set in." He held up a vial, "Your pain meds. Push the button and a pre-measured dose fills the cup. Do you need any?"

She shook her head, "I'm tired, but don't feel a thing. Must have the good stuff in my system. You look horrible."

He smiled, "I've been trying to tell you that for years."

"How much sleep have you had?"

"I get a few hours a night. In fact you're in my bed. I reserved this room the first night so I could stay. Leia made a call and it was cleared within minutes." He settled back in his chair, an arm outstretched and his hand holding hers. "Luke and Mara came with me along with Mirax, who called her father. He'll be here anytime. Also, Chevas and Breista came. We waited in a waiting room with a viewport so I could see the operation. I have to confess, I missed most of it, but Mara kept an eye on you. I don't remember much, I was on autopilot, but must have made the appropriate responses. Luke saw right through me, as did Mara. They stayed after I convinced the others to leave. Mirax took Chevas and Breista to their hotel. Leia placed round the clock security in case they try again. I have my own people here also."

"Did you tell Uncle's Thade and Zed?"

"I did the next day, but not until we knew you were going to pull through. The boys are getting fussy. They remember you being gone and ask for you all the time."

"Can you patch me through on a holofeed?" She wanted to put the boys and her uncles at ease.

Talon picked his holopad up and made the connection. Soon Zed answered, "Good news, I hope," he stated as soon as he saw Talon's face.

"She's right here and wants to talk to everyone. I thought she'd be happy with just me, but she insists on uncles and sons." Talon's teasing told Zed all he needed to know and he called Thade inside and to bring the boys.

"Come home, Mommy," D'ukal told her.

"Miss you," Terrik added.

"I miss you both so much. I'll be home soon," she blew kisses and handed the unit back to Talon.

He finished talking to everyone and put the holopad down. He looked down at Shada and she was sound asleep. He kicked his boots up on the end of her bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You can't sleep like that."

He opened his eyes into Booster standing just inside the doorway and looked at the chrono on the wall, "I don't know. I managed three hours before you rudely interrupted a dream where I was undressing Shada."

Booster grinned, "How much did you get off?"

"Not enough." He filled Booster in on the shooting. "Everyone, including Shada says I look like crap. Every time I close my eyes, someone like you wakes me. I've had dignitaries from Leia to some I had no idea who they were. Mirax is acting like my mother, but I mean that in a nice way. Han did bring a bottle," Talon reached under the mattress and pulled out one of the bottles of Whyren's Reserve and handed it to Booster.

Booster read the label for a long time, "Why is Solo giving priceless items to a worthless smuggler like you?"

"Because I'm giving him twenty thousand credits for it." He watched Booster hold his hand out towards him, while not giving the bottle back.

"Glass, or I'm drinking from the bottle," he stated when Talon was slow to comprehend.

Talon slid his hand back under the mattress, "I only have one, mine."

"Shada hasn't died from your germs yet." He drank with joy on his face as the smooth liquor burned down his throat. Talon put the bottle and glass away and they talked softly until a soft rap was heard on the door.

Booster rose, as he was closest. He recognized one of Talon's people and behind him a Bothan.

IT WILL BE TWO OR THREE WEEKS BEFORE I WILL GET BACK TO THIS STORY.


End file.
